Last Call
by romeothewriter
Summary: Chloe and Beca were meant to be, right? The redhead who broke her heart? Yeah, her. No Chloe? K, fine. Aubrey then. Her one-time enemy turned close friend? Yeah, they even each other out. No? Then who? Maybe the one who had been there all along. It's a completely common cliche to fall for your best friend, but wait. Beca hates cliches. Well, DID. Expected? No. Logical? Yes! G!P AU
1. No New Friends, A Whole Lot of Enemies

**_A/N (READER'S ADVISORY) PLEASE READ BEFORE PROCEEDING:_**

**_Okay so first things first, this IS a GP story. Second, I will not ever be able to bring myself to do a Chloe GP story. I just can't. sorry. Third, THIS IS NOT BECHLOE NOR WILL IT BE. Bechloe interaction, yes. Mitchsen interaction, very. Either of them endgame? NO. Next and this one may be very important to most. BECA IS IMPOSSIBLY MORE MASCULINE HERE THAN EVER BEFORE. Yes, I know, how could I do it? Well, I did lol so. Okay, so I think that A.T.A.T is concluded so ill close that up, and this one, well its a prompt Ive been beating around for months, and I was finally inspired. Im going to add M RATED for excessive DRINKING, SEX, AND OTHER SHENANIGANS. Okay, I think we're good to go. Im just stating all of this so that you know before you read it and rip me to shreds later. I don't want to be in trouble if what you expected doesn't happen. Usually Ill try to be cryptic and take you down a dark tunnel where you dont know whats coming, but I know that I will get in a lot of trouble if I do that this time, so..._**

* * *

_We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain_

_We jumped, never asking why_

_We kissed, I fell under your spell_

_A love no one could deny_

_I put you high up in the sky_

_And now, you're not coming down_

_It slowly turned, you let me burn_

_And now, we're ashes on the ground_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_

_Left me crashing in a blazing fall_

_All you ever did was wreck me_

_Yeah, you, you wreck me_

_I never meant to start a war_

_I just wanted you to let me in_

_And instead of using force_

_I guess I should've let you win_

_I never meant to start a war_

_I just wanted you to let me in_

_I guess I should've let you win_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_

_I will always want you_

_I can't live a lie, running for my life_

_I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_I never hit so hard in love_

_All I wanted was to break your walls_

_All you ever did was wreck me_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_

_Left me crashing in a blazing fall_

_All you ever did was wreck me_

_Yeah, you, you wreck me_

_Yeah, you, you wreck me_

* * *

"Let's get another round over here!"

"Tequila, right? Presidential?"

"That's right, baby!"

"You got it. Twenty minutes is my last call, Jake! Don't make me drag you out because if you-know-who shows up before you get ghost, she'll cut you off and have Amy throw you in the alley again!"

"Oh, don't worry about me, Chief! I'm fine!"

She smirked, picking up the platter adorned with six shots of tequila and delivered it to the appropriate table with expert haste. That's why the patrons loved her. She moved with grace around the area, unfazed by those on the dance floor. The enticing beat now engulfing the place was fast, bodies jumping up and down with it. Most would find distaste in the consistent smell of sweat and alcohol consuming the building, but this was her livelihood.

"My brother here would like your number," the man at the table joked, hitching a thumb at his companion.

"He's been watching you all night."

She smiled. "Tell him next time to move faster. I'm spoken for tonight."

Yes, she was. Six months ago, she would have taken the man up on the offer. These days, she had been off the market though no one was sure as to why. Had the tall, busty bartender at last been spoken for? They knew she got around. Men and women alike lined up to get a night with the college sorority girl who had a smile to die for and legs for days. She was one half of the dynamic duo, Georgia's most notorious bachelorettes. Hell, she had begun earning that title back in high school, her partner had bloomed a bit late in college, but they had not slowed since then. While she was a man's best fantasy, her partner in crime was his worst nightmare. She could make a housewife forget her husband's name with just a smirk. Many had known them in high school, and when the taller brunette began turning down offers, they deduced it to her at last making things official with the woman that had always commanded her presence more than anyone because they had no other logical explanation. This was only a rumor, but it made sense. Speaking of which, she now looked up towards the DJ booth, catching her best friend's eye. The latter threw her a wink as her fingers worked the decks above. She smirked up at her. Seconds later, the DJ had disappeared. Stacie made her way back to the bar now.

She sighted the small DJ descending the stairs, and she poured a rum and coke for her, her usual. As the shorter brunette made her way through the crowd however, she was stopped short by a taller blonde with piercing blue eyes. Then her face was covered in a strawberry daiquiri. Stacie frowned. She hated when a drink went to waste although they were usually wasted all over her best friend, who more often than not had earned it in the culprit's eyes. The DJ waited for her current lecture to be over before sidestepping the blonde and reaching the bar, plopping down on the stool with a huff. Stacie snickered, grabbing a towel from beneath the bar as well as the drink and walking over to her. She handed her both, and Beca wiped off her face before slamming her drink.

"Who was that?" the taller brunette asked, an amused glint in her eye.

"Last night's lucky lady," the DJ sighed before grinning at her best friend.

"Of course. Did you leave a note this time?"

Beca scoffed. "Please. I stopped leaving notes junior year."

Stacie giggled. "And who's tonight's lucky lady?" Beca gestured down the bar at a slender blonde that was eying her like a piece of meat. "Wow, she's been around awhile."

"Well, I had to get through the rest of the list first."

"Of course. Well, I'm out of here, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Another date, huh? Whoa, this is getting serious."

"What can I say? He's such a doll. We've been beating around it for six months, but now he's talking about introducing me to his mother."

"Wow, look at you." They chuckled.

"Yeah, and we're studying together for finals tomorrow."

"Study dates too? Jesus." Stacie swatted the chortling DJ's arm. "Is your alternate here yet? You know she isn't happy about the scheduling."

She jerked her head towards the back offices. "Just arrived about ten minutes ago."

As she said it, the tall blonde in question rounded the corner into the bar area, and both brunettes shared a smirk. The piercing green eyes behind them locked onto the two, and the heat radiating in the compact space was palpable. Just for her own kicks, Beca looked over and offered a small wave.

"Hey, Bree!" she greeted with all too much enthusiasm. "How are you tonight?"

"I was fine until now," she shot back.

Beca scoffed. "Are you still mad about that night, Aubrey? Seriously? You're the one that requested the desk. I said we should-"

She scoffed. "Seriously, Mitchell! I am not talking about my one-night stands here at work."

Beca's eyes narrowed. "But it happened _at work._ And it was hardly a one-night stand when-"

Stacie quickly picked up her purse and coat. "Hi, Bree. Bye, Bree. Walk me out, B."

Aubrey watched as the two brunettes made their way out of the bar, Stacie stifling giggles as she reprimanded her best friend. Once they were out in the cool night air, they burst into unadulterated laughter, Stacie playfully shoving Beca into the wall.

"You still love to get under her skin, don't you?" she asked. "And not just into it?"

"Hey, she came onto me that night," Beca defended, hands up in mock surrender. "I didn't say, 'Come on, Aubrey, let's do it on the desk'. Nope, you know Luke's rule. No sex on his desk!"

"You know that isn't the issue, and besides, that was her first night! She was wasted after those shots with Amy."

"What about me?" came a thick Australian voice as they reached the front of the club.

"You remember!" Beca yelled, approaching their two close friends and bouncers, Amy and Cynthia Rose. "When you got Aubrey wasted on her first night of work, and she-"

"Let you get her lady bits on Luke's desk? Oh, right! There was no music for like five minutes before Lily went up there to queue it up."

Beca chuckled. "I was caught off guard. She lasts longer than you would think."

"Is she really still mad about that? It's been like two years."

"She was never mad," Stacie scoffed. "Face it. Aubrey's had a toner for Beca since the get-go."

"Tis true, Short Stack," Amy nodded. "She always argued with you, but she was secretly thinking about ripping all of your clothes off and attacking you like a rabid dingo."

"She was only mad because you did it on Luke's desk, and we all know that even though she doubles as a bartender, she's still classy." They burst into laughter before Stacie sobered once more. "So, Becs, you should blow off that other bimbo at the bar and make it up to Aubrey. She's your friend."

Beca rolled her eyes. "I only brought it up because I know she was in a bad mood about Luke putting her solo on the schedule tonight. If anything, _you _owe her an apology."

"Well, go ahead and give her my best. Bye."

"Yeah, yeah." Beca shoved her best friend playfully.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Stacie sighed. "Don't let this one get beaten up by an angry husband or anything."

"Hey, we've protected her this long, right?"

"Right."

Stacie pecked her best friend's cheek before Beca headed back inside, and she proceeded to her car in the parking lot.

"You really think that those two are just friends?" Amy now asked her companion.

"I don't even know," CR huffed. "If either of them were my roommate, I'd be all up on it."

Amy snorted. "Even I can't deny that it would be pretty hard not to at least take a dip in that reef. Honestly though, they've _always _beenso-close."

"Yeah, they probably got _something _going on."

No one would believe it. If you asked anyone who knew Stacie and Beca, and that was pretty much the majority of Atlanta if not Georgia, they would tell you that the two _had_ to be friends with benefits. Not the case. They were just that. Best friends, and neither had ever even tried to cross the line in an entire decade save for once and only once. Stacie would be the first to admit that she had thought about it of course. I mean, have you seen her best friend? Then again, Beca would tell you the same. Why they had never blurred the line following that one time was beyond everyone, only the pair in question understanding, but they never offered explanation. They allowed speculation, welcomed it even, entertained it, but they never attempted to bring truth to it. That was just how it was. Beca was forever Stacie's partner in crime. People would bet on Beca ending up with Uptight Aubrey Posen, her coworker, or even Ashley, one of the waitresses at the club, or even going back to the redhead that broke her heart after thawing it out and and turned it back to ice, or-or literally anyone else. Not Stacie. No, two players in one relationship? Never. Sure, Beca could vouch that both Aubrey and Stacie played major roles in her rebirth, and though the DJ herself could not exactly recall the true reason as to why, her friends could never forget.

* * *

_Beca never expected this. This was definitely not the response that she had envisioned after the revelation. She expected screaming, some tears, hugs, kisses and a bunch of "yay's", but that is far from what she actually received. This was...unexpected. Well, that would actually be an understatement, _**_thee_**_ understatement. She fixed the redhead before her with a hard stare. No reaction? Nothing?_

_"Chloe, did you hear me?" she asked cautiously. "I'm staying. At Barden."_

_"For Jesse?" Chloe blurted before she could stop herself though she knew the answer._

_The brunette scoffed. "You're still on that, Chlo, seriously? I don't like him like that, and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like me if he really knew me the way you do. When he tried to kiss me, I pushed him away. You were there. It's you. It's always been you. If it wasn't, I wouldn't have been waking up to you every morning since finals. If it wasn't, I never would have had the nerve to say that it was."_

_Chloe found no consolation in this statement. Her face was pale, body rigid and eyes dull yet glossy. She couldn't meet the brunette's gaze as she stood across the room, her back to the brunette sitting on her bed. In all of their time together, Beca had never seen the redhead like this, so absent of life and happiness. It terrified her to no end because this was far beyond uncharacteristic. This was alarming. It slowly seeped in that the smiles and hugs and kisses were not coming. Ever. Chloe wasn't excited, or even mildly happy, to hear the news, and she gradually began to accept it. Beca at last sighed, bracing herself for the inevitable blow she was about to receive._

_"Okay, Chloe, what is it?" she inquired, masking her emotions precisely. "What's wrong?"_

_"Beca, I-I-"_

_"Just tell me. I can take it."_

_"I'm leaving."_

_Beca's blood ran cold. "Where?"_

_"John Hopkins, in Baltimore."_

_The brunette quirked an eyebrow. "Okayyyy, and we have to break up?"_

_"It's a rigorous program, the best in the nation, and it'll be too hard to keep up."_

_"Okay, then I'll go with you."_

_Chloe visibly tensed further. "You can't just leave, Becs. You have the Bellas."_

_Panic was setting in now although the brunette tried her best to restrain it. "I was only staying to be with you. I was gonna leave, remember? I just want you."_

_"I'll have school, and I'll have to put all of my time and focus into that."_

_Beca huffed in exasperation now, her emotions beginning to intensify beyond restraint. "Okay, what's the real issue? You weren't going to tell me you were leaving? You had a breakdown when you found out that I was going to leave, that I never mentioned it to you. Now I'm staying for you, and you want nothing-"_

_"I didn't think you would stay."_

_Beca snorted. "That's your excuse? Really? Did you ever ask me? Come on, Red. Be real. Is-"_

_Chloe exploded then. "I'm just not ready for this to be real, Beca! For this to be serious like that! I never expected to get into John Hopkins, but I did! It's always been my dream, and now I can live that dream."_

_"And I wasn't part of that dream?"_

_"I-I'm just not ready for that."_

_Beca scoffed once more. "And I was?"_

_"Beca, it's different. I don't-"_

_The anger at last burst forth from the younger girl, jerking her onto her feet. "No, it isn't different! Dammit, Chloe! You knew how scared I was to let people in! To let _**_you_**_ in! To-to tell you about-what's wrong with me! I let you break down all of my walls after the shit with my mom and how it effected me, and now _**_you_**_ have excuses! When I made them, _**_I_**_ was a coward!"_

_"Then I'm a coward." Chloe was definitely cowering now._

_"That's it!"_

_Chloe said nothing more, shying away as Beca breathed heavily, fists clenched at her sides. There was only one question left to ask, and she wasn't sure if she wanted the answer. She took a deep breath before allowing it to spill out, tears welling up and stinging her eyes._

_"Is it-it-is it because of my-" she began, but Chloe cut her off now._

_"No, Beca, no!" she shrieked. "That isn't it. I never had a problem with it, and how long have I known? I led you on, and I'm sorry, but-I'm not ready for a steady relationship. I thought I was, and I know that I'll probably regret this, but I just-"_

_"I'd try for you. I'll wait if-if that's what you want. Just tell me that's what you want, that you want me, and I'll be here. I'll wait."_

_Chloe's head dropped. "I-I don't think that's going to work, Becs."_

_"You're not even gonna try?"_

Chloe reverted back to silence now, looking away. As much as it pained her to rip Beca's heart out, the very act she had sworn never to execute, despite knowing of the girl's endless self-conscious fears, she felt that it was the only way. She could not look the younger girl in the eyes and try to justify herself. She knew it would never be substantial to her much less Beca. She kept her gaze downcast, awaiting the end. Realizing she would get no response, Beca schooled her features as she pulled on her plaid shirt and shouldered her bag. 

_"I'm sorry," the brunette breathed. "I understand. I said it myself. People always leave, and I should know better. I'm used to it." Chloe winced, tears welling up in her eyes. "I understand. Good luck in Baltimore. I know you'll be great."_

_Beca moved forward now and leaned up to place one final soft kiss on Chloe's tear-streaked cheek, her tears landing on Beca's lips. The redhead could not move or speak as Beca headed for the door. Her hand gripped the knob, a stinging pain appearing in her chest. As she opened the door a fraction, she froze. She didn't turn back, and her voice was low and raspy, but Chloe heard her loud and clear._

_"I love you, Chlo Baby."_

_And with her departure came the storm of tears._

_Chloe departed a week after Beca had gained enough courage to say those three bitter and suffocating words that she had never said to anyone aside from the only people that remained after all of this time. Yes, they had taken years to earn such an honor, and Chloe had received it in less than one. She had said the words in a final attempt to salvage whatever it was that she had with the redhead, and she had failed. Chloe had left sooner than initially intended in reality, and the day she left, the knock at the door caused Beca's heart to plummet because she expected Chloe. She had no idea the redhead had already left, but when she opened the door to find her most unexpected visitor, she was done for. Even Aubrey, her arch rival turned somewhat of a friend, was stopping by before leaving for a year to study abroad to say goodbye to the DJ, and Chloe had not even said a word. The very sight of the blonde, Chloe's best friend and the final remnant of her existence in Beca's life, had summoned the storm of sadness that had been brewing within the tiny brunette for a week. In that week, she had remained indifferent and detached as if it did not bother her at all that the redhead was leaving. Leaving her. She had not even spoken to her best friend, but that was only because she and Stacie had never discussed feelings. It had been their best defense mechanism over the years, and they continued the tradition. Plus, neither had ever been in a relationship, so this was different. Now, with Aubrey standing before her looking sympathetic and purely concerned, she could no longer hold back. She fell apart in seconds, and Aubrey, feeling guilty for her best friend's selfish actions even though they were aimed at the alt girl that had been informally dubbed her nemesis, felt obligated to do something. It was an unlikely situation and far from ideal, but it was the only option. It was in that moment, as the brunette collapsed into her arms, that Aubrey realized she was so much more than the devil-may-care attitude and ear spikes. She also realized that she may have had some unexplored feelings for the brunette, but by then, it was too late. She was broken beyond repair._

_"Hey, it's okay," the blonde choked out as they sat on the floor in front of the door, not all that experienced in the art of comforting. That had always been Chloe. "It's okay, Beca."_

_"N-no, it's not," Beca managed in a cracked voice that jabbed at Aubrey's heart. _

_Suddenly, realizing their position, Beca jerked herself out of the blonde's embrace with wide eyes. Aubrey gasped at the sudden movement._

_"Oh my God," she gasped. "Aubrey, I'm so sorry. I didn't-I'm not-"_

_She began to get up, but before she could, Aubrey forcefully grabbed her and pulled the shorter girl back into her arms. Beca was much too weak to fight, and she gripped Aubrey's elbow as she continued to sob, lithe digits combing through her hair. She completely surrendered in that moment._

_"It's okay, Beca," Aubrey crooned once more. "I'm sorry. I-you didn't deserve that."_

_"I-I thought she-I tried. I really tried to...I-I don't understand."_

_"That makes two of us, but-Beca, if she can't handle it, that's on her. Don't let this ruin you."_

_"She-she terrified me to no end. I-I gave her the power to destroy me, and-she did."_

_"That's up to you. It's up to you whether she destroys you or not. Beca, we don't know much about each other. We never did, but I know that you only ever tried to make her happy. I know that you're much more than meets the eye. If I didn't believe that, I wouldn't be here." She felt Beca nod into her shoulder. "I wish I could understand why she did what she did, but I don't. Still, I-I hope that we can be some semblance of friends." Another nod._

_"You-you're not so bad, Bree."_

_Aubrey chuckled breathlessly. "Neither are you, Becs. I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize that."_

_"I'm sorry for being a pain in the ass."_

_"Eh, after awhile, it grew on me. You wouldn't be you if I didn't want to strangle you half the time."_

_"I-I never hated you, Aubrey."_

_The blonde smiled now, patting her shoulder. "I never hated you either, and if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to say so. She's my best friend, Beca. She always will be, but that doesn't mean I have to agree with everything she does. It also doesn't mean that I'm going to breach our confidentiality, and I'll still be here."_

_Beca looked up slightly. "Oh, so we're having sessions now?"_

_"Whenever you need."_

_Beca grinned in spite of herself. "Thanks, Bree."_

_"No problem."_

_"And don't worry. I already know you'll be continuously giving my captain skills critiques, so I won't hold it against you."_

_Aubrey smirked. "Well, I'm glad we're on the same page, and I'm also glad you're staying. I mean it though, Beca. If you need anything."_

_"I'll tell you. I promise."_

_Still, after Aubrey had left with promises to keep in touch until her return, Beca had retreated into a hole she refused to escape even if she could._

_Another week passed before Stacie could no longer be patient and initiated a wellness check on her best friend, ready to tear Chloe's vocal chords out on sight had the redhead not already escaped. Amy and Cynthia Rose had grown up with Stacie, Beca and Luke in Barden, and they had always been close. They entered her dorm room, which she was supposed to have vacated by that time, to find her beneath a mountain of blankets in a humid room that smelled like a high school boy's locker room. She had been running on limited meals of chocolate bars, melted ice cream and red bulls. She didn't sleep much either, needless to say, despite her lack of movement, and Stacie discovered the darkest, most depressing mixes in the history of music being concocted on her laptop though none of them were finished. Stacie and Amy had proceeded to yank her out of bed, whining about the stench before Amy tossed the DJ over her shoulder and marched them down to the showers. Stacie grabbed her shower bag and clean clothes while CR called in backup. Soon, she, Lily and Ashley were gathering up the brunette's things and packing them to move them over to Osiris's house. _

_With Chloe leaving and Jesse cutting all ties with the DJ after his failed kiss at the ICCA finals, Beca was a complete mess. There was one thing that kept her awake most nights, and it was the question of whether her deformity had played a major role in Chloe's rejection of her despite what the redhead claimed. It would not be the first time that it had hindered her ability at being social. It was that which destroyed any confidence she had all of her life. Prior to high school, she was an outcast that everyone either teased or ignored. Sure, high school wasn't all too bad running with Luke and earning some street credibility, but her love life remained nonexistent. _

_Yes, Stacie and Amy were able to bathe the brunette but only because they already knew of her secret, having an extra piece of equipment between her legs. Intersex. That was the adopted term for it. Beca had been born with both female and male anatomy, male more so aside from her chest, and it had always been the one thing to obliterate the confidence and self-esteem in the brunette from the start. She had even once believed it to be the reason that her father had walked out on her when she was a child until later finding the truth. It was the reason her mother had trouble showing her affection or attention that any normal child would be given. It was the original reason that she had pushed people away in order to protect herself. Now, it was possibly why Chloe had rejected her. _

_It kept her up many nights in the next six months, pondering the possibility, but it wasn't as if the redhead didn't know. She was, after all, the first one to find out after Stacie. She had executed a surprise attack on the brunette in the showers to recruit her for the Bellas at the start of freshman year. Yeah, the showers were popular for such discoveries in Beca's case. Chloe had been quite surprised then curious but nothing more. She never expressed an issue with it, but now, it seemed like the likely motive. The others had accidentally discovered the secret as well. Stacie had found out when they were about fourteen when she, you guessed it, rushed into Beca's bathroom with a bloody nose while the brunette was showering. Beca opened the curtain as she entered, and that was how it went. The taller brunette had gasped while completely forgetting about her nose, asked a bunch of questions and even copped a feel later on, but she never judged, and she never told anyone. The best part? She _**_never_**_ left. That may have actually been the fortification of their friendship's foundation. Cynthia Rose simply asked Beca straight up after finding several pamphlets about the condition on Beca's desk junior year of high school. Beca had always felt close to the pink-streak-haired girl for some outrageous reason, so she had poured out the information, unable to lie or hide it any longer from the piercing gaze of her friend. Once again, she was not judged. She was questioned then everything returned to normal. Amy found out in similar fashion to Chloe and Stacie senior year, bursting into Beca's room while she dressed _**_after_**_ a shower. She had froze, gaped a moment then swatted Beca's shoulder hard for not telling her in all of the time they had known each other. All in all, they had accepted her. Amy joked about it, Stacie appreciated it and Cynthia Rose even researched it for a better understanding. For that, Beca had not tried to shut them out like everyone else. They had proved themselves worthy, Stacie time and time again. She had thought Chloe had too, but she now only hoped that the redhead was the only one she was wrong about._

_There were moments when Beca would sit in the bathtub and investigate this "deformity" of hers, going over every possibility and scenario in her head. It was in those moments that she felt most like a child, reminiscing on the fact that for the first half of her life, she had been forced to deal with it all alone. Once she was diagnosed, her mother did her best to pretend that everything was normal, perfect. Then Osiris walked out, disappearing to start another family, a normal family. At least, that's what Anna told her he did. Beca had to research everything by herself, her mother refusing to acknowledge the elephant in the room. She had to go to the library early in the morning to avoid other children looking over her shoulder. At age thirteen, right before the woman passed, she purchased Beca a laptop and some music software as compensation of guilt, a term she soon became all too familiar with. She would take notes and read testimonies, and at fifteen, she initiated a doctor's appointment on her own. Shortly after that, she stopped giving a damn because Stacie Conrad, her best friend and Barden's most popular, loved her just the way that she was. What she didn't know was that one day, her best friend would help her abnormality become her greatest weapon. Chloe started it, taking the DJ down to rock bottom and leaving her for dead. Stacie ended it, bringing said DJ back to life._

It began at one of her sorority house parties when she brought Beca and the girls along for the ride shortly after Beca's official "recovery", seven months after Chloe's departure. The DJ had been a wallflower all night, drinking and enjoying some of the music, just trying to blend in with the paint job. Then Stacie put on one of her mixes, announcing to the whole of the house that it was in fact the smaller brunette's creation. One girl came over and asked to dance, and an inebriated Beca figured "why the hell not?". Well here's why the hell not.

_"This is amazing!" A tall, slender redhead that looked like someone familiar through the drunken haze squealed _

_"You have sick beats!"_

_"Thanks," Beca returned with a goofy grin. "You're gorgeous." And there's the alcohol._

_"Well, come dance with me, Casanova!"_

Next thing she knew, the brunette was being dragged to the dance floor then she had a fiery redhead moving before her. The close proximity of such a redhead was vaguely familiar, but Beca's mind was slightly fuzzy from Amy's many shots and this current drink. Oh, and the three preceding it. When the girl turned around, moving closer to Beca, this sent out red flags everywhere. Then their groins were all too close for comfort. This couldn't happen now. One wrong move, and the brunette would have a lot of explaining to do. Yet, she had no idea how to escape without offending the girl. As if sensing her best friend's discomfort however, Stacie appeared beside them.

_"Sorry to interrupt, B," she yelled so that both girls could hear her in a tone anything but apologetic, "but Amy's having a bit of an issue, and she needs us. Now."_

Beca only nodded as Stacie grabbed her arm, flashing the girl an apologetic smile before following her best friend. The redhead was a bit disappointed, but she masked it well. The two Bella captains quickly vacated the sorority house then. Beca halted when they reached her car and leaned against it.

_"Thanks," the DJ huffed._

_"No problem," Stacie returned. "You okay?"_

_"Yeah, I just-I-"_

_Stacie stepped forward now, grasping Beca's shoulders. "B, it's me. You can tell me. You know that. You always can."_

_She nodded. "Yeah, I know. It's just-well, okay. I'm used to the extra equipment now, but why do I need to have the hormones of a teenage boy? Why can't I control them?"_

_The taller brunette smiled softly, cupping Beca's cheek. Now Stacie had never been known as compassionate or sentimental with her boisterous sexcapades, but meeting badass Beca Mitchell had changed that only for the DJ back long ago. They were so alike in their use of defenses to protect themselves from emotional harm. Stacie settled for one-night stands while Beca pushed people away, and for once, Stacie had been able to sympathize. This was a war that the DJ had been fighting all of her life, and it was impossible to fully understand from the outside looking in even now, but Stacie was willing to do everything in her power to help Beca._

_"B, you just have to learn to control it. I think it's all that bottled up sexual tension." She chortled as Beca smacked her side. "It hasn't been-utilized yet."_

_"It's just-I don't have a problem with it, you know. I like it, but-I can't just sleep with whoever I want, and-after Chloe-"_

_Stacie smirked. "My offer to help still stands."_

_Beca snorted. "It's been standing since we were fourteen."_

_"And?"_

_This sobered Beca as she thoroughly pondered it. "Well, I-I don't know. I mean I appreciate it. It's just crazy because I-well, you know Chloe and I never slept together, and so, you're a lot more experienced than me, and I-"_

Before she could say another word, she was being dragged back into the house and up the stairs into what Beca guessed was her best friend's designated room. Though Stacie shared a dorm with Beca during freshman year and now shared the off-campus apartment with her three friends, she was barely there with all of the boys she was bringing here. Stacie sat her on the bed before going over to the closet, extracting a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses. She poured one for each of them, and Beca didn't hesitate in knocking it back.

_"Okay, now just relax," Stacie purred, setting the glasses aside. "I'm your best friend. I'll handle it. You just have to do what you've always done."_

_"What?"_

_"Trust me."_

_"But, Stacie, this isn't-I mean, it won't ruin our friendship?"_

_"Not for us. I'm gonna help you out. Just trust me."_

She wasn't kidding. Stacie helped Beca much more than the DJ ever expected. After removing their clothes, Stacie had her laying back comfortably as the taller brunette mounted her. She started with slow but hot kisses down the DJ's neck to her abdomen, and Beca was surely about to explode. Understanding the limitations of a man's first time, she quickly moved along. After sliding on a condom, which made Beca shudder involuntarily the way Stacie's lithe fingers touched her member, she indeed did all of the work. Beca had never felt this way before. She had expected it to feel good, but not this good. Never this good. She was done in only a few minutes, but Stacie didn't even flinch. It didn't take but another minute to arouse the DJ once more, and soon, she was desperately thrusting her hips upwards into Stacie with all that she had, gripping the taller girl's hips with her nails digging into the tanned skin. The moans and whimpers emitted from her best friend drove Beca crazy, but they were also like gold stars, letting her know she was doing a good job. All that was fine and dandy until the door swung open, revealing a couple of her sorority sisters. While Beca jumped in shock, reciprocating the look of a deer in headlights, Stacie didn't react whatsoever. Instead, she ground harder into Beca as if to regain her attention, released a deep moan that resonated through the room. It worked. While her sisters rushed off giggling, Beca came undone. Again.

_When it was over, the pair headed back to their shared apartment with Amy and CR, and nothing changed yet everything changed. When Stacie was questioned about what had been seen, she didn't lie. Not even a little bit. Beca was horrified when Stacie informed her of this, unable to even harness anger she was so scared. However, the aftermath of the truth being spread across campus contradicted Beca's expectations. Soon, there were girls lining up to experience what Stacie assured them was "the most amazing sex ever", and well, who was Beca to deny? The only ones angry? Every man, boyfriend, fiancee, husband and so on and so forth that had to deal with their women escaping to test out the new amusement park that was Beca Mitchell. Rather quickly, everyone knew her, demanded her presence. She never denied anyone deemed worthy. Of course, she wasn't active with every single person at her door. She was trying to have fun not get infected with something. Stacie helped her pick them. She made the most insecure girls feel pretty because hey, she had been there before. In high school, she was an outcast that was deemed trouble, only known for chopping cars and running with Luke's gang. Now? She was a legend. Not only did she get as many girls as she pleased, she was able to mend a friendship and grasp a reputation that stretched across the state. It was the day that insecure and fragile Beca Mitchell was buried deep in the ground while new and improved, sex god Beca Mitchell blossomed with some direct help from her best friend in the art of pleasing women._

* * *

Beca returned inside to the bar, and Aubrey was already pouring shots for several patrons. The brunette rounded the counter swiftly, making her way over. She placed a sly hand at the woman's hip, causing the blonde to jump.

"Beca!" she gasped, catching the bottle of Jameson before it fell from the countertop.

"Sorry for being an ass earlier," the DJ whispered.

Aubrey only smirked. "You could tell I was in a bad mood, and you jumped on it. What do I always tell you?"  
Beca rolled her eyes with a huff, reciting the cadence like a child. "That I wouldn't be me if you didn't want to strangle me half the time."

"Exactly."

"So, do you wanna hang out after work?"

"I'll-have to take a raincheck. How about Monday? It'll be an early night."

Beca huffed. "Are we really scheduling sex right now, Posen? You and your pragmatism."

Aubrey chuckled, bashfully swatting her arm. "Keep it up, and we won't schedule anything."

"Okay, okay, Monday's good. Wow, only you, Posen. Only you."

"And don't you forget it."

Don't ask her how they worked. They just did. In a way, Chloe had abandoned them both, but the difference was that she kept in touch with the blonde. However, Beca and Aubrey, against all odds, had become quite close over the past few years even with Aubrey studying abroad that first year. Yes, she still loved getting under the blonde's skin, but it was now more out of affection than annoyance. It was good though because Aubrey needed stress relief, and Beca was always game to help her out. Okay, the first time had Aubrey a bit mortified, realizing that she had broken the only rule given to her by Luke that night before he left. She had allowed her coworkers and old Bella teammates to get her drunk then she had ended up with Beca in the back office. Eventually Beca made it up to her...in a more fitting location, but she still liked to tease the blonde about it. All in all, Beca could agree she had some good friends, and Aubrey could admit to the same. Still, the blonde could recall the many instances, small moments within phone calls of that first year, that had led up to their current relationship. By that time Beca was balancing acapella, the chop shop, business plans with Luke, work at the station, Barden's female population and her new hobby of street racing, but Aubrey never gave up trying to get in.

* * *

_As the Bellas unloaded outside of the indoor rock climbing depot, Beca's phone began to ring. She waved the others along with a huff once she registered the caller. This may take a bit._

_"Oh, my favorite part of Saturday mornings," she greeted in a sickly sweet tone. "Hearing your beautiful voice."_

_"Shut it, Mitchell," Aubrey snapped._

_Beca rolled her eyes. "Bree, we're actually at a team bonding activity."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Rock climbing."_

_"Hmm, impressive."_

_"Yeah, I'm not totally incompetent, right? You don't have to constantly threaten and insult me."  
Aubrey sighed now, her voice softening. "Actually, Becs, I-I called to check on you, see how you were, you know."_

Beca's eyes bulged. Needless to say, she was shocked. Aubrey Posen was calling to check on **_her_**_? Not the Bellas but her specifically? Shock was definitely an understatement. I mean, the blonde did hold her while she cried after Chloe left. She had been understanding, siding with the enemy over her own best friend, but that was in the past. Three months ago in the past, and she was in like Spain. That would be costly. Beca had expected her to return to her usual uptight and closed up self after that initial conversation. What in the..._

_"Why?" she blurted before she could stop herself._

_Another deep sigh from the blonde. "Okay, Beca, I know we were never the best of friends, but you forget that I _**_did _**_hold you for over an hour to the point where I had to reschedule my flight the day that my evil best friend left."_

_"Yeah, and I'm starting to think you only did it to hang it over my head."_

_"No, that's not-ugh, okay. I'm sorry. Seriously though. How are you?"  
Beca slightly deflated now but kept a brave face and tone. "Yeah, I'm doing fine. I'm good." There was a pause as if Aubrey knew there was more, and Beca took it. "Um, have you-is she doing-is she okay?"_

_Aubrey contemplated a moment. "Yeah, she's fine."_

_Beca chuckled bitterly, and that's the exact reason Aubrey had considered lying. "Yeah, I'm sure she is. She's the one that left after all."_

_"Beca." Aubrey ran her hands down her face. "Look, I know she hurt you, and I swear that even though I didn't like you at the start, I can't seem to convince myself that you deserved to be treated that way."_

_"Well, she had her reasons."_

_"Look, I know her 'reasons'. She-she told me about your-your-uh-"_

_Beca growled now. "Of course she did!"_

_"Beca, I knew, okay? I also got several emails from former peers on campus about you and your escapades, your 'most wanted' status. Though I'm not too keen on that whole 'man whore' thing you have going on, the fact itself never made me think worse of you. If anything, it helped me understand you and your attitude better. I won't judge you, and if Chloe had a problem with it, she should have told you from the beginning."_

_"Okay, okay, Bree, thank you, but-I don't wanna talk about it anymore."_

_"I understand that...but-Beca?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I'm here, you know. You can call me or text me whenever."_

_The brunette couldn't help but smile. "Really, thanks, Bree. It means a lot. I appreciate it. You're amazing. I just wish I would've figured it out sooner."_

_Aubrey ignored the heat in her cheeks, clearing her throat. "Well, go tend to your captain duties. Take care of them, and I'll be back at the end of the semester."_

_"I-we'll be waiting."_

* * *

She rolled over with a grunt, coming down from a peak of short gasps and mass exertion. Her companion sighed in content before rolling over, cuddling into the brunette's side and ignoring the sudden rigidity in the warm body.

"Wow," the blonde whispered. "That was-wow."

"I try," the brunette smirked, eyes closed with her hands clasped behind her head.

No cuddling. Nope. We don't do that shit around here.

"No wonder they call you the stallion," she sighed, and Beca chuckled.

"I wasn't aware of that title."

"Will you stay for breakfast?"

Usually she had time to sleep a bit before slipping out while her companion was still in a pleasant slumber. Then again, this had been a late one. The sun was coming up, peering through the window. Well, she had never been a big fan of contingency plans. Lucky enough for her, her father had drilled the art of it into her anyway.

"Actually," she huffed, sliding out of bed and picking up her pants. "I have to get going. I have a breakfast meeting."

"Oh okay. Call me?"

_Nope. _"Sure."

She was out of the apartment within minutes, bringing her engine to life in the lot and pulling out. No, no cuddling, no breakfast, no talking or conversation, nothing. Most women understood that, respected that, expected it. Some, like Miss...What was her name? Anyway, some still tried to turn the tide, but that would never happen, now would it? No, this had been the routine since the first of Stacie's sorority sisters came knocking at her door thanks to her aforementioned best friend, and it wouldn't change anytime soon.

"Hey, Pops," she greeted as she slid into the booth at the diner they usually met at for their weekly breakfast.

"B," her father returned with a smile. "My main man."

Now, many who had known Beca as long as Stacie or Luke or Cynthia Rose or Amy would assume that she hated her father with a passion, and at one time, she had. He had walked out on her and her mother when she was ten, and she harnessed a lot of anger towards him, her friends seeing it everyday. The day that her mother picked a bottle of pills and a fifth of Jack over her however was the day thirteen-year-old Beca understood why Warren left. He came back for her the moment he was notified of Anna's passing, and he explained that she had forbidden him from seeing her. He even handed over all legal documentation to prove so. Anna had lied to the law, leading them to believe that it was Jason 'Osiris' Mitchell who was a drunk, and after a few misdemeanors were unveiled on his record, they believed her. No, her father was no ordinary college professor. Yes, he had worked with Luke's father in the original gang running the chop shop and modification warehouse, but he was a good man. He took in both Stacie and Beca while Stacie was the subject of neglect by her own parents, and he raised her as his own when needed. See, Stacie's mother had been the one to coach the taller brunette on "using her assets to find happiness", leading the younger to discover the wonders of men, of sex. Meeting a young yet overly masculine Beca Mitchell with her old BMX bike and habitual plaid state of dress had been a bit confusing to start. Learning why later on however helped work out the kinks, solidifying their lasting friendship.

* * *

_"Beca, listen to me," Osiris said softly, gripping his thirteen-year-old daughter's shoulders._

_"But, Daddy, you're not listening to me!" she shrieked. "That's why she killed herself, right! Because I'm different, and she was tired of taking care of me! That's what she always-"_

_"Beca Cole Mitchell!" he shook her hard a moment, instantly silencing her. "You listen to me, okay? You know why I picked the name 'Cole' for you?" She shook her head. "Because that would have been your name had we had a boy. When you were six, and the doctors told me that you were different, I added the name so that you would have a choice. You're different, yes, but you're not some plague. You're mother was a senseless woman, and she only kept you to smite me. I love you no matter what. Kiddo, when you came out, it was the greatest day of my life, always will be. You wanna be my little girl? Okay, I can do that. You wanna be my little boy? My soldier and right hand? I can do that too. I can do whatever you need me too, but you're my child no matter what's between your legs, and I'm not leaving you ever again. Your mother is gone. Let the past rest with her. You're mine now. I love you. Kristin loves you. Your Uncle Zeus has loved you since he first held you at the hospital. He thought you were the coolest kid in the world when we told him you were different." She snorted a laugh as did he. "Who cares what's in your pants? I know that Stacie and Luke and Cade and everyone else will still treat you the same. I can promise you that because I wouldn't associate with them otherwise. You just tell me what you want. You tell me what you want to do, and we'll do it. You want it gone? We'll handle it. There's surgeries, and we-"_

_"Dad." She took a deep breath now. "No, I-I'm comfortable with it. I like it. I feel good. I mean, I'm not a girl." She snorted now as he smiled. "I feel right, but-I don't know how-anyone else would take it. I don't know how to tell someone."_

_"If you trust them enough to have your back and protect you, and if they do the same, it won't matter, B."_

_"Well, I have to protect Stacie. I have to protect Luke, Cade, my brothers. I-I'm a soldier. I wanna be a soldier. I wanna be the one that carries on your legacy."_

_He smiled, patting her cheek. "I can raise a man, B. A damned good one, but you can't just take advantage and switch up on me. You can't confuse yourself. No, you don't have to make a choice and be one or the other, but I need to know your head's on straight. I need you to be comfortable with it because you have other things to focus on. If I put you in my business, it's a lifetime commitment. I won't be here forever. I'll make you a soldier, not a college professor but a businessman because I'm your dad and my job is to make you better than I ever could be."_

_She smiled. "That's what I want. I want all of it, and I wanna be me. Just like this."_

_He grinned as well. "Okay, done."_

* * *

Anyway, in the most rigorous of times, Osiris Mitchell had stepped up to the plate. Beca started working with Luke long before attending Barden or assembling Euphoria under Osiris's and Rick "Zeus" Bryant's close watch and mentoring at the shop, but he also taught her how to be an adult, be responsible, how to take care of her assets, and ultimately how to be a man if you will. No make-up, no dress-up, no dolls. There was only fast cars, faster bikes, racing, women and responsibility. He had coerced her into attending college at Barden where he and his wife Kristen were professors, but he still had a hand in other investments. He knew that a college education would take her much further in the business world. He had learned that personally, only becoming a teacher in the department as a networking scheme. Yes, Beca had helped Luke begin to plan Euphoria at the ripe age of eighteen, balancing school and business plans and the chop shop expertly. They then put their plan into action, and by the end of sophomore year, her ready to turn twenty and Luke hitting just twenty-four, their dream came to life, into fruition. Aubrey had returned, and she immediately agreed to be part of the management and marketing team, working as a bartender as well, some sort of dream of hers. Amy and CR soon signed on as security, and the grand opening made a killing, Beca's status helping greatly. Yes, they had been lucky enough to grasp their dreams in record time.

To be blunt, Osiris had raised Beca well, and though he heard the legends of his daughter on campus, he had no problem with her or Stacie's promiscuous ways so long as they were careful, and it didn't interfere with business. Now though, things were beginning to change. Stacie, for six months now, had been in an actual relationship, her first, and neither Osiris nor Beca knew how to feel about that. Yeah, they were a bit overly protective after all they had seen the girl endure with her parents. The honest truth may have been the fact that Beca was a bit envious because to be honest, the old hit it and quit it game was getting old fast, tiring, yet the DJ could never admit that. It was her escape from the heartache she had suffered only two years prior, a heartache she took full blame for inflicting. She had no idea how to settle down, so she wouldn't. Yes, there was that one time in her life when she had actually let someone turn the tide. She now knew the repercussions stemming from the demonic plaque known as love, and she would never play with that dark magic again.

"How goes it today?" the man asked

"Good," she nodded, sipping the coffee he had ordered her.

"I heard the boys got a big order at the shop last night. Are you going in?"

"Yeah, soon as we're done here."

"Any races coming up?"

"The second week after school ends."

"What are you taking out first?"

"Luke's been working on that R8, but we'll see."

He smiled fondly now, reminiscing on his days at the shop. "Let me know when."

"I will."

"How are classes?"

"They're good. Nothing too rigorous. We'll be getting that degree in just a few weeks' time."

He grinned now. "That's what I like to hear. You're too smart, B, and here you didn't want to come to college to begin with."

"Yeah, I know, but I guess it wasn't too much once we got into the flow of things. I mean, I've stuck in it though. Time to finish it off."

"Then you and Luke can run the club full time, evenly distribute management at the shop. You can start putting your own music out."

"Yeah, I know. Looking forward to it."

"And Stacie?"

"She's good. She went out with Evan again last night."

He cringed. "He's a good kid, but I-"

"I know, Dad. I've been looking for the red flag too, but no worries. He's a pre-med student, and he's good to her. I don't much like it either, but this is her first real relationship, so-"

"So it's hard. Yeah, I know. I worry about her."

"And she appreciates it. Um, she called her parents about graduation. They, uh, don't know if they can make it."

He scoffed. "Are you fucking kidding me? They're fifteen minutes away! It's on a weekend. It isn't as if they're working. They're still living off of fucking disability!"

"I know, Pops, I know, but you know them."

He sucked his teeth. "Fuck 'em. Anyway, Kristin wanted you guys over for dinner this weekend, maybe invite the guy. I'd like to meet him."

"I'll ask her."

"Well, Zeus wanted to come too and invite Luke, but he's been working with marketing all week. Is the theme night bringing in business?"

"Yeah, they dig it. A lot of kids off campus really get into it. We had that whole foam party thing last weekend, and it was a hit."

He donned that trademark Mitchell smirk. "A hit with everyone or just you, Son?"

She matched it. "Hey, I'm not the only one who digs girls in bikinis, Dad."

He chuckled. "Of course not. I heard Jenny's leaving though. You guys hire a new waitress yet?"

"Not yet. Luke's handling that. Summer's coming up though, so I know he'll have another in by then. Aubrey and Stacie are handling theirs though."

"And the shop?"

"Jesse and Ben are down there today. Benji's been coming up with some crazy mods. We put the Nitrous in a Touren the other night and kicked out the stock intake. That thing's a beast."

He smiled now as their orders arrived. "You and Luke always get it done in the best way. That's why we trusted you with the shop, with the hiring process. That's why we let you guys take it before _you_ were even out of college. You two have always worked well together. The high school rebuilds then the campus radio station were just the beginning. We trusted that you guys would get it done."

"And we have. Don't you worry. Once I get finished with this degree, I'm all in, Pop."

"I know you are. That's my boy."

* * *

The scent of oil and sawdust was soothing. It had always been the daily escape from textbooks, monotonous professors and grueling lectures. Summer was here now though, and it was purely work. She had received her degree only a week prior, but nothing had changed. She was just employed full time now, and that was okay. She loved being in the shop, being in the club, being in the sheets. Now she could dedicate all of her time to those three necessities. She gently set the bumper on the table, absently wiping sweat from her brow with a gloved hand. Georgia humidity was a curse. She would swear it. She worked at a steady pace, carefully disassembling the belly of the beautiful beast she now stood before. A blue 2012 Chevy Camaro armed to the teeth in special modifications. The music blared in the background, one of her freshest mixes that the team had been marveling over all day. It had been on repeat for about two hours before she at last coerced Jesse into hitting "shuffle" on his iPod. The goofy boy had only acquiesced after she had jabbed a crowbar in his direction several times. Now it came back around on the rotation, but she couldn't deny it. She loved the sound. She had done well, and she would be debuting it at the club that night. It was the first official night of summer vacation, so naturally, the world would be alive and on the floor at Euphoria. Their summers had always been packed, and they had some new marketing tricks to try before this one ended.

Having Jesse back in her life had always been a blessing in Beca's eyes. He was a good friend once he survived the shock at finding Beca was more masculine than he had originally inferred. How that was possible was beyond Beca because many before him were mistaken when guessing her gender judging by her usual state of dress and persona in general. She had once believed the guy was gay, but apparently he was just really into the idea of Hollywood "She's All That" makeovers and whatnot. Now they were comfortable with one another. He had come to her shortly after the truth had erupted throughout campus, apologizing for putting her in a compromising position. Many would expect for him to get mad and angry, to harass her and tell her how grossed out he was, to at least be angry like many other guys on campus about her taking all of the women, but no. No, he was a good guy in the end, and when Luke agreed that his work at the radio station and extensive knowledge of cars was grounds to hire him on at the shop the summer following sophomore year, their friendship had blossomed. He worked security at the club as well, and she was glad to keep him around.

"What time you headed out, B?" he asked as he removed the tires of the car.

"Probably about six," she replied. "They want me there early. Something about a surprise or some shit."  
Cade, another mechanic, snorted. "Uh oh. Maybe Luke finally brought in strippers."

"Dude, I'd name my first son after him."

Another snort. "Yes, because DJ Raw B is gonna have kids some day. Right!"

She chuckled. "True."

"Well you might if you don't keep it wrapped up."

She slugged his arm as he chortled. He was older, but he was another of Osiris's first prodigies, and Beca had grown up around him and the others. They had taught her and Luke plenty, and they were like big brothers in a sense, always having her back.

"Hey, he said something about a wet t-shirt contest next week though."

"Yup, on the roof."

"Oh, you finally got that pool set up? It was supposed to be done before the club opened."

"No shit. The contractors were dicks about it though because they had to prep the top floor."

"Yes, but now you're about to be the hottest spot in Georgia."

"You know it."

After washing and detailing her vehicle of the night and a shower, Beca headed to the club ready for the night. Stacie was already down there, tending to the massive crowd that had already filed in. She parked in the back lot, shouldering her laptop bag and heading inside, her signature chunky earphones on her neck. The moment she stepped in, the euphoria was palpable, the opening DJ making the place shake as the hordes wet their whistle and got their groove on. This was her element, and once she was in the booth, nothing could stop her from entering her zone.

Her best friend awaited her with her usual, and she smirked as she took it.

"How was work?" the taller brunette gushed.

"Busy as all hell. Seven vehicles came in last night."

"Damn, from where?"

"Shamus, I guess. Who knows? So what's the big surprise?"

"Oh, well since it's packed as all hell today, they're bringing in the new waitress."

"Ooh." She wiggled her eyebrows as Stacie smirked. "Who is it?"

She shrugged. "I have no clue. Luke hired her, but not even Aubrey knows. She just got back from the property management meeting up in Athens hence the surprise."

"Let's just hope she knows what she's doing."

"In the sheets, you mean."

Beca chuckled. "Yeah, that too. Seriously though. It's the first night of summer, and you girls can't be..."

Beca trailed off, her body going completely rigid as the glass fell from her hand and shattered across the floor. The color was drained from her entire body, shock and fear and disbelief written in her eyes. It took a moment for Stacie to realize the brunette had not finished the sentence, the music muting the glass breaking, and she looked up from her inventory check to see that her friend looked like she had seen a ghost. She cocked her head back, quirking an eyebrow.

"Becs?" she called cautiously, but the DJ didn't respond.

Stacie turned to follow her frozen gaze, and she almost regretted that she had. What she saw had her blood boiling, her fists thoughtlessly clenching at her sides as she gritted her teeth. She immediately stalked over to the other side of the bar, intent on losing it. It was Aubrey who was able to cut off her advances, but even the blonde looked terrified at the wrath displayed and angry at the situation as a whole. Stacie gave her a venomous look, causing her to retract slightly but not lose her hold on the brunette. Stacie's eyes shot back up to her target, who was now frozen in terror and for good reason. Stacie was at last able to spit out one sentence, each syllable dripping with deadly poison.

"What-the fuck-are you doing here?"


	2. Clean Slates and New Plates

**_A/N: First off, I'd like to address one of my loyal followers and fellow writers here for all to know since she obviously doesn't know what she's done for me._**

**_BECHLOEHUH: You are the orchestrator of the most beautiful story I have ever read. I've read it to tons of people including my best friend, who mind you I may end up marrying one of these days, and it reminded me so much of us. She fell in love with it, and we read it frequently. If you guys haven't read her story "Chloe's Song", you are slacking! It's the most amazing thing in this world, so don't sell yourself short when you inspired me first with that beautiful, single page full of the most amazing words on paper. You made that song your B**** lmao. I love you though!_**

**_So, thank you to everyone for the amazing response. Im glad Ive intrigued you. Yes i think Stacie has earned her shot. I just realized how freakishly long that first chapter was, but I cant promise many chapters will be any better because this is the easiest story I think Ive ever written. Probably because there's a lot of tension from the many times Stacie SHOULD'VE been the one. Therefore, here we go. Now Ill say that it wont be long before they get together because we've opted to explore the functionality of the relationship itself. I think that would ultimately be their greatest battle. And YES the FAST & FURIOUS marathon got to me so expect to see some familiar characters if you're familiar with the series. Okay let's go._**

* * *

_Wait, hold up, is that you? With them big ol' thighs after school?_

_Jay 305 had gave me high five when I said I'm in hot pursuit_

_You said "I won't ride until Kendrick drive a new Monte Carlo that cruise"_

_And that shot my pride, I tried to improv but no freestyle'll ever do_

_You're lookin for the dude with the tallest 'fetti_

_You're over lookin every dude that ain't quite ready_

_To make it rain on you like I'm bout to break a levee - HOLD UP! That pussy petty_

_Yeah yo' nails did, yo' hair did, yo' cell phone is selfish_

_It only got numbers that come with a Hummer, her new prima donna I smelt it_

_Tried to make you mine, tried to make some time_

_But I ain't got the time or the patience to stop and wait in line_

_Her dreams holds Versace, she fall for Armani_

_Only deal with rich dudes, fuck you and Mitt Romney_

_I'm grown now, I'm on my own now, I'm poppin_

_Change my phone now, when I get home now I got o-o-o-options_

_Fast forward, wait, is that you? With them big ol' thighs after school?_

_And yo' three kids and three baby daddies and car note that's overdue?_

* * *

_"Hey!" a shout came, stilling the girls and causing the one holding the pair of glasses to drop them. "Leave her alone!"_

The girl in question, who had just been pushed to the ground and robbed of her glasses, looked up to see a tiny brunette on a BMX bike there, looking rather angry at the group of bullies.

_"Ooh, look!" one girl giggled. "Stacie's got a boyfriend!"_

_The biker jumped off of the bike now, effectively silencing the girls once more, and they shied away in fear. The savior picked up the glasses, handing them to Stacie before helping her up._

_"Come on, you need a ride home?" Stacie could only nod._

_The savior took her hand, leading over to the bike and handing her the helmet right off of the vigilante's head. Stacie put it on with haste before stepping onto the bike pegs and grabbing the smaller brunette's shoulders. She now took in her hero as they escaped those evil little girls. Long hair, longer than any boy's she had ever seen, and a petite body. She wore ripped blue jeans, a leather Blackhawks jacket and Converse sneakers that looked worn out or broken in. When prompted, Stacie gave the directions to her house, and when they arrived she stepped off, removing the helmet._

_"What's your name?" she then asked nervously._

_"Beca," the girl replied._

_"Beca? Like, a girl?"_

_The other blushed furiously, ducking her head. "Yeah, I'm a girl."_

_"Oh, well I'm Stacie. Do you-want to sit with me at lunch tomorrow?"_

_Beca's eyes snapped up now, and Stacie found enticing, steel blue orbs. "Really?"_

_"Yeah, I, well, we're friends now, right?" Beca thought a moment before nodding, and Stacie grinned. "Good. So-"_

_"Well, do you walk to school?"_

_"Yeah, usually."_

_"I live down there at the end of the street. I can pick you up."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Okay, yeah!"_

_"Okay, see you tomorrow, Stacie."_

_"Bye, Beca." _

* * *

Luke and Beca were close, had always been close. Brothers. Their fathers were best friends, so they were naturally like family. However, they discussed general topics such as cars and music and women. They shared tales of their encounters with Barden's female population, but the blonde Brit had been oblivious to the chaos he had just unleashed. He was lucky that Amy and Cynthia Rose came in when they did because had they not, his best bartender would be locked up, and his best DJ would probably have gone into cardiac arrest. He was unaware of Beca's epic heartbreak at the closing of freshman year at Barden, so no one could blame him. Only the Bellas themselves knew, Aubrey included. However, the one Stacie was now staring at with ice in her bright green eyes felt every bit of shame and guilt possible although she had been just as oblivious.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" was Stacie's question, a nervous glance down the hall.

"I don't know, Stacie, I told you," Aubrey growled. "She said that she was visiting. I told her I was in Athens, and she told me she would be here when I got back. Next thing I know, Luke's texting me that I needed to be in tonight, that I needed to train the new bartender."

"She's your best friend, Aubrey. You have to know more than that."

"I don't! I swear! In case you forget, I was on Beca's side in the entire ordeal. She was a complete ass hat to her, and Becs didn't deserve that. Plus, you think I would do this with what happened after? Had I known, I never would have let Luke hire her in _Beca's _club!"

"Well, then what the hell is she playing at? It's no secret who works here, who owns this place. Did she really think she could just walk back in here, and everything would be okay? I swear to God that I will rip her fucking spine out of her throat and beat her with it."

"I-I don't know, but I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Just-make sure B is okay. I'll handle it. I'm gonna talk to Luke first. I have Lily on the decks for the time being, so just take your time."

"Aubrey, she-what if Beca remembers? What if she goes back to-"

"We'll be there, Stacie, like we've always been. We'll get through this, and we don't know if she remembered yet. She seems calm. Just-stay with her, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

Aubrey left the hall now as Stacie turned around and headed to the office at the end of the hall where her best friend now sat at the desk sipping a drink.

"You okay, B?" she asked slowly.

Beca gulped audibly before nodding, taking a sip of the fresh rum and coke in her hand.

"Don't let her get to you. This is your place, and you can fire her or have Luke do it. He'll understand, and-"

"No," Beca breathed.

Stacie raised an eyebrow. "No? What do you mean no?"

"I mean, I-I can't do that. I can't fire her. I'm a professional, and if she's back in Barden, I can't just run from her. I'm okay. I mean, she left, and I have no one to blame but myself." _Wow, she still didn't remember, did she?_ "It was me who pushed her away, and-I'm over it. Hopefully she's over it too. Either way, it's in the past, and I can't be mad at her for doing what I told her to do. I was never mad at her. I was hurt, but I'm not mad because I know it was my fault, and-I mean, look at me now. We can be adults about this."

Stacie smiled now. "That's why you're the boss, baby, but trust me. If she starts something, I am no longer liable for what happens to those vocal chords."

Beca chuckled. "I can vouch for that."

"Okay, I'm gonna get back out there. You okay here?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a bit."

Stacie patted her shoulder before heading out, and as she closed the door of the office behind her, she came face to face with the redheaded devil, the source of such drama.

"Stacie, I-"

Before she could go on, Stacie gripped her arm, pulling her away from the office and into the alcove where the bathrooms were located.

"No, Chloe, shut the fuck up. Not only did you leave, you cut off all ties, and it was _us _who had to pull her out of that hole you left her in. You're a selfish and heartless bitch. You know what you did to her, but she-she has no idea, okay?"

"What-what do you mean? She has to know that-"

"No, she doesn't, okay? When I say that you broke her, I'm not over exaggerating. It's no fucking hoax or metaphor or any of that shit. You literally broke her to the point she broke down, went into a fucking coma for two days and forgot what happened."

"Wh-what?"

"You need to stay away from her."

"Okay, Stacie, I understand, okay? I talked to Luke, and he wanted me to try and talk to her about it first. If she wants, I'll quit. I told him I was looking for work, and he hired me. He didn't tell me that she-"

"Owned the place? Yeah, she does! How could you not know? Everyone in Georgia knows! This is Mitchell-Bryant real estate like so many more, so don't fucking play dumb."

"I swear that I didn't. Please just let me talk to her."

"Chloe, she doesn't fucking remember! Are you hearing me! She won't fire you because she doesn't blame you. She thinks she's the one that told you to leave!"

"But how? I-"

"Like I said, stay the fuck away from her."

"I can't just do that! We work together now!"

"Then quit!"

"I-I can't. I love her."

"So then this was your plan?"

"N-no. Not entirely, but-"

"You're here with a clean slate, you spoiled bitch. I swear to God, Chloe, if you hurt her again, I'll fucking kill you. I'll-"

"Stacie?" came a voice from down the hall, and Stacie stepped back into the hall to see Beca standing there in the office doorway. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, B." Stacie turned back to Chloe a moment, giving her a warning glare.

"You can send her back here. It's okay."

"Yeah, B, she's coming. We were just talking." She lowered her voice to address Chloe. "I don't know what you're fucking playing at. I don't know what's going to happen, but I can't tell her the that you hurt her. I can't bring those memories back because it will do more harm than good, so you go with it. You don't tell her the fucking truth, Chloe, but if you hurt her, I swear-"

"Okay, okay. I get it."

Stacie glared at her for a long moment before lifting a finger to point in her face. "If I come back, and she's in worse shape than she is right now, I swear to God, Chloe, that you won't have to worry about quitting. You'll be buried under this fucking building."

Chloe nodded vigorously, and a shaking Stacie moved past her, jamming her shoulder into the redhead and causing her to hit the wall. Chloe composed herself a moment though her nerves remained out of whack. What was happening? Beca didn't remember? How did this happen? Had she really done so much damage to the brunette by leaving? Still, she had a second chance, and she would use it to prove to Beca that she was back for real.

She carefully stepped out of the alcove and approached the office that the DJ had disappeared back inside of. She found Beca perched on the desk sipping her drink.

"Beca," Chloe breathed cautiously, stopping a few feet from the brunette. Beca only nodded, sipping her drink, and the silence further unraveled Chloe. "Well, I just would like to say that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Trespass in my personal space?" Beca asked casually as if asking about the weather. "That was always your thing, Chlo." She chuckled now, and Chloe was beyond terrified. "It's okay. You work here. As long as you do your job, we'll be fine."

"But I-"

"Are you here to sabotage me?"

"What? No!"

"Okay then. Look, Chlo, I know that what happened between us is my fault. I can admit to that, and I'm sorry. I really am."

"No, I-" _Go along with it, Chloe. She doesn't remember that you're the enemy. _"Oh, Becs, I missed you so much."

Then Chloe flung herself into Beca's arms. The DJ was taken aback, her breath hitching, but then she relaxed because the redhead had forgiven her. She wrapped her arms around the taller woman tightly, smiling into her shoulder as tears ran down their faces, tears of joy and relief. Yes, Chloe had another shot because Beca couldn't recall the truth of her departure, but others, many others, could, and they were closely watching.

"So, you're not mad at me?" Beca asked shyly.

"No, Becs, no. I missed you so much, and I just-I wanna go back to normal."

"Well, I-I can try. I _will _try."

"So will I."

"I-I'm sorry for pushing you away, but-that isn't me anymore. It's not."

"I know. I know."

"But-Chloe, I'm not that same person anymore. I'm not who you-"

"No, Becs, it's okay. I know you, and I want you just the way your are."

Deep down, in the back of Beca's mind, something set off an alarm. Something told her that this was too easy. It hurt seeing Chloe for some reason, something far beyond hurting the redhead long ago. It hurt like hell, but she couldn't display that. She had been doing a lot of thinking lately about Stacie's new relationship, how happy she was, how Beca was curious about what the real thing may feel like. The only one she had ever trusted with this idea was Chloe, and Chloe had done nothing wrong. Right? It could only get better if it were Chloe that Beca attempted with, right? Neither could not do the same amount of damage twice. The pro in it all was the fact that while Beca's memory had been altered, her mentality had as well. If all else failed trying this again, Beca would get a warm bed out of it. She would have her needs filled. Even if Chloe couldn't sleep with her, she would still have women to choose from. Was it sick to thrust Chloe into this game? She wouldn't know. She was not wired the same way she had been three years ago. To others who knew the truth however, the redhead had summoned this upon herself. She was requesting access to Beca's realm once more, but what she was unaware of was the fact that this realm had changed drastically. She would be entering the lion's den, but who was Beca to deny? Still, she would have to take this slow.

"We can talk later, alright?" she sighed at last.

Chloe only nodded and left the room. Round one.

* * *

It was Aubrey that drove Beca home that night after the DJ became extremely hammered. Yes, she was happy that Chloe was back, but that nagging in the depths of her mind had commanded the best of her, gripped her. She usually paced herself during work, but tonight, she had given into that feeling and taken to shots at the bar with Stacie snarling at the redhead all night. The good news was that Chloe was handling her own behind the counter. She was bringing in good money, and the men had no complaints about another trophy to gawk at. In the end however, drunken Beca did not congratulate her, and the redhead had to watch warily as her best friend helped the DJ out of the club.

When they arrived at the blonde's house, it didn't take long for the DJ to have her perched on the kitchen island.

"Come on, Mitchell," Aubrey growled between hungry kisses. "Not in the kitchen."

"Don't get your panties in a wad, Posen," Beca shot back. "Matter of fact, let's just prevent that."

In a flash, Aubrey's jeans and underwear were on the floor, but she jumped up, wrapping her legs around the brunette's waist. She could feel the bulge in the brunette's jeans pressing against her heat, and she groaned.

"Not-in the-kitchen, Mitchell."

Now Beca was wasted, but she was now on auto-pilot. Even in her most drunken state, she could operate her equipment and the women after it. She headed into the hallway, bouncing off of walls until they fell through the first doorway they reached. It was Aubrey's home office, and she was about to reprimand the brunette, but then she was on the desk with Beca's lips at her pulse point. She reached down without another second wasted, her hand sliding slyly into the brunette's jeans and boxers, taking a firm grip of her member. Beca grunted, literally tearing away the blonde's blouse in return. Aubrey had lost count of just how many shirts Beca had replaced at this point. As Beca's tongue slid down her collar bone, her teeth grazing the skin, her grip tightened. Beca took it upon herself to unbuckle her jeans, pulling them down just enough to offer breathing room for the pulsing muscle in Aubrey's hand. She expertly extracted a condom from her back pocket as she pushed the garment down her legs, but Aubrey ripped that from her grasp with her free hand, tearing it open with her teeth and reaching down to roll it on roughly. The moment she completed the task, Beca thrust forward, a guttural moan exploding from the taller woman as she was entered. She had Beca's upper body bare in moments, nails clawing at her sculpted shoulders. Yes, there were scars, battle wounds left by the countless women at Beca's disposal. Many of them were Aubrey's doing. She drew blood as the desk began to shake. It had seen several of these encounters, Beca's rebellious nature causing it to be so. They rarely reached the bed before the third round, but Aubrey, trying to keep control, always tried to deter her in her attempts to christen the entire house. Beca's hands slipped beneath her thighs now, hoisting her up and plunging deeper. This alone threw the blonde over the precipice of pleasure, a sharp scream escaping her lips. Round one complete, but Beca was far from through. It had been one of the many marvels that carried Beca to bedroom stardom, lasting hours even when highly intoxicated, and this made _her_ intoxicating.

Aubrey's nails now dug into her neck, her other hands gripping a handful of chocolate locks. Her head lolled back, allowing her body to adjust to round two, but she had learned how to work the brunette, how to push her to her limits without saying a word. Retracting her hands, she pushed against the brunette's tightened chest, the muscles there evident. This action prompted Beca to speed up, the idea of Aubrey's taunting retreat further arousing her. Deeper she went, and with one long thrust, Beca nearly pulling out fully before charging deep inside, Aubrey was out for round two. She now lunged forward, wrapping arms around the brunette as her teeth sunk into an ivory shoulder. The biting always preceded round three. Beca knew as much. She was feeling bold tonight however. She slid out of the blonde, eliciting a whimper and groan of displeasure, before grasping Aubrey's shoulders and whipping her around. She placed a hand on Aubrey's back, forcing her forward so that her hands lay on the desk. She took hold of her agile erection, running it the length of Aubrey's folds. Yet another deep moan escaped before the small DJ entered her, gripping her hips with her nails digging into the blonde's thighs. Aubrey once again was coming undone before Beca even slowed down.

They made it to the bed an hour later, the brunette carrying her companion and not trusting her wobbling legs. It was the perks of being a friend of the DJ's and not just some floozie she picked up in the bar. They could have breakfast together or talk because they knew where they stood. In fact, Beca even allowed herself to rest her head atop Aubrey's stomach as the blonde combed through her hair like it was nothing. Aubrey had become quite loyal, and Beca would be the first to say that she fully trusted the blonde in the matter of Chloe Beale.

"Racing tomorrow?" Aubrey yawned.

"Tonight you mean," Beca tiredly responded.

"What are you taking?"

"The R8 Luke's been fucking with for the last few months."

"Have you test driven it?"

Beca scoffed. "Of course not, Aubrey, a veteran like me would never do such a thing."

Aubrey swatted her shoulder before chuckling. "Look what you've done to me, Mitchell."

"What? Turned you into a street politician? It's good to know all aspects of our organization."

"I guess so, but I never expected enjoying it so much. Neither did my father. He still hasn't spoken to me since I told him I haven't exactly been in law school."

"Yeah, I know, but you're happy. That should be the point, right?"

Aubrey sighed, knowing what she was about to infract upon. "Are you happy, Beca?"

"Happy? I'm living the dream. Of course."

"Really though?"

"Is this about Chloe?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Bree, you've been by my side three years. We helped each other through some tough shit, far beyond a college acapella competition. You know me. I learned to bounce back."

"But did you learn to be happy? I know that you learned how to mask emotions, how to make us and yourself believe you're happy, but are you?"

Beca chuckled softly. "Only you can do that, Bree."

"Do what?"

"Read me like a Dr. Seuss book."

Aubrey giggled. "Then stop bullshitting me, Mitchell."

"Well, I don't know. It isn't in my nature to indulge or face feelings. It never was."

"Until Chloe."

"Right, so I mean, naturally, I deflect them. They haven't shown their faces since she left, and when she came back, it opened up that idea again, but-you know. I'm comfortable where I'm at. I don't know what the fuck happy is. I think I am, but I really wouldn't know what it looked like. Growing up, it was never something I dwelled on because it was thrown with the other emotions that cause contemplation. Being comfortable is like, a physical thing. I became comfortable with my extra equipment. I became comfortable working all of the time, sleeping with all these women, but I never became comfortable with emotion. Yeah, I love my family, but I never knew how to say it. I think I show it well, but you would have to ask them really. Emotions are like an allergy or some shit, so I never thought about them. Yet, Chloe always manages to make them get in my face to the point where I can only run from them like I ran from her, turn my back, but they're always there. They crawl under my skin and torment me."

Aubrey winced, her suspicions confirmed that Beca still had not regained the true memory of what had happened between her and the redhead.

"Well, if she-forgives you, do you think it'll be different? You've been most eligible bachelor for three years. Do you think that you could be with her and be what she needs? Do you think that you would try?"

"I don't know, Bree. Just because she forgives me, doesn't mean that she actually wants me back." _Yes, it does. _"She may just wanna be friends."

"What if she doesn't?"

"I don't know."

"Do you still love her?"

Beca snorted. "How can you ask me that after we just did what we did? She's your best friend."

"And so are you, so tell me."

"I'll-always love her, but even though I know I'm different, I don't know if I'm different to the point where I can be what she needs. I don't think it's a good kind of different. I still haven't been in another relationship, so I could be the same scared asshole that runs at the sight of emotions."

Aubrey knew she had to at least give the brunette some mental leverage. "Well, what if it had been different? Beca, can you really just completely blame yourself?"

"Well, I was the one that told her to leave, that didn't fight for her, that ran from her."

"She could have fought too, Beca. Don't you think so? Just because you still love her doesn't mean she's the one for you."

"No, I get what you're saying. Just like I'll always love my mom, but even if she was still here, I don't think I could forgive her for all she did. It depends though I guess because my dad ran too. He took off, but he came back. He explained his reasoning, and I was able to forgive him. He proved himself to me. He raised me and taught me how to be independent."

"Physically, financially, he did, Beca. In all honesty, he raised a good man _and _a good woman. He taught you how to race cars, how to take them apart and put them back together, how to be an adult. He put you through school, but did he ever talk emotions with you? Did he ever make you understand what love _and_ hate could do to you? The line between them? He is an amazing father. Osiris has been a good role model for all of us. He was the one to take me aside and relieve the guilt I felt for letting my dad down yet again, and he made me feel important. He trusted me with all of this from the start, told me he was proud of me when it was all I needed to hear from anyone, and I know he's a good man, a great man, but he's not all too swift to show emotion either. Yet, you can't say that he doesn't believe in love because he has Kristin, and she is the most caring woman on Earth. I mean, yes your uncles and aunts on her side are just as tough and mean as you and Luke," They chuckled, recalling Kristin's sister and brother-in-law, world-class street racers indeed. "but Kristin has enough heart for all of you. Therefore, your dad must treat her well to make her happy. What I'm saying is that even though you don't readily express emotion, it doesn't mean that it's not there, and you can find someone who's able to handle that. You don't need to settle with Chloe. You know that."

"I don't know, Bree. That's what I'm saying though. The point is that _I_ pushed Chloe away. Her open and welcoming nature was put off by how reserved and closed off I was. She was always touchy-feely, and I just couldn't handle it. Everytime she was close, I choked up until maybe two weeks before we split, when she started sleeping over. Even then, she had to wait until I was asleep to touch me. I couldn't do it, and I don't know if I ever can. She didn't know how to handle me. She saw a challenge, and she didn't back down because that's her nature, to love everyone, but when I realized she was for real, I did. I backed down. I made her leave. I mean, I swear to God that I know there are people who have stayed beside me but could never take on the full responsibility of building a relationship with me."

"How do you know?"

"Well, you tell me. Could you love me beyond this? Hypothetically?"

"Honestly? For the record, Beca, I could see myself loving you, and I know that it would be a lot of work. You and I would butt heads and contradict each other and tear one another to pieces, but in the end, we would be too stubborn to give up. Yet, I know that neither of us would know where to begin. You and I are good friends, but could you really see us together?"

Beca paused a moment before sighing in defeat. "I guess not."

"See, I thought I had more feelings for you at one time, seeing you for the first time so vulnerable and broken after Chloe left, but as time went on, I knew I had to be your friend because that's where we do our best. We help each other, protect each other, back each other up, and we would probably be a very powerful couple, but-"

"The love isn't there. Right."

"Exactly. We're perfect for each other just not in that way."

"Obviously. We're always on the same page."

"I do love you, Beca."

"Yeah, the same way I love you. Which is why I can sit here talking to you without thinking of an escape route."

"Just trust me on this, Beca. If you still love Chloe, if you really think about settling down and you know that no one else can fit the picture apart from her, you _should_ at least test it out, but you don't have to. You don't have to force it just because you think she's the only one that will love you. That isn't true."

"Yeah, I guess so. I just, you know. Man, Stacie wouldn't be so understanding."

"Well, Stacie's always been your shield though. Yeah, Chloe will have to prove herself to all three of us because I won't hesitate to rip her apart if she hurts you again. I swear to you, but I'd be willing to support you in whatever you choose. I know Stacie will too."

"Yeah." A thought hit Beca now. "Stacie's always been there, you know, but she could never really love me beyond our friendship."

Aubrey smirked now. "Why would that matter?"

"I'm just saying. She's in her first relationship, and I worry, you know. I've never delt with my best friend being hurt, so if it happens, what the fuck would I do?"

"What she would do for you. Be there, and if you have the chance, kill him."

Beca chuckled. "You'll help me hide the body, right?"

"Where no one will ever find it."

* * *

Beca yawned mockingly as the four pink slips and key sets were set in her hand. She then handed them off to Benji, who also worked in the shop with all of the logistics. He was pretty inventive as well, keeping them ahead of the competition in the modification department. Luke smirked, clapping the DJ's shoulder in a congratulatory manner. The R8 had done it's work, leaving all competition in the dust that night. Stacie had been the first to smother Beca with congratulations before heading off with her boyfriend, and Osiris and Zeus had come next. They were now talking business with a few racers about the modifications that could be handled at the shop. Even with Beca being the dominant driver in Georgia, racers statewide trusted the brunette and her team to remain professional when handling the vehicles of the enemy. As she stepped away from her father's side, she was jerked back again. She turned to find herself face to face with a bald man covered in bulging muscles and a big grin. Beside him stood a slim woman with bright eyes, light brown skin and dark hair. Beca smiled as he chuckled, pulling her into his arms.

"Uncle Dom!" she roared, patting his back ruggedly. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Came to see my nephew take over Barden," he returned in his deep and commanding voice that seemed to always be so calm. "That was a nice cut you pulled."

"Getting there." She now turned to the woman, and they embraced. "Aunt Letty."

"Hey, Rascal," Letty chuckled. "I see you're getting better. Moving off of training wheels."

"Yeah, yeah. Soon, I'm gonna take you for all you're worth."

"Please, B. You have a long way to go before you get up there."

"How are you guys? Where's Rome?"

"He's around," Dom smirked. "Probably trying to hustle someone out of a car with Tej."

"Always," she chuckled. "How's the rest of the family?"

"They're doing good. Now that we're back in the states, everyone's settled down. We actually came out to help your dad and Zeus bring in some more business, and we'll be working down at the shop with you guys. You ready for the tournament this summer?"

"You know it. We have a whole lot going down at the shop, building masterpieces."

"That's good. You've always been a winner, kid. It's in your blood. Where's my other niece?"

Beca rolled her eyes. "Off with her pre-med boyfriend."

Dom went rigid, eyebrow quirked. "Boyfriend."

"Yeah, Uncle Dom. You wanna know the worst part? He's a _good_ guy."

"Really? You're sure?"

"As sure as can be, but I keep a close watch."

"Well, you better, but I'll have to be the judge of him. We're barbecuing tomorrow too though, so you better be down there."

"You know it."

"Okay, we'll see you later, Kid."

Beca had invited Chloe to the race, and the redhead stood in awe at how amazing the small DJ was beside Aubrey. Once Beca finished with the team celebration and greeting her aunt and uncle, who had already embraced Aubrey, she headed over to her two coworkers, a wad of money thrust into her back pocket.

"You did amazing, B!" Aubrey squealed, hugging her.

"That tunnel nearly killed me," Beca huffed.

"That was really great, Becs, congratulations," the redhead offered shyly, not meeting the stone blue gaze.

"Thanks. You girls wanna get a bite to eat?"

"At midnight?" Aubrey scoffed.

"Hey, I never eat before a race. You know that, and Taco Bell's open midnight or later."

"I'll pass. We have a marketing meeting tomorrow morning, but you two have fun."

Chloe's eyes bulged, but Beca only nodded. "You good, Red?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah, of course."

After retrieving the order at the Taco Bell window, Beca resorted to parking in the lot and unloading the food. Chloe smiled at this. Beca had always loved this arrangement, tacos after midnight in the parking lot of the fast food joint. She had offered to pay, but Beca had dismissed it with a wave of her hand. Chloe had become a bit uneasy at the sight of the cashier undressing Beca with her eyes, flirtatiously greeting her by name when they drove up. The redhead had heard many a tale about Beca's newfound reputation, but she would not dwell on it. She knew that she was partly to blame even if Beca didn't.

"I see your order hasn't changed," the redhead pointed out, still rather cautiously.

"Never," Beca replied with a smirk.

"So you still do this often?"

"It's tradition. And by tradition, I mean habitual four nights a week."

Chloe giggled. "Can't say I'm surprised."

"You shouldn't be."

"So, you're still living with Stacie?"

"Yeah, we have a condo uptown. It's nice, comfortable."

"Are you and her..."

"Huh? Oh naw, she's the same as she's ever been, but she does have a boyfriend now. A pre-med student like you. Speaking of which, why are you down here?"

"My mother's been really sick. She's been struggling a bit, so I came home to help her out, got a job here for the summer, and I'll finish out my degree at Georgia Tech."

"Hey, well at least you're closer to home. How was Baltimore?"

"It was-different. Nice though. Classes were a nightmare at times, but the city's nice."

"Yeah, we did some D.C. races last summer. I like the area. It's nice, but it'll never be home."

"You got that right. I, uh, heard that the Bellas stole nationals three more years."

Beca smiled as she sipped her drink. "Yeah, it was tough, but we kept coming."

"I'm guessing that you still opted to wear pants for each competition."

Beca smirked. "Of course. Aubrey still can't get over it, but at least she didn't force me into a skirt freshman year."

"The new mixes are amazing that you're making."

"Thanks. Squeezing it into my schedule was hard at first, but I got through it."

"So it's true then? The whole reputation you have down here now?" Yes, Chloe had heard.

Beca only shrugged albeit nervously, biting into another taco. "So you're staying with your mom then?"

"Yeah, on the east side of town for now. I'll get my own temporary place soon when they move her to hospice."

"Nice. Is she going to be okay?"

"They think so. She's been getting better already. How's your dad?"

"He's good. Working like the rest of us plus teaching. He asked about you a few times." Beca had not meant to do that. "Yeah, we've been doing well."

It only donned on Chloe how deeply Beca's nonchalance was bugging her. "We can talk about it, Beca. You know that."

"Talk about what?"

Chloe scoffed. "What happened. Me leaving."

"Like I said, Chloe, I understand. I know that I fucked up, and if you can forgive me, so can I because I know it was my fault."

Wow, she was serious. How much damage did her memory actually take from this condition?

"So-you don't hate me? At all?"

Beca looked up in shock, unsure of why she would hate Chloe. Should she?

"Chlo, how could I hate you? If anything, you should hate me. Unless you're mad at me still, I don't want to talk about the past. I don't have an excuse. I ran, simple as that. I can't build anything with you on the old foundation. I'm trying to start new so that I can build something better. I've never stopped loving you, ever. Yes, there have been all of these girls, but they were nothing more than an escape for a night. Don't think it doesn't still hurt a bit that you left, but let's be completely fucking honest and accept that I messed up. You only did what I told you to do. I still love you, and thinking so much lately about wanting someone to come home to, someone that actually loves me, I always think of you, so if you still love me then I want to try. I mean, a lot has changed. I can't promise it'll work out, but I'm willing to try. This is just me trying to wipe the slate clean and pardon us both."

And with that, Chloe could only smile in relief because ever since the day she had left the brunette, the guilt had been eating her alive. Someway though, she had been forgiven, literally given a clean slate. Beca had figured out her own theory of the occurrence three years ago, but the redhead knew the truth. Chloe had run from the challenge of climbing over the fortress housing Beca Mitchell. She had wanted to focus on school, and she couldn't do that while wondering when the brunette would at last let her in. The task had been rigorous to begin with, draining her emotionally and mentally day in and day out even when she told Beca she could handle it. Plus, there was the topic of Beca's extra appendage. It wasn't completely a problem per say for the redhead, but she just wasn't sure how to handle the fact. She believed that love was love. Having the best of both worlds was no tragedy, but it was still odd. She also knew that it deeply affected the brunette, making her a much more difficult puzzle. She couldn't handle all of that then, but she wanted to try now because no one could ever compare to her DJ. If Beca was going to pardon her then she would take it and make up for everything along the way. Still, neither were aware of what was about to unfold in the journey Beca had just put herself on. Love didn't always place out mile markers and warning signs. Sometimes, it just sat in the shadows, hidden in plain sight for a long time, before springing out in surprise. This may just be one of those occasions, and Chloe's return may have just opened a door that no one expected but everyone anticipated.


	3. She's Broken, Sound the Alarm

**_A/N: Okay so really great response! I appreciate it! I'd just like to say that the reasoning behind the memory alteration would be due to this string of thought. I first needed Stacie to dislike Chloe and for Aubrey to get closer to Beca, but I COULD NOT have Beca hate Chloe because that would just be too easy. I wanna prove that even when she could have Chloe, she would still pick Stacie to know that it's real, that Chloe doesn't win just because her memory is gone. It's basically like an honest choice without using a 50/50 lifeline you know. Okay so glad I got it._**

**_NOW LET THIS BE WARNING THAT THERE WILL BE SOMETHING STARTING THIS CHAPTER THAT I WILL PROBABLY BE QUESTIONED, THIRD DEGREE, ON. YES, STACIE AND BECA GO THROUGH WHAT THEY CALL A "LIFE ALTERATION" IN ITS ENTIRETY. BUT IT'S NECESSARY. IM SURE I COULD DO IT ANOTHER WAY, BUT IM DOING IT THIS WAY._**

**_Song: Holy Grail-Justin Timberlake/Jay-Z_**

* * *

_You take the clothes off my back_

_And I let you_

_You'd steal the food right out my mouth_

_And I watch you eat it_

_I still don't know why_

_Why I love you so much_

_Oh_

_(Thanks for warning me) _

_You curse my name_

_In spite to put me to shame_

_Have my laundry in the streets_

_Dirty or clean_

_Give it up for fame_

_But I still don't know why_

_Why I love it so much_

_(Thanks for warning me)_

_Yeah_

_You get the air out my lungs whenever you need it_

_And you take the blade right out my heart just so you can watch me bleeding_

_and I still don't know why_

_Why I love you so much_

_(Thanks for warning me)_

_Yeah_

_(Thanks for warning me)_

_And you play this game in spite to drive me insane_

_I got it tattooed on my sleeve forever in ink with guess whose name_

_But I still don't know why_

_Why I love it so much, yeah._

_(Thanks for warning me)_

_And baby_

_It's amazing I'm in this maze with you_

_I just can't crack your code_

_One day you screaming you love me loud_

_The next day you're so cold_

_One day you're here, one day you're there, one day you care_

_You're so unfair sipping from your cup_

_Till it runneth over, Holy Grail_

* * *

The next few weeks consisted of work, work, racing and Chloe. Oh, and Aubrey because it was her way of helping Beca work through the Chloe issue. Don't be deceived. Other women remained because old habits died hard, but those encounters gradually began to lose their spark. For Chloe, Beca would soldier through movie dates, coffee dates, dinner, music sessions and idle conversation with the redhead before ending up at Aubrey's house more often than not or some random woman's house and closing out the night with a bang. Neither the blonde nor the DJ ever mentioned how Chloe may handle that fact, but that was not yet her business. This was a long-standing arrangement, and Aubrey assured Beca that she had no problem continuing.

In the time they spent together, Chloe was both relieved and terrified that they were able to get back to their old ways so quickly. What she was still rather confused about was why, and the brunette could never explain to her what had happened either. Stacie and Aubrey refused to as well because they felt guilty for not telling Beca, letting her go back to the woman who could have killed her. Yet they had no idea what to do. The doctor had warned them repetitively about meddling with the mind. They only prayed that Chloe had learned her lesson because if she hadn't, they would be back at square one. If she had, they would only be telling Beca for nothing. They would hurt her, make her lose trust in them and possibly fall apart again. The fact remained however. There in fact came a day when something had to give and oh, boy did it give. A month before Sex God Mitchell was born, six months after Chloe and Aubrey left and Beca began to drown herself in her sorrows and cheap alcohol, the day when the Bellas and work and racing were no longer enough to keep the pain at bay. The day the dam at last disintegrated, and all kept within came crumbling down upon her. The day Stacie and their friends realized that the problem had not been solved when they walked into their apartment to find an unconscious Beca laid out on the bathroom floor, the wound not yet revealing itself because it was not of physical origin. It was the day that she was cured in a way they could have never manually utilized, one they may never understand. They never talked about it. None of them had mentioned the events of that day since it had happened, but it was a harsh memory seared into the back of their mind. Even if Beca could only recall bits and pieces _now _due solely to Chloe's return, she knew it was best not to question it. She was better off not recalling.

* * *

_"Miss Conrad?" the doctor called into the waiting room, prompting the only four occupying it at three in the morning to stand. "Miss Dean, Miss Wilson, Miss Posen?"_

_The moment Aubrey had been informed of Beca's comatose state, she had been on the next flight back to Atlanta a week before her winter break officially commenced. She was worried, scared and completely in awe, but she knew she had to be there for Beca._

_"Yes," the girls chorused, rushing to him. "Is she okay?"_

_"She's fine, just fine. It seems as though Miss Mitchell was in a self-induced coma for the past forty-six hours. Her brain activity and all else is normal. However, you explained to me that this breakdown was initiated by the departure of someone who meant a lot to Miss Mitchell. Chloe?"_

_"Yes, Chloe. A-girlfriend."_

_"Can you elaborate?"_

_"Well, it-it was about six months ago. Beca's been, she's been fine. Well, no, okay, I'm lying." Amy, Aubrey and Cynthia Rose had never seen Stacie so distraught, disoriented. "I, well, she's been drinking a lot more lately, and-she just, I don't know. She's been keeping herself busy for six months! She was fine! She was okay! She was-"_

_"But she wouldn't talk about it," CR, ever the lover of affirmative action, now stepped in, beating Aubrey by a second though the blonde nodded firmly in confirmation. "She's always been that way. She lets it all bubble up, and it's all that stagnant anger and pain she just refuses to face. She locked it all away. She wouldn't talk to us, and she swamped herself with work and sex with women to keep running from it. And-we know we're partly to blame for not trying harder to get through to her, so tell us what you can, Doc."_

_He was a bit taken aback but nonetheless at last understanding. "Well therein lies the problem. She has refused to deal with all of the emotions that she had stowed away. Now, what we can do is set up a few sessions with Dr. Burke, our best psychologist. We can aide her in sifting through all of those emotions if she begins this cycle again. As of right now, her mind may be fighting alone, and there is no way for us to break through that from the outside. You also informed us that she has been subject of abuse when she was younger."_

_"Yes." Stacie now gulped audibly as the others gasped. Never had she had to recall Beca's past, being the only one who knew just how far Anna's drinking had taken her before her passing. "She, uh, her mother used to hit her a lot, with-weapons, but mostly, I mean. It was psychological. She-was very verbally abusive, and Beca was never-she can't _**_trust _**_easily. She-has male anatomy if you weren't aware, and she had to deal with it by herself in the beginning. Her mother was very-she wasn't supportive. She was very mean. Chloe was the first one she trusted romantically with it. I was the first one to find out, but-we're just friends, and Chloe just-she took off, and you have to understand that-it was completely difficult for Beca to let her in to begin with. She-she would have panic attacks, and-then she let her in, and-she left. Then, uh, well with her mother. She-suffered from a temporary case of mutism when we were eleven, when her mother got really bad, and-well, she was never the same. She's been very closed off since then."_

_"Right, I understand that. Closed off is correct. What we found is that Beca doesn't, readily recall all that happened with this Chloe. She remembers her. She remembers that she left, but she doesn't fully remember why or how she left. Or rather, she does, but she has altered the memory." Confusion blanketed the women's faces now. "She knows that she is sad about the separation, but she isn't shedding blame. Of course, we're doctors, and it would be normal if she were trying to fool us and not talk to us truthfully about it, but her body would respond accordingly if she were to withhold emotions, and she's talking very fluidly without hitch or sign of deception, so what we have deduced is that Miss Mitchell is suffering from a form of repressed memory syndrome. She may have put up a mental dam to lock away the full details of Chloe's departure, the details that bring her the most pain. In addition, she somehow may have been able to alter the memories that remain, completely placing blame on herself for the course of the relationship, its ending."_

_"Wh-how?"_

_"It is a function of the brain that we may never fully understand, but it's more common than initially believed in patients who have sociopathic tendencies."_

_"Sociopathic?" Aubrey asked now. "Like, a serial killer?"_

_"Many serial killers are sociopaths, yes, but it is not limited to them. Beca's variation of it is not as serious. She has certain tendencies but not the condition itself. She would be categorized under those who hold a form of social anxiety disorder, an introverted individual that has complications with society and the skills that accompany it. To put it bluntly, in that, she has essentially built up enough pressure in her mind that eventually gave way, pushing her into the comatose state as a defense mechanism when the brain loses control, when the body is in danger of things such as shock, cardiac arrest, a stroke, many other repercussions of excessive stress. If anything, she was lucky that she was able to avoid them and take this path instead."_

_"So this, repressed memory. Is that-that a good thing?"_

_"Well, it may be. She seems to be doing well, and she doesn't seem all too upset, so it could help. Also, the remarkable thing is the fact that the symptoms she portrayed of social anxiety seemed to have been minimized. She's been talking nonstop, and she doesn't have a problem speaking with nurses or anything like that." The girls were caught off guard at this. "With that being said, we cannot be sure how many other traumatic events she locked away in this process. However, there are instances more often than not, where those memories will return. It could be tomorrow. It could be days, months, years, decades from now. It could be triggered by a simple smell or a taste or a place. We may never know. It may never be triggered at all, but we won't know until it happens."_

_"But-she's okay?"_

_"Yes, she's fine. You can go in now if you would like."_

_The girls cautiously made their way into the room where Beca lay staring up at the ceiling idly. When she registered movement at the door, she slowly sat up, her breath hitching._

_"Aubrey, what are you doing here?" was her first question. "You were-are you-"_

_"Hey, you needed me, and I'm here," the blonde stated with a smile as she and Stacie each took one of the smaller brunette's hands. "How are you?"_

_"I-I'm okay. I feel a lot better. I guess this is what I needed." She chuckled nervously. "I'm good."_

_"Beca, do you-"_

_"No, don't. I-I'm okay." She gave them a big grin now that no one could call a bluff on. "I know they want me to see a shrink and stuff, but-I don't need to. I've finally accepted it. I-I told Chloe to leave, and I-I guess realizing it, admitting that not everything is everyone else's fault got the best of me. I remember it now though, telling her to leave, telling her to stop trying to make me open up. I-I know it was my fault now, but guys." She smiled even wider now. "I feel so much better. I needed to give myself closure, and I did. I'm great, and I feel so much better. I can finally let go."_

And the convincing smiles that spread across the faces of her circle were enough to mute the deafening sound of shattering hearts as they gazed down on their favorite DJ and realized that the best thing for her may be the worst thing for them, to conceal the truth, but it would have to do. They loved her too much to tear away her newfound happiness the way Chloe had.

* * *

Needless to say, the words rang true. Beca blamed herself for Chloe's departure, and the anger for the redhead had dissolved completely as if it had never existed, for Beca anyway. Beca fully believed that she had been the one to push Chloe away, blatantly telling the redhead to leave, and no one had the heart to say otherwise, not when they had their friend back. Aubrey had only told the redhead that Beca was better than ever and to refrain from contact whatsoever. She had done well for three years. The DJ continually healed, working up from depressed and closed away to sorority parties and limited drinking until ending up as Barden's most wanted lover and most celebrated resident. It was how she had coped, and since then, she had been just fine, more of a social butterfly than anyone could have ever predicted. When Chloe had returned, shock had overcome her. She had been shocked to see the redhead, to see her past return, but she had not been angry. The memories had not fully been triggered, and she was most shocked about how angry Chloe _wasn't_. Beca had never been angry with her. Not at all. Not that she remembered, but she also didn't remember how hurt she had been either, so guess who was now commanding the ship.

Euphoria was packed from wall to wall tonight, and Beca had spun early in order to play host to some big players in Atlanta's music scene afterwards. Her aunt and uncles were there as well, Dom and Letty accompanied by Tej and Roman, two more guys that had been running with Dom, Letty and Lily's uncle whom she was raised by, Han as well as his girlfriend Giselle, for ages and were seasoned drivers. They had all been adopted into the family as well, and they loved Stacie and Beca. Lily had come over from Tokyo in order to study at Barden and join the Mitchell-Bryant organization at her uncle's request, and in turn, Han worked at the chop shop. He was one of those that had coached Luke and Beca growing up, visiting the states plenty until Lily was ready for college, and they moved permanently. Tej had been the one who had taught Beca the art of hip-hop, how to flow though she had not yet been given ample opportunity to flex it. Rome was her overly loud and playful uncle, a flamboyant player in his own right that loved the hustle. Tej was extremely smart, and he had pulled too many car heists to count, the technology he put into them being innovative and authentic, unmatched by all. All in all, each of them had played a vital part in raising Beca, the heir to Osiris's kingdom, molding her into who she was today.

The music producers out of southside Atlanta were only staying for a bit, but she had some business to talk over with them, discussing the idea of allowing her to produce on their next project. When that business venture came to a close, the men leaving with assured promises to get back to her soon, Beca headed down to the bar to harass her favorite bartenders a moment before getting back on the decks. Stacie was already gone, a night with Donald scheduled prior. As she was about to take the offered drink from Aubrey, she was jerked back off of her stool and thrown to the ground. She looked up to see a tall, lanky guy snarling down at her.

"You've been fucking my wife!" he accused, pointing a finger at her as she hopped up. "You fuckin sick fuck! Who the fuck do you think you are?"

She smirked. "You're about to find out if you don't get the fuck out of my club."

"Darrell!" Another woman's voice came from behind them as Aubrey waved over CR and Amy. "What are you doing? Why-"

"Is this the fuckin' dyke you've been sleeping with!" he roared, now many other patrons spectating closely. "You been letting this bitch in _our _bed."

"Darrell, let's just go," the blonde woman pleaded, a faint memory now hitting Beca and causing her to chuckle.

"Please!"

"What the fuck you laughing at!" he shrieked at Beca now, and she laughed harder.

"I'd listen to your wife, Darrell," she sardonically suggested. "You don't want problems-"

Then he swung, but Beca was much quicker than that. She ducked, causing his momentum to throw him forward. She then retaliated with lightning speed, her fist slamming into his jaw. He fell like dead weight to the floor, her power and his momentum fusing into a power hit, and he was out cold just as Amy and Cynthia Rose arrived.

"You okay, B?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, just get him the fuck-"

Before she could finish the command, she was shoved forward into the bar counter, and another man was on her in a moment. Two more men pulled the bouncers into a scuffle as the unconscious man's wife screamed at his companions who had swooped in to avenge him. Aubrey called Luke, Cade and Jesse over the radio, and Dom and Rome were already pushing through the crowd towards the chaos. Another man was now detaining Beca as the first man beat into her. More men seemed to be joining in as well, uniting beneath their jealousy of the DJ and forging mutiny against the Mitchell. It was a sight to see because no one in their right mind would try and attack a Mitchell or a Bryant or anyone associated with them, with Osiris and Zeus, much less the heir herself. It was suicide on so many levels. Yeah, these men had a deathwish.

Beca kicked up her legs, catching the attacker in the throat and tossing him backwards as he clutched his wound. Yeah, Osiris didn't raise a bitch. She then tucked in, able to display her astounding strength by flipping the man on her back over. She began beating into him harshly, the man only able to flail in defense. Dom and Rome were now engaged with another group, easily knocking them out of commission. Beca then stood up, wiping blood from her lip before spitting at the attacker on the floor.

"Fucking punks!" she roared, kicking him in the groin as Luke and Jesse appeared. "J, get these guys the fuck out of here. Amy, CR, you good?"

"Yeah!" Amy replied as she adjusted her arm around her captive's neck.

"Take them all out, and don't let them back in here."

"Chloe!" Luke called now. "Get B out of here. Clean her up. We got it, B. No worries."

Chloe immediately tended to Beca's busted lip, swollen eye and what may have been a fractured hand the moment they reached her apartment. Upon further inspection, she diagnosed it as severely bruised and wrapped it in ice. Dom, Rome and Tej had checked on her before they all dispersed and left the club for the night.

"Does that happen a lot?" she now asked.

"More often than not," the brunette smirked, gingerly flexing her hand.

"So you _did _sleep with his wife?"

"If I did, I didn't know. I never ask, and if they don't wear a ring, I don't have a clue."

"So you don't have the decency to question?"

"It's sex not a trial. I don't ask questions. They're lucky if they have an opening to give me their names. Even then,

they're wasting breath. I won't remember it."

Chloe scoffed at how blunt Beca was being about the situation, but the brunette offered no defense. She had nothing to say for herself. She was only being honest. Chloe could appreciate that. The DJ was being much more honest than she was anyway, so she let it go. That was until Beca pulled off her shirt to change into one not soiled with blood, and Chloe gasped at the immense ivory wall adorned with fathomless light pink scars, from straight lines that ran in parallel quadruples to crescent shaped necklaces of circular welts lining the brunette's shoulder. Even with the additional ink that Chloe had not yet seen covering the DJ's back, the scars were distinguishable, thick welts that still jutted out drastically. The redhead reached out to run her finger tentatively along an elongated one down Beca's left shoulder, right beneath her rose tattoo, and the DJ flinched, her body going rigid. This one remained a dark red, signs of a fresh wound. She quickly pulled her shirt back on, unsure of what was about to happen. What she was sure of was that Chloe had yet to breathe. She waited for her to do so.

"Are those-" she at last squeaked out.

"The battle scars that bought me my reputation," Beca answered solemnly.

"A-all of them?"

"Yeah, all of them."

"B-but how?"

"Do you really want the answer to that question, Red?"

Beca blanched as Chloe took a step forward, leaving only a few inches between them. "Tell me."

"I-I don't know what you want me to say. It's like-three hundred women a year for two and a half years, but it's three hundred sixty-five nights of sex...well, three hundred sixty-six last year, but anyway. Then the amount of rounds per night varies, so-"

Chloe scoffed. "Is this a fucking joke to you, Beca! I'm not laughing!"

"Well, what do you want me to say, Chlo! I mean, ugh, I'm fucking up again, aren't I?"

_No. _"You think?"

"I-" She dropped her head now, taking a deep breath before looking up to meet Chloe's fiery gaze. "Chlo, I had a past, okay? After you left, I-I found means of coping. They may have not been the best, but they worked. I learned to enjoy it, and-well, I can't apologize to you for it because I don't regret it, and-well, I never expected you to come back after what I did. I can't change it. So, I just-I don't know how else to tell you because that's the only way that I can."

"I just-how many have there been? How many-"

"Chlo." She cupped the redhead's chin. "There have been many, and old habits die hard, but there will only be one when we get to that point where we know what we want. That's the only thing that should matter."

They sat on the couch once the brunette was cleaned up, Beca actually enjoying the Doctor Who marathon they had dove into. She quickly found herself surrounded by snacks, DVDs and Chloe Beale. The redhead was curled into her side, their hands tangled atop her lap. They were not yet a couple, but things had been going well. Beca was happy, and her friends could see it though they were internally at war about being happy too or being completely enraged at Chloe's tactics. Beca was staying at Aubrey's less and less, finally taking off the training wheels if you will. She and Chloe had yet to sleep together, but that was okay. They were taking it slow. Beca knew they had never had sex back at Barden either, but Chloe knew of her additional appendage. She was okay with it. The DJ was sure of that, but they were taking it slow. Right.

"This is nice," the redhead sighed in content when another episode ended.

"Yeah, it is," Beca agreed.

Chloe turned to look up at her now. "I love you, B."

The DJ smiled. "I love you too."

"I'm just-this feels so right, being here with you."

"Yeah, I know. I really missed you, Chlo. I did, and I'm glad that you're back."

"So am I. I just-I wish I would've-"

"Don't. Red, don't. Stop thinking you have to apologize. You forgave me, so it's okay, right?"

Chloe froze a moment before nodding. "Right."

Beca smirked. "Although I like hearing how much you missed me."

"Oh, do you?"

"Yes, I do."

Chloe smiled before sobering. "B?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you-are you still sleeping with all of these women? All the groupies and girls at the club?"

"You can ask me that when we've figured _us _out."

"Is this-are we serious?"

"I guess that-we're getting there. We're moving towards it."

"I just, I wanna know if-"

"Chlo, I'm here. With you. I've wanted you. I want you, and I'm here. I never wanted to make you leave, but I didn't know how to love you. I still don't, but this time is different because I'm actually trying to learn. I actually want something real, so I'm not giving up. When it's time, we'll be ready, you know, and I'll-be ready."

The redhead smiled now and slid her hand behind Beca's neck, pulling the shorter girl down into a fiery kiss. Their first real kiss since their reunion. Wow, this was amazing. It was delicate yet hungry, rough yet paced. Her heart palpitated before speeding up immensely, pounding between them. Her body melted into the redhead's, hands running through copper locks gingerly It was everything that she could ever imagine it to be, but there was something in her mind that suddenly went off like a flare gun. She swiftly pulled away, catching her breath. Chloe quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you okay, B?"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just-you know, first kiss and all."

Chloe giggled as Beca smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I caught you off guard."

"No, no, it's okay. I-liked it."

"You liked it?" Chloe wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Beca smirked. "Yeah, I liked it, liked it."

"Mmm."

And Beca pulled her into another kiss, slower this time yet it was far more different beyond that. Something seemed rather off, and that old urge to run began to rear its ugly head. That nagging feeling had intensified, and she had no idea why. Something then occurred to her, causing her to revisit their last days together at Barden, but they were so blurry, so hazy that she couldn't quite comprehend the scene in her head. All dialogue was muffled. Why couldn't she recall her exact words to Chloe the day she ordered the redhead to leave? Why did this all feel too easy?

* * *

So what seemed like minutes later, Beca went from Chloe's couch to her office back at the club with a head of strawberry blonde hair between her thighs, her forehead against Beca's abdomen as the brunette grunted. She reached down, taking a tight grip on the strawberry locks, thrusting forward as plump lips engulfed her member. An escape. Yes, it had been called for. She had no idea what the hell was happening, why Chloe's proximity had once more become so close to unwelcome in a matter of seconds. It was completely suffocating, and she had needed escape. The panic attack had begun to descend gradually, so she did what she did best albeit more inconspicuously than usual. She bolted.

Beca let her head roll back, biting down on her bottom lip as the head bobbing between her legs sped up. A low growl was emitted from the DJ as she clawed at the blonde's scalp. Then, after what seemed like a lifetime, she was rewarded with release, her body jerking viciously as she emptied her nerves, her companion fully engulfing her girth as it hit the back of her throat. The blonde, as classy as possible in such a situation, cleaned up Beca's mess with expert haste, only pulling back when the DJ's body had gone slack. She wiped the corners of her mouth before leaning in to kiss Beca, but the brunette waved her on, pulling up her pants. She usually wasn't this cold, but her mind was caught in a fog. She had no idea what to do. She took a moment, catching her breath and running a hand through her hair as she squeezed her eyes shut. Then they fluttered open. She needed to be somewhere, anywhere else. Yes, Aubrey would probably be willing to take her home once the blonde's shift concluded, but she didn't want that. The sex wasn't helping tonight, not in this predicament. Honestly, as she thoroughly ruminated on it, she just wanted to be home. She really needed Stacie, her best friend. She was the only one who had ever been able to pacify Beca's worry without taking her clothes off. Yeah, she needed Stacie.

Beca reached her condo just after one thirty. Her mind was still boggled from her night at work as well as with Chloe. There had been a lot of kissing, cuddling, hand holding and...cuddling lately. However, she could not fully indulge in the delicacies because her mind was too busy reminiscing about the past that remained jumbled up. Tonight though, when that flare went off, confusion because the least of her worries. It became impossibly worse. Panic took center stage, and now, she was in quite the rut. It should be a good thing. She didn't have to remember. Chloe had forgiven her, and that was okay. They were okay, and the past was irrelevent. Wasn't it?

The DJ opened the front door tiredly, dropping her keys on the table beside it and kicking off her sneakers beneath said table. Before she could make another move, she heard shouting from down the hall. Stacie and her boyfriend. Stacie and her perfect pre-med boyfriend? This was new. She had never heard them argue before. _Ever_. She froze in the mouth of the hallway, listening closely, and a sound she never thought she would be subject to met her ears and pierced her soul, a sound that had her blood boiling as her laptop bag slid off of her tensed shoulder. The sobbing and pleading of her best friend.

"You-you said you wanted to introduce me to your mom!" she screeched, the desperation evident. "You told me-"

"Yeah, I said I was thinking about it," the man snorted. " I said a lot of things. I-it was an idea, you know."

"Y-you said you loved me!"

"I'm a med student, Stace. I don't have much time to go looking for random hook ups. Tying you down just made it easier for me." Beca's fists were clenched now as she subconsciously approached the door to the taller brunette's room. "I mean, I didn't expect this."

"S-so you just used me!"

"Baby, everyone's used you."

"B-but I thought you were different! I changed for you! I thought-"

"I'm leaving soon, for grad school." Familiar, huh? No, not to Beca, but yeah. Yeah, he was a dead man. "I didn't think you would really stick around this long."

"I-I love you, Evan! We-you were supposed to be happy for me, for us! We-we could have a family together!" _What?_

"I just-"

She was cut off by the man chuckling. "Stace, you're the state slut. You honestly think I'd start a family with you? Why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free or some shit like that, you know? I just don't-"

The door flew open in an instant, and Evan jumped in surprise before he was thrown against the wall. Before he could register what was happening, he was crying out in pain then he couldn't cry out at all. Beca's fists slammed repeatedly into his face and head, mercilessly drawing blood from every which way. He tried to defend himself, but it was no use. Soon, he was nearing unconsciousness, and his arms fell limp at his side. His nose was smashed into his face, and his lips were smeared in blood. Teeth were flying, and his eyes were narrowed and bloodshot, a vessel or two bursting within. Stacie could only look on in horror, her tears stalled as she watched her best friend reprimand the bastard in the worst way. She had seen Beca's anger many times in her life, but it had never been this intense, permeating the air and radiating off of her in thick waves. It was terrifying. It shook Stacie to the bone, but she wasn't angry. She was only glad that her best friend could be strong for her now because she had wanted to tear him apart herself, but she was too weak to do so.

When the cries died down, and the boy was hanging by a thread on the edge of consciousness, Beca stopped, pulling him up by his shirt until their faces were mere inches away. She snarled at him, eyes flashing dangerously, and he only just had the strength to wince. She slapped his face to regain some semblance of comprehension because he _needed_ to hear her next words.

"If I ever see you anywhere near her," she growled. "No, scratch that. If I ever see you _period_, you'll wish I'd just kill you and get it over with. You'll wish I would've killed you now. You'll pray for mercy, beg me to let you die, and I won't. You wanna try and bring the law into it, you'll be dead before you reach the courthouse, partner. You know that." Yes, he knew. Mitchells, like Bryants, ran everything in Barden and most of Georgia, and not even his wealthy family could contest their wrath and power. "I swear to God that you're lucky I don't fucking kill you because I guarantee you that I could get away with it. Do you got all that, chief?" He nodded slowly. "Good. Let's get you out of here. You're staining my fucking carpet."

She had him on his feet albeit unsteadily in a moment, dragging him out of the condo and into the driveway. She yanked open his passenger door, shoving him into the seat. He was in bad shape, but she couldn't care any less. His breathing was labored through his busted mouth, and his eyes were swollen shut. She pulled out her phone then.

"What up, B?" Cade greeted.

"You guys around my neighborhood?" she questioned.

"Yeah, on Akin."

"Good. I need you to come by. I need some trash taken out."

"You need it dumped?" Yes, Cade had been the master of disposal on many occasions.

"Just dropped off at Barden. Car too."

"Okay, see you in ten."

Cade and Shane, another one of their mechanics, were there with haste, and Cade smirked when he took a look at Evan.

"Wow, this guy must have really fucked up," he noted aloud.

She nodded. "I'd give you the details, but he won't make it out of your presence alive."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Wait, is this-did he do something to Stacie?"

"He's learned his lesson. At least he has if he knows what's good for him. Just drop him off. Get him out of my fucking driveway."

"You got it, B."

She then handed him some cash for the trouble before trudging back into the house once more. She ripped off her bloodied v-neck, wiping off her hands and arms before tossing them at the foot of the washer in the back washroom. She would deal with that later. Now, her best friend needed her. She quickly washed up as best she could in the bathroom, cleansing her skin of the blood, before returning to the taller brunette's room. Stacie still sat in awe on her bed, hands over her stomach. The DJ was shocked as well, but she pushed it aside, overprotective best friend mode activated. She completely forgot about her woes with Chloe. Her best friend needed her now. Beca squatted down before her, neglecting to grab another shirt, hands on Stacie's thighs as she awaited some sort of reaction from the taller brunette. Nothing came.

"Stacie, are you okay?" she questioned sternly. "Talk to me. Stacie. Come on."

"I-I just-I-" Then she broke down again, and Beca was at a loss, not only for the tears but for the words being spilled.

"Beca, I'm so sorry! I-I messed up. I-I let him, and he-I'm-I'm pregnant. I'm sorry, Beca. I-I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey, whoa." Beca captured Stacie in her arms as she fell forward, maneuvering onto the bed and holding her best friend tightly as they lay down. "You don't have to apologize to me, Stace. It's okay. Hey, I was starting to believe he was a good guy too. Even Osiris was starting to like him. Hell, even Uncle Dom accepted him, and you know how big that is."

"O-Oh my God! What am I gonna tell them! They're gonna hate me! They-"

"No, they're gonna be just as worried as I am. They'll probably try and finish the kid off, and I'll help 'em dismember the motherfucker, but they won't hate you. You know that."

"Y-you were right, Beca. You-"

"No, Stace, I was being overprotective. I really thought he was good for you, and that scared me. I don't take any type of pleasure in being right, not about this. Never about this. I was, just scared. I thought I was losing my best friend."

"Never, Becs. You know that. I-I just-I wish I would have just trusted you, stayed with you and not-I-"

"Stacie, you wanted love. I'll admit that this whole 'getting around' thing gets old. It's a nice thought. Someone to come home to, someone to love you, but it wasn't him."

"Who could ever love me? Who would ever want me after what I've done? What I've been."

"Anyone smart enough to see past that reputation. You're amazing."

"Y-you're the only one that's ever tried."

"I was ten. I didn't need to work that hard." She chuckled as Stacie shot up to glare at her. "Naw, someone will. I promise you."

"Someone will see that too, for you, you know."

"Yeah, so I've heard."

"Y-you have Chloe. She, still loves you. She always has." And Stacie somehow felt a pain in her chest at saying the words so bitter on her tongue.

"Yeah, but I-I don't know. Just, yeah." Now was not the time to delve into that.

"I just-what am I gonna do? A kid? On my own?"

Beca chuckled now. "On your own? You have me, Stacie. I'm not moving out just because there's gonna be two of you running around no matter how scary that sounds."

Stacie shot up once more. "What? Oh, no, B, I-I can't ask you to do that! I-I can't just-I mean I know I-I'll keep it, but I can't-"

"Hey, it'll be fine. We're on our feet. We're stable. We'll be fine."

"We! Beca, this was on me! I can't ask you to-"

"Well, lucky you're not asking, huh?"

Stacie eyed that smirk a moment. "You're-really-okay with this?"

The DJ shrugged. "It isn't ideal, but it's happening, so I can roll with this."

"It's a child, Beca."

"Yeah, I got that, but what you are forgetting is that we're best friends. Nope, I never intended to raise or have a kid or any of that, but you're going through it, and we go through everything together. That doesn't just change after twelve years. It doesn't work like that. Hell yeah, it's fucking scary, but we can go through trial and error together. Kristin can help, you know. She's the closest thing to a mother I know. I-"

"Well, for now, can we not tell anyone yet?"

"Whatever you want, Stace."

Beca patted her shoulder before disentangling herself, standing up to head to her room.

"B?" Stacie now called rather shyly, and Beca turned back to face her.

"Yeah?"

"Can-um, can you stay in here tonight? Please?"

"Just-sleep in here?" This was..._new_.

"Yeah. _Just _to sleep." Stacie had never looked so unsure as she looked down at her fingers, and Beca smirked. "I just-you don't have to, but-"

"Can I just get a shirt on?"

Now the old Stacie resurfaced with a smug smile. "You don't have to. No complaints here."

Beca laughed lightly but nodded, stripping down to her boxers while her best friend pulled back the covers. The smaller brunette turned off the light before sliding in beside her, and Stacie immediately curled into her side like a child. Just as Aubrey had bonus content, Stacie's friendship came as a deluxe edition, all of the perks right outside of an intimate relationship. Beca wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she settled in, in that moment realizing just how comfortable she had always seemed to be around Stacie. What she didn't realize was the fact that Stacie felt exactly the same. This felt like the days when neither were broken and using sex as an escape. Yes, there had been a time before that. When they met on the playground at age ten, and Beca offered the nerdy girl that everyone picked on a ride home on the pegs of her bike, it was obvious that they would forever be friends. Now, here they were, and it was nerve-wracking to be in a position neither had ever anticipated, but they were as calm as they could be because they were together. Beca wasn't stressing over Chloe, and Stacie wasn't worried about a baby, Evan's baby. For the first time all night...No, scratch that, for the first time in a very long time, the pair was beyond comfortable, and they only realized now how comfortable they _hadn't _been before. Shouldn't this be how it feels with Chloe? With the one you love? Wait, did those even go hand in hand? Beca didn't know the answer to that right now, but what she did know at the moment was that there was no place she would rather be than right here with Stacie.


	4. It Was Over Before It Began, And Again

**_A/N: Okay so big chapter. I WARN YOU NOW! You may hate me...for a little bit, but I have it all planned out. Character development comes in here, but our girls will figure it out. Yeah I know. I hate having to hate Chloe, but soon, we'll give her insight to the entire situation. I appreciate the response, and I hope we can continue it! I didn't even have to say 15+ reviews lol so here we go! Oh, and if you're familiar with Fast & Furious and you've seen the 6th one, you'll understand the conversation at the beginning. Basically, they thought Letty was dead, but she wasn't. She just lost her memory of who Dom was. She didn't remember, but she fell in love with him again. Hence her help in Beca's situation here. And i'll wait for maybe 20 reviews on this one because this one's SUPERRRRR long. So okay_**

**_Song: Battle Scars-Guy Sebastian _**

* * *

_Hope the wound heals but it never does_

_That's cause you're at war with love_

_You're at war with love, yeah_

_Never let a wound ruin me_

_But I feel like ruin's wooing me_

_Arrow holes, they never close from Cupid on a shooting spree_

_Feeling stupid cause I know it ain't no you and me_

_But when you're trying to beat the odds up_

_Been trying to keep your nods up_

_And you know that you should know_

_And let her go_

_But the fear of the unknown_

_Hold another lover strong_

_Sends you back into the zone_

_With no Tom Hanks to bring you home_

_A lover not a fighter_

_On the front line with a poem_

_Trying to write yourself a rifle_

_Maybe sharpen up a stone_

_To fight the tanks and drones of you being alone_

_(Then just leave then)_

_You shouldn't have but you said it_

_(And I hope you never come back)_

_It shouldn't have happened but you let it_

_Now you're down on the ground screaming medic_

_The only thing that comes is the post-traumatic stresses_

_Shields, body armors and vests don't properly work_

_That's why you're in a locker full of hurt_

_The enemy within and all the fires from your friends_

_The best medicine's to probably just let it win_

_I wish I never looked, I wish I never touched_

_I wish that I could stop loving you so much_

_Cause I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together_

_When all of the signs say that I should forget her_

_I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had_

_I wish that the good outweighed the bad_

_Cause it'll never be over (never be over) until you tell me it's over_

_Cause you set me on fire_

_I've never felt so alive, yeah_

_And I'm at the point of breaking_

_And it's impossible to shake it_

_See, you hoped the wound heals, but it never does_

_That's cause you're at war with love_

_Hope it heals, but it never does_

_That's cause you're at war with love!_

_I wish I couldn't feel, I wish I couldn't love_

_I wish that I could stop cause it hurts so much_

_And I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together_

_When all of the signs say that I should forget her_

_I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had_

_I wish that the good outweighed the bad_

_Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over_

_These battle scars don't look like they're fading_

_Don't look like they're ever going away_

_They ain't never gonna change_

_These battle scars don't look like they're fading_

_Don't look like they're ever going away_

_They ain't never gonna change_

_These battle scars_

* * *

The necks of their bottles clinked together as the smoke from the grill permeated the air. Nothing brought a family together like good old southern barbecue, that was for sure. Beca stared out over the blanket of lights that was Barden, her home, her kingdom, her pride lands. Dom watched her closely as he sat beside her, sipping his beer slowly.

"You ready for all of this?" he asked.

"Getting there," she sighed, cool wind alleviating the humid night. "Big shoes to feel, you know."

"You know, you're doing well, Kid. That club is outrageous, and the shop has never looked better. And you're driving? Man. You know what you're doing. Your dad taught you well."

"Yeah, I know. What's it like though, Uncle Dom? Being back in good graces? Getting out of heists in Rio and all that? Getting...Aunt Letty back?"

He smiled, recalling a time when he was sure he had lost his wife for good. "I know what this is about, Kid, so spill it. Who's the girl? Oh, that redhead, right?"

"What-what if I don't know who it is? What if this-_reckless_ emotion is just there, and I-I can't pinpoint exactly who it belongs to or why it's there?"

"You follow your heart," came another voice, and the two looked up to see Letty heading down to them from the porch. She settled in Dom's lap, her routine seat on any occasion. "You listen to what it tells you. You know the story, B. I didn't even remember your uncle at one point. I lost my memories, all of them, and I had no idea who he was, who I was, but-my heart told me it was him. It was always him, and I trusted in that. Now look at us."

"Better than ever," Dom agreed, kissing her shoulder.

Beca grinned. "Not all of us can have movie magic romance like you two."

"I guarantee you can, but you can't over think it, kid. You have to trust your heart. You have to really listen to it. Get this."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, Uncle Dom, you're about to get all sentimental right now, aren't you?"

He chuckled, clapping her shoulder. "Should've thought about that before you asked. Seriously though, listen to me. Love is a dangerous emotion, yes. We learned that. It is your greatest weakness, your enemies' greatest weapon, but it's part of life. You can try to ignore it, but you can't keep it from existing. It's what's left when everything else runs out. That's the greatest gift that could ever be given or received, and it's scary as hell, but it's also the most amazing feeling someone could ever know. You just have to choose to let it be."

"Okay, I-I get that, but, how do I _know_?"

"I'll take that," Letty now insisted, finishing her beer and setting down the bottle. "You'll know. Trust me. Just-close your eyes." Beca closed them after rolling them of course. "Now, focus on that feeling. You know it's there, so that's a start. If you can acknowledge it, you're good because acknowledging it is the hardest part. I couldn't at first, you know. I was on the wrong side at the time. I was given the job of killing your uncle by the guy I was caught up with, but it's key. Then you think about everything that comes with it. Who do you feel most comfortable with? Who do you feel the safest with? When something really good happens, who is the first person you wanna call? When something really bad happens, who is the only person you wanna see? Who's the one you call in the hardest times? Who's the person that you trust with every fact about you, the one who you know will always be by your side no matter what?"

"Ride or die," Dom added in, and Letty echoed it before going on.

"Who would you sacrifice everything and anything for? Even your life? When you picture your future, who is the only constant person you picture there? Like literally, in drawing out your future, who do you put in there first before anyone else because you know for a fact they _have _to be there? The one you can't imagine living without? You answer those questions, and you'll know."

Beca's eyes snapped open. She was able to solve each and every question with the same answer instantaneously coming to mind. But-how could this be? Was that even possible? Huh.

"I'm guessing our boy's figured it out if the look on that face is anything to go by," Dom smirked.

"Yeah, the kid's got it," Letty agreed.

Yeah, she did, but could she possibly admit that to herself?

* * *

Beca kicked the clutch, the vehicle gliding through the curve expertly. Last stretch. Even then, she was cool, calm and collected behind the wheel. The world blurred past her windows, eyes set dead ahead down deserted Hammond Boulevard. Her police scanner buzzed idly. Tonight was a good night. No special bells and whistles. no over-the-top mods. She was equipped with only pure driving skill, minimal upgrades and all-American muscle, navigating through the industrial park of Barden with ease. She slid into the finish line, locking the front wheels and screeching to a halt. She watched as the competition turned at the curve, at least thirty seconds behind. She unbuckled her seatbelt, slipping out of the window with a smirk. The crowd was cheering for her, Aubrey, Stacie, Chloe, Amy and CR standing nearby with Luke as he began collecting slips and key sets from the driver's team members. Her uncles and her father were roaring with pride, Rome already trash talking every and anyone that would listen from an opposing squad. When the other drivers at last arrived and stormed out of their vehicles, Beca approached her British partner.

"She beat you pussies in a classic Gran Torino!" Luke chuckled as the excuses began. "All-American muscle, Baby! We haven't even played under the hood yet, boys! Come on!"

"What do you know about American muscle!" one man grunted. "You're English!"

"I was bred with American muscle, ya bloke!" Beca snorted as he clapped her shoulder. "Watch your ladies tonight though. Don't let them run into the smooth operator!"

Beca's friends embraced her as she reached them, and she grinned. When she embraced Stacie, they remained there a bit longer. It had been three weeks since Beca had found out that the taller brunette was expecting, and ever since, Stacie had not been her usual self. She was quieter at all times in all situations. There were no coy smiles or tempting smirks but tentative half smiles that Beca would never believe, but everyone else did. She was only a shell of the girl Beca knew, and it scared her, but she remained supportive, overly protective. She told no one of the current situation, going home most nights early just to be with her best friend. No one questioned it, but a certain redhead had been pondering it for quite some time. Aubrey had not mentioned it though it had been three weeks since the DJ had stayed over, but Chloe was at the point of losing her nerve because they had gone from being their old selves attached at the hip to Chloe having to make appointments a week in advance to get the DJ's attention.

Beca always left her early to head home no matter how amazing their time together was, and the redhead somehow figured that it was Stacie warming the DJ's sheets though she would never voice her inquiries. Regardless of the fact that Stacie had been more tolerant of the redhead, the hostility remained, and Chloe would not put it past her old teammate to please Beca for the sole intent of punishing the older woman since the DJ wouldn't. Truth was, the two best friends did in fact share a bed each and every night, cuddling and talking to keep one another sane, but that was beside the point. In all honesty, Beca thoroughly enjoyed being home with Stacie instead of out on the prowl, and with the conversation between her and her aunt and uncle replaying constantly in her head, she began to accept the reason slowly but surely. Tonight however, Chloe planned to attempt a fresh approach.

"You want one, B, or you want us to chop 'em up?" Luke asked now.

"Hey, give me that Mazda. I can work with that."

"Got it." Luke tossed her the keys in question. "Jesse, take the Gran Torino back to the garage."

"You guys ready to go?" she asked the girls now. "Late night snack?"

"Actually, Aubrey's going to take me home," Stacie replied. "I'm not feeling too well."

"You sure? We can just head home now."

"No, it's okay. I know it's Taco Tuesday." Beca smirked. "Get your tacos, get Chloe home, and I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay," the DJ huffed. "Be careful, okay?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be home soon."

"I know."

A stunned Chloe, who had expected Stacie to accept Beca's offer of heading home now, took a moment to process this before hugging her best friend and bidding her good night. Truth was that Stacie had not been lying. She was sick to her stomach as she had been for weeks, and she wanted to get home, but she didn't want to spoil the DJ's fun. She hated feeling as if she were holding the DJ accountable for her actions, her mistake. She avoided it any time that she could, urging Beca to indulge in her usual habits. She loved her best friend, and she didn't want to overwhelm her with responsibility all too soon. She knew if she absolutely needed Beca, the brunette would come running, but she wasn't like Chloe. No matter what people may have thought of Stacie, she was not one to take things, people she loved and cared about for granted. Most importantly, she would never use her best friend as a doormat although she knew Beca would not complain. That was the thing though. She knew she would not complain in the way Chloe knew Beca did not blame her for the redhead's departure. The difference? Stacie wouldn't take advantage of her upper hand.

Chloe followed the brunette to the steel blue Mazda RX-8 once the DJ hugged Aubrey as well and placed a soft kiss on Stacie's temple. It irked the redhead to no end to witness Beca tip-toe just to do so, lovingly and tenderly, but she did not react. She also anticipated a smirk or some other form of taunt from the taller brunette, but instead, Stacie just turned away and headed to Aubrey's car with shoulders hunched and head bowed. Yes, Stacie had been acting different lately, but Chloe would still have to raise the bar tonight.

After the usual Taco Bell run, Chloe and Beca arrived at the redhead's apartment, which the brunette and her uncles had aided her in moving into the week prior, at last vacating her mother's home though the two houses were in the same neighborhood.

"Would you like to come in for a drink?" the redhead husked into the brunette's ear as they stood at the door. "I have the rum and coke."

Beca smirked. "Tempting, but I should probably head home. I have to be at the shop early."

"Why don't you just stay the night then?"

"No, I-it's easier to leave from home. Shorter commute." Not exactly the reason, but hey.

"Come on. Just a drink, Becs."

Beca was unsure of where this was going, but she had a hunch. Her suspicions were confirmed a moment later when the redhead pulled her closer via her belt loops, pressing her lips to the DJ's in a hungry and desperate kiss. Beca's breath hitched a moment, but she had no time to react before she was being dragged inside. Chloe began flitting around the kitchen, preparing their drinks, and the brunette drained hers the moment it was handed over. Her mind was working in overdrive. Yes, they had been taking it slow. Yes, Beca had not been sleeping around as of late, but she wasn't sure it was because of her blossoming relationship with the redhead. In fact, she would bet that it had nothing to do with the redhead at all. This surprised her that Chloe was pushing all boundaries when they had never once gone past a heated make-out session, and even those were an issue for the DJ. Beca still had trouble fighting off a panic attack when Chloe was within arms' lengths, so this would not be easy. It were as if her body knew something that her mind did not, but she could not solve it for the life of her. With that registered, Beca took the bottle of rum from Chloe and chugged a hefty amount down.

Usually they knew where to draw the line, but that line seemed nonexistent tonight. Chloe appeared to be acting a whole lot like the countless women Beca had encountered since that sophomore year at Barden, all bite, ready for the moment they would be slammed on the bed and handled accordingly. You would think that by this time, Beca would be at least accustomed to the lack of personal space and constant, intimate physical contact. Of course you would because she _had_ been in the first weeks of Chloe's return. No. In the past few weeks, it had not felt right at all. Something was always off, and she wasn't sure if it was only contributed to by that flare that went off in her head after their first kiss. Why did it feel so wrong? Why all of a sudden was it so awkward and forced? With Aubrey, it was tolerated because the blonde was the one that could read her like an open book no matter how closed off she was. With Stacie, it was more so welcomed because that was her best friend, and had been for ages, and...Well, let's not get into that right now. Why had it always been so difficult with the one who most desired that contact? It was her livelihood, her character. It was who Chloe Beale was yet Beca could not adjust. Those first weeks had been a complete hoax, and she had reverted back to taut muscles and a clenched jaw at each and every touch. Was it because Chloe had never been categorized as a friend? She had always been in her own league, the possible love interest over all. Could that be it? Was it due to the emotions stirred up in the brunette? No, because the funny thing was that those emotions had been absent lately. Beca was as smooth as could be each moment she spent with Chloe these days apart from that contact. No complications, no extensive thinking, no panic. Nothing. It felt like...well, a normal hook up. Nothing was there, so what was the issue now? Wow, Chloe Beale was a conundrum. No, Beca Mitchell's reckless heart was a conundrum.

The moment Beca set the bottle down, nearly empty, Chloe's hand was sliding up her thigh, tickling her skin. Beca picked up the bottle once more, emptying its contents because if this was going to happen, and judging by the look in the taller woman's eyes it was definitely going to happen, she needed as much aide as possible. She would rather soldier through it then face the confrontation that her refusal would instigate. The redhead placed her own empty wine glass on the coffee table before them. They were now seated on the couch, and Chloe was all too close. As the redhead's hands reached Beca's crotch with a firm grope, that flare went off once more. On instinct, before she could process her own actions, the brunette reached down, halting Chloe's advances promptly.

"Chloe," she sighed, the alcohol's descent still gradual. "Slow down."

"We've been slow," the redhead purred, her lips brushing the shell of the DJ's ear. "Too slow, and I know that's not your usual pace."

The panic and the alcohol were neck and neck now. "Wh-when I don't care about someone, no."

"Do you and Aubrey move slow?"

Beca was taken aback by the question? Had Aubrey mentioned something? "What are you talking about?" She snorted to mask her shock. "You think Aubrey and I-"

"Intuition. Doesn't matter." Chloe now straddled the shorter woman's hips, lips attached to her neck. "I'm here. I want you, Beca. I-"

"Chloe, I can't-"

"Why? Are you still questioning us? Is that it?" The anger was light but distinguishable.

"No, I just-I-"

"Come on, Beca. You care about me, right? Then why don't I get the same treatment as all the other women in town if not better? I want better. I want it all. I came back for you."

And there it was. Guilt trip 101. No, Beca could not put her in the general category of "every other woman in Barden" because sex came naturally with them. Something just didn't feel right doing this with Chloe, but the fact of the matter was that Chloe grinding into her had her heavily aroused, and she had to choose between the inebriated haze clouding her mind or the infinite panic lurking behind it. Then the redhead fully gripped her package harshly, and she let out a guttural groan. Challenge accepted. The redhead wanted it. She wanted to be treated like the rest. Why not? She didn't have to know that it wouldn't mean anything, but it wouldn't nonetheless because Beca was somehow not yet ready for it to mean something. Hell, even if she was, she could not force that. To many _normal _people, sex was an act of love. That's what it should be. It was a fortification of the bond between two people who loved one another. That was what it had been designed for. However, for Beca Mitchell, with no heart to readily tie the act back to, sex was a hobby. It had been so since the physical act and the internal emotion were disconnected three years prior. It was a senseless and reckless act of entertainment and stress relief. She could not just rewire it at the drop of a dime. Chloe had a long way to go before she once again found herself within miles of an entrance into the fortress of Beca Mitchell, and intimacy would not help nor hurt her. It was completely independent of her task, but she didn't know that. Why should she?

Clothes were discarded with ample time the moment Chloe was able to get the brunette to the bedroom. Hands explored and lips met, and this was quite alarming. Chloe had gone from running away from her friend of nearly a year to sleeping with a brand new Beca after a short two or so months. Still, she was desperate to be back on Beca's radar, to command it and take her top slot once more. Beca was trying to keep an open mind, but she was having trouble seeing Chloe and not just some random sexy redhead. Then again, she was sure that if she distinguished Chloe, she would jump up and run that very instant. She kept kisses to a minimal, attempting to hurry it along, and Chloe received the hint.

Chloe pulled Beca beneath the covers before leaning over to retrieve protection from the drawer. Beca didn't even flinch at the action, not wondering why the redhead was prepared. She was beautiful. She couldn't have just been waiting around for the brunette to get back. In reality, this was a very spontaneous and risky move on the DJ's part, conceding to a temporary fix with a long-term girl. It was too late now however. With the intensity of the foreplay and the alcohol at last clouding her mind and coursing through her veins, it was far beyond the point of no return. As she slid on the rubber coating, she looked up into bright blue eyes.

"You're-sure about this?" she asked, a stern look etched in her features.

Chloe nodded. "I am, Baby, I am. I'm so sure about everything. I love you so much."

Truth was, Chloe wasn't sure. She still didn't know how to approach the fact that Beca had that excess muscle, but she figured she would grow used to it. This alcohol-infused trial run would be a start. Beca said nothing more, acquiescing and entering the redhead in one swift but smooth movement. Chloe cried out in painful pleasure, her eyes rolling back as Beca began to thrust her hips. The taller woman slid her hands down to grip the brunette's waist, entangling their legs and capturing Beca in a death grip of limbs. Beca grunted with each stroke, Chloe crying out without restriction as she began to understand just how the DJ had maintained her reputation. She began to rotate her own hips, taking the brunette's earlobe in her mouth and nibbling it, trying to make this as memorable for the DJ as it would be for her. Beca was just in her zone, and none of the little things mattered, only the end result. Chloe clawed at Beca's back, but as she ran her fingers along it, she began to feel the battle scars of encounters passed. This sparked something within her, and in a moment, she had flipped them over so that she now loomed over the DJ. The shock was evident on the younger woman's face, but Chloe did not stagger in her ministrations. She continued to grind roughly against Beca, and breathing quickly became labored. Beca's grunts became slight whimpers as she struggled to keep up with Chloe's pace. It was in vain however. Once she would get in sync, the redhead would switch it up, making it impossible for Beca to keep rhythm. Soon, she stopped trying because there was more pain than pleasure, and she only wanted it to come to a close.

For once, Beca was outlasted by her companion though she didn't mind it too much. Not at all actually. She was overly elated when it ended, to be frank, though she wasn't sure why. She had just continued round for round until the redhead at last collapsed beside her, curling into the DJ's side with a kiss to her cheek. Beca did nothing in response to Chloe's affection, hands resting behind her head as always. While Chloe's breathing evened out, the brunette gazed up at the ceiling trying to clear her mind. She closed her eyes, attempting to find sleep, but suddenly, they sprung open once more. As she sweat out the alcohol, her mind began to focus, and that old panic embarked on its descent upon her. Any comfort she had felt at last evaporated, and she felt a throbbing pain in her chest. What the hell was that? Whatever it was, she didn't like it, and she needed out. She only wanted to get home, to her own bed. She needed to be home. She glanced over at the clock on the nightstand. It was closing in on three in the morning. If she headed home now, she would get a fair amount of sleep before heading to the shop. However, the sleep didn't matter. She had an ulterior motive for going home, but she shut that away.

She waited a bit longer to assure that Chloe was asleep before slipping out of bed and pulling on her clothes on her way to the door. She decided that for the first time in a very long time, she would leave a note, something simple. She left it on the counter beneath Chloe's keys before exiting the apartment. She could not even begin to grasp the cause of such fright. It wasn't all too bad of an idea just to stay the night at the redhead's apartment, but she just felt the need to be home. She needed to be. Yes, the truth was beginning to set in, and ironically, her encounter with Chloe helped move it along.

When she arrived, she kicked her shoes off by the door, discarding her keys and wallet on the counter as she made her way down the hall. She noticed that Stacie's door was closed, and she could deduce that the taller brunette was already asleep. For some reason, this caused her to frown as she proceeded down the hall to the bathroom. She indulged in a quick shower to rid herself of the stench of alcohol and sweat before pulling fresh boxers on. She then went to her room, and she was both surprised and greatly relieved to find Stacie curled up in her bed, beneath her sheets. She smiled warmly, not the usual smirk but a genuine smile. It was crazy.

In all of their years of friendship, they had never been this close. Sure, they had been inseparable growing up, but they had also had limitations that just could not be breached after the initial excitement of each of them finding a friend. They had never slept in the same bed so casually like this. At nine and ten years old, there had been spontaneous sleepovers when Stacie's parents were fighting or terrorizing her, but Beca would usually give her the bed and sleep on the futon. Stacie had her own room at Osiris's home as well. They had never cuddled before either, the closest being Stacie hiding behind the brunette during horror films while Beca struggled to stay awake because Stacie was the only one able to get her to willingly watch movies. Even when Chloe coerced her into attending a show at the theatre, she usually dozed off within the first few minutes. She wouldn't even try to stay awake, but Stacie was proficient in making her want to stay up though the taller brunette knew of her reasoning behind her shunning of films. Beca was anything but normal, and she could never live the life that those characters did. She had trouble enjoying fantasy when her reality had been so traumatic.

Yes, the one she pictured when asked all of those questions. The first one she called when something good happened, when something bad happened, when something needed to be done. The one who came to mind first and foremost when pondering the future, the one she felt most comfortable with, the safest with. The one that she would risk anything and everything for. It had always been Stacie, hadn't it? Still, the woman was broken, and she only needed her best friend now. Nothing more. Nothing less. Even _if _Beca _could_ admit her revelation to herself.

In addition to these little details though, Beca's mind had been constantly considering all possibilities of life, what it would be like when Stacie brought a child into the world. She now found herself stopping in the stores to inspect baby items, thinking over names and more often than not, bringing home something to put in the nursery that would soon replace Beca's in-home studio. Stacie had been against it, assuring her that the baby would be fine in her room, but Beca had insisted until she could find a bigger space. To say that the taller brunette was confounded at Beca's enthusiasm about their biggest alteration in their life would be a complete and utter euphemism. Still, she could not complain. She had always known she could count on her best friend for the most rugged terrain, but this was entirely new territory. No one had ever foreseen this, so to see Beca Mitchell in this light was refreshing. After being friends for so long, it was quite astounding to know that the DJ could still impress her. What was also astounding? How everything had changed for Stacie in the past few weeks, how so many of her thoughts were now commanded by Beca though she could not face it. Not now. She was broken, and she only needed her best friend. Nothing more. Nothing less. Even _if _Stacie _could _admit the truth to herself.

Beca at last slid into bed, and a moment later, Stacie's eyes fluttered open, the hazel green gleaming against the pitch black backdrop. There was shock then there was relief on her features.

"You came home," she whispered lazily with a smile, not fully conscious of her words.

"You're surprised?" Beca scoffed.

"Not really. It's just-Chloe seemed rather-_intense _tonight."

Beca suddenly felt an unfamiliar pang in her chest though she couldn't readily identify it. "Yeah, she did, huh?"

"Yeah, so," Stacie sighed now, sliding closer to the brunette and pulling the shorter woman's arm around her. Beca had no rebuttal, instead pulling her closer. "Spill it."

Wait, that pang. Was that-_guilt?_ "What?"

"Becs."

"What? What's it matter?"

"Did you get lucky?" She tried to make it sound as nonchalant as possible.

The DJ gulped. "Yeah, we-uh, we slept together."

Neither were sure who tensed at that moment. "And?"

"And what?" Beca was getting nervous now.

"You didn't stay over?"

"I-I wanted to come home. I rarely stay over if I have enough sense left to drive, you know."

"You stay at Aubrey's."

"When was the last time, Stace? I wanna make sure you're okay, you know."

"Becs, you don't have to babysit me. This was my doing, and I don't want to get in the way of-"

"Hey." Beca pulled back a few strands of hair from her face gently to place her lips at Stacie's ear. "I'm here because I wanna be. I don't feel right if I'm not." Stacie was somehow secretly happy to hear this, smiling as Beca subconsciously began to rub her belly. "You're not making me do it. I wanna do it."

"Did I ever tell you that you're not so badass after all?"

"Did I ever tell you that I'll kill you if you tell anyone?"

"Yup, but I don't believe you." Stacie giggled before silence fell a moment. Then she spoke again. "Beca?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you-are you back with her? Chloe?"

"No." Beca sighed now, the thoughts returning.

"You love her though, right?"

Beca chuckled in order to hide her panic. "What's with the concern?"

The taller brunette scoffed, reaching back to slap her thigh. "Beca, you're my best friend, and I protect you. I just, I-honestly? I don't think she's good for you."

"You guys were friends before."

"Yeah, _before _she-" She caught herself. "I don't know. She's different, and-even if you take all of the blame for her leaving, she could have stopped it, at least tried to. You can do better."

"Yeah, I know. I don't know. I-I mean, tonight, it-there was nothing special. I didn't feel anything new that I didn't always feel. I mean, honestly, Stacie? I think that I was so overwhelmed with her coming back just because of who she was, because of our history, but it was so easy for her to forgive me, and this may sound funny, but-I...I feel weird. It puts me off, you know. Like it's _too _easy, and that scares me. Then I try to think back to those days at Barden, and-I draw a blank." Stacie forced herself to remain relaxed and calm. "I don't know, but something keeps nagging at me, and-I don't feel comfortable with her the way I started to in the beginning of this, when she first came back. I-I don't know what I feel for her."

"Yeah, I get it. I just-I mean, honestly. I may have not put you back together in the best way."

"What do you mean?"

"Turning you into Don Juan probably wasn't my best idea." They chuckled.

"Hey, no complaints here. Eventually, it all evens out. I mean, you were able to love."

"Yeah, and so were you, Beca, but the question is 'does it only happen once'?"

"That would probably be ideal, but-who knows?" _They knew._

"Not me."

"Me either."

"I still don't like her."

Beca chortled. "I know."

"You deserve the very best, B, someone who you can trust not to jump ship no matter what. That's what you need. Someone to handle you. It isn't easy, but it isn't impossible."

"One day. For now, I'm good where I'm at. I'm okay here."

"Good, because I'm not trying to share any attention right now. These hormones are no joke."

Beca snorted a laugh but nonetheless pulled Stacie closer. The taller brunette, feeling rather brave tonight after her spontaneous worry over the brunette leaving with Chloe for reasons beyond her, intertwined their fingers together as Beca continued to caress her stomach. It had become the DJ's favorite past time before bed, running her digits along Stacie's tummy in the way she worked the turn table on her slower mixes, gently and compassionately. Stacie didn't fully understand why it was so hard to be the supportive best friend now, but she debunked it to the fact that it was Chloe, the redheaded harlot that had shredded Beca to pieces before disappearing for three years only to come back and exploit Beca's loss of memory. She had watched Beca fall apart, and it had been more than a challenge for Stacie to put her back together because Stacie didn't know the first step in the grieving process. She had no idea how to comfort or console. She wasn't savvy with emotions. Neither of them were, but they trudged through it in the end, each supporting the weight of one another. Now, it were as it should be. All Stacie really needed was her best friend because she knew that Beca would always protect her no matter the situation, and Stacie not only knew that. She appreciated that. In actuality, other thoughts were beginning to plague her, and she was slowly growing accustomed to them. All the while, everything was beginning to make sense in the DJ's mind as well.

So while Stacie fell asleep in her best friend's arms, a smile adorning her face, Chloe woke up to cold sheets and panic set in. She immediately jumped out of bed and began to search the apartment. Her mind went hazy, and her heart plummeted when she read the simple note on the counter.

_See you later. Have a good day. -B_

What could be said in that moment, at least by Chloe, was that war had been initiated that night. There was something going on in the shadows, and she vowed to find out what it was.

* * *

She was at her best friend's home bright and early the next morning flustered and frustrated, and the moment a sleepy Aubrey opened the door, the blonde knew it was going to be a long morning. Chloe didn't speak at first, allowing Aubrey to make coffee and cinnamon rolls. The blonde then sat the meal atop the kitchen island where they would conjugate to at last encroach upon the inexorable discussion.

"You guys sleep together, don't you?" was the first thing to topple out of Chloe's mouth, her eyes glazed over as she traced the rim of her mug. "The scars on her back. You contributed?"

Aubrey was taken aback, nearly choking on her coffee. She kept the cup pressed between her lips to bide some time before setting it down curtly. Her response was sharp but calm.

"Chloe, you have no right to be-"

"You're supposed to be my best friend!" the redhead suddenly screeched, slamming a fist on the counter. "You-"

"You were supposed to be hers!" Aubrey snapped back. "You left her!"

"That doesn't mean you sleep with her!"

Aubrey stilled, dropping her head as she sobered and shaking her head with a bitter laugh. "You're a spoiled brat, you know that?" She looked up to meet Chloe's glare with an equal amount of fury. "You don't get to decide what we do and how we do it. You gave up that right when you ran away."

"So you sleep with her!"

"What's between Beca and I is our decision."

Chloe scoffed. "What kind of best friend-"

"Don't even go there, Chloe! What kind of _person _does that to someone they care about! To someone who cares about them! You can't just come in here and expect everything to be all shiny and prepped for you! You lied to all of us! You abandoned all of us, and we delt with it in our way own way! I was there for her. Me! The one who couldn't stand the alt girl and her attitude, but you know what? You destroyed that girl! That closed off and scared girl that you left behind eventually broke! You turned her into someone we didn't recognize!"

"And that means you fuck her! I can't believe-"

"Okay, Chloe, believe what you want. I don't regret what I did. Beca is amazing. She helped me cope with my father shunning me, her entire family did, and you weren't there! All we had was each other, so excuse me if I'm human. The point is that you're not my best friend anymore. You're not the person you were in college or high school or any other time. You are cold and heartless, and if it were up to me, you wouldn't be within miles of her. You took her memory loss, that clean slate, and you wrote yourself in as the victim. You betrayed EVERY. SINGLE. ONE of us. It's sick, Chloe! It's fucking twisted!"

"I love her."

Aubrey chuckled now. "You have no idea what love is."

"Oh, and you do? Your father could never love you! Beca has no idea what love is, surrounded by people like you and Stacie!"

Aubrey choked back bile now, stilling herself against the counter. "I'll let that comment slide, but you talk about Stacie as if you weren't the same as her in college, as if you weren't hooking up with Tom in a shower stall and fucking half of his frat brothers before that. Get off your high horse, Chlo, because you are nowhere near high and mighty enough to look down on us."

"Look, I love Beca. I know that I fucked up!"

Aubrey scoffed. "Do you! Really! Because it's hard to tell when you continue to throw the blame on her that she already took over and over again!"

"I do know, but I didn't take my second chance in order to hurt her. I'm going to make it up to her. I'm going to prove to her that I can be the one for her, but I don't want her running to you or Stacie to fuck while I do that!"

"Oh, bite me, princess. I'd rather her end up with Stacie than end up with you. For all that her reputation presumes, Stacie is an amazing person and an even better best friend. She protected Beca when you could only run and hide because it wasn't your way! You want this perfect person to hide behind so that no one sees your flaws, but here's a news flash, Sweetie. You _aren't_ perfect. None of us are. You made your mistakes as did we, but the difference is that whatever we did, we did it _for_ Beca. She runs to us because she trusts us, and it's far more than just sex. We did it to make her comfortable, happy. We helped her become comfortable having an extra piece of equipment when you couldn't even face the fact! Had it been you in that position, I would have been just as supportive. Beca and I are not an item, but we are close friends that will do anything to make each other better. For Beca, that became sex because love was no longer a reality, a belief. You can thank the one in the mirror for that. I couldn't just love her because she didn't find substance in that, so yes, I slept with her. That's what we did. We healed each other because no one else, not even the one who hurt her to begin with, would. You knew what would happen, Chloe. You knew how she was, what you were getting yourself into. You moped and nagged and bitched about her not opening up to you, not wanting you to touch her. Then she finally does, and she tells you why no matter how scared she was of being hurt. She trusted you to be better than the rest, and all you can tell her is that you didn't think it would happen? That was your justification for ripping her apart and running away? Because she surprised you, caught you off guard by disclosing that information? That's not good enough. Maybe Beca doesn't remember, but I sure as hell do. I know what you did, why you did it and who you did it to. Everything else between those pillars is irrelevent at this point."

Chloe deflated slightly now, absorbing the factual information carefully as her eyes pooled with tears. She knew it was the truth, and she had never meant to hurt Beca. That had never been her intention. She had made a huge mistake, but she had another chance. She was only human, and she would take it to win the DJ's heart. No, it didn't feel completely right, but she had faith that it would eventually, that they could fall in love again.

"I slept with her," the redhead breathed. "I wanted her to love me too, to put me up there too, on that pedestal she puts you and Stacie on."

Aubrey laughed. "Chlo, that isn't going to work. To Beca, sex is the escape from love, not the cohesion of them. The two don't go hand in hand anymore. Either she falls in love with you, or she fucks you. She has yet to do the latter, so guess what. If anything, you're in the category with the rest of the women in Barden. You haven't been there. We have been, and we established our place long _before _we slept with her. That's why we're up there, because we gained her trust first. I paid hundreds of dollars in international calls to talk to her, to make sure she was okay when you couldn't even shoot a text. The day you left, I had to reschedule my own flight to sit on the floor of her dorm and hold her until she stopped crying, until she could catch her breath, and I didn't even care because all that mattered was the broken girl in my arms. When Amy called to tell me she was in a coma, I was on the next flight out, blowing off the last week of the semester. Then I came home, and I stayed. No law school. Not a care in the world about what my father would say. Osiris took me in, and I started working for the club just to stay with Beca, with Stacie, with my friends because I never wanted to get a call like that again and be so far away, helpless for hours until I could get there. You hadn't even checked on her in months, Chloe. You didn't even ask. What if I had arrived, and it had been too late? What if it had been worse than a self-induced coma? What if she hadn't woken up? You have no idea what it was like for us because you got to escape. We had to clean up your mess for months, and even then, it didn't go away until her mind finally shut down itself. That big heart you once had was nowhere to be found, and you left her to die. We didn't. You're no better than any other woman who put scars on her back. In fact, you're worse because your'e responsible for the scars inside of her, so you don't get to judge us because the only thing we care about is the fact that we did right by her. You don't deserve Beca. Face that, and one day, I hope she sees that too, because you and I both know that if she remembered the truth, you wouldn't have had a chance, and for good reason."

"I love her, Aubrey! Regardless of everything else, I do!"

"Then you would let her be happy! You would let her find someone better, Chloe! You may love her, but you love yourself more! Why can't you understand that? I'm saying this for her best interest. As your friend as well as hers. What you're doing is selfish and destructive, and I can't be your best friend and support you in this because as Beca's best friend, I can't lie. I've done that enough not telling her what happened, what _really _happened, and had the doctor allowed us to, she would have already known. Chloe, there is a chance that you will one day trigger that memory, and then what? You're just gonna stand by and let her shatter again? Because I guarantee you, you will _not _be able to fix it. You're so blinded by your own greed that you don't see how harmful you are to her, like a virus. A disease. You literally could have killed her, Chloe, because you knocked down those walls she built with tears and blood and rejection only to do the same as her mother and everyone else who gave her a reason to build those walls in the first place. You planted a virus! You are mentally no good for her in the most literal sense possible. No matter what persona Beca has taken on now, somewhere buried in her mind behind a dam lays a memory of _you_ leaving _her_ and a scared little girl clinging to it, broken and utterly terrified by it. If those were ever unleashed, she would probably hate us all, us more so because she trusted us to protect her, and we should be. I'm telling you now, Chloe, if you care about her at all, you'll let her go. You'll walk away and let her be."

"I can't do that."

"Yes, you can."

"Well, I won't."

"Then don't expect me to be there with you because the moment you slip, I'll be on the other side tearing your fucking heart out."

* * *

"What up, Amy? CR?" Beca greeted as she and Stacie headed into the club.

"Oi, short stack, how goes it?" Amy questioned, bumping her fist.

"Oh, you know how it goes. You guys ready for tonight?"

"Yeah, I have a feeling I'll be doing some crocodile wrestling tonight."

Beca chuckled. "You just may be."

"I'm gonna get inside," Stacie now informed Beca.

"Okay, are you alright?" Beca asked, a hand placed on the small of Stacie's back because the taller brunette had been complaining about sporadic abdominal pain all day though she refused to skip work. "You feel good?"

Stacie smiled, patting her cheek lovingly. "Yeah, I'll be okay. Don't be too long though."

"I got it."

Stacie smiled at Amy and CR before heading inside. Beca bumped CR's fist, looking over the line awaiting entry before adjusting the strap of her laptop bag on her shoulder.

"Okay, you guys, keep it tight," the DJ hissed conspiratorially.

CR smirked. "Always, B."

Beca gave them a small salute before disappearing inside.

"You think they'll ever just tie the knot and be done with it?" Amy quipped.

"Man, you know those two are too in love with themselves to do that," CR snorted. "I mean, yeah, Stacie's done with that dude from school now, but after what Red did to Beca? Hell nah, even if she doesn't remember it, and even if she _is _chilling with her again these days. If she gets with someone, it'll be Chloe. She won't try with anyone else, not even her best friend. Plus she has the ladies lining up now, so she may just stick with that. They ain't official yet."

"Yeah, but it makes so much sense. They're like two kangaroos in a pouch, you know."

CR chuckled. "Sure. The only way Stacie and Beca would end up together is if the world ended, and they were the last ones on Earth. I'd bet on Beca ending up with Aubrey or taking Chloe back before her ending up with Stacie."

"Yeah, you're right. I mean, honestly? Who ships Steca?"

"What?"

"What?"

* * *

"And now let me turn it over to your headliner, the one and only Georgia King, your wifey's wet dream, DJ Raw B!"

The crowd erupted in deafening roars as Beca stepped behind the decks, Donald bumping her fist before retreating out of the booth. The bar was being swarmed, and she caught her best friend's eye as she scratched the record a bit. Stacie gave her a reassuring smile, and the DJ began ascent into her zone.

"What up!" she hollared into the microphone, girls screaming at the sound of her voice. "You guys enjoying your summer so far with us!" More screaming. "Okay, okay, let's get it started!"

The music began to pulse through the area, the walls shaking and trembling with the bodies they encased. The beat began to build gradually, a permanent buzz permeating the air. The bar was busier with each track, and when all was comfortable, Beca began mixing live with a few of the hottest songs on the charts at the moment. This really had the crowd moving, women throwing out their vocal chords as they dipped their hips. Drinks swarmed into the booth for the short brunette, the usual numbers scribbled on the napkin with the lipstick kisses accompanying it. Aubrey, Stacie and Chloe took turns delivering the accolades and manning the VIP counter while the DJ remained enthralled in her element, turning the club up. She could see Rome and Tej out on the floor with a few women, Dom and Letty up in their V.I.P booth with Kristin, Han and Giselle. Cade and Jesse were managing crowd control below. Osiris and Zeus were in attendance tonight to see their new marketing strategy at work, the opening of the hookah lounge and a fountain of bottomless drinks that would be in service each Friday night for a flat but fat cover charge. It was surely winning the crowd over, their head jockey keeping the patrons thirsty well into the night. Everyone was in attendance, and this brought Beca to life. She didn't even flinch at the piercing crystal blue gaze that continuously targeted her from the bar.

It had been a week since Beca had left her note on Chloe's counter after they had slept together, and the redhead had not mentioned it. Meanwhile, Beca was in her own world as she tried to decrypt what exactly was happening or what could happen between the two. What she could conclude was that this was not the Chloe Beale that she had known and loved three years ago. Just like the DJ, the redhead had changed. How could they ever have something when Chloe was no different from the many women the brunette had come in contact with, when sex and love were no longer synchronized in the DJ's eyes while Chloe believed it to be the key to that love? Sure, they went on dates and laughed and talked, but it seemed as if the redhead was more of a predator than a nice girl capable of settling down now. She had not acted any different after they had slept together, but she was still different. Different in the way that, ever since, she had been trying to sleep with the brunette. After the second time, Beca began dodging any way that she could, going to the shop late at night with Han and Cade to bring in orders all week and that of the like until she could escape home to Stacie. Meanwhile, Chloe remained oblivious to Beca's admissions, continuing her attack on the DJ's walls, on the DJ in general, not realizing how her plan was beginning to backfire.

"Last call!" came Stacie's booming voice over the speakers after delivering another drink to the DJ fifteen minutes until two. "Hookah, fountains and drinks! Put your orders in now!"

The DJ smirked at her best friend as she stepped away from the microphone, and Stacie tapped her nose, unaware of those intense cerulean orbs now staring up at them. She returned to the counter to begin wiping it down as well as aide in the last-minute drink orders pouring in. Suddenly, as she slid another glass across the bar, she doubled over, clutching her stomach. She let out a gasp then a yelp of pain. The first to notice was Aubrey, and she rushed to the brunette's side.

"Hey, Stace, you okay?" she asked.

Then she looked down, and her breath hitched. Stacie now let out a blood-curdling scream that caught the DJ's attention, bringing her eyes to her best friend just as the taller brunette collapsed, and she was rushing down the stairs in moments.


	5. A Beautiful Lie and an Ugly Truth

**_A/N: So man I love the response! I hope no one hates me too much! This event wasn't to get the two together. That would have happened regardless, but it was means to develop the characters and pull them out of character thus creating an obstacle, the doubt of whether Beca loved her before this or not. Well, I hope you'll catch on. Okay here we go! And its okay to cry. I did. This song kills me. They was my brother's song, and he passed away back at the beginning of the year, but he always played it on the guitar. So anyway, here we go!_**

**_Song: Iris - The Goo Goo Dolls_**

* * *

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't wanna go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_When sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

* * *

The laughter and exuberance of only an hour ago was long removed. A most deafening silence impregnated the room, abated breath lying in wait. No one fully comprehended the situation. All that they knew was that one of their own was somewhere in this unnerving structure in pain. That was all that mattered at the moment. Jesse, Luke, Cade, Benji, Shane and the rest of Stacie's overly protective siblings stood near the entrance, unable to sit down without fidgeting anxiously. They showed no emotion, the code of tough exterior coming into play. Lily, Amy and Cynthia Rose sat with blank expressions, confusion and fear masked by indifference. Dom had long since ceased his assault on the hospital wall, the remnants laying in chipped paint and gaping holes that no nurse dare question as he sat with his head in his hands. Zeus alternated between sitting down and standing up, his senses unstable now. Letty soothed Kristin and her silent sobs with only a hand on her back, moving continually in a circular pattern as her own eyes lay dead ahead, anywhere but in that lobby. Han, Rome and Tej sat with their heads bowed, hands clasped before them as they continued to process the situation and pray for relief. Osiris paced back and forth across the white tiles, the only acknowledged movement at the moment. He periodically ran a shaking hand over his beard, throwing nervous glances at his sullen daughter. He would be the only one. No one else was bold enough to meet her eyes at the moment. What they would see there would riddle them panicked.

She sat slumped against the wall, eyes glazed over as she repetitively banged her head against the white backdrop, soft thumps falling upon deaf ears. Her hands hung defenselessly over her drawn up knees, her feet tapping anxiously against the tile though no sound was emitted. She couldn't go in there. She knew what they would tell her, and she couldn't handle that. God seemed to think that after all of the loss that had occurred in her life, she would be accustomed to it. She kept muttering to him over and over that he was wrong, to please give her a break here, to give her best friend a break if nothing else. Chloe sat in the chair beside her. She had long since ceased her attempts to speak to the brunette, to get a gist of what was going on. Beca was one of Osiris's boys, Zeus's boys, and they rarely showed emotions. The redhead knew that she had once again locked down her fortress tightly. Aubrey had gone in with Stacie, and Beca knew that she should be there, but the taller brunette had demanded that she leave, that she not see Stacie this way. She would call for her when it was over. Beca could not even find the strength to argue. She had allowed a nurse to guide her back to the waiting area. Her world was crumbling around her, and she was much too weak to try and hold it up yet she found it in herself to mask all emotion. It was no use. The deed had been done for reasons only the Lord knew. No one had foreseen this. To the DJ, this had never been a concern, a possibility. They were going to be a family in some shape or form, not this. She had shoved many people away, shut many people out, but she had never pondered the idea of a person she had yet to meet being able to do so much damage not of their own accord. There was no escaping it. She had opened her heart to nothing more than an idea, a possibility, a human being who had yet to take their first breath. Now, they never would take that first breath even if they had already taken the icy DJ's heart.

At last, Aubrey entered the waiting room with a grim expression.

"B," she choked out hesitantly, shattering the silence. "She's calling for you."

Beca nodded, and without hitch, she stood and headed for the designated room. Chloe stood as well, but Aubrey took her arm to halt her from following the DJ. What Beca found behind that daft white curtain extinguished the small flame left flickering in her heart. No, Stacie had never looked so shattered, so bent out of shape, so distraught. She was alarmingly pale, her body trembling, her eyes glossy and dull, her face absent of life. That sight alone tore Beca from her own misery, activating that overly protective function. She stalked over to the bed with determined steps, climbing in and pulling the taller woman into her arms. The moment Stacie felt the warm body envelope her, her hands gripped Beca's forearm as she began to sob uncontrollably.

"I-I lost it, Becs," she gasped through the tears. "I-he's gone. He-he's gone. I-I kept saying it was a-a mistake, and God punished me! H-he punished me for saying it."

"Hey, hey," Beca crooned as softly as she could muster without her voice cracking and alerting Stacie of her own sorrow, stroking the other woman's hair. "No, no he isn't. That isn't true. It happened for reasons far beyond us and our understanding. He had his reasons. We're here though. We're here."

"I-I can't, I never thought I...He's paying me back for everything that I did! That I am! I-he hates me, and he-"

"No, babygirl, not at all. He doesn't hate you. We made mistakes. If anything, maybe he was hurting you to get to me because if he was trying to hurt anyone, it would be me."

"No, I-I made you this way. I-"

"You didn't make me any way. I chose to do this, to be this the way I always chose to run. We both made some mistakes, but-we can't let it tear us apart."

There was an extended silence as Stacie wept into the DJ's shoulder, gripping her like a lifeline. Beca did not speak again for over an hour, allowing the taller woman time process everything, to find some sense of sanity for the moment. She almost broke. She did. Beca nearly gave herself away when she instinctively reached over to caress Stacie's stomach comfortingly, terminating the intent at the last possible second. She then had to look up, blinking back what may have been tears before taking a deep breath and hugging Stacie tighter to her, hugging tighter to keep _herself _together.

"I-the only person that could-ever love me for what I am is-is gone before he was-born," Stacie whispered shortly after the tears were reduced to sniffles.

Beca retracted quickly to look at the other woman, taking Stacie aback. "What the fuck am I?"

Stacie couldn't help but release a watery giggle, aware of the DJ's attempts to lighten the situation, and she reached up to cup Beca's cheek. "You're my adorable, not-so-badass best friend."

Beca scoffed. "Please, bitch, I'm your everything now."

They both chuckled. "You have such a way with words."

"Yeah, that's why you loved me at first meeting."

"I was ten. A boy with a BMX was like P. Diddy with an Escalade."

Beca snorted a laugh. "Please, Diddy wishes he was me."

Stacie giggled. "Yes, he does, Baby. Yes, he does, and I'm so glad it was you on that bike that day because I have no idea where I would be without you."

"Well, you'll never have to find out."

Beca never exited the room before the others were sent home by staff. The DJ fell asleep beside her best friend, holding her and calming her each time Stacie fell into another fit of hysterical sobs at the thought of what had just occurred. No one fully understood what or who or how or anything. They were only worried for Stacie. Chloe was there as moral support for a disoriented Beca, but no one held full knowledge of the occurrence. They had a hunch by the blood and Beca's constant need for assurance from Stacie that she was feeling okay, but no one drew indefinite conclusions, and Aubrey's lips were sealed. They were just glad that Stacie was out of harm's way, and they went home intending to get some rest.

* * *

Stacie fell asleep in their bed the following afternoon, discharged from the hospital with nothing more than the number to a psychologist and a hopeless explanation of what had happened, the only complication being stress and Stacie being otherwise healthy. While she rested, Beca entered the studio shakily. Yes, there was nothing more to be done in the care of professionals. The only closure to be found lay in the hands of God Himself. No psychologist or surgeon or nurse could possibly alleviate the pain deep beneath the skin and tissue and bone, that wound that could not be seen, only felt. Beca understood this, and while Stacie could not govern the tears, Beca was able to stabilize a look of indifference for all to see.

The moment her eyes fell upon the immense collection of items she had accrued for the baby in the past weeks, that old dam that had been structured and erected and restored so many times split down the center, the flood sweeping her up and threatening to drown her. It plundered her lungs of oxygen as she collapsed onto her knees, her body shaking madly with agony and realization. For twenty-four hours, she had locked it away, displaying no emotion, no weakness as she hoisted the weight of the world off of Stacie's shoulders. It had done as much damage to the DJ as it had to her, but she had not provided affirmation. Now, it all came crashing down. She sobbed into one hand, her other hand shakily reaching out to grip the stuffed lion that sat atop the desk. Beca would stare at it sometimes while she was working on a mix, allowing her imagination to run rampant over the future, what it held. She clutched it now as if it were the only thing holding her to the ground, to her sanity, her screams muffled by its scarlet mane. She could not allow her misery to leave the room. She had to be strong, the anchor for the both of them. She could not allow the cracks to show, for the pain to escape or seep through the crevices. She unleashed all frustrations into the lion's chest, her entire body rigid as it wrenched and jerked forward. Her head throbbed, and her chest constricted, but she prohibited any of this to be evident to all else beyond that door.

She wanted it to go away of course. She would love to reach inside of her own chest and rip her heart out, punish it for being so reckless, so caring, so _weak_. However, that would help no one but herself, and Beca Mitchell was anything but selfish. So what she did was round out her crying fit, stand up, pack all of the baby items into a box and take it out to the garage. She placed it on the top shelf behind many others, hidden amongst every other memory and ounce of junk, then she returned inside to clean up. At last, she returned to bed, sliding in beside her best friend who was crying in her sleep as she had been all night. Beca pulled her closer, kissing her head lovingly as she locked her own torment away again. This was who she would sacrifice everything for, and she would not let her down.

Later that night, Beca was down at the club early. Aubrey and Chloe were already behind the bar readying for the night, and Lily would be handling the decks. Beca made her way through the back door straight to Luke's office. Osiris waited there as well to know how Stacie was faring, ready to grant both women some time off to cope with the tragedy that had just occurred. With the way that Beca was acting, the rumor had begun to spread that not only did Stacie have a miscarriage but that it was Beca's baby she had lost. The DJ had no time to comment on it. She had to get home to her best friend. She had left her in a warm bath, promising to return within the hour once she talked to Luke and Osiris.

The men awaited her with a drink. Lord knows she needed it. She found Dom there as well, looking more anxious than she had ever seen the large man. He was only worried about her now though. Her eyes were red as all hell, hair in disarray and skin sheet white. She flopped down in an armchair across from them, taking the drink and downing it before signaling Ashley, the VIP waitress that night, for another.

"What's happening?" Osiris immediately asked.

"She had a miscarriage, Dad," she replied with a huff, slamming the second drink.

"She was pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"And why didn't you tell-"

"Dad, we didn't want to tell anyone yet. We didn't know how. It was just-"

"Wait, 'we'? As in it's your-"

"Oh, no, it was that douchebag, Evan's, but that stays between us. I know all of these girls would love to hear that the guy who knocked her up ran off. Well, he didn't run off. He couldn't. He was unconscious when he left the house that night, so..."

At last, Osiris smirked. "You took care of it then?"

"You know I did, Pop."

"Then that boy's lucky you did before I did," Dom now expressed, sipping his drink. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, I mean, I'll be back by the end of the week, but she may need-"

"You both take all of the time you want, B," Luke now said. "It's on your call. Lily and Donald can handle the decks for as long as we need them to. They'll play your stuff, and it'll be fine. We just-"

"Yeah, but people will be disappointed eventually, so I'll be back. I just need to keep her calm right now."

"Whatever you guys need, we'll do it."

"Yeah, thanks. I'll send some new shit over for Donald to spin."

"Okay."

Osiris and Dom stood now as did Beca, and they each embraced her. "Anything, B. Call Kristin or Letty or Dom or me. We're there."

"Yeah, I know," Beca returned. "I'll check with her. Maybe we can do dinner or something."

"We'll go over, cook for you guys," Dom assured her. "We don't want her out and about yet."

"Just make sure she gets some rest, but next time, don't hide something like this from us," Osiris requested. "Please."

"I got it."

After goodbyes concluded, Beca headed out of the office, and Chloe spotted her leaving. She quickly dropped the rag in her hand and rushed over to the brunette. Aubrey followed at a reasonable distance once she registered Chloe's departure, knowing that Beca did not need the redhead's overbearing nature at the moment.

"Hey, B, are you okay?" Chloe asked, and Beca only slowed slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied over her shoulder. "I just have to get home."

"Oh, well, how is Stacie?"

"She'll be okay."

"What happened?"

"I-I have to go."

Beca ignored the dejected look on the redhead's face, rushing out of the club and back to her car. She returned home as quickly as possible, rushing inside. Stacie was laying in bed already, adorned in her silk black bathrobe with her hair pulled up. The DJ could not help but smile. This had gradually become a common occurrence. The taller woman looked up when she entered, smiling timidly as Beca removed her plaid shirt and sneakers. She then unbuckled her belt, shedding her jeans and socks. She chuckled when she noticed the small pout that her best friend was sporting, quickening her pace and sliding into bed.

"I feel so old," Stacie sighed as she slid back into the DJ's waiting arms. "Being in bed before midnight. We haven't done that since grade school."

"Hey, give it some time, and we'll be back out before you know it," Beca returned, hugging her tightly. "It's fine anyway. We have years of sleep to catch up on."

Stacie giggled. "Yeah, that's true. It actually feels good."

Beca quirked an eyebrow. "What does?"

Stacie tensed, her eyes bulging at her confession. "I-nothing."

"Tell me."

"No, it's-nothing."

Beca placed her head atop her best friend's, nuzzling into her ear and eliciting a laugh. "Stacie Elaina Conrad, you need to tell me now."

"Well, if you must know, Beca Cole Mitchell, I just-it's nice like-this. To be here and in bed early, no one to impress or coerce or anything. We can just lay here. It's always been so-easy with you, with us, you know. It's like, why can't it be like that with everyone?"

Beca scoffed. "Because I'm me, and they're...everyone else."

Stacie swatted her thigh. "Of course. That's right."

"Hey, luck of the draw. While everyone else was stuck with average friends, you got me."

"Yeah, half man, half-"

"Fucking amazing!"

Stacie chuckled but nodded in agreement. Then, in what would be a most memorable moment that made Beca's heart skip a beat, the taller brunette turned around in her arms and placed a hand on her cheek gently. They gazed into each other's eyes, breaths mingling between them. It was a simple action to anyone else, but to these two, it was the most intimate moment they had ever shared, even more intimate than Beca's first time.

"Thank you, Becs," she whispered. "For everything. For being here."

Beca smirked. "You're just glad I'm not with Chloe."

"That's a sweetener." They shared another soft laugh. "Seriously though, Becs, thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me."

"Well, I just hope you have an idea of how much you mean to me."

"Not even close to what you mean to me."

Then that genuine smile spread across the DJ's face for a split second before she sobered. Her heart beat faster against her ribcage, but she had never felt so comfortable in her entire life than she did at that moment. She felt bold, as if she could lift the world right now and throw it across universes, galaxies, whatever else. She reached up, moving a strand of hair that had fallen loose from the messy bun atop Stacie's head.

"Hey," she whispered as a single tear fell from the hazel green eyes before her. "Where is she? Is my best friend in there somewhere? I just need to know she's okay."

Stacie half sobbed, half laughed. "I-I don't know. I don't know if she is, but-I'm trying so hard to find her. I don't know if I can be that girl again."

"I don't mean the girl that sleeps around. I mean that girl I met twelve years ago that could move mountains with her smile. They called her a nerd until she looked like a Maxim centerfold freshmen year then they called her a ditzy slut, and she made the honor roll. She didn't give jocks the time of day, only the guys that she could have a conversation with for more than five minutes before she wanted to shank them." Another giggle. "You know, this girl is fine. She's broken. She's fragile. She's hurting, and that makes her human. That's okay. I'm going to be here to pick up the pieces, but what I'm looking for when I rebuild her is the girl that woke up every day with a smile on her face unwilling to waste a moment of life and finding the beauty in all it had to offer. You know, the one that laughed at the dumbest shit and made everyone look at her funny, but she didn't give a damn because she was alive. That's my best friend."

Stacie laughed through the tears. "She-she's trying to find her way back."

"Well whatever she needs in order to do so, I got it."

"I know."

Stacie woke up the following four mornings to breakfast and tea courtesy of her trusty best friend. While Chloe couldn't get through the DJ's phone line, blowing it up all day despite Aubrey's advisory, Stacie was getting the utmost attention. It was almost domestic in the way they worked through the week. Stacie was getting out of bed by the third day for more than just a shower, but it was still hard for her. She realized however that she couldn't stay idle all too long because if she did so, she would begin to relive that fateful night, all of the blood and the empty feeling that followed, the void that now echoed in her ears. Beca still subconsciously caressed her stomach at night, mostly when she felt the taller brunette jolt subtly from a nightmare or bad dream. It remained soothing yet agonizing all at once for _both _of them though Beca hid that better, a memory of what could have been as well as a memento of what Beca had been for her in all of this. She wouldn't have it any other way because for the first time in her life, she felt good enough for someone the way she was, decent, with her panties on. She then realized that it was rare for Evan to express his feelings while they were in public, and they still had sex each night. He had not been any different than any other man to be honest, and she saw that now that the blinders had been ripped off, months beyond chance of rectification. He had only stayed around longer than others. Not Beca though. She had always endured the most rugged terrain beside her, and she had never propositioned the other woman for sex. Stacie had taken her virginity without hitch as her best friend, and nothing had ever changed. On her best and worst days, Beca had remained no matter what it had cost her.

* * *

By Friday, Chloe was out of her mind with impatience, and she was ready to explode, her imagining running wild. Beca had compromised with Luke and Stacie both, Luke asking for her to take some more time off while Stacie had assured her she would be fine alone so that the DJ could spin because she knew that music was Beca's alternate evasion of detrimental rumination. Beca would take the eleven-to-one slot before returning home, and Stacie agreed after heavy debate. Aubrey was just trying to make sure the redhead kept it together although she had become the receiver of Chloe's many questions and rants.

When Beca arrived fifteen minutes before her set, she went straight upstairs, ordering a drink from Ashley and heading into the VIP lounge to await eleven o'clock. Seeing her arrive, Aubrey planned to slip away, but Chloe was on yet another rant, so she refrained. The redhead became impossibly more furious when the DJ came on the microphone, greeting the rest of the club and not her. Aubrey was ready to combust from anxiety, choking down bile as she tended to customers. Those two hours dragged for each and every person involved, and Beca flopped down upstairs with a drink the moment that Lily took over for her. One drink, and she would head home. Now, Aubrey made her escape from Chloe while the redhead tended to a few patrons. The blonde only needed to check on her miniature friend. She had been worried to no end, and she needed to know that all was well. When Beca saw her enter, she smiled tiredly. The blonde then sent Ashley down to man the bar, unaware that the taller brunette's arrival downstairs would alert Chloe of her absence and prompt her to venture upstairs as well.

"Hey, Bree," she greeted, raising her drink.

"Hey, B, how are you?"

"I'm good. Getting better, and you?"

"Oh, I'm just fine." Chloe froze in the hallway when she heard them speaking. "How's Stacie?"

"She's-getting better. She's okay. She'll be okay."

Aubrey took a seat on the arm of the couch tentatively. "Beca, what-happened?"

The DJ gulped, looking down at her drink for a long moment. "What do you want me to say, Bree?"

"Was it-did she-"

"She had a miscarriage, Bree."

"Oh my God." She clapped her hand over her mouth a moment. "I-I mean I guessed that, but, B, was it-was it yours?"

Beca dropped her head now. She didn't want anyone knowing about Evan leaving Stacie the way he did. Many women would love to hear it, to know that the great Georgia Vixen had been given a taste of her own medicine, and Beca didn't need anyone saying something to her in her broken state or about her in the presence of the DJ's short fuse. However, she knew people would ask. She trusted Aubrey, but it was still hard to admit it, to put her friend in such a light. It would make her angry just thinking about the guy. What she didn't realize was that her extended silence was answer enough for someone, and in a split second, before she could comprehend it, she had a very angry redhead in her personal space.

"Is that why you've been ignoring me!" the redhead shrieked, and Beca and Aubrey both jumped in surprise. "That whole 'I haven't slept with anyone' trip was bullshit! You fucking got her pregnant, Beca!"

"Chloe, wait," Beca sighed, exhausted and dumbfounded. "Can you just-"

"No, you've been shutting me out again, Beca! Doing the same shit again-"

_Might as well go along with this, for Stacie's sake._ "It happened a long time ago, Chloe! We didn't tell anyone! It took me a long ass time to find out too! We just didn't-"

"You're just a liar! That's all you are! You just lead me to believe that you've changed, and you're different, and all this bullshit when-"

Beca scoffed, jumping to her feet. "Are you kidding me right now? I have enough shit to deal with without you breathing down my neck, Chloe! You don't understand!"

"Oh, I do! You shut me out because you're much too busy fucking the Barden slut and getting her pregnant, right! You-"

Beca just about lost her nerve, and all three parties were unaware that Dom was now approaching the conflict that had wafted into his ears and had his blood boiling, but it was Aubrey that slammed the redhead into the wall before the DJ could move. The blonde looked back at the shocked brunette, jerking her head and signaling her to leave. Beca wasted no time. She had to get home anyway. Dom halted his approach, leaving it to Aubrey and walking back towards the office he had come from to make a call. Once she had vacated the area, Aubrey turned back to her astounded best friend, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Don't-you-dare, Chloe," she growled. "Don't you _fucking_ dare."

"Aubrey, she-"

"Don't! I already told you! I warned you! You don't have the right! That was the most insensitive, selfish, childish act I have ever witnessed, and it makes me sick! I love you! You're my best friend, but you fucked up! Just admit it! Maybe Beca doesn't know you fucked up, but I know, and Stacie knows and CR and Amy and Lily and Ashley know! I _told_ you that! We all know, and we have spent three years protecting her! From you _and _from herself! Trying to keep her afloat, and where were you? Fucking running away! We should have told her how you fucked up the moment you came back. We should have kept you away, but we were afraid to lose her again!"

"It's easy for you to say when you're fucking her, right!"

"That isn't the point! Even if it was, I was here! What was between Beca and I was earned! Not only do you take advantage of her condition, you completely and utterly use it against her! You say things like that to her and insult Stacie who is having it rough enough without your jealousy! I just lost all respect that I had for you! You're gonna be a doctor? Treating people like that?"

Chloe scoffed. "Oh, please, Bree! Save me the-"

"You earned no place here, Chloe, and you need to let her be! If she doesn't want to talk to you, don't push her! She needs to be there with Stacie, and you don't get to throw a fucking tantrum! I don't even know you anymore, Chloe! I don't know this selfish and conniving person! As your best friend, I can say that you are amazing, but as Beca's best friend and the one that was there, forced to watch as she fell apart at your discretion, I will say that you do _not _deserve her, so stop trying to guilt her into taking the blame again when it was never hers to take!"

With that, Aubrey released the redhead, stalking back downstairs to the bar while Chloe caught her breath. The blonde had always been good at being blunt, being logical and being honest. She had done so tonight. It was tough having to confront her best friend in the fiercest of ways, but it needed to be done. No matter what Beca and Stacie did or didn't do, Chloe was the last person allowed to convey conviction. She had earned no keep here, had proved nothing to anyone. She had simply used Beca's loss and alteration of memory as her own weapon, and it was rather twisted to say the least. Now Aubrey knew that above all, she had to protect the brunette, both of them, and she would.

* * *

Beca made one stop before heading home, pulling into the quiet driveway and killing the engine of her Charger. It were as if the resident had known she was coming, standing on the porch with two opened beers in hand. Beca smiled weakly, taking the offered bottle as they sat down on the patio chairs.

"Talk to me, B. What's going on?"

"I think-I know."

A quirked eyebrow before gesturing to the air. "Go on."

"I know the answer to your questions. I can tell you who it is, why the love's there now."

"And how do you know? You have to say it. You have to make it real."

Beca now swigged her beer, gathering her thoughts. "Well, she's the first person I think about when I think about the future no matter how far in the future I think of. She's the first one I wanna call when something good, bad or ugly happens. She's who I'm most comfortable with, who I feel safest with. I-I don't wanna be around anyone but her. I only see her. She's, the one that I _cannot _live without. She _has _to be there."

"Now why, B? You have to know. I know what's going on. I understand it."

Beca smirked now. "Dom called you, didn't he? He was at the club."

Letty matched her smirk. "He said you may stop by. He knows you too well."

"Yeah, well here I am because I need to know if I'm right."

"Do you only feel this way because of what happened?"

The DJ took a deep breath. "I thought that, but I know that this started a long time ago. The jealousy when she was with that guy, how I felt about it. I convinced myself I was just jealous of the relationship in general, but no. I wanted to be in his position. I wanted to be the one. I always did, but-I never thought I had a chance. She had the pick of the litter, and I knew that wasn't me. It was everybody but me, and when she was just sleeping around, it was okay because I knew that I would still come first. Then she committed to someone that wasn't me, and I realized that I didn't want that. I wasn't it to be me."

"And now?"

"Well, I don't know. I don't wanna take advantage of her when she's vulnerable."

"But she needs you, B."

"Yeah, as her best friend."

"As everything. It doesn't matter."

"I guess, I just-I love her. I do, and I don't wanna be a spectator anymore."

"Then get in the game, Baby. Don't back down. That's not what we're about. We fight for what we want until the death, for what we love."

"Like Uncle Dom did for you?"

"Exactly. He could have left me to Shaw. He could have taken off and never come back. I mean, I _did _shoot him." They chuckled. "Even after he rescued me, he didn't have to stay and love me, but he did. He didn't give up on me. Don't give up on her. Go for it."

"You think, it could work?"

"Let me tell you something, B. You and that girl have been two halves of the same person for twelve years. A blind man could see that. If love is meant for anyone, it's you two."

"Really?"

"No, I'm fucking with you," she deadpanned. "Yes, really!"

Beca chortled. "Thanks, Aunt Letty."

"No problem, Baby B. You know I always got you."

"I know."

"Now slam that and get back to your lady."

Beca arrived home to find Stacie in the kitchen sitting at the table with her phone in her hand. She was staring at it curiously until she heard the DJ walk in. Setting it down, she stood up.

"Luke called," she informed Beca. "He couldn't reach you. He said you stormed out pretty quickly, and he wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Uh, yeah, everything's fine," Beca sighed, not even remotely convincing. "Come on. Let's go to bed. I'm exhausted."

Stacie followed her down the hall but gripped her wrist halfway to the bedroom, effectively spinning her around.

"B, what happened?" she questioned.

"Nothing," Beca replied, not meeting her gaze.

The taller woman lifted the DJ's chin so that their eyes met, and that familiar stern expression was present for the first time in a long time in those hazel green orbs. "Beca."

"I-it's just Chloe, attacked me-"

"She what!"

"It's okay. She-thinks the baby was mine, and she-"

"Well, did you tell her that-"

"I don't care what she thinks. Honestly, I don't. I don't care what she says because it's none of her damn business, and I don't feel guilty in the least. I just needed to get home. I needed-"

"Why?"

"I just-can we go to bed? Please?"

When she had left Letty, she had been so sure of everything. Now, while she was back in the presence of the object of her affections, she was no longer so sure. It seemed as though all of the conviction and confidence the DJ had held on the ride home had been desiccated, and she was resorting to fear. Stacie paused a moment before nodding, and they proceeded into Beca's bedroom. Once they were situated beneath the sheets however, Beca didn't reach for her the way she usually did. Stacie turned to face her tentatively.

"B, talk to me, please," she begged. "You don't shut me out. Not me."

"I just-I don't know. It isn't the same with her. It hasn't been the same."

"Why did you run from her?"

"I'm not running!" Stacie flinched at the anger, and Beca huffed, blinking a few times with deep breaths to calm herself. "I just wanted to come home."

Stacie moved a strand of hair from her face, cupping her cheek and making their eyes meet once more. "Tell me. It's okay, B. I just wanna know. I wanna be there for you like you're there for me. Like you're always there."

"There's nothing to say. No one's going to talk about you, especially not to me. Aubrey handled it. It's okay, but if people want to believe it was-my baby, so be it. No one's going to use it against you, not while I'm fucking breathing. I promise you that."

Stacie could only smile, gently stroking the DJ's cheek in an attempt to calm her. It worked. As her hand trailed down the smaller woman's neck, her body relaxed into the touch. She then met Stacie's eyes, smiling slightly in the moonlight. Then, everything changed. It were as if Beca was looking at her in a new light entirely. Simultaneously, the truth donned on Stacie, hitting her square in the head so that she could no longer ignore it. Those stormy blue eyes glinted with something Stacie couldn't readily place, but she would later on concur that her eyes held the same glint in that moment. Her breath hitched as Beca leaned in, pressing her lips to her best friend's in a soft kiss. Stacie did not pull away. She simply allowed it a moment before leaning into the kiss, allowing Beca's tongue access. Her hand slid down, pulling the DJ closer before moving into her boxers. Beca immediately gripped her wrist, halting her advances.

"No," she breathed, her exhale dancing across Stacie's lips.

"It's okay, B," Stacie returned. "I'm okay. I can do this. You want-"

"No, that's not what I want from you."

Now Stacie was confused and excited all at once. Never had they kissed before, and never had anyone kissed her like that. Any kiss she was given was to initiate the inevitable, to get the ball rolling in anticipation of ecstasy aside from Evan's half-hearted pecks. What was this then? Could this be what Stacie had secretly been thinking about for the past few weeks if not longer? Could this be all that she had only just realized she ever wanted?

"Then, what do you want?" she managed in a hushed tone as if afraid to ruin the ambience.

"I just want you," Beca returned nervously. "This. Us."

"What do you mean?" She needed to hear it.

"What if I told you that I didn't just want to come home? I wanted to come home, _to you._"

"Why?"

"Because you're all that matters to me. I know why everything started feeling wrong with Chloe. It felt wrong because I wanted to get home to you." No, this was too good to be true.

"Beca, I was-I needed you. You wanted to be there, so-"

"No, I wanted you. I _want _you."

"You're just confused right now. You're tired, and with the baby and stuff, you-"

"No."

Stacie took in the determined look in that piercing gaze, stilling her debate. "Would you-would it be the same had this not happened? Had I not been pregnant?"

"I-don't know. Honestly, Stace, I have no idea if it would have happened now, but what I do believe is that it was always inevitable, that it's you. I believe that this was just a wake-up call, but I loved you long before, and I'll love you long after. Right now, at this very moment, I want you, and I-I'm willing to chance it because I don't wanna watch from the sidelines anymore. I don't want to only be able to protect you _after _you get hurt. I wanna protect you at all times, and the only way I can do that is if you give me your heart the same way you can protect mine at all times. I-I'll give you my heart, and I will love you with all that's left of me because I can't live without you, and I don't want you to commit to anyone else but me."

"So-you want this? Us?"

Beca smiled softly. "Right now. Tomorrow. Next week. Long-term. Forever."

"Wh-what about Chloe?"

"What about her? You can't force what isn't there anymore. She's Chloe. She was my first love and all that, but-you? No one can match you. In fact, you may have been my first love. Chloe was only the first one I admitted to. The stars align, and the world is at peace when I'm with you, and it sounds so crazy coming from me, but I can't help it because it's true."

Stacie's heart was racing, tears flowing from her eyes as she processed the situation. Yes, this was really happening. She had never felt more vulnerable or scared or excited or happy or relieved in her entire life, and she didn't care how it sounded. She said the words that had been lingering on her tongue for weeks now.

"Then-love me, B. Don't love her. Don't go back to her. Don't stay out with her or take her to Taco Bell." Both chuckled half-heartedly. "Come home to me. You can have my heart. Just-love me."

"I do."

And Stacie had no more rebuttal. If so, they could discuss it another time. She gave a curt nod, lightly touching her lips to Beca's before pulling away once more, falling into those glowing stormy blue eyes, drowning in them a moment before crashing their lips together. Beca wrapped her arms around the taller woman, pulling her impossibly closer as their lips melted into one another. No, they had never kissed. Even during Beca's first time, there had been no sensual or intimate caresses, kisses, loving touches. They had pushed straight to the point, but this felt so ridiculously right that they wondered what the hell they had been doing for twelve years. Stacie was broken beyond repair. Beca was confused beyond belief. Yet, in one another, they had found solitude, sanctuary, security. Neither wanted it to end. And good riddance, why should it?

Everything changed. Stacie, after her mind slowed down, felt as if her entire world had fallen into place. Could this have been the destination all along, the turn she continuously missed over the span of a decade? Could it be possible that her best friend was what she had been looking for all of this time? She could not be certain, but she didn't care. Never had she felt so safe, so comfortable, so-loved. Her hands tangled in chocolate tresses not her own, her heart bursting from her chest to meld itself with Beca's. That was the reality of it, and she trusted her best friend.

The two sat at the table the following morning drinking coffee and eating french toast. Beca went through the list of vehicles from the order that had arrived early that morning on her e-mail, and Stacie was reading a magazine, her reading glasses that only Beca and their closest circle saw perched on her nose. Beca caught herself smiling as she took in the woman across from her. It were as if she were glowing. That new light remained. Feeling those intense navy blues on her, Stacie looked up, smiling softly.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked cautiously.

Beca only shrugged, shoveling another piece of french toast in her mouth, and Stacie's smile fell away. In the aftermath of their age-long kiss, the taller brunette had experienced butterflies flapping mercilessly in her stomach and goosebumps everywhere. Falling asleep in the DJ's arms was a blessing, but it had to be addressed while they weren't in such close proximity, while their minds were cleared. She had to know what it meant. She had to be sure.

"What did it mean?" she asked bluntly, causing Beca's fork to freeze halfway to her mouth as the DJ looked up with wide eyes. "Last night. What does it mean? Was it just because I was there? Because we were there? Was it just-impulsive?"

Beca sighed, knowing the best way to tackle this was to go with her gut and allow the words dancing on her tongue to spill out. She set down her fork, fixing the other woman with a firm stare as she clasped her hands together. Stacie did the same.

"I meant what I said, Stace."

"I was a bit intoxicated by your proximity last night." As snarky as it may have sounded, Stacie was beyond nervous.

"Please elaborate."

"What if I told you that I wanted _this _all of the time?"

"What?"

"What if I said that I wanted to come home to you, only you? What if I told you that I don't wanna pick up random women at the club or-or spend the night at Aubrey's or stay out with Chloe? What if I said I don't want to work anything out with her because I did the most cliche thing of all and-fell for my best friend?"

"I would tell you to re-evaluate that stance after this 'tragedy' has blown over."

"What if I said that I know for sure it won't change? Would you trust me like you always have? Would you give me a chance?"

"Well, _are_ you saying all of that or is this completely hypothetical?"

Beca sighed. "I'm saying it. All of it."

Stacie scoffed. "Beca, are you okay? What really happened at the club last night? Are you-"

Beca decided to just be blunt. "I got a reality check, Stacie. I realized who Chloe could never be or anyone else could ever be for that matter, who I would sacrifice and kill for. So therefore, I wanna know if I can date you. Exclusively. Or if not right now, I want to just take you with me to Taco Bell and come home and fall asleep with you in my arms and kiss you when I feel like it."

Stacie eyed her a long moment, but the brunette did not waver. "You're-serious."

"Yes, I'm serious."

"Beca, this is-you're-right out of the blue, you want a-relationship with me?"

"It's been twelve years in the making, woman. This is hardly out of the blue."

She scoffed again. "Twelve years? You're saying you fell for me twelve years ago?"

"I don't know about that, but what I do know is that we took twelve years to build a foundation more than stable enough to build a relationship on. Twelve years building trust and confidence, learning each other's strengths and weaknesses, likes and dislikes, everything in between, and somewhere along the way you laid claim to me."

"B, I-I don't know how to-I mean, I-"

The DJ now deflated. "Look, Stacie, if you don't think you can do it with me, I understand. I know that last night was overwhelming, and your mind may have cleared by now. I know you're going through a lot right now, and I may have just complicated it, and I'm your best friend. You don't want to hurt me, but you can be honest. I get it. We can pretend we never had this talk."

"No, Beca, it's not that. I mean, I do, but I-I just-don't know what the hell's going on."

"I don't know what the hell's going on either. I'm scared too, but after last night, after the only woman I had ever trusted with my heart stood in front of me and degraded you with a few simple words but still made me want to strangle her, I know who means the most to me. I know who's been beside me, behind me, in my corner since jump street. I know who my family loves and respects and trusts as well. I know who comes first, who I can't imagine a future without, and I know that-who the fuck can handle me the way you can?"

Stacie pondered it a moment. "Aubrey?"

"You know, while I was making breakfast for you this morning, I was sorting through all this. People would bet on me being with Chloe, going back to her because it's easy. Who doesn't see me and think 'Beca and Chloe'. No Chloe? Okay, so they think 'Beca and Aubrey'. The frenemies, you know. Simple enough. I mean, yeah. I think people still think 'Jesse and Beca' sometimes, but no, no one would ever think 'Stacie and Beca', right? Best friends, friends with benefits, but never together, not really, right? You know what though? Even if no one would expect it, it makes the most sense. It fits so well, and I am so in love with everything that you are. I will never love or care about anyone more than I do about you, and trust that I got a second opinion, so I'm telling you. Let's try it."

"But, B, we-"

"Worse comes to worse, we're back to where we were. Stace, you know that nothing could ever destroy our friendship. We both know that. We've been family for years. I don't want to be friends with benefits or any of that shit. I wanna be in a relationship with you."

"What about when-I'm not broken anymore? Will you still love me then?"

Beca reached over, taking her hand now. "I've always loved you, Stacie. It just took that swift kick in the gut to make me open my fuckin' eyes and see it. I'm not talking about the baby either. I'm talking about seeing you devoted to someone else. I just never thought it could happen, but now that we both know what good love can do, we can be that for each other. We can, and I can stop wasting so much time."

"Are we-settling?"

"No, settling would mean that we're taking something and being satisfied when we can do better. Settling would be you going back to your old ways or me going back to Chloe. I don't know about you, but I doubt I can do better than my best friend. You know me better than I know myself. You're my other half, and-well, it makes sense to me, right? The most important thing is that the love is there. Aubrey knows me pretty well, but the love isn't there. It's there for you, no one else."

"I just, I-you're saying long term, right? This isn't like-some experiment?"

"No, Stace. I know what you're thinking, but I'm not that pre-med prick. I'm your best friend, and I don't want to use you for consistent sex or a warm bed." She chuckled now. "In all fuckin' honesty, I'm not even thinking about sex. I haven't. Just you, being near you, feeling you. I-I want to try and be the one to love you because honestly? It wasn't that I never liked the guy. It wasn't that I was jealous of the relationship. I was jealous because it was someone else in that relationship with you. I wanna protect you from all of those douchebags. I don't want anyone else getting the chance to hurt you, and I wanna love you because you deserve it, and I can do it."

"And neither do I. I don't want anyone with that power to hurt you."

"Then take it. Just take it."

"As a permanent thing?"

"Yes."

"You can give up all of those other women?"

"Stacie, haven't I been? I've been home with you, and I like it. I'm comfortable with it. I love it. I live for it now!" By now, Beca was buzzing with newfound excitement, and Stacie giggled in elation. "Can you?"

"Haven't I? I feel no need to go out and find someone else, and like I said, I don't think I can be that girl anymore. Besides, if I love someone, I'd never hurt them. I never hurt Evan, so I damn sure would die before I hurt you."

Beca grinned. "Then come on, Baby. Let's do it. I'm talking long term. I'm talking, let's fall in love and be together and-be a couple and talk futures and a family and all of that because I was told not to be with the one you can live with but to be with the one you can't live without."

Stacie eyes gleamed with childish mirth now, and she was ready to admit the truth. "Okay, Mitchell, you got me. I don't want anyone but you. I don't want anymore men. I don't wanna be a toy anymore. I want you because I know that you love me, and I love you too. I'm in."

"All in?"

"All in."


	6. Do My Eyes Deceive Me?

**_A/N: Man that response was crazy! I love it! Sorry I took so long. I had weekend therapy so that I didn't have to go Thursday and take my kids trick or treating instead. I had a little Simba and a teacup but anyway lol. Plus my arm was killing me all day, gotta take bolts out Monday but im here. Okay, so yes, our girls are together, and yeah, I guess it's kind of early, but hey, I think they've waited long enough. Like literally, Ive had them waiting for how many fics now? And honestly I have no idea how long this story is gonna be, but it might be really long lol depending how this ADD works out. And if its any consolation, I never thought Id see the day when I could hate Chloe either. It was so difficult to write her this way, but in reality, I could kind of see her being a spoiled brat if it got to a point. I was honestly picturing her mad as hell in that red shirt when she finally confronted Aubrey in the movie lol but it'll become clearer. okay_**

**_HP-Gleek419: No, the title was just based on the fact they work at a bar or club, and Stacie made it tradition to yell "Last Call" each night lol I don't know. It was what first popped into my head when this story started spewing out. _**

**_Guest (one of them): actually Ive been trying to incorporate that song, but I'm not sure where "Kryptonite". But I've worked out a system for the chapters where Stacie x Beca interact and then where Chloe x Beca interact_**

**_Song: Memories Back Then - T.I. ft. Kris Stevens, Kendrick Lamar and B.O.B_**

* * *

_Ay, in my apartment a long time ago I knew a bad bitch but she was kinda slow_

_Still gave it up when it's a few of us; she would let 'em touch her on the school bus_

_They used to cut school with her and run train, she wanna hang with em, they want one thang_

_But whenever I fucked up my re-up, in a dice game I go see her_

_She'll give me enough to buy a quarter ounce and then blow a blunt of that reefer_

_She used to buy a dude new sneakers, pay the bill on my beeper_

_Just so she could page to put a "69" and I know it's time to go freak her_

_Then one day I just asked her, "Why you always give ya ass up?_

_I mean damn these hoes get paid, all you do is get laid, this shit don't add up"_

_She said "Tip, all I wanna do is feel love, even if I know it ain't real love_

_Even if I know a dude only finna hit it then never call back, I still fuck"_

_And that's fucked up cause she's so trill, I need somethin, she go steal_

_When the trap hot and police ride, bro guess where we go chill?_

_About fo' years she held dope and my fo'-pound 'til it go down_

_I remember shawty, she stayed down, I won't say her name cause she married now_

_When the lights go out and I'm in my bed_

_I think of all the madness in my head_

_Oh-oh-ohhhh, all of the things that I did back then_

_Ohhhh, when I'm in my bed_

_I think of all the memories I've had_

_Oh-oh-ohhhh, all of the things that I did back then_

* * *

_Beca's eyes fluttered open, her body jerking upwards as she came to. The moment that she did so, Stacie gasped, stared at her a few seconds, then slugged her in the arm that wasn't currently in a sling. Beca's hand immediately tried to shoot over and soothe the point of impact as she hissed in pain, but the bandaging obstructed all movements of the arm._

_"What the fuck, Stace!" she choked out._

_"You could have died!" Stacie shrieked. "What the hell were you thinking, Beca! Rain and drifting on Mount Edison do _**_NOT _**_mix!"_

_Beca flinched at her tone of voice, sitting up slowly. "I, well, I thought that the Rover could handle it, you know."_

_"The Rover is also heavy enough to cascade down that slope never to be seen again!"_

_"I know, I know."_

_"You dislocated your shoulder, and you had a concussion from wrecking into the cliff face!"_

_"I know, and I'm sorry."_

_Stacie sighed now, dropping her head to rest on Beca's leg, her heart monitor a steady beat. Beca released a heavy breath as well, placing a tentative hand on Stacie's shoulder. She had never been one to initiate contact, but with all of the instances where she worried the hell out of her best friend, she had learned to make Stacie an exception._

_"That's the second time this month, Becs."_

_"I know," Beca sighed. "I'm sorry. I just-wondered if the big body would slide better on the mud."_

_Stacie shot up to give her an incredulous look, and the smaller girl blushed. "I can tell you that it does, but that's not a good thing on the top of a cliff!"_

_"Yeah, I got that. Stace, please don't be mad at me."_

_The taller girl slightly deflated, reaching up to cup Beca's cheek. "B, I'm not mad. I'm terrified. if you keep acting this restless, you're never going to make it to see your seventeenth birthday. You barely made it to see your sixteenth two months ago, and-" She suddenly smacked her upside the head, Beca sucking her teeth. "Stop being so stupid!"_

_The shorter girl chuckled, rubbing her head. "Okay, okay, I promise." She now sobered, looking around the room. "Hey, where's everyone else?"_

_"They went home. It _**_is _**_three in the morning."_

_Beca quirked an eyebrow. "It is? And you're here?"_

_"I wasn't gonna let you wake up alone, and besides, you got me out of school."_

_Beca chuckled, slapping her shoulder. "Of course I did. I'm nothing but an excuse!"_

_Stacie giggled, plopping on the bed beside her. "No, you know I'll always be here when you wake up since this happens _**_so_**_ often. We're besties!"_

_The shorter girl snorted. "Please, don't ever refer to us as that again."_

_"Please don't try to kill yourself ever again."_

_"I promise not to try. I can't promise this won't happen again." Stacie swatted her leg, and she chortled. "Thanks for being here."_

_"It's my duty, and if I went home, I'd just be sitting there worried and unable to sleep so."_

_"Yeah, I guess so."_

_"But now that you're not dead, and I gave you punishment, we can take a nap. Scooch."_

_Beca chuckled but obeyed, and Stacie settled into the hospital bed with her. After six years of being attached at the hip, it really shouldn't surprise Beca that Stacie was the one beside her now. Yet, it never ceased to amaze her just how much Stacie cared about her. It was an amiable experience, and the shorter brunette always encountered a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach when the taller girl was around. Still, Stacie had always been there, always supported her through every slip-up and shenanigan, and Beca knew that if there was no one else, there would also be Stacie. And Beca was more than okay with that. _

* * *

"Holy shit, would you look at that?" CR gasped.

"What?" Amy asked, turning to follow CR's gaze, and her jaw dropped. "No way."

Cynthia Rose and Amy continued to stare at the approaching pair. Stacie seemed to have a glow to her, one not conventionally associated with tragic loss. However, Beca was sporting the most authentic smile they had ever discovered on her. No smirk, but a real smile. Not only that, but the two were holding hands, Stacie wrapped around Beca's arm as they laughed. Amy and CR weren't the only ones to notice however. Many in the line outside of Euphoria were now silent as they took in Georgia's Most Wanted, and they could not believe what they were seeing. Were they - a couple?

"What up, Short Stack!" Amy howled as they reached them, the pair's excitement contagious.

"Hey, Amy," Beca chuckled, bumping each bouncer's fist. "CR. Damn, look at this line."

"Everyone heard you two were coming back today," CR informed them.

"Well, let's hope they're not too mad about it all. We were trying to ease into it."

"No, _you _were trying to ease into it," Stacie accused with a smirk.

"Okay, speaking of easing into it. Let's pump the brakes here," Amy sighed. "Les-be-honest." She now gestured between the two. "The fuck is this?"

"Well, _this,_" Beca emphasized with a chuckle, nudging Stacie. "is my girlfriend."

The two bouncers were silent a moment, eyes bulging before Amy thrust a fist in the air. "Oh! Pay up! I told you!"

"No, you did n-okay, you did," CR groaned before reaching into her pocket and slapping a twenty-dollar bill into the Aussie's hand.

"So, you guys have been betting on us?" Stacie accused now, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, come on!" Amy now hollared. "I was rooting for you. She didn't believe it, but I always had a hunch. After all, I was the best matchmaker psychic in Tasmania."

Beca snorted. "With eyes, right?"

"Well, with opposable thumbs, but anyway."

It had been a week since Beca had left the club angry after her altercation with Chloe, and by then, the pair had at least explained to their close circle what had happened to necessitate a visit to the hospital, swearing them to secrecy at all costs although they were still confused as to whose baby it had been. Beca only insisted it was irrelevent, and they obliged. The DJ had still been trying to muster up the courage to talk to the redhead, to tell her the truth for the first three days. On the fourth day, she insisted they meet for coffee in order to tell the redhead in person, but it was Chloe who declined. She also declined on days five through seven, so Beca at last relented, deciding that if Chloe wanted to act in such a way, she could find out on Friday night with the rest of the world. She _had _wanted to talk to the redhead in person however because for once, Beca didn't want to be a coward, not anymore. She had sworn to protect Stacie. She needed to be strong for both of them because she knew how hard it would be for the taller brunette to adjust. In the past week, she had voiced several concerns and a whole lot of doubt, self-conscious insecurities that were new for her. Beca continued to reassure her, not annoyed in the least because she knew that had it been anyone else, Chloe included, Beca would be the one with concerns even if she would opt to bottle them up. Hell, had Stacie been the one to make the first move, Beca would surely be in a panic, so she took them in stride. Aside from that however, the feeling was surreal. Their relationship still remained in the confines of their home, but Beca wasn't sweating it. She told Stacie that nothing would change when their friends were around, when they returned to work. Nothing at all, and Stacie believed her because first and foremost as well as long after, they were best friends.

Another happening during that week was the mental but constant comparison between Beca and Evan, and Stacie discerned many things she had not before. Evan had rarely shown affection in public unless it was to impress his friends. When they were in school however, he would not, afraid to be shunned by his medical community. In the comforts of their home, _her _home, there had been a lot of sex and little of...everything else. Yet, she had no other relationships to compare it to, so the title of "girlfriend" made all of the difference to her, and she treated him like a king. This was different however. Beca was different, and it was more amazing than she could ever imagine. In that, she wondered how she had missed out on this for so long, but she was thankful that it happened at all. She had never felt so vulnerable, so lacking confidence, so worried about being loved, but this was her best friend. This was the most critical critic, and she needed to make a good impression. She couldn't handle rejection because if Beca, who knew her best, couldn't love her, how could anyone else? Still, she questioned it all too much, but she was trying her hardest to adapt.

"Well congrats to you both," Cynthia Rose now said with a grin. "It's about damn time."

"Yeah, it is," Beca agreed.

"You racin' tonight?"

"You know it. See you guys in a bit."

The couple now strutted into the club, ignoring the murmuring from the line behind them and the wide eyes. They weren't worried at all. Well, Beca wasn't worried, but Stacie still felt uneasy. Feeling her body tense, the DJ squeezed her hand in a comforting manner, and the worry fell away because the truth was that Stacie was genuinely happy being "the chosen one". It still mystified her of course. Anyone who took a shot at guessing that Beca would finally settle down in an honest relationship would bet on her choosing Chloe or Aubrey or anyone else, not her promiscuous best friend. Never in a million years did they anticipate this. Even Amy had doubts when she bet on it, but she felt that she had to be the odd man out and put it on record regardless. Anyone could see the difference however. Both were genuinely happy, satisfied, and it was a large change from two weeks ago, even one week ago. The only one that Beca had previously informed of this development was Aubrey, and the blonde had been quick to tell the redhead to keep her mouth shut. The redhead had been shocked when told to do so without reason or rhyme, the blonde refusing to disclose full details, but Aubrey also reminded her that she had been avoiding and ignoring Beca. Therefore, any information she had not yet received was of her own accord. Apart from that, Aubrey was proud to hear the two had made it official.

She was the first within the building to spot the couple, and she smiled. Chloe was manning the opposite side of the bar, not yet aware of the couple's arrival. Luke swooped into the room, prepared to greet them warmly. Jesse accompanied him with drink in hand.

"Hey, brother," Beca called as he approached them, the large blonde pulling her into a half hug.

"B, glad to have you back," he replied.

"Good to be back, you know."

Jesse now smirked as he hugged each woman. "Do my eyes deceive me? Or are you two a thing now?"

"No, this is really like a thing now," Beca returned, and Jesse and Luke chuckled, earning the attention of Chloe and other patrons at the bar.

"It's about-"

"Damn time! Yeah, I know. I know."

"I'm going to get to work," Stacie now said.

"Okay, Baby."

The taller woman leaned down to press a kiss to Beca's cheek, but the DJ turned to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. This surprised Stacie, the smaller brunette immediately jumping into PDA, but she was soon elated, leaning in further. They at last parted when Luke cleared his throat, and Stacie went off towards the bar with a slight sway to her hips. Beca watched her go before looking up to see her two brothers smirking.

"Shut up, goofs," she scoffed. "Is Osiris upstairs?"

"Yeah," Luke replied. "You should go break the news. He's been worried about you, and you know, he hates to be the last to find out."

"Yeah, I got it."

Beca patted their shoulders before heading upstairs, oblivious to that piercing blue gaze cutting into her back. Stacie did not even acknowledge the redhead. Old Stacie would have been the first to flaunt her triumph, marking her territory with expert arrogance, but she somehow felt no need to. Jesus, what had the DJ done to her? No, maybe it hadn't been only the DJ. She had been different since experiencing the deepest loss possible for any woman. She had begun to appreciate life and all of the beauty that it held more so, humility being a monumental value. She felt no need to antagonize the redhead because in her heart, she knew she had won. When the redhead first came back, Stacie was sure that Beca would end up with her because it was logical. It seemed to fit. Now that she had been proved wrong, she treasured it. She loved that Beca didn't try to conceal the fact, but all she required was modest acknowledgement. She didn't have to parade it around because all that mattered was Beca and no one else. Not only had Stacie saved her best friend from the monster that was Chloe Beale, she had also been given a real chance at real love in the process. No, nothing else mattered. Had you told Stacie Conrad that she would settle down one day, with her best friend at that, she would have died of laughter. No, it wasn't expected, but it was far beyond logical. It was perfect.

Osiris greeted his daughter warmly, wrapping her up in a tight hug as she entered. He and the family had been by a few times during the week, everyone there for dinner two nights prior, and he had been worried the entire time, watching Stacie's every move so as to not be deceived by her insistence that she was okay if she wasn't. He only wanted them to heal as a father and not as a businessman.

"How are you two?" he immediately asked, and although many knew that Osiris was far more intimidating than any other college professor, they also knew that he was a caring father. "Is Stacie here?"

"Yeah," Beca replied with a smile, taking the offered drink. "Dad, I have some news for you."

He quirked an eyebrow as Dom entered, waiting quietly by the door. "What happened? Did that guy-"

"No, Dad, it's nothing bad. I don't think so anyway." Osiris's eyebrow raised higher. "Dad, Stacie and I are-well, we're a couple."

Osiris stared at her a long moment, swishing the scotch in his glass gingerly. Beca knew that her father always took a bit of silence to process a situation. She knew she was going to be lectured because he was as much Stacie's father as he was hers, and she had inherited her overbearing need to protect from him. He took a small sip of his drink before placing it on the table and leaning forward. Beca did the same, the two clasping their hands together before them like mirrored images as they locked gazes.

"You're sure about this?" he asked.

"Positive," she replied instantly.

"You want to be with her?"

"Yes, I do."

"Why?"

"Because I know that no one will ever be to me what Stacie is to me. We know everything about each other inside and out. We trust each other, and you know that's not easy to come by, not for either of us." He nodded in understanding.

"Dad, I watched from the sidelines as that asshole built her up to tear her down, and I couldn't step in to defend her until _after _the damage was done. I don't want to be that helpless ever again, not when it comes to her. I can't imagine life without her, but I know that even as best friends, we can't always be together. If we were a unit, we could be. We would belong to each other, and that's forever because I'm in this for the long haul, for good."

"You thought about this?"

"A long time. Since the night Evan did what he did. I love her. I always have, and it took me way too long to realize it, but I don't want to see her with anyone else. Not again."

"So, you're giving up the whole 'Don Juan' persona?"

"Yes, I am."

"As she is?"

"Yes, she is."

"Because I swear to God, Beca, if you think that you can take advantage of the fact that she's your best friend, _I'll_ be the one to cut your balls off. She'll always forgive you, and you know that. If you walk all over that, I-"

"I know, Dad, I know. I won't. I love her. You know that. I mean, I never considered it before romantically, but I know that I do. I love being the one that comes home to her, that she comes home to, that she waits up for. I'm nothing without her. I've never been, so."

"And let's say that you change your mind, that you realize that you only loved her because she needed you to at the time. With losing that baby, we all see that she hasn't been the same. Hell, before she lost it, she wasn't the same. She needed you then, but what about when she doesn't need you anymore?"

"I'll still always need her, and I think she will too. Even then though, that would be a decision both of us would have to make, but right now, I don't see it going away. I-I loved her before that. I know I did because of how it killed me to see her with a guy who _I_ even thought was good. I mean, come on, Dad. Even if she needed me only at that time, I wouldn't just be walking away from Chloe like that. It wouldn't be that easy for me, but nothing feels right with her the way it does with Stacie, so I know."

"Oh, right. The redhead. There won't be any problems, will there?"

"No, Aubrey already talked to her. She keeps it outside or she takes it out with her."

"Good, and-you're happy, Beca?" His demeanor had altered, his eyes no longer stern but warm.

She smiled. "Yeah, Dad, I am. We are."

"Then that's all that matters, but your mother will want to hear it from you because I won't tell her, so how about dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good."

"Barbecue then," Dom now suggested, making his presence known, and Beca turned to smirk at him as he grinned.

"I'm glad you finally got your head out of your ass, Kid."

"So am I," she chuckled as she stood and embraced him.

"Hey, you take care of our girl though. I know you're the best for the job, so don't fuck up that reputation. That's the only one that means shit."

"I know, and we're in it together."

"Ride or die?"

"Ride or die."

"Okay, ya'll!" Donald yelled into the microphone at eleven on the dot. "Now, the moment you've been waiting for all week! I give you the return of your favorite spin master! The one with the magic fingers! Your boyfriend's worst nightmare! DJ Raw B!"

The customary deafening roar clouded the room as Beca stepped to the decks, lofting a hand in greeting.

"What up!" she called, and screams echoed around them. "Yes, I'm back, and I'm back for good, so let's do it how we always do, and turn up!"

Moments later, the crowd below was in synchronized movement with the beat she dropped, screaming in elation and relief to have their favorite DJ reinstated. The drinks were flowing into the booth, Aubrey smirking at the small brunette as she delivered the eighth or ninth one within the hour. Beca only shrugged.

"Everyone wants what they can't have," the blonde pointed out, patting her shoulder.

"I guess so!" Beca replied.

"Hey."

The DJ looked up. "Yeah?"

"Congrats. I'm happy for you both."

Beca smiled. "Thanks. So am I. Did-is Chloe-"

"She'll be fine. No worries. Stacie is just fine."

"Thanks, Bree."

* * *

That night once the club was shut down, McHalen Avenue was the home of hundreds of cars and bikes alike. Dom, Tej and Rome closely inspected Beca's Dodge, going through the routine pre-race checklist. It was the first big race of the east coast's prestigious "Tournament of Champions", the top four moving on through the bracket. Luke and Beca would both be racing tonight. The two had aided in keeping the championship in Barden for ten years now, Luke bringing home four, and Beca continuing tradition with the last two. Both had always made it to the final four though, and they embraced victory together. The team had pulled out all of the stops, dropping any and everything deemed unnecessary and working overtime on all premium modifications. It was a circuit race, three laps through Barden University's turf from the medical plaza to a nice little detour through the football field to Greek Row. Osiris and Zeus had police covered, and everyone's radios were tuned in case of otherwise. Tonight was theirs.

Every employee of the club had come, including Chloe though she had been apprehensive about it. She was planning to talk to Beca soon because finding out that she and Stacie were an item in such an informal way was unsettling to say the least. She had had a hunch, but she would never have guessed her insecurities to ring true. In a way, she was jealous of Stacie because the brunette _hadn't _messed up in the fashion that she had. Stacie had an honest clean slate, and she had been with Beca since they were kids. Who could compete with that once Beca chose her? Who could possibly compare to the best friend of twelve years? Nonetheless, Stacie had a reputation as did Beca. How could they be good enough for each other? No, Chloe wasn't giving up yet. She would certainly get to the bottom of this.

"You ready to go?" Stacie asked the DJ as Beca opened up the car door.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Beca huffed.

"Remember, you enter the football field and go left for the medical exit. It'll save you at least twenty-two seconds instead of going around the baseball field if you take the visitor exit. It's usually blocked but...Uncle Zeus and I made sure that the gate was open, his and Dad's old trick. Plus, the grass is dry, so if no one's close to you, they won't know which way you turned."

Beca smirked. "Now I remember why I love you."

Stacie rolled her eyes, pulling the DJ closer to her by the lapels of her shirt. "Sure. Win, and I can remember why I love you."

"Oh, really?"

The taller brunette only shook her head with a grin, leaning down and pressing her lips to Beca's. The DJ wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's slender waist, massaging her back. While others smiled at the sight, Chloe rolled her eyes, turning away to stare at the line of the cars awaiting the race. Luke stood beside his Lancer, talking to Donald and Cade. Shane checked under his hood now with Han and Letty.

"Ten minutes, ya'll!" Gill, the race host, hollared out.

"You're good to go, Kid," Dom assured her as he draped his arm around her shoulders. "That magnetic suspension will make sure you stay low, so you're handling's better than ever."

"That'll help a lot in the plaza."

"Just let it glide. You got this. Nothing beats American Muscle, and nothing beats the Charger."

She smirked. "You would know, Uncle Dom."

"Yes, I would." He matched the smug smile. "Make me proud, Nephew."

"I plan to."

He patted her shoulder before heading to the sidelines with the rest of the family. Informing them all of the newfound relationship had been a mixture of congratulations, a whole lot of lectures and warnings, and a surplus of "It's about damn time". Kristin had been overly thrilled to hear that it had at last happened, and she had finally made it out for the races tonight. She stood beside Osiris looking like the proud mother that she was.

Now Kristin Mitchell was quite the woman. She was not only beautiful with her toned caramel-colored physique, her enticing green eyes, her Colgate smile and her long raven hair. She was also the most caring and nurturing person on the planet. Beca had tolerated her for the first year of residing in Osiris's home, unsure of what to make of her, but there came a time when the woman became just as vital in her rearing as the man himself, and Beca grew to love her.

* * *

_"You know, Beca, you can always talk to me," Kristin whispered to the fifteen-year-old in the passenger seat beside her. "I'm not your mother, but I-"_

_"Are you though?" Beca cut her off. "Are you just-are you gonna start hating me the way she did? Are you going to blame me when something goes wrong, because that's what she did. I'm used to it, you know. She told me what I was. A problem, a mistake. That's it, so it's okay. You don't have to pretend to like me."_

It had been a bad day at school. Beca had been suspended when she entered a scuffle with another boy that had been spreading rumors about her. Well, she was gay. That was a no-brainer, but he had made it much bigger than it was, starting an entire anti-Beca group with his jock friends just because Stacie would rather eat lunch with her than fuck him in the band room. Needless to say, she had left him out cold in the middle of the hallway, and now, she was in that stage of brooding as she expected Kristin to become her mother and degrade her until the small brunette could no longer handle it and cracked.

_Kristin abruptly pulled over on the side of the road, shutting the car off and turning to Beca._

_"Do-you want me to get out?" The brunette asked nervously now, wishing she could keep her mouth shut. "I don't-"_

_"Beca, no," she sighed, reaching over and gripping the brunette's hand, not releasing it even when Beca tensed. _

_"Listen to me. I am not your mother, thank God, because your mother was a fool if she couldn't see how amazing you are. I understand why you did what you did. I'm not mad at you for the fight, and neither is your father. We're trying to raise you to stand up for yourself, to handle yourself because your father's reputation will always resonate here, and there will be people that will attack you because of your last name and not even what you prefer or even what you have in your underwear. I love you so much, Beca. I do. As if you were my own, and I want to be _**_better _**_than your mother. I want you to know that you can come to me, and we can talk about anything. I'll even try to help you with girls because being one helps me understand them the majority of the time." Beca chuckled now as did Kristin. "You're my baby, B. You always will be, and as long as you're fighting for what you believe in, as long as you're standing up for yourself and your family, we will be behind you. _**_I _**_will be behind you, and that will never change."_

_Beca looked up with teary eyes. "R-really? You mean it?"_

_"Yes, Beca, I do."_

_"So you-you _**_want _**_to be my mom?"_

_"More than anything."_

_"And I-I can _**_call_**_ you my mom?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And you-love me?"_

_Kristin chuckled, her own eyes brimming with tears. "More than I love myself, baby. You're Osiris's boy, and you're mine too."_

_And Beca grinned widely, a new occurrence in Kristin's presence. "I love you too, Mama."_

* * *

"Don't die, Mitchell," Stacie smirked.

"And leave you here to the predators of the world?" Beca returned, quirking an eyebrow. "Not gonna happen. I just got you. Speaking of which, if I do well, can I take you on a date?"

The taller brunette gave a sarcastic sigh. "I guess I'll go to Taco Bell with you."

"Score! I already won."

Stacie giggled, pressing her lips to the DJ's once more. It was all so brand new and exciting. The relentless flirting, the kisses and hugs, the overly cute moments they shared. Stacie felt like a teenage girl again, completely different from the teenage girl she actually _had_ been. It were as if she had stepped into a movie, but she didn't have to worry about trivial things such as if she were showing enough cleavage or if she had groped herself enough while flirting or if the sex would be good or who it was exactly that she would be taking home. She didn't have to worry about being good enough for a pre-med student's stuck-up parents because the Mitchells already loved her, and she had no qualms about how she would be treated by the one she had given her heart to. She trusted Beca completely, and they had each triumphed in unveiling a new side to one another. Romance had never been their forte. Hell, it had never made it onto their resume, but yet with one another, it came natural. It was like a drug or an amazing food that they couldn't believe they hadn't tried before. Now, they were feasting on it, and nothing had ever tasted so sweet. The blossoming of this relationship did however cause Stacie to come to terms with a few things that she had not admitted before.

If Stacie Conrad was being truly honest with herself, which she now was, she knew that she had long since fallen for her best friend, long before they had ever begun to get intimately closer. I'm talking years ago. When she was younger, her mother had taught her that the best way to get anywhere in life was to utilize her God-given assets. She essentially taught Stacie that her "goodies" would take her wherever she needed to go, and she need not hone any other skill. If she were to please men, they would provide for her in all necessary aspects. She had believed it for so long, from the time she was nine or ten before her mother had even said anything because that's what her mother was, a leech. She had used Stacie's father, keeping him around for the fat disability check he brought in each month that outweighed any money she made selling Avon products and prepaid cellphones. There had been many times where Lisa Conrad would flirt with random men while her daughter was in the vicinity, a shameless act that sometimes ended with some stranger walking out of her mother's room while her father was out running _her_ errands. Soon, actions came with explanations, and Lisa drilled the philosophy into her young child's head. It wasn't long before high school arrived, and little Stacie had grown up, blooming into a beautiful young woman. When she met her best friend years prior however, Beca had seamlessly claimed a piece of her heart she would never get back though she had not yet acknowledged this.

See, women were not in the category of qualified targets her mother had given her. Women were not an option. Yes, of course, finding out that Beca wasn't all that much of a woman when they were fourteen completely confused her, more than she had been before when she had initially taken Beca for a boy. The DJ had already begun to deeply intrigue her from the first time they had met, stirring up feelings that baffled her and ultimately caused her to ignore them. Then, at fourteen, Stacie experienced a forgettable first time, and her encounters began, blotting out those feelings and pushing them to the very back of her mind. Shortly after, Beca turned out to have a male package, and it had aroused Stacie in a way none other had, just by a look, but she soon deduced that it had a lot to do with the fact that it was Beca. Therefore, she never acted upon it. Sure she had propositioned Beca on several occasions when the DJ would open up about being afraid that no one would ever give her a chance, but the shy and reserved brunette declined her best friend's offer, only taking note that it would forever be periodically revalidated.

To justify Stacie's hesitance of exploring the feelings she held for the DJ, they had already been best friends for five years, and the shorter brunette was going through a lot after eight months of mutism, a whole lot of ever form of abuse from Anna and her father disappearing entirely for those five years as well. She had already evolved into that quiet and closed off girl, and while Stacie's confidence skyrocketed, Beca's hit rock bottom. Still, Stacie had always wondered what it would be like to be with Beca. Before she could find out however, she was lost in lust, and love became a myth. Beca simultaneously expressed her disgust for the reckless emotion, and all hope was laid to rest. It stirred at times however. Seeing Beca with Chloe stung for the longest time though Stacie could not face it much less explain it. Then the DJ was broken again, and Stacie had no entry. She was shut out once more, standing guard outside of the DJ's fortress as her best friend, and it was a vicious cycle. Then Stacie attempted a relationship with Evan, who had been a sweetheart to her all junior year until she at last acquiesced to a real date with him. At last, when Stacie had been shattered, Beca had done what Stacie couldn't do. She had been bold enough to take a leap and not only put Stacie's heart back together, but also refuse to give it back. She had demanded to keep it, and Stacie's wildest dream came to life. Yet, in that, every insecurity possible did as well, and it would be awhile before she would truly believe that this was real because Beca had been the ideal significant other all along.

"I love you," Stacie whispered before Beca slid into the car.

"I love you too, Baby," Beca replied, and both smiled. "You're gorgeous, you know that?"

She scoffed. "Please, of course I do."

Beca smirked. "Don't forget it either. Keep it along with all that modesty."

"You got it."

"See you on the other side?"

"On the other side, Babe."

One last peck on the cheek, and Beca was in her car, moving up to the starting line. Stacie stood back with Amy, Cynthia Rose and Lily as the engines were revved. Luke and Beca saluted one another, kissing their balled fists and knocking the side of their cars as their traditional gesture of good luck and fortune. Then Gill's flare gun shot off, and tires screeched as the racers burned out of the line. Being as light as she was compared to the other racers, Beca always had that small advantage. The acceleration of her vehicle remained superior above all else. Luke was close to her, but it wasn't close enough to worry her. Both knew the BU plaza like the back of their hands, Beca more so due to her prior relations with a pre-med student that had brought her to the medical plaza many times for one reason or another. She drifted through the parking garage, a steady transition between gears before shooting out of the exit. Gliding through the buildings, she made a sharp turn into the football field. By now, no one was behind her, so she hooked the left Stacie had reminded her of and raced out through the exit that emergency vehicles accessed. She was back on the street in moments, cutting through Greek Row and drifting into the straight that would close out her first lap well beyond the competition.

Her only opposition at this moment was time. The course record was six minutes and twelve seconds, held by the one and only Zeus Bryant, who had been grasping it with an iron fist for over two decades. Her best time was six forty-two, and she was out to beat it tonight.

She came into the straight in what seemed like seconds to all spectators, Luke appearing moments following her for the home stretch. Now was the time to unleash the beast. She reached down, an expert flick of her wrist engaging the Nitrous. The car jerked forward vigorously, the blurring colors now a sleek line of gold whipping past her windows. Her eyes were on the finish line. Luke hit his Nitrous as well, but the Lancer would never match the glide of the Charger at this distance, not in a million years. Though it was more compact, the horsepower on the Dodge wiped that statistic off of the chart completely. Beca shot through the finish line, switching gears and sliding into home plate with a triumphant screech. Everyone was screaming and yelling as Luke's vehicle slid past her own, the dark skid marks of victory etched in the road. The next car was only just entering the straight, and Beca was already off of the car and on the sideline. Now, they would await Gill to announce whether or not she broke the record, but she could tell by the gleam in her Uncle Zeus's eyes as he met hers before glancing down at his watch that she was victorious. Stacie rushed into her arms, pressing a rewarding kiss to her awaiting lips.

"You remember why you love me now?" Beca smirked.

"You wanna know the truth?" Stacie husked, lips brushing the shell of Beca's ear and causing an involuntary shudder. With a gulp, Beca nodded. "I never forgot."

"I didn't think so," she breathed, her words absent of conviction.

Aubrey, CR and Amy soon joined them, patting Beca's shoulders in congratulatory fashion.

"Damn, Short Stack, you were flying!"

"Yeah, B, you killed them!"

"That was amazing, Beca."

Beca only grinned as many others moved forward to congratulate and praise her. Dom and Rome hoisted her up on their shoulders, royally introducing the King of Barden to the crowd. The king of Barden indeed, and it was a title that Osiris had thoroughly prepared her for in all aspects inside and outside of street racing.

"Okay, yall!" Gill roared once all drivers had arrived, many hanging their heads as Luke wrapped an arm around Beca's shoulders. "The top four tonight moving onto the next race in two weeks are as follows. Beca 'Raw B' Mitchell! Luke 'Apollo' Bryant! David 'DGK' Kent! And Kellen 'Cuts' Santino!" The crowd roared with applause and cheers. "And now, I got a special announcement. Now as you all know, a pioneer of generations of races and racers alike has been holding onto the course record for this circuit for twenty-five years! His time was six minutes and twelve seconds! Tonight, our winner, Beca Mitchell, was competing for that title slot, and her time was...five minutes and fifty-three seconds!"

More roaring cheers as Beca was swept up in the arms of a bear of a man, six-foot-six with light brown hair and twinkling steel grey eyes. Her Uncle Zeus had never looked so proud of her. Luke patted her shoulder again as his father ruffled her hair.

"That's racing," he boomed over the crowd. "That's how you do it! Take notes! The nephew's here to show you how it's done!"

And all agreed. Zeus then embraced Stacie, kissing the top of her head before turning back to Beca. She grinned up at him, basking in his pride before she was enveloped by her father. He patted her back, a smile adorning his features.

"That's my boy," he whispered, and it had always been so.

Though Beca had never made a decision or altered her feminine features, she had always been known as Osiris's boy, and no one contested it. The pride would be just as strong had she been nothing more than the tough girl. Osiris loved her either way, but she had asked him to raise a man because in her eyes, that would create balance in her mind, and that's what he had done. Regardless, Beca Mitchell was the king of Barden and all of its assets. And now? Stacie was rightfully queen.

* * *

**_SNEAK PREVIEW:_**

_It was Jesse who yanked Beca's leg, effectively sliding her out from beneath the car. She looked up at him in bewilderment, registering the panicked look on her face._

_"Angry redhead upfront for you," he hissed through gritted teeth._

_Beca's eyes widened, mouth hanging agape. "What? Chloe?"  
_

_"Yes, Chloe! What other-never mind. Probably a lot of others. Anyway, yes Chloe."_


	7. This Was Prescheduled By Fate

**_A/N: Okay so wow that response was crazy as well! I appreciate everyone checking up on me. It really means a lot, and yeah Im doing a lot better than I was so that's good. So let me just clear this up. Um, well, Beca is just...Beca. She looks the same, no major changes really. She's GP, but I mean, she didn't change anything else. People refer to her in the way that they interpret her. In reality, there's just no gender barrier here, and there aren't really male pronouns, only the nicknames or titles given to her by her family. All others know what she is so therefore, no it wouldn't be a gender swap. This is how its supposed to be._**

**_Song: Jar of Hearts - Christina Perry_**

* * *

_No, I can't take one more step towards you_

_'Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

_And I've learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_And it took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

_'Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back_

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_

* * *

It was Jesse who yanked Beca's leg, effectively extricating her from beneath the car. She looked up at him in bewilderment, registering the panicked look on his face.

"Angry redhead upfront for you," he hissed through gritted teeth.

Beca's eyes widened, mouth hanging agape. "What? Chloe?"

"Yes, Chloe! What other-never mind. Probably a lot of others. Anyway, yes Chloe."

He helped her up, and she dusted herself off, removing her cap before heading towards the front office. Benji looked rather horrified while Jesse visible shuddered, and Beca didn't fancy the idea of what may await her at the front. She sighed heavily as she pushed open the door that led into the lobby, taking in a fierce redhead who had her arms crossed tightly over her chest and fire in her crystal blue eyes. No, this wouldn't be good at all. Beca said nothing at first, walking out of the shop altogether and prompting Chloe to follow. They went around the back of the building, and Beca leaned against the wall, wiping sweat from her brow with the bandana affixed from her back pocket before turning to the redhead.

"So you're with her now?" was the initial question in an icy tone. "With Stacie?"

"Yes," Beca replied curtly, not feeling the need to explain until requested.

"Why?"

When it was actually requested, Beca had to scoff. "What do you mean 'why'?"

"Why her? Is it just because of the baby? Is it-"

"Chloe, no, okay? If it was just because of the baby, which by the way you were really fucking insensitive about, I wouldn't still be with her."

"So you were with her when-"

"No. When we were hanging out, I wasn't. She was already pregnant. I found out awhile later, and well, I don't know. That day we sat in that hospital, I just kept thinking that, I-it wasn't just because of the baby. I like being with her. I _love _it. She's been my best friend forever, and I trust her more than anyone. I love her, and-she deserves anything I can give her. If she wants me, she gets me. It isn't about anyone else, and I tried to explain that to you, but you ignored me. I honestly didn't realize it until the day you flipped out on me, but I know now. It's her."

"So that's it? You're just running away from me again?"

Beca huffed a heavy breath. "You can't throw it in my face forever, Chlo. You know that, right? I mean, I can't just change how I feel. Three years ago, it was you. Yes, and I fucked that up. I'm so sorry, but-I don't regret it now because I'm with the person that I'm not afraid of."

"Beca, she-that's Stacie!"

The DJ's eyes narrowed. "I'd choose your next words _very _carefully."

"I'm just saying that she-everyone's been with her! Let's be blunt! Is that what you want!"

"That's what you wanted, right? I've been with the majority of the women in the metro area. I mean, what? That automatically means it can't change? That we can't love and be loved? That's a hypocritical thing to say."

"You weren't always like that though, Beca. She was."

"Chloe, you have no idea what she always was or why she was. She was many things, but first and foremost, she always _was _my best friend."

"I'm not-I'm not satisfied with that."

Beca scoffed. "What do you want me to say then, Chloe? Not everything is going to be handed to you. You can't always have your way."

"Then I'll fight for it."

The DJ snorted. "You're not going to fight my best friend much less beat her."

"I'll show you, Beca. You-you think you're in love with her because something horrible happened, but when that little dream bubble you've surrounded yourselves with pops, I'll be there. It was supposed to be us!"

"Maybe it was, but it's not going to be, Chloe. Yes, I get it. Had it been any other story by our great author out there writing this tale, it would have been you and I. Everyone expected it to be us, and in any other universe, it would be. However, this isn't any other universe. It happened all so fast, but I'm okay with that. I love her. Everything that feels so wrong and unwelcome with you feels perfect with her. I'm only being honest, so you can understand that-"

Chloe chuckled bitterly. "You're settling, Beca! You're afraid because you're in love with me! You're terrified to take a chance just like you were three years ago, and so you're running! Right into her arms because you're a coward!"

The rise Chloe sought out remained absent. "Look, I'm sorry you feel that way, but I'm not changing my mind. Please, can we-I wanna be your friend. I care about you. I always have, and I'm sorry for pushing you away in the beginning, for letting you leave to Baltimore." _Oh, right. The memory Chloe was mercilessly cashing in on. _"I hurt you, and I am completely and utterly sorry, but-I wanna try with Stacie, and I'm going to put my heart and soul into this."

"I'm not going anywhere, Beca Mitchell!"

"Okay, Chlo, that's up to you. If you wanna fight a war you already lost, I can't stop you. I just hope that when it's over, we can get along. We work together and all, you know. Now, I have to get back to work. See you later."

* * *

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Very moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_And I just wanna stay with you_

_In this moment forever, forever and ever_

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_Well, I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_I feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For the rest of time_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_and I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

* * *

Beca headed home after a long day at work to shower and prepare for dinner with the family. Stacie was in the shower when she arrived. She could hear the water running, and she smiled. Coming home to her best friend was routine, but coming home to her girlfriend was a new high. She relieved herself of her ash grey v-neck and jeans in the bedroom before padding into the bathroom. Removing her boxers, she stepped inside the steaming shower. God, was Stacie Conrad beautiful. She had always been beautiful, but she had never been genuinely advised of so. She had been called sexy, hot and other seductive terms that she had become accustomed to, maybe even gorgeous during Evan's good moments or Beca's thoughtless compliments, but never beautiful. It had been a long time since Beca had seen the woman completely bare, and even longer since she had really taken in the taller brunette.

Even in the midst of all of her escapades and such, Stacie had always been what would be referred to as a background character. Before the extra cleavage and coy smiles, no one had ever given her a second look. Without them, they never would. No one except Beca because she had already experienced every side to Stacie Conrad. She knew her better than she knew herself. Stacie was not one to be considered for a relationship or a formal date. Yes, she had many ask her out but only in hopes of getting lucky at the end of the night. That was Stacie. She was the girl you could count on to make your wildest dreams come true, the one you don't have to be nervous or careful with, the one you don't need to call the next morning or take out for breakfast. You didn't have to be a gentleman around her. She didn't care. Her mother taught her not to care, and maybe it was why Lisa had never loved Gabriel Conrad. He was a gentleman in the beginning. He was nice and caring and sweet until he married her. Then he just became a castaway on the island that was his couch, not caring about anything and drinking away his misery, forgetting he had a daughter more often than not. Or better yet, forgetting why he had stayed. No, Beca Mitchell would not stand around anymore and allow everyone to use her best friend. They had both been utilized for the same goal, but not anymore because even if Beca didn't deserve better, Stacie did, and the DJ had so much more to offer. So much that only her best friend could ever fully appreciate, and she would hand it all over to her without question. She now slid her hands slyly around the taller woman's midsection, and Stacie gasped in surprise before smiling.

"Baby, we have an hour to get ready," the taller woman whispered though she leaned into the embrace, resting her hands over Beca's.

"I know," Beca replied, kissing her shoulder delicately. "I'm saving time. And water."

Stacie smirked, swiveling around in her girlfriend's (she would never get bored of that) arms, and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. Beca nuzzled into her chest, allowing the water to cascade over them in a warm curtain. The taller brunette indulged in the moment, a hit of the drug that she had all too quickly become addicted to. No one saw the beauty hidden beneath the muscles and badass repertoire of her best friend. They could never see past that alluring smirk and those irresistible steel blue orbs. Beca would not allow it. She was guarded at all times by the facade that carried her. Stacie could see it though. She had always seen it. She admired the long, chocolate tresses, silky and wavy down to her back although more often than not, there was a fitted hat or a beanie in place or it was pulled up, pinned back. The ivory cream skin so flawless like porcelain though the vision was obstructed by baggy v-necks and baggier shorts. Even when the skinny jeans, the leather jackets, and combat boots came into play, it somehow always took away from the purity Stacie had habituated herself to. In their first year of high school, Beca had been slightly different, attempting to correspond with her feminine faction. There had been heavy eyeshadow and heavier eyeliner. Then she was fifteen and working with Luke amongst her uncles. She discovered herself, who she was, who she wanted to be, and Osiris raised her in the light which she saw herself in. Still, amidst the racing jackets, the helmets, the headgear, the crew necks, the hoodies and all else that had become a curtain over the DJ, Stacie could never forget the beauty beneath. Not only physically either. The big heart, the genuine smile, the intelligence, the compassionate and selfless nature. That was the beauty she had fallen in love with.

"Beca, I love you," Stacie breathed, more to herself than the woman in her arms.

The DJ looked up, her steel blue gaze meeting hazel green. "I love you too. So much."

And there was no sex. Not tonight. There was no need because sex and love were independent of one another, and Beca loved Stacie. They showered before drying off and getting dressed for a night at Osiris's estate. Beca groaned through several outfits that Stacie asked her opinion on though giving said opinion nonetheless.

"Baby, they already love you," she chuckled. "All of them. They know you. You don't have to impress anyone."

"I know, but this is our first dinner with them as a couple," Stacie huffed, digging through her closet yet again. "I just-I don't wanna be that same girl that looks like a fuckin' escort when I-"

She was cut off by Beca spinning her around and tip-toeing to press a chaste kiss to her lips.

"You are beautiful, Stacie Conrad," she said softly. "Far beyond that really, but there isn't another word to describe it. You know, Osiris grilled the fuck out of me when I told him, making sure I knew the responsibility I was taking on. He loves you as his own, and so does Kristin. Don't think otherwise. You could make a paper bag look like a Victoria's Secret item, okay?"

Stacie giggled. "Why must you be so good at that? You are indeed the smooth operator, Mitchell."

"Yeah, except now, you're the only one on my line, so come on."

And Stacie fell in love all over again, pressing her lips to Beca's temple before removing her robe and pulling on a simple outfit that Beca found her absolutely immaculate in. They at last left the house with fifteen minutes to drive up to Osiris's lavish home on the northside of town, the prestigious Mitchell estate that overlooked their city, a city that the Bryants and Mitchells had been running for decades.

"There they are!" Osiris announced as he opened the door, Beca handing over a bottle of scotch. "Always blessing your old man, right?"

"Always," Beca smirked.

"Stacie," Osiris now said, wrapping the taller brunette in a hug. "How are you, babygirl?"

"I'm good," Stacie replied. "I'm great."

"B's being good to you, right? Don't make me slam her hand in a car door."

She giggled. "No, she's being the greatest. I promise. You raised a good man."

"Hey, B Baby!" Kristin now squealed, entering the foyer and embracing the DJ.

"Hey, Mama," Beca returned with a smile.

"Come on now. Everyone's waiting out back."

Minutes later, beers were getting passed around as Rome and Tej bickered over the grill, and Letty, Kristin and Stacie talked racing with their men.

"So, B, what are you riding for the next race?" Osiris asked, giddy with excitement just mentioning the upcoming race.

"Your uncle's betting on the Charger."

She chuckled. "Of course you are, Uncle Dom."

"Hey, it did you solid this last one."

"Yeah, I know. We're thinking about it. I mean, it's Monte Christo Peak. The horsepower is impeccable, but you know."

"Hey, well, we got you covered for the Maryvale Circuit," Tej said now as he reached into the cooler to get a beer. "We pitched in on a gift for you, Nephew."

Beca raised an eyebrow, looking up at the man. "What are you talking about?"

She now took in the smug looks of all of her uncles as well as her father, and her eyebrow continued its descent. She cautiously set her beer down.

"Uncle Tej? What are you-" Then her eyes narrowed. "What did you get?"

"You mean, what did he steal?" Rome shot back.

"I didn't steal nothin'," Tej retorted. "They ain't in a position to be stolen yet anyway. And at least I ain't borrow it."

"Hey, that's how you stay rich. You borrow."

"Man, get outta here."

"Okay, can someone answer me?" the DJ now piped up.

All eyes returned to her, and Tej only smirked, reaching into his shirt pocket and retrieving a picture and what looked to be a title. He handed it over to her, and as she registered what she held in her hand, her jaw dropped. Her uncles bumped fists with a laugh, cherishing the shocked look on the small brunette's face, a rare occasion indeed. Jesse's camera flashed triumphantly.

"Wh-what is this?" she breathed.

"Oh, nothing special," Dom smirked. "Just that cherry black Lambo Veneno we've been talking about for awhile, the one you've been drooling over."

Beca gasped. "You-you didn't! Dammit, you guys!"

They chuckled as she slapped the table. "What?"

"I-I, that's a-a..._LAMBO VENENO! _The most agile ride on the streets! Th-that's a $4 million dollar car!"

"Well, we had some cash laying around," Rome smirked.

"What happened to staying rich?"

"Hey, Nephew, they made me chip in, so-" Both Letty and Tej jabbed an elbow in his ribs, and he winced. "Well, we know you deserve it, so we thought 'what the hell?', you know."

"What's the point of having millions in the bank if you don't spend some?" Tej added.

"Man," Beca huffed, gazing down at the picture lovingly. "That's a 6.5 liter, turbocharged V12 engine. You realize that putting that devil on Maryvale Circuit will be slaughter, don't you?"

"Well, unless Luke can somehow keep up in that McLaren P13."

"Mate, even I can say that a 450 will never amount to that," Luke modestly admitted. "That's 650 horsepower on its worst day, 750 on its best, and with the best driver in Barden behind the wheel? Either way though, we're coming home victorious."

"You got that right," Beca smirked, clinking her beer against his before looking back at Dom. "So where is it?"

"Fresh off the press, on its way from Geneva as we speak," Dom replied. "We'll have it in two days' time."

"Well, it makes our job a hell of a lot easier," Tej sighed, gesturing to himself and Benji. "No mods needed, but you know that Maryvale Circuit is where the big boys roam, Gallardos and Aventadors and P1's, the most high-priced super cars in the states."

"Plus, there's apparently a new team coming in, from Little Italy in New York," Zeus now stated. "Apparently, they say they have a boy that can beat a P1 with a Supra on a circuit, precision."

"Well, we'll see about that," Rome chuckled. "He ain't met our boy yet."

"Damn right!" the others agreed, raising their beers.

Once the chatter and excitement died down, everyone settled at the large table for dinner, joining hands. Dom said their usual family Grace before they dug into the lavish meal. Amy, CR and Aubrey had arrived with Lily, and the entire family they had built, the dynasty, was together for a modest backyard barbecue. Conversation was light, the usual topics of cars, the club, music and the upcoming tournament races. Beca spoke of her upcoming project, a minimal production gig with the men who had visited the club prior as well as some of her mixes getting thrown to the Atlanta airwaves. All the while, she never made Stacie feel anything less than her girlfriend, holding her hand and giving her periodic kisses. She could see the gleam in her Uncle Dom's eyes as well as her Aunt Letty's, and she could honestly say that she was proud to at last feel completely comfortable in a relationship. She wondered, if only for a moment, what it would have been like had it been Chloe sitting at that table with her, and she knew for a fact it would never be the same. It wouldn't feel so affluent and absent of doubt. This was how it was supposed to be. In another life, it may be otherwise. Maybe she and Stacie would remain best friends or possibly even be friends with benefits. Maybe sex would have been their cohesive bond, but not here. Here, the love was ever present, at last revealing itself from the concealment of shadows to bloom and blossom, a beautiful and wondrous phenomenon that she would never tire of.

* * *

When they returned home that night, Beca and Stacie slid into bed, the DJ wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist. As time went on, Stacie was becoming more and more acquainted with feeling like the timid little girl. Her best friend had always intimidated her. Now, being Beca's girlfriend, she couldn't help but be giddy all of the time, shedding the facade of a hungry vixen and donning that lovesick coating.

Stacie fell asleep rather quickly, and she woke up hours later to find stormy blue orbs glowing in the night, lithe digits combing through the taller woman's hair.

"Why aren't you asleep?" she whispered, her finger lightly tapping Beca's chin.

"I can't," Beca returned in an equally hushed tone.

"Why?" Stacie looked up now, concern lacing her features as doubt once again set in. "What's wrong, Baby?"  
Beca shook her head, smiling as she met her gaze. "I-I just wanna be here. I can't get enough of this, and I'm scared that if I fall asleep, I'll wake up, and it'll be a dream. Even if it is, I don't wanna miss a thing."

Stacie smiled, her eyes watering. "Baby, it's no dream. I'm here. For good."

"I know, but still. The fear remains. I just-I never expected anything to feel this good, much less love, and all of this time, it was standing right in front of me. It's never been so easy, but I can't even panic because, God, Stace, I fucking love you."

Stacie stroked her cheek lovingly with a watery laugh. "I love you too. So much, and I swear it has everything to do with that slick mouth of yours."

Beca smirked. "You know you're lying."

Stacie nodded. "Yeah, maybe I am. There's so much more behind that smirk even though that's what always got me."

The DJ quirked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"B, that smirk has been melting me where I stood since we were like fifteen."

"And you couldn't just kiss it, and save us some time!"

Stacie giggled, swatting her stomach. "Come on, that's too easy, Mitchell. I guess-you were the only one I couldn't take it easy on. I just-" She sobered now. "How?"

"How what?"

"How can you love me? After what I've been?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Touche."

"Stacie, the past is past. You're still that same girl with a few more cracks, a little more battle scars, a storied past, but you're still my best friend, and I'm pretty sure I've been falling for you for a long time now. No matter what you've done with anyone else, I only care what you've done with me, and that's be there for me when I needed you most, protecting me from everything I couldn't face alone. You're amazing, Baby. Don't forget that."

"Can I be honest with you?"

Beca scoffed. "Please be anything but that!" she shrieked sarcastically

Stacie giggled, resting her head back on the DJ's chest. "I-well, I just, I can't believe that I got you. I _know _that I've been trying to get on your radar for years, but-I just never saw myself as good enough. I didn't know what love was or how to handle it, and-with everything you were going through, I didn't wanna take advantage. I just wanted to be there for you."

"You know, I said the same thing. When everyone asked me if I was only doing this because of what happened, but-I knew for a fact that I had wasted too much time lying to myself. I didn't want to take advantage either, but Aunt Letty told me that if I really meant it, I wouldn't be taken advantage of anything. I would simply be taking on a bigger responsibility, and I could do that for you, Stace. I could. Maybe this isn't the romance that everyone expected, but it's the right one. I promise you that. You're my other half. You've always been."

"And you've been mine. Still, I understand. I mean, think about it, Beca. We harbored the same defenses. We didn't know what the hell we were doing. We were reckless kids. Before we had a chance to consider what we were to each other, we were swept up in our worlds. My mom made it clear that the only way I would ever be worth something to someone is if I was on my back. Naked."

"And my mom told me I would only be worth something to someone when I was mine. Dead. But I'll tell you that they were both stupid and fucked up in their own heads, and they don't know a damn thing because we came out okay. We had each other, but we didn't know just how much we had, how lucky we were to have each other. I mean, we didn't take it for granted, but-we were so scared of who we really were behind the badass facade and the revealing clothing that we couldn't grasp who the other was behind it. It took time, but-at least we had time to give."

"I just, I wish it didn't have to happen like this. I-I still feel him." She choked back a sob. "I still feel him there. In my stomach, and-"

Beca's grip around her tightened. "Hey, Baby, I know it's hard. It fucking _kills_ me, so I can't even begin to imagine what it feels like for you, but what I can promise you is that I will spend every day trying to rebuild you, us."

"I just-I-I spent so much time thinking of how badly I fucked up that I didn't fully see the blessing. I probably wouldn't have seen it at all without you, and I took _him or her _for granted, and-I just, I never thought I would actually _miss _being pregnant."

Beca chuckled. "If you wanna be pregnant again, I mean." She gestured down her body. "I'm capable, so..."

Stacie giggled now too through tears. "You can always lighten a mood."

"It's my job, to make you smile, to make you laugh, to rebuild you."

"Well, you're doing an amazing job. I promise." There was a moment's pause. "Would-would you wanna have a family?"

Beca was quiet a moment. "Honestly, I kinda got used to the idea, so-yeah. Yeah, I think I would."

"With me?"

The DJ rolled her eyes. "I swear, sometimes that ditzy girl makes an appearance, and it's like-"

Stacie swatted her stomach once more. "Don't be rude, Mitchell."

"Sorry. Yes, Stacie Conrad, with you. When we're not broken anymore, and I know what the hell I'm doing, I'd be honored to have a family with you."

Stacie was content with that, smiling and snuggling closer to the shorter woman. Beca pecked the top of her head, wrapping her hand around her waist to rest on the curve of her hip.

"Sing to me," Stacie suddenly whispered, only then aware that she had said it aloud.

Without hitch, Beca's billowy voice filled the air as if she had anticipated the request, and Stacie had to giggle at her song choice.

_Do you hear me, I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

Now Stacie took over the next stanza as she looked up to face the shorter brunette, cupping her cheek and giggling at the goofy grin pasted there beneath beaming, steel blue eyes.

**_Boy, I hear you in my dreams_**

**_I feel your whisper across the sea_**

**_I keep you with me in my heart_**

**_You make it easier when life gets hard_**

And Beca aided her in singing the chorus and next verse, neither aware or neither caring that they were becoming increasingly louder as they did so.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will_

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

It may have been the silliest, most dorkiest song either had ever indulged in, but the words made it okay because they were together. The badass, titanium resolve was removed to reveal two best friends over the moon in love, unmasking themselves and laying themselves bare to the one beside them that knew them best. In that moment, they were just kids again. No past heartbreaks, no heartaches, no jerk pre-med students, no furious redheads, no void echoing with the loss they had just endured, and no physical exertion. It was only them, two kids in love.

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music fill the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

**_Though the breezes through the trees_**

**_Move so pretty you're all I see_**

**_As the world keeps spinning round_**

**_You hold me right here right now_**

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

When the song ended, they broke into a fit of giggles as they held one another closer, Stacie nuzzling into the crook of Beca's neck and kissing the skin there.

"Ugh, Beca Mitchell, what have you done to me?"

"You? What have you done to _me_?"

"I think love did it to both of us."

"Then all is forgiven. God, we sound so queerballs. What is happening to us?"

Stacie giggled before looking up. Stormy blue met hazel green, and they smiled lovingly at one another. Stacie rolled slightly so that half of her body rested on top of the DJ's, leaning down to capture her lips. Beca's arm wrapped around her waist instinctively, her other hand coming up to grip her neck. Yes, she could definitely live with this.


	8. Is It Bad That I've Never Made Love?

**_A/N: Hey everybody! Man, so it was weird. I dont know, but my FFN is acting up really bad. Reviews werent coming in and then views arent showing up, and I don't know. Then the reviews all came in at once, and well. yeah. But yeah, so that last response was amazing. Yeah, this chapter's pretty intense I will admit, so hold onto your-something. I dont know. Lol anyway I found the PERFECT song for this. Well, I mean I had it in mind from the jump, but I finally get to incorporate it. I decided that I'll have Beca work on it in a later chapter, but here's the hook that we helped on. It's a Rihanna feature, but it made all the sense to me. And hey I think its pretty awesome that all the Bechloe shippers like me are straight up questioning allegiance. I am too, and like everything I do now revolves around this. This story is just flowing out of me, but there's always something going on so seriously. This could be a really long story. I mean, I will probably write more of them now that they have a pretty good fan base, but eh. Okay, here we go! _**

**_Song: Bad - Wale ft. Rihanna_**

* * *

_Is it bad that I never made love,_

_No, I never did it_

_But I sure know how to, fuck_

_I'll be your bad girl, I'll prove it to you_

_can't promise that I'll be good to you_

_Cause I have some issues, I won't commit_

_No, not having it_

_But at least I can admit that I'll be bad no to you_

_Yeah, I'll be good in bed, but I'll be bad to you_

_Bad that (Word) I never made love, no I never did it_

_But I sure know how to fuck_

* * *

_Anna drunkenly stumbled towards the door, the sound of the bell chiming intensifying her hangover to new heights. She yanked the door open, nearly spilling the bottle of rum in her hand._

_"What the fuck!" she screeched before registering her visitor._

_"Hi, Miss Anna, is Becs here?" Stacie chirped, unfazed by the woman's acidic nature._

_"How should I know! What the-"_

_"Never mind. I'll just check."_

Stacie moved past the disoriented woman, clutching the paper bag in her hand and rushing up the stairs towards her best friend's room. She already knew that the smaller girl was home because Beca always called in the morning if she wasn't going to school, and she had. She opened the door to find a mountain of blankets on the bed, and she giggled. She gently pulled back the covers to reveal a tiny brunette, her face flushed scarlet and her teeth chattering in her sleep. 

_"B," Stacie hissed, lightly tapping the other girl's cheek. "B, wakey, wakey." Beca only hummed in response, shifting from laying on her side to resting on her back. "B, I bought you chicken noodle soup and your favorite donuts!"_

Now the girl's eyes fluttered open, blinking rapidly before registering her best friend's presence. She carefully sat up in bed, rubbing her face.

_"I told you to stay away, Stace," Beca croaked, the eleven-year-old's vision still blurry. "I'm really sick, and I don't want you to get sick too."_

_"Well, I know, but I wanted to help you get better. I don't like going to school without you, so I bought you soup because Mommies always give soup when a kid's sick." She paused. "Well, the mommies on the TV do anyway."_

_"Oh."_

_"Yeah, and Miss Helen at the diner let me have some soup and two donuts when I told her that you were sick while I waited there for my mommy. She never showed up, so I just ran here."_

_"You ran here? To give me - soup?"_

_"Uh duh! You needed soup to get better, B!"_

_Stacie unloaded the bag as the smaller brunette eyed her incredulously, placing the bowl of steaming hot soup in her friend's cold hands as well as a plastic spoon. Beca then grinned at the touch of something hot. Stacie then pulled out two smaller bags, a donut for each of them and Beca's favorite snack that she used to always get with her dad._

_"Hey, I thought you were going with Greg to the ice cream parlor," Beca now asked, quirking an eyebrow. "The sixth grader?"_

_"I told him I couldn't. My best friend's sick, B! Are you nuts! Have you not heard me!"_

_Beca only shook her head with a smile. Yeah, her best friend was kind of crazy. Truth be told though, she was hoping that the taller brunette would ditch that dorky sixth grader and come over. Stacie then stood up, pulling her backpack off of her shoulders and unzipping it. _

_"What are you doing?" the smaller girl asked._

_"I brought movies," she replied nonchalantly._

_Beca groaned. "Stace, no! Please no more Hunchback of Notre Dame. I-"_

_"Shhh, I brought a good one."_

_"It's not one of those naked movies your mom put in your room, is it?"_

_"No, it's-" She held up the case. "Lion King!"_

_Beca's eyes lit up. "That's my favorite."_

_"Duh, I know that."_

Once the movie began playing on Beca's small TV, Stacie slid into the bed beside her to eat her donut. Beca glanced over at her warily.

_"You're gonna get sick," she sighed._

_Stacie only shrugged. "Then we'll get sick together and make each other better."_

And Beca smiled, knowing just how lucky she was to have a best friend like Stacie Conrad even when no one else understood it.

* * *

Every staff member and patron of Euphoria could agree that the light had returned to Stacie's eyes after a month of stagnant emotion fogging them. Chloe was still working full time at the club, and not even Aubrey dared question it though school had already begun. The age-old rumor of Stacie making it official with her best friend had been confirmed rather quickly, and though it didn't stop the many lining up for a night with either of them, it was known. The tension behind the bar was so dense that Aubrey eventually swapped Chloe and Ashley, having the redhead man the V.I.P upstairs. Of course, that meant that the redhead was delivering drinks to the DJ, but no one thought much of it. Beca was as deep in her zone as she had ever been, oblivious to anything outside of the music. She had been hard at work in this realm, now writing and recording material with her Uncle Tej, who had wanted to acquire an additional source of income in hip-hop. She was of course all for it, so they had been in his brand new, top-of-the-line recording studio on many nights they weren't at the shop. Music, cars and Stacie. That was all Beca's world consisted of now.

In all honesty, it was outrageously unnerving seeing Chloe Beale in this light. Never had anyone seen the bright and bubbly redhead so...out of her element? She was usually so happy and friendly, but losing Beca to the one woman that she had never foreseen had brought out the worst in her. Yes, it was difficult to watch. Amy consistently joked about how awkward the atmosphere had become when they were all in the same room, but there was nothing to be done. What could be said was how amazing it was to see Beca choose Stacie _without _remembering that it was Chloe who had hurt her. They had all expected for the brunette to take back the redhead, to end up with her and have a happy ending, even if it were based on false pretenses.

Chloe herself had trouble looking at the person in the mirror, in disbelief of the one who stared back at her with anything less than a smile. She had never expected this to occur. When she had left Barden over three years ago, she had said it aloud herself to Beca that she believed she would regret it one day, but she never truly believed that she would. If anything, she had taken Beca's vow to heart about the DJ waiting. She probably would have, had Chloe told her to do so. Then again, she hadn't been with Stacie then. She had only made a choice when faced with one, and maybe that was the issue. Maybe it was because she chose the taller brunette _after _Chloe had come back voicing the intent of mending what was broken and being with Beca. Chloe Beale had never held second place. She had never lost. Men and women begged and pleaded to date her, and yet, she had come home with hopes of going back to the DJ that she had literally ripped the heart from all of those years ago. Now, she didn't even have a chance. Beca had opted to try out love for only the second time in her life with the one who had been there for over half of that life, the one who had been beside her through every trial and tribulation. It was logical of course, but it still didn't sit right with Chloe because Stacie was still that promiscuous, sex-crazed vixen she had been in college in Chloe's eyes. Yet, Beca had fallen for her, and no matter what the redhead did, she would never amount to twelve years and a solidified bond. What was there left to do? How long could she fight? How could she possibly win over Beca's heart when Stacie had nothing on her record against the DJ? She had never done Beca wrong, aside from the fact that she had hidden the reality of Chloe's departure. Even that had been on doctor's orders, so where could Chloe go from there?

Well, what Chloe had gathered was that Stacie _had _changed. She wasn't as flamboyant and confident as she had once been. She seemed to have discovered every insecurity and doubt that her conscience housed, and she now exerted that. It could be seen in her eyes. If Chloe attacked that though, how would that prove anything other than the fact that the redhead was anything but loving and compassionate. It would most likely do more harm than good, but what Chloe had no idea how to express was how hurt that she was. She was angry, not with Beca or Stacie or Aubrey, but with herself. It was her fault for walking away. She understood that. She was aware that had she not run from the DJ, they would still be together no matter what happened. Beca would still be hers because of all the impeccable traits the brunette harnessed, her greatest were perseverance and passion. She didn't give up. She didn't throw the towel in, not so easily. If anything, she would never start to begin with when she knew she wouldn't be able to handle it. She had not run from Chloe back at Barden even when she had the overwhelming urge to do so. Even through the entire year with the redhead's mixed signals and her own difficulties with admitting her feelings, she had not relented until Chloe at last kissed her after the ICCA finals. She had remained true, and Chloe knew that now, but now was too late.

Beca had seen the light, realizing that the best choice for her should have been the only choice for her, the girl that had seen every side of her and had never judged her or shunned her for it, the girl who had run in on her shower and found out that she was different then accepted it without even flinching. It was the girl who sat at her bedside when she was in that first car wreck at sixteen, the girl who carried around paper and pen in her back pocket when Beca suffered through eight months of mutism and could not find it within herself to break it. It was the girl who would bring an extra pudding each day of grade school for her, who ditched the captain of the soccer team to take her to prom and punch Gracie Marks when she made some rude comment about the DJ. You know, the girl that lied to the cops whenever Luke and Beca would get into trouble, who sat shotgun when Beca had to flee a race and escape said cops. It was the one who made her soup when she was sick because her mom didn't care or bought her the entire boxed set of "American Horror Story" as incentive to miss work while she had the flu. Stacie was the one to help her use music during freshman year when she was on the verge of completely shutting down again, another bout of mutism on the horizon. Yeah, Stacie saved her from that. It was that provocative and exuberant brunette that showed a soft, sweet side only for little Beca Mitchell regardless of the DJ's many flaws and reserved disposition. She was the ride-or-die girl that never left the DJ's side for a damn thing, especially anything as selfish as pure fear. You think she wasn't terrified when the cops came looking for the tiny brunette, the lie that she told shielding Beca from a year-long stint in a juvenile detention center? She was, but still, she held Beca down because that was her vow, and it came before anything else whether Beca would do the same or not though she knew that she would. Yes, if you looked at the statistics, Stacie Conrad had long since earned her right to the throne beside the King of Barden, and no one, not even the overly lovable Chloe Beale, could take that away.

"My boy here wants to know what time you get off," one of the men at the table asked as Stacie set down their round of drinks. "He's new to town, and he wants to see a good time."

"Sorry, boys," Stacie sighed for the nth time that night. "I'm spoken for tonight."

"Well, what about tomorrow night?"

Stacie smirked. "I'm off the market."

"You?" The man snorted a laugh. "Stacie, I've been in here two years. You've never been off the market before this year, and no one knows why. What? You fell out of love with a hard one?"

"Not exactly. I just feel in love with a good one."

"Love? You're pulling my leg, right? You're like-the Greyhound of Barden."

"Hey, Mark, you wanna get your balls chopped off and fed to you?" A icy voice now barked in his ear, and he jumped in surprise before looking up to see a scowling Beca.

"B, what up? Naw, you know me, but your friend here's being greedy with the goods."

"No." Beca shook her head. "_I'm _being greedy with the goods. You talk to my girlfriend like that again, we're gonna have some real issues at this table, and I have to be back on the decks in ten, so I really don't wanna dirty my knuckles, you know."

"Girlfriend? Pfft! Come on, B. Seriously?"

She held up a finger. "One warning. I'd shut up and drink that Jack and Coke if I were you."

He was in awe as Beca took Stacie's hand and made her way back to the bar.

"Babe, I could have handled it," Stacie whined.

"I know, but I was in the general vicinity, so I figured 'why not?' I got it."

"B, people are _going _to say things like that to me. They know me, and-"

"No, they _think _they know you, but they also know me, so if they know what's good for them, they'll keep those comments to themselves and look both ways for me before they think them."

Stacie smiled, kissing her cheek. "I can't argue with how sexy you are when you're angry."

Beca smirked. "Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Trust me, Babe. That wasn't angry. That was anything _but_ angry."

"Well then. I like you anything _but_ angry."

She smirked, kissing the taller woman. "I'll see you in a bit. I need to get back to the booth."

"Okay."

As happy hour began, the place was swarmed. Chloe was sent back down to help with the overflow from both the hookah lounge and the bar while Lily took over the much steadier stream in V.I.P. Beca's beats picked up pace, knowing this was the bread winner right here. Faster beats, more dancing, more drinks to even out the Happy Hour discounts. It never failed. Tej and Rome joined her soon, having a dance battle with one another behind her where all could see, and she only chuckled, eyes set on the turn tables before her. Beca glanced up a few times, smiling when she would see her girlfriend gyrating to the music. Damn, was that girl beautiful. No doubt, she had a surplus of sex appeal, but Beca had fallen for so much more than that. Talk about deluxe edition. The DJ scratched the record before dropping an old Rihanna favorite, S&M, something from their Barden Bella days. Stacie looked up at her with a devilish glint before she began to fully move to the music. All eyes were on her soon enough, but Beca only smirked because the pair knew who she was dancing for. Wolf whistles and clapping were thrown into the infusing mix, Beca joining in with her hands coming together on beat. CR pointed up at her as she bobbed her head, and Beca pointed right back. Then, to the male patron's delight, a redhead appeared atop the bar dipping her hips and moving so seductively that every jaw in the place dropped.

"She's trying to show you up, Stace!" Jake, a loyal guest of the club, pointed out.

Stacie, who was finally enjoying her livelihood once again, did not hesitate to jump onto the bar, and the crowd was enthralled. The whistles got louder as Tej and Rome joined Beca at the tables to watch. Rome threw an arm around the DJ's shoulders with a chuckle.

"You done did it, boy!" he whooped.

"I didn't do shit!" Beca defended, feeling as if she had just stepped into a scene of Coyote Ugly, the movie Stacie had been able to get her to actually enjoy years ago. "I'm just doing my job."

"Oh, naw, Nephew," Tej shook his head now. "You definitely did it."

Dollar bills were being thrown at the counter now as Aubrey filled the flowing orders of drinks, torn between monetary satisfaction and moral rage. Dom and Letty had moved to the window of their V.I.P skybox in awe, stealing worried glances at their DJ while Luke and Jesse were completely dumbstruck on the second floor landing. They didn't want to disrupt the show, but as Chloe and Stacie began drift closer, they were on edge. Beca switched it up with some Usher, and the club was all the way turned up as the girls graced the bar with actions bordering on highly inappropriate. In minutes, Euphoria had been transformed into a strip club, and all aware of the tension between the two bartenders were at a loss. Beca wasn't all too sure what to do either. A slower mix may be an option, but she had a feeling that the pair on the bar would only adapt and continue their showdown. She was looking at her uncles in question, but they could only shrug. Oh, boy, this was trouble.

When Chloe at last made contact, shimmying too far left and slamming a shoulder into the tall brunette, nearly sending her toppling off of the bar, it was Aubrey who yanked her down to the ground. Stacie jumped down immediately after, and the employees released a breath that they had been holding since the start of it all. Beca leaned against the decks as she allowed herself to calm down. She soon returned to the task at hand of delivering music while patrons moved back to the dance floor appearing dejected. No one noticed the redhead snap at her best friend before she rushed off to the bathrooms with a pout on her face. Stacie was at her wit's end with the woman by now, and before Aubrey could object, she went after the redhead. The blonde immediately signaled Amy and CR, and they did their best to push through the crowd with haste.

Chloe stood at one of the sinks when the brunette entered. She rounded the redhead, standing on the opposite side of her. Chloe offered her no acknowledgement, running her hands beneath the warm water while the brunette leaned against the sink.

"Look, Chloe," she sighed. "I understand you're mad. I gave into your little stunt out there in good fun, but that doesn't mean you can just throw a tantrum and run off after you push me like an immature child. We can all be adults here, and we have customers to attend to. This is our workplace, our jobs though I have no idea why you're still here with school starting."

"I _like_ working here," was the sharp reply.

Stacie snorted. "More than you like med school?" Chloe turned to glare at her, and she sobered. "Okay. Let's just put it this way. I know you hate me. I don't like you much either, but this is still our place, _Beca's _place, and you need to respect that if-"

"Oh, it's so easy for you, right? When it was the other way around and she was with me, you were equally as angry."

"I kept it in check behind the counter, and you know it."

"But had it been the other way around-"

"It isn't!" Stacie snapped. "It's not, Chloe. I'm sorry, but Beca and I are together now. Even if it was turned around, I'd have every right to be mad because of what you did before. I still do. I still don't trust you around my best friend _or _my girlfriend, but I trust her, so excuse me. We have to get back to work."

Stacie moved to leave the bathroom, but in a flash, Chloe had transitioned to block her path, locking the bathroom door behind her.

"What are you doing, Chloe?" Stacie sighed, annoyance lacing her features as her head lolled back.

"What the fuck is your problem, Stacie!" she shrieked. "I know what you're doing! You're only with Beca to punish me! You don't love her! You only love yourself."

Stacie burst into a fully bellied laugh. "Are you fucking kidding me? That's coming from you of all people? Who's the selfish bitch who tried tricking her into going back to you? You know she doesn't remember because if she did, you wouldn't-"

"Fuck you, Stacie! You're nothing! You're still Barden's favorite amusement park ride! Sure, you're all needy and broken now, but what happens when you go back to being yourself! What happens when she's no longer enough!"

"I guess I just run away then come back and haggle her like you, right?"

"You know what, Stacie! It shouldn't even be me worrying. You know Beca. She's your best friend, but she doesn't love you. She told me herself when I went to see her at the shop that it would be me if this hadn't happened, if you didn't need her right now!"

Stacie tensed, but she tried to conceal it. However, the redhead caught it, latching onto the first crack she had inflicted and driving the stake deeper. She chuckled maniacally now.

"Oh, Stacie, like you didn't know," she sighed in a sickly sweet tone full of sarcastic sympathy. "You're a background character. You're not the princess who gets whisked away by Prince Charming. You're the one he fucks on the ride there. There's no happy ending written for the whore! You had to have known that, right?" Then there was knocking on the door, CR's voice muffled by music and metal. "She won't love you forever. You honestly think Beca of all people would have stayed around to raise a baby? Much less someone else's?"

The brunette's body paled. "You don't know-"

"Oh, I do know. The fact is that she only did it and everything else she's doing because she feels sorry for you. She doesn't trust anyone. Why in the hell would she gamble her heart with a slut? Then again, she doesn't have a heart anymore, does she? You turned her into the same thing as you! You ruined her, and-"

"No, you did!" Stacie shrieked, hot tears pouring down her face. "You ruined her, and you ran away, and I was there! I was always there!"

Now another voice shouted from outside the door.

"Unlock this fucking door, Chloe!" Beca roared, a constant thump of her body charging into it now echoing. "I swear to God! Amy, go get the keys from Luke! Now!"

"You know I'm right, Stacie," Chloe hissed. "You can tell her the truth, but what will that make you look like? A liar too, right? Because you hid it from her?"

"I didn't have a choice!" Stacie rebutted. "The doctor told me-"

"You lied, Stacie, and best friends never lie, right? You're so perfect, aren't you? Then tell me how I know you're starting to catch my drift."

"Just leave us alone, Chloe! You don't deserve her! You'll only-"

"What? Say it, Stacie! She's right outside the door. Tell her the truth."

"You're a heartless, selfish, spoiled bitch, and I won't let you hurt her! I won't-"

"She's picking up the pieces, but once you're all better, she'll leave. Don't act like you don't know it!"

All of Stacie's insecurities came back as the banging on the door intensified.

"How-how can you even-how could I let her love you, Chloe! After what you did! You hurt her! I would do anything for her, but I would never hurt her! She's my-everything, and I'm not going to let you take her from me! You can't hurt her anymore!"

"Chloe, open the fucking door!" Aubrey now screeched. "Now!"

"Just know the truth, Stacie," Chloe now said softly. "Like I said, she admitted it. In another world, it would be us, and you know that you would never be first choice if the field was level."

Before Stacie could say another word, the door flew open to reveal a very angry Beca and Aubrey along with an irritated Luke and a concerned Amy and CR.

"What's going on?" Beca demanded.

"N-nothing," Stacie breathed now as the DJ rushed to her, but when Beca took her hand, she pulled away. "We were just talking. I-it's-I'm just not feeling well."

Beca had no time to react before the taller brunette sprinted out of the room. The DJ then spun around to glare at Chloe, who conveyed no emotion on her face. She pointed a trembling finger at the redhead, the look in her eyes causing the taller woman to retract.

"I'm going to warn you one...more...time," she growled. "You leave her the hell alone."

"Beca, she came in here!" Chloe defended.

"You tried to push her off the bar! One warning, Chloe. One fucking more, and you're done. I've given you too many chances as it is. If we weren't so busy right now, I'd fucking fire you on the spot. Luke." She looked to the man now. "You hired her. You show some damn discipline. I'm not dealing with this shit in my place."

He nodded firmly, and with that, Beca fled the room to find Stacie, Donald already on the decks once Aubrey informed Beca of the situation. The DJ found Stacie in the lot near their car.

"Baby, what happened?" she asked, grabbing for the taller woman's hand once more, and once more, Stacie pulled away. "Stacie, what-"

"What did you tell her, Beca?" she yelled now in an accusatory tone.

The shorter brunette cocked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"She knows! She knows that baby wasn't yours! You told her that had it been any other time when I wasn't broken that you would choose her! Then choose her! I'm not-"

"Whoa, Stacie, I didn't tell her whose baby it was, and I damn sure didn't tell her some shit like that. I chose you! For reasons far beyond what happened!"

"Well she said otherwise!"

Beca gave her a look of disbelief. "And you're gonna believe her over me? Over your best friend?"

"That's all you are! My best friend! You never would have been with me without that baby! Or with it for that matter! You-"

"I can't even believe you can say that right now! I fucking love you, Stacie! I trust you because you're _not _her! I don't know who that person in there is, but that's not the girl I loved, and she was never the girl that I was _in_ love with! I chose you! Even if you left me right now, I wouldn't choose her!"

"But is that it? Because she isn't that girl anymore? Because you're not comfortable with her, you chose me! I'm the last resort!"

"Yes! Because I'm comfortable with you! Because I trust you not to hurt me! That's exactly why! That's who I can fall in love with!"

"You didn't even tell me she went to the shop, Beca! How do I know what was said when-"

"She came the day we went to Dad's house. It was irrelevent. She talked a lot of shit, and I told her straight up that it wasn't her, that I loved you. What I said was that had anyone else written this story, it would be her, but no one else wrote it. _I'm _writing it, and I chose you."

"This is bullshit! Just be real, Beca! You feel sorry for me, and you-"

"Goddammit, Stacie! What the fuck do you want me to do! I can only give you me! That's all I have! All I can do is tell you the truth! I-"

"That isn't the fuckin' truth!"

"No, it is, but you don't want it to be the truth! You wanna let that bitch get in your head and turn us against each other! You're letting her win! You're letting her plan succeed by fucking coming between us!"

"I don't need to be lied to! I'm a big girl, Beca, and I don't fucking need you to take care of me!"

"Are you-" Beca threw her hands up in frustration. "Fuck! I'm your BEST FRIEND! You're my GIRLFRIEND! My job is to protect you, to take care of you, and the last fucking thing I would do is sit here and build you up to tear you down! Stop putting me in that category with your only other boyfriend! I trusted you! Why can't you trust me!"

"Because this is bullshit! I don't wanna be your fucking charity case, Beca!"

"We talked about all this! I have been doing everything in my power to prove to you what you mean to me! I can only continue to do that! I can't do anything else, Stace!"

"Just fuckin' tell me the-"

"WHAT! A FUCKIN' LIE! YOU WANT ME TO LIE TO YOU BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE FUCKING ASKING ME TO-"

"Hey, what's going on?" called a voice from behind Beca now, and they turned to find Dom and Letty striding over. "Are you two okay?"

The two only looked away, not offering any sort of explanation. Letty and Dom eyed each other before sharing an understanding nod.

"Come on, B," Dom sternly commanded now, giving no room for objection.

"Stacie," Letty now said, putting an arm around the taller brunette and steering her towards their car while Dom and Beca slid into the DJ's Charger.

Once the two women were inside of Dom's El Camino, Letty brought the engine to life and headed out of the parking lot. Stacie wrapped her arms around herself, eyes staring out of the window as tears rained down around her.

"What's going on, Chica?" Letty questioned, but Stacie only shook her head. "Hey, we're family. You can talk to me." All that followed was silence until Letty at last went on, glancing over at the younger girl. "You know B loves you, right?" Stacie only scoffed. "She does. She's never been good at showing it, showing affection, but she does with you. She would do anything for you, Stace, but she would never lie to you even with the best of intentions. That isn't her, and you should know that. I know it's hard because of all that happened. You don't know what to think, but I can promise you that she's for real. She came to us. She talked to all of us about it, and she knows. She didn't want to take advantage of you in that situation, but she loves you. She's always loved you. We could all see that. You should know that, but you two were so good at being best friends that it never crossed your mind, you know."

"I just-I-it's Chloe," Stacie choked out. "She-that isn't the girl she used to be, but at the same time it is. She walked out on Beca."

"Yes, so why would Beca go back?"

Stacie tensed a moment, taking a deep breath. "Aunt Letty, she-well, Beca has-repressed memory syndrome."

Letty's eyes bulged as she looked over at the girl. "Wh-what?"

"It's just one memory, and-her mind altered it to help her cope. She-went into a coma for two days about three years ago, and-when she woke up, she thought _she _was the one that left Chloe, and the doctors told us not to tell her, not to tell anyone, so we didn't."

The pieces now fell together for the older woman. "So she thinks Chloe's the one giving up a second chance."

"Yes, and she's using that against Beca, and it's so-fucked up."

"Well, Stace, look at that. Even though Beca doesn't remember Chloe hurting her, she still risked Chloe to be with you. No matter what happened, do you think that she would honestly just do that so easily? Whether you needed her or not?"

Stacie pondered it a moment. "No, I-I guess not."

"Then you have to believe in her, Babygirl. If you want the truth, you keep getting better. You heal, and when the dust settles, you'll see that she'll still be there. She loves you, Kid. She trusts you with every piece of her, and well. That's saying a lot because you know us, this family. We've never been much for that sentimental shit." Stacie giggled. "It's not our style, but we have the biggest hearts. I'm the toughest bitch that I can be, but when it comes to your uncle, man."

"Ugh, spare details please."

Letty nudged her as they chuckled. "I'm serious. Don't go all prude on me now, Chica. It's the truth, but I see it there too. You two are so gooey-eyed over each other that it makes _me _sick, but at least we know you love each other. Has she ever been that way before? With anyone? Even with Chloe back in the day?"

The light came on in Stacie's head now. "No, no, she hasn't."

"Then stop letting other people dictate your relationship. Don't turn on each other. Hatred feeds more hatred, and in the end of that game, everyone loses. Fight for her because I guarantee that she's fighting for you."

"Yeah. I know."

"But don't worry. I know your uncle's giving B a swift kick in the ass right now, making sure she doesn't hide shit from you."

Stacie raised an eyebrow. "How much did you guys hear?"

She shrugged. "Eh, all of it."

Stacie giggled. "You guys are everywhere."

"We protect our own. Always. Ride or die."

* * *

Luke and Aubrey eyed Chloe a moment, who at least had the common sense to appear ashamed beneath their piercing gaze. She hung her head, fingers nervously picking at the hem of her blouse as she awaited judgement.

"I'm tired of bickering with you," Aubrey at last sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Is this what you want, Chloe? To be exiled by your friends, people who loved you, who trusted you? We're not the enemy here. You have become not only our enemy but you're own. No one here betrayed you except maybe me, and I'm sorry, okay? Yes, I slept with Beca, and if you wanna be mad at someone, be mad at me. Just don't be mad at them. If you were in our position, and we were the ones who hurt Beca, would you be okay with us just waltzing in and taking advantage of the fact that she doesn't remember it? When you do? If you knew that the person she believes she hurt was actually the one who caused her so much pain, would you be so kind to us? Would you support us in that? If you were the Chloe Beale we know and love, your answer would be, a million times, no. Absolutely not. Where is that sweet girl because this isn't her. Beca chose Stacie, and as her friend, as someone who wants her happy, you should accept that. You may have this pre-existing notion of Stacie, but you have no idea what she's endured for Beca, what they've been through together. They deserve a happy ending because the people they became were direct repercussions of a past you will never understand. They found solace in one another, and it is no right of yours to disrupt that when they're happy. She loves you, Chloe, but she fell in love with Stacie because of far more than tragedy. It was how each delt with those tragedies that showed their true characters, and that's what they fell in love with. They are strong individually, but together, they move mountains. They are a force to be reckoned with together, and anyone in Georgia can attest to that. Stacie helped Beca build all of this, stood by her side in the darkest times and rescued her when she needed to. She never ran. You ran, Chloe. Accept that. Out of pure fear and nothing else, you took off. There's no justifying what you did and how you did it because she trusted you, and you betrayed her. It's honorable for you to try and make amends but not like this, not when she doesn't remember. Terrorizing her or the people she loves will never win her over, and we can't just stand by and let you do that to her when she did no wrong to you. They belong together. That's their happy ending, and I'm sure you'll have one too but not with Beca. Stacie earned her place. I'm sorry, but I don't know how else to make you understand it. If you love Beca, you will accept that and make amends for the trouble that you've caused. First and foremost, you owe both of them an apology especially if you want to continue working here. You put her in a tough position, but understand that no one set out to turn against you. You made your own enemies. You followed your own gluttonous instincts, and you brought this upon yourself. I'm asking you to please understand that. I love you so much, but I want my best friend back. I want the Chloe that I know back, and so do the rest of them."

"She's right, Chloe," Luke nodded. "This isn't like you, and we don't like it at all. You know that Beca would never do this to you. If she thought you were happy, she would never try and disrupt that. She would support you in any way that she can. They're not together to antagonize you. They're together because they need each other. They always will. I could have told you ten years ago that it would come to this one day, to them being together because I was there. I know them, and I've seen them grow together attached at the hip. They wouldn't be one without the other, and they have been two halves of the same person for years. Beca wouldn't be alive or free without Stacie, and Stacie wouldn't be either. They would have drowned in the hells they were thrust into as kids had it not been for the sanctuary they found in each other. No one here wants to fire you or cut you off or banish you. We only want peace, and those two deserve it because they have been through so much together that it's only right they stay together. Please understand that. We're only trying to make peace because we're all friends. We're supposed to be. We just need you to see that, to be the old you because this new you is scary."

Chloe looked up now, eyes pouring tears forth as her lower lip trembled. She gasped, choking back a sob before nodding.

"I'm sorry," she managed in a hoarse voice. "I know that I-I'm such a horrible person. I-I never meant to be this. I don't know what got into me, and-I love her so much. I just-I've never loved someone that much, and I-I'm not used to not getting what I want. I know that I'm selfish and spoiled, but-I just wanted to be good enough for her. I just wanted to start over."

"You did, Chlo," Aubrey assured her. "Clean slate and all. You rewrote history, but in this story, Beca chose Stacie, and you can't rewrite that."

She nodded once more. "Okay. Okay, I'll apologize. To everyone."

"Good."

* * *

When Beca at last arrived home after a long talk about withholding information and jealous ex-girlfriends with her uncle, she was mentally exhausted and terrified of what she would actually come home to, if she came home to anyone at all. Her first big fight _ever _with Stacie had just happened, and it had struck fear deep in her heart because that wasn't what she intended a relationship to do to them. She never thought it could, and she damn sure never thought that Chloe Beale of all people could be so evil to come between them with lies. It wasn't flattering or touching. It was irritating. She walked into the condo, and Letty stood from the couch.

"She's in the bedroom," the older woman whispered, gripping Beca's shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Don't look like that."

"Like what?"

"So defeated. Don't give up on her, vato. You're never too old to get your ass whooped."

Beca snorted. "I got it, Aunt Letty."

"Good. Well, good night."

"Good night."

Beca discarded her keys and wallet on the counter then made her way to the bedroom, taking a deep breath before opening the door. Stacie lay on the bed, already in her lacy black gown with her chocolate locks splayed haphazardly over the pillow. Beca gently shut the door behind her, relieving herself of her shoes and plaid shirt. She unzipped her jeans and kicked them off, the garment landing beside the closet door. Stacie sat up slightly, watching the shorter woman with intense eyes flaring in the dark. The DJ cautiously approached the bed, but the moment she was in arm's reach, Stacie grabbed her and jerked her forward until she lay atop the taller woman. Before Beca could utter a word, their lips were fused together in a deep and passionate kiss. Stacie allowed Beca's tongue to snake into her mouth, moaning softly as she pulled the DJ impossibly closer. Beca wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's slender waist, digits smoothly gliding down her sides to her hips. Stacie's hands tenderly ran beneath the brunette's v-neck, savoring the ivory skin concealed by the fabric. Chiseled abs, a taut back, sculpted shoulders to compliment bulging biceps. She cared not about the scars on the back of her beloved. She only cared that it was her who was able to indulge in such intimate actions. She was the chosen one. Beca was so gentle and loving with each touch that it sent chills up the taller woman's spine. They could lay there for hours falling in love with one another by only soft touches and tender kisses. Only with one another was this feat feasible.

"I love you, Baby," Beca whispered, wiping salty, hot tears from Stacie's eyes though the taller woman had been oblivious to them. "I love you so much, and nothing can change that. I'm yours. All of me, everyday, I'm yours."

"I love you so much, Beca," she croaked. "Don't give up on me please."

"Never, Babe. Not a chance. You're it for me. This is your fairy tale, and you're the princess. You're mine, and no one can take your place. Just have some faith in me."

"I do."

Stacie reattached their lips, wanting Beca closer, so much closer. She wanted their bodies to mold together, to be one with her other half never to part. She slid the straps of her gown off of her shoulders, revealing all. She took Beca's hand, bringing it up to her boisterous chest, and Beca groaned as did she. The shorter brunette had been adamant on taking it slow, but tonight, it all felt so right. The DJ's hands caressed each breast before moving down to trace each curve and crevice, memorizing the other woman's body with every sense. She only retracted to allow Stacie to remove her shirt then bra in one swift movement before moving down to massage her hip. Stacie reached over, pulling the blankets over them as the DJ trailed hot kisses down her jawline to her neck, nipping at the skin housing her pulse point and eliciting a soft moan. Beca pushed down her gown, sliding it off of her long legs and losing it within the sheets. Beca's lips found one of her breasts, and a whimper escaped the taller brunette as her fingers became raveled in the DJ's chocolate tresses. Her other hand lightly caressed Beca's neck and shoulders as she bit down on her lip. Beca looked up to see this, and her navy blue eyes darkened beneath the moonlight. Stacie could feel the bulge in Beca's boxers begin to grow against her thigh, begging for release. Without hitch, she pulled the shorter brunette upwards, reaching down and relieving her of her final garment. Her member flung upwards free of it, sliding across Stacie's heat and drawing a gasp from her. Now Beca pulled away, her eyes laced with concern and need for permission. Stacie now fully absorbed the situation, what it posed. She was on birth control, yes. That was no issue, but this would really be their first time as lovers. This would be their first time making _love _because Stacie now held the heart of the DJ, a heart that Beca could bound the act to, and it now meant something here with Stacie. In turn, Stacie had never felt the contrast between sex and love making. Her encounters with Evan had never been so intimate and sensual, so meaningful. He had never taken his time or cared for her comfort. He had taken what he wanted before rolling over and away from her. Now, it was no simple hobby or means of stress relief. They weren't fucking or just having sex. They were going to make love, and their eyes confirmed that they both thoroughly understood this.

"Is it bad that I've never made love?" Stacie breathed.

Beca reached up, cupping her cheek with a shake of her head. "No, I've never made love either. I don't know what it's like. I have no idea what we're supposed to do different except, taking it slower, but-"

"Beca. If you love me and I love you, the speed doesn't matter. The act doesn't matter. It's the meaning of it that does. If you don't disappear in the morning, I know it's real."

The DJ smirked now. "This is my bed. I'm not disappearing."

Stacie smiled. "Neither am I."

With that, Stacie gripped Beca's hips and jerked her forward, pressing the brunette's erection against her slick folds as she moaned. Beca reached down, guiding her member to her girlfriend's entrance and plunging inside of her. No, Stacie never remembered it like this, but she did remember. She remembered wishing that she had kept the DJ to herself after that first time, but she could never express that vocally. Beca thrusted in a steady and paced rhythm, but Stacie wanted more, needed more. She wanted Beca, all of Beca, and she thrust her hips upwards to meet the DJ each time. Soon, those carnal urges that had not been exercised in weeks began to rear their heads, craning to be unleashed. Stacie's nails dug into ivory shoulders, lifting her legs and wrapping them around the shorter brunette's waist. Beca groaned as she slid deeper inside of the taller woman, her hands shooting down to grip her hips. The bed began to rock beneath them as Stacie gripped the DJ's hair tighter in one hand, the other hand clawing at the skin of her back. The old scars would fade, hers would not because she planned to mark Beca inside and out. Mind, heart, body, soul. She was the one, and no one would ever again convince her of otherwise. No one else mattered. The one and only Beca Mitchell had chosen her, and it was the sweetest victory. It was still hard to believe. Doubts remained, but she was slowly coming to terms with the fact that Beca of her own accord had pursued a relationship with her, and no matter who she was or what they had been through, that was the most daring endeavor for the DJ. Yes, Stacie was the one, and she would not allow anyone to take that from her. They could take anything else but not Beca. Not her Beca.

"B!" she squealed, opening her legs further for the brunette. "Please!"

Beca offered no restraint, no refusal of any sort. Her hips rose higher, strokes growing longer as Stacie's gasps turned to sequential moans, ascending in volume with each entrance. Her heels dug into Beca's swelling calves, urging the DJ on. It was then that Stacie placed her hands on either side of Beca's face, causing their eyes to meet as Stacie once again sunk her teeth into her bottom lip. She knew it drove Beca crazy. It always had though the DJ had never voiced the fact. She could always see that predatory glint in her eye when she witnessed it, and Stacie had long since instigated that look because she had always wanted Beca. She didn't care to deny it any longer. She had long since fallen for her best friend, and it had finally come into fruition.

Stacie's action prompted the brunette to gain speed, her own moans becoming audible now as she held herself up, a hand on either side of Stacie's head. The taller woman reached down, grasping the DJ's hips to aide her in retaining speed. Beca gritted her teeth, and as Stacie's eyes rolled back, she knew she was as close as the DJ. With three long, sharp thrusts, the taller woman's body convulsed beneath her as a guttural scream of the DJ's name engulfed the room, resonating off of each and every surface. Seconds later, Beca gave one final thrust as a deep groan escaped her, Stacie's name resounding through the darkness. They rode it out together, gripping and holding one another until they descended from their high, and their bodies went limp. And it was not the labored breathing or the ache in Beca's back or the throbbing between Stacie's thighs that confirmed the verity of what the act signified. It was the content smiles, the shuffling of Stacie curling into her beloved's side, the wrapping of Beca's arms around her protectively, and the unspoken vow to be there in the morning when the other awoke that entailed the reality of making love. This was what it was, and both parties could agree that they felt impossibly closer because this would be memorable. Beca would not forget her name or her face. She would not leave a note or refuse to cuddle. She would instead kiss Stacie upon her temple with all of the love in her steal blue eyes and know that this was a forever kind of thing. And Stacie would believe her because they were best friends before all else, and they trusted each other with everything that they possessed, including those shattered pieces of fragile hearts on their road to recovery.

"I love you, B."

"And I love you, Baby."

"Always?"

"And forever. Ride or die."

Stacie smiled, holding her tighter. "Ride or die."


	9. Drifting On A Memory

**_A/N: So I appreciate the reviews! I know I know just update right? Lol well I'm here. I had the worst morning though. These doctors didnt even wanna put me to sleep to cut my arm open, so well...it hasnt been the best morning, but it sure was memorable. In part, my diva of a daughter was very angry that I couldnt pick her up in THIS arm all day, lol. She is a rascal that one, I swear, but I love her. Fun fact: my daughter's name is Chloe, so dont worry. Its hard for me too to make Chloe a bad guy here in this story. It's hard isn't it? I feel bad, and I know that I did this to Chloe because if I liked her, Id feel bad about giving Beca to someone else but you know. I know Ill write another one where it won't be so dramatic. THe thing was that I wanted this to revolve solely around the couple. I mean it has a little adventure with the racing but not as much as Im used to. But hey, this chapter, Im pretty excited about. I rewrote Stacie's speech to Chloe like nine times, so I do hope you enjoy it._**

**_justbeinreal: I'd love to do that and update multiple times daily, but I had things to take care of so I wait on the reviews to moderate it in since I do have twins eleven-month-olds teething, rigorous therapy and I just had several bolts taken out of my shoulder. Therefore, I cant do it several times a day. I have the review count and all that on my phone so I know when I absolutely can't put it off any longer then I get on. PLUS these chapters are generally longer so... But yeah, just to answer the question of why I dont update as much. _**

**_Song: Furthest Thing - Drake_**

* * *

_Somewhere between psychotic and iconic_

_Somewhere between I want it and I got it_

_Somewhere between I'm sober and I'm lifted_

_Somewhere between a mistress and commitment_

_But I stay down, girl I always stay down_

_Get down, have her lay down_

_Promise to break everybody off before I break down_

_Everyone just wait now_

_So much on my plate now_

_People I believed in they don't even show their face now_

_What they got to say now?_

_Nothing they can say now_

_Nothing really changed but still they look at me away now_

_What more can I say now?_

_You might feel like nothing was the same_

_And I hate that you don't think I belong to you_

_Just too busy running shit to run home to you_

_You know that paper my passion_

_Bittersweet celebrations, I know I can't change what happened_

_I can't help it_

_I can't help it_

_I was young and I was selfish_

_I made every woman feel like she was mine and no one else's_

_Now you hate me_

_Stop pretending, stop that fronting_

_I can't take it_

_Girl don't treat me like a stranger_

_Girl you know I seen you naked_

_You know I stay reminiscing_

_And makeup sex is tradition_

_But you've been missing girl_

_And you might feel like nothing was the same_

_I still been drinking on the low_

_Mobbin' on the low_

_Fuckin' on the low_

_Smokin' on the low_

_I still been plotting on the low_

_Scheming on the low_

_The furthest thing from perfect_

_Like everyone I know_

* * *

_The knocking was light, a quick tap on the glass of her window. She was fast asleep, but when the knocking intensified, her eyes fluttered open. She sat up in bed slowly, listening for the noise that had removed her from her dreams. When she located it at the window, she stood and approached it, looking out to find steel blue orbs glowing beneath the moon. She glanced at the clock. 4:43. She opened up the window, pulling her best friend into the room._

_"What happened?" Stacie asked groggily, rubbing her eyes._

_"The alarm on some BMW didn't shut off, and the cops were stupid close," Beca panted, doubling over. "I lost them like four blocks back, but-I don't know-"_

Seconds later, there was a louder knocking coming from the front door. The police no doubt. Stacie quickly pushed Beca back out of the window without warning, tumbling after her. She dragged Beca to the old shed near the back of the wooden fence, opening the door and shoving the shorter brunette inside.

_"Be quiet," she warned. "I'll be back for you."_

With that, she shut the door silently and clicked the padlock hanging from the door shut on the panel, laying a shovel over the entry then bounding back to her room. She was in bed under the sheets with her eyes closed by the time that the door to her room swung open. She also saw flashlights outside of her window, no doubt inspecting the backyard and checking the padlock on the shed.

_"Stacie!" came her mother's screech, and she jolted up in bed once more, a look of disorientation on her face. _

_"Get up!"_

_"Huh?" she grumbled, rubbing her eyes once more._

_"This officer wants to talk to you about your little fuckin' friend."_

_"Beca?" Stacie gasped, jumping out of bed quickly. "Wh-is she okay? What happened?"_

_"Hey, Miss Conrad," the officer at the door now greeted. "We were actually looking for Miss Mitchell. We wanted to know if she was here with you."_

_"Well, no. She's supposed to be in Jacksonville until tomorrow night."_

_"Really? What would she be doing in Jacksonville?"_

_"There was a music industry mixer, and she was trying to get some of her music out."_

_"So, she's not in town then?" the second officer behind him inquired._

_"No, she isn't. So nothing happened then? She isn't hurt or anything?"_

_"No, no, ma'am, her whereabouts are unknown to us. When did she leave?"_

_"I saw her yesterday after school, and she was supposed to leave last night."_

_"Now, we know you two are really close. You didn't go with her?"_

_Stacie blushed now. "I had a date earlier tonight, so no. I didn't."_

_"And you're sure she's in Jacksonville?"_

_"Yeah, she'll be home tomorrow. She called me this morning once I turned my phone on to tell me she made it okay. I haven't spoken to her since though because she was at the mixer."_

_The two officers eyed each other a moment before the first nodded. "Okay, Miss Conrad, thank you very much. That'll be all."_

_"I guess it wasn't her this time," the second whispered as they departed._

_"Not this time anyway."_

_Stacie waited forty-five minutes until she heard mother's snores to return to the shed with a huff. At seventeen, her best friend was quite the troublemaker, and this wouldn't be the first or last time Stacie bailed her out. Beca sat on an old, ratted stool playing some game on her phone when the taller brunette unlocked the padlock and opened it up. Beca grinned and stood._

_"Thanks, Stace," she sighed._

_"Yeah, you're lucky I need you out here otherwise I'd let them book you," she smirked._

_"Please. I'm way too cute to go to jail."_

_"At least you're finally admitting it."_

_"Tell anyone, and I'll kill you."_

* * *

To say that Stacie was surprised to see Chloe on her doorstep early Saturday morning would be far from the truth. Many emotions raged within the brunette, leaving no room for something as trivial as surprise.

"Beca's at the shop," she instantly shot out, "so if you would like, you can go down there and fabricate some more bullshit to fill her head with."

"Uh, actually, Stacie, I-may I come in?" Chloe stammered, unable to meet her gaze.

Stacie quirked an eyebrow, scrutinizing the woman a long moment before at last moving aside to grant access. Chloe stepped into the home, standing awkwardly in the kitchen with Stacie entering behind her. The brunette gestured to the island stool, and Chloe set her purse and keys on the counter.

"Stacie, I-I came to apologize," Chloe began.

"Was that the compromise for keeping your job?" the brunette spat, arms crossed over her chest as she remained standing.

"I, wanted...I _needed _to apologize. I said a lot of cruel and senseless things. I just-I love Beca. I know I messed up, but I just couldn't see why she chose you, and I-"

"Nine times." Chloe looked up now, eyebrows lifted in question as Stacie scowled at her. "Nine times I wound up sitting at Beca's hospital bedside after getting a call or watching a car accident or-or finding her unconscious in our apartment and being terrified that I had lost her for good this time. Seven times. Seven times I lied to police or traded her cars or snuck her into my dad's shed so that she didn't go to jail, so that she had a solid alibi. Eight months. Eight months I spent writing on a piece of paper when I was eleven because her mother beat the shit out of her and terrorized her to the point where she could not speak, and we had to communicate by a pen. Twelve. Years. Twelve years I stood by her, carried her through the fire, pulled her from the rubble and cleaned her up as she did for me." She stepped closer now, lofting a single trembling finger as her voice fell to a growl. "One. Time. One time, I watched my best friend fall in love despite every insecurity and fear and vow to never do so only to have her heart ripped out by a woman who broke her promises and ran away. One time, Chloe, and one time only. I will never do it again. I swear to you. Even if it wasn't me, it would never have been you as long as I was alive. I gave you a chance, but I knew what was happening. You latched onto her, but every single day, her body told her to panic, to run from you because deep inside, she knew the truth, and eventually, I would have had to step in and stop it because one time and one time only in my lifetime, in _her _lifetime, will I watch her fall apart. You took advantage of her, walked all over her, stripped her of everything and anything she stood for. You reduced her to nothing, and you have no idea how fucking terrifying that is as someone who has only watched her build strength for so long! I watched her pull through what I dubbed worse, and then there you are, doing damage that not even I thought was possible to her. Beca is strong, the strongest person I know, but she is _not _bulletproof, and you took for granted everything she gave you. She needed you, but when you didn't need her anymore, you threw her aside. I trusted you once. I thought you were better than that, than _this_. We were friends, Chloe. I never took you for someone so selfish. You may judge me, but you never bothered to look in the mirror! I never judged you! I thought you were good for her, that you would take care of her because you fought so hard to get her to open up, and I wanted her to so that she could be happy. I mean, _really_ happy because that's my job. I never expected you to open fire the moment she let down the gates. I trusted you, and I failed her _ONE TIME_. I won't fail her again."

Chloe nodded slowly, eyes downcast once more. "I understand that. I know that you take care of her no matter what, that you would never hurt her, and I-I do want her to be happy. Of course, I wanted her to be happy with me, but I accept that it's not possible, and I don't want to fight this war anymore. It's turning me into someone that I'm not, so I came to apologize to you. I'll apologize to Beca, and if she wants me to leave, I will. I just-I'm so sorry, Stacie, for everything. We were friends, all of us, and you were a good one. You were a good person even through all that you did. Aside from the whole vixen thing, you were an amazing person, and I'm really glad that Beca had you because I know that she wouldn't be anything without you, so I'm truly sorry for trying to disrupt that. I would kill to have what you two have, but I know that won't happen."

Stacie inspected her eyes, boring into them mercilessly. Even once she deemed it satisfactory, she only nodded. Yes, they had once been friends, teammates, sisters of a sorority, but forgiveness was not just handed out. Words did not define remorse, and until Stacie was able to witness rehabilitation and diminish all doubts of the redhead, she would have nothing to say to her. Therefore, Chloe gathered her belongings, exiting the home. She felt lighter, but she knew the path of burning coals had not yet subsided, and she would have much to display before she fulfilled her retribution and claimed repentance.

* * *

Dom revved the engine while Tej and Beca inspected the massive V12 machine before them. The NOS was now installed, minimal modifications instated, and it roared majestically, filling the garage with envious power. Tej bumped his fist with the DJ's, chuckling with childish delight.

"She's alive!" he cheered, patting the face of the Veneno before dropping the hood. "Fuck purring like a kitten. She roars like a lioness."

"You ready for tonight?" Dom questioned the small brunette now as she ran her fingers along the cherry black paint job, scarlet red flowing into midnight.

"Oh, you know it," she replied. "The sooner the Charger and I claim this race, the sooner I get to take this baby out on the streets. I wanna test drive it tomorrow. It's bar night, so we'll take the night off, and Stacie and I can see what this monster can do."

"Hey, B," Jesse called now from the lobby doorway, face neutral. "You got a visitor."

Beca quirked an eyebrow, and the trio near the vehicle peered through the front window. They could make out a redhead standing idly near the desk. Dom flashed Beca a warning glare before clapping her shoulder and steering her towards the door. She wiped her hands clean with her bandana before exiting the garage into the lobby. She once again led Chloe out of the shop to the back of the building, awaiting the conversation to be infracted upon today.

"Becs, I just came here to say that I'm sorry," Chloe squeaked, eyes trained at her feet. "I already apologized to Stacie, and I understand if you would like to fire me, but I really mean it when I say that I apologize. I know that my behavior was anything but honorable. I just-it was so hard for me to let go. I want you to be happy. I love you, and that's all I want. If that's with Stacie-"

"It is," Beca confirmed coldly.

"Then I accept that. I'm sorry for the drama and trouble that I've caused, and-I don't want to be an outcast to my friends. I know that everyone's mad at me, and they have a right to be, but-I just want to be apart of your life, no matter what that entails. I love you so much, and it's hard to see you happy with anyone but me, but I know that Stacie never did wrong by you. I know that she's always been there for you, and I trust her with you if nothing else."

"I just need you to understand that my decision had nothing to do with you."

"I get that. I do. I just didn't understand that at the time."

Beca sighed. "You know what? My decision to be with Stacie had nothing to do with you, but the decision to walk away from you so easily was entirely your fault. I don't feel comfortable around you. I haven't in a long time. I don't know why, but something always feels off, like I'm missing something here in this story, and I just don't get it. I don't, but what I do get is that it doesn't feel right. To top that off, instead of easing up and stepping back, you constantly attacked me. I don't know who you are anymore, and-I don't even know how to be your friend."

"I get it, Beca, and I'll work for that. I don't expect it to just be handed over."

"And aside from that, shouldn't you be in school?"

"I-took the year off. My mom isn't doing well, and-I need to help her out."

Beca couldn't even feel sympathy. "And-how did you know that the baby wasn't mine?"

"I-Evan, he was pre-med. We had clinicals together all of my senior year, and I saw him a few weeks ago, right after... He-told me why you beat him up, and-"

"Yeah, well. That information doesn't need to be spread across town. He'll surely know that if he keeps running his mouth." Beca looked at her now. "I protect Stacie. Those walls that I built, they were built to protect her too. She's been beside me. She's never been on the other side of those defenses, and that's why it's so easy for us. It had nothing to do with that baby, and it would have been mine no matter what. I would have protected and loved them both. I never thought I would have a chance to be with her. You know, I don't know what happens when she heals, but for her, I'll take that risk. Only for her. I love that girl more than anything."

"Yeah, I know."

"Okay, well, thanks for your apology. As for our friendship, we have a long way to go before we can get back to that if at all, but-I'll see you at work."

"Okay. Um, may I-still attend the races?"

"It's a public event. Well mostly."

She giggled. "Thank you."

"Yeah."

* * *

When Beca cruised into the finish line, the looks of awe were evident across the crowd. Snaking a big-body Dodge Charger through a muddy trail with the rain pouring down had been a laughing matter only minutes prior, all crews taunting and teasing Osiris. Even Luke had opted for the Skyline, but the lack of power had given him a close fourth-place finish, only just making it into the next race. Beca barreled through the finish line, mud trailing her down the last slope of Monte Christo Peak. When the rain had begun pouring, she had been midway through lap one of four. She knew then that mother nature was on her side, well for the most part. Of the eight cars in the race, three had become immovable due to the sludge and mud along the trail. DGK had been able to make the best of it in his Corolla and use the face of the cliff to stay out of harm's way. Luke had spent his Nitrous on several occasions to avoid being stuck. Another driver out of Jacksonville, Jep "Cherokee" Canez, had entrusted the race to a modified jeep and had made good on it. These were the four finalists now, and Beca exited the car, stepping into the thick rain. Many had been prepared for the Georgia monsoon weather, the Mitchell-Bryant clan beneath umbrellas and canopies. Other tourists were not so lucky, soaked to the bone and faced with the task of releasing their vehicles from the peak's grasp. Stacie pulled Beca into her arms, and the DJ knew what her girlfriend was thinking.

It had been a close call surely. On the final lap, one slick glide had Beca floundering for control as her wheels slid off of the narrow trail. Had she not been as experienced as she was, the brunette would have found herself diving face-first down a six-hundred foot drop into Carol River if not the ravine that awaited beside it. She had been able to time one turn perfectly, just as her front wheels hit a jutting flat and right before her back wheel left the trail. In that, she was able to get back on the road as well as avoid colliding with the cliff face. The look of horror had replaced the smug grins of the crowd then the awestruck expression reigned throughout. Now, Stacie was only thankful that the DJ had not died in what had always been the most dangerous circuit in the tournament bracket. The fact that she had done so in a large Charger only added to the legend.

"You scared the fuck out of me," Stacie breathed into the top of the DJ's head.

"I scared the fuck out of _me_," Beca admitted breathily, wrapping her arms around the taller woman as they laughed albeit nervously.

"You do that way too much."

Once the initial shock had subsided, the congratulations began as well as conversation regarding the next race on the infamous Maryvale circuit, an actual racetrack housed underground beneath the Maryvale neighborhood of Barden where Osiris resided. Yes, the man had personally handled the city licenses and building plans years ago under the table, and he had the vast tunnel circuit constructed within a year. This race was bigger than any other on the east coast circuit. Four heats or races of ten cars each, the ten best drivers from each sector of the east coast and mideast. The top eight would compete with the best of the west as well as the top eight international competitors who entered at Adelanto Palace Way in southside Atlanta. The six finalists in that race would go on to compete in the Circuit of Champions, one lap through the Atlanta Metro area as a whole mapped out by all finalist team owners in collaboration. Osiris and Zeus were the ones who held the meeting, and the drivers would have a month between Adelanto and the final race to practice and prepare.

The pot for the Circuit of Champions was always hefty and Osiris's boy had been topping their competition for a decade now. Both he and Zeus held titles as well Dom, Letty, Han, Luke and Beca, keeping it in Georgia since the race in Tokyo ten years prior. It was as big as Casino Royale with admission fees of ten figures. Even then, the race never disappointed. Collisions, crashes, blowouts, police and several other variables played part in the race itself, commencing at the strike of three in the morning. With school classes restored, nights at the club were more often than not slower during the week, dubbing them normal bar nights. This gave the boys more time at the shop, more time to prepare. Beca also had work to attend to with her uncle Tej in the studio, but with her schedule clearing up substantially, they would have the time necessary to get it all done.

"What you working on, nephew?" Tej asked as he entered the studio, finding Beca hunched over the desk, pen poised over a paper half covered in words and scribbles.

"New song," the DJ robotically returned, eyes scanning the page.

"About?"

"You know."

"Love song?"

She scoffed, but he only smirked. "Look at you all googly-eyed."

"Don't ever say 'google-eyed' again, Uncle Tej," she deadpanned.

He snorted a laugh. "Don't make me then."

"I wouldn't call this a love song."

"Let me see."

Her eyes at last snapped up, and he conveyed expectance in his dark orbs. She sighed, leaning back in her chair and sliding the notepad over towards him. He sat beside her, pulling the pad closer and setting down the drinks he had retrieved for the two.

"You got a beat for it already?" he asked.

She nodded, turning to her laptop and tapping the play button. The slow and erotic beat filled the room, a pulsing bass and enticing sound effects. Tej jutted out his lower lip, eyebrows raised in an impressed expression as he read along with it.

"You gonna sing that hook?" he questioned, and she shrugged. "Maybe, you should have her sing it, you know. You rap the verses and let her handle that chorus, bring her in here to echo you." He pointed to one of the lines then another. "And here. You do the bridge together."

Her eyes lit up as she began to picture the arrangement, and a smile found its way to her lips.

"You're a genius," she breathed, pausing the beat.

"Yeah, I know," he sighed, chuckling when she slugged his shoulder. "For real though. This would be a hot one. I'm glad I didn't teach you to flow for nothin'."

She grinned. "So am I. See, not all of your nights of 'babysitting' were pointless."

"Yes, because spending time with my knuckle-headed nephew was _way_ better than being at the strip club spending money."

"Pshh, yeah it was."

"Speaking of which, I have a track I wanna put you on."

"Yeah?"

"Yup."

He pulled his own laptop towards him, perusing through his iTunes playlist and pulling up the desired track. He then hit the play button, and she listened intently to the southern beat playing. She was soon subconsciously nodding her head, a wide grin spreading across her face. He looked over at her, and they shared a smirk, their fists meeting between them.

"Oh yeah," she chuckled. "This will definitely be a hit."

* * *

After a long afternoon in the studio, Beca made a few stops before arriving home to find Stacie dressing for work.

"What are you doing?" the DJ asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Stacie gave her a bewildered look. "What are you doing! Babe, we have to be at work in-" She consulted her phone for the time, but Beca only smirked.

"We're not working tonight, Babe."

"What?" Stacie now eyed her skeptically. "Why? What-"

"It's Sunday. They'll be fine without us. We have another matter to attend to."

"What?"

"Finish getting dressed, and I'll meet you outside."

Without another word, Beca left a confused Stacie in the bedroom while she headed outside. She inspected the cargo she had placed in the backseat concealed by the passenger seat, assuring that it was in pristine shape with a smile. She stood up, giving her vehicle a once-over. She had been getting awestruck looks from every person she had come into contact with since leaving the shop, all drivers in traffic freezing to have a gander. She was proud as could be, gazing lovingly at the beast before her. When Stacie at last appeared in the doorway merging the kitchen and the garage, she gasped in surprise at the sight of the legendary Lambourghini super car in the driveway. She edged closer, crossing the length of the garage floor out into the drive as her eyes scanned the reputable model.

"Becs, it's-beautiful."

"Yeah, I'm kinda lucky having so many beautiful things in my life," Beca sighed, taking her hand. "You ready to go?"

"Where are we going?"

"Test drive, princess. Come on."

"Seriously?"

"Baby, you test drove my first car ever with me. You test drove my first Charger, my first truck, my first Ducati with me. It's only right you take this one with me as well."

Stacie smiled, pressing a kiss to the DJ's lips before rounding the car and sliding inside. With a smile, Beca followed suit, bringing the sumptuous engine to life. She reached over, taking the taller brunette's hand in hers as she pulled out of the drive, heading for the hills of Maryvale where the entrance to the track was billeted. She rolled down the windows, the cool night air wafting into the cab. There was no rain or clouds tonight, and Beca was grateful because clear skies would be vital for part two of this excursion. It had come to her attention that in the time they had been dating, she had yet to take the other girl on a date not including the late-night taco runs, and that just would not suffice any longer. She had it all planned out. It may be the cheesiest, silliest plan, but the elements utilized to construct that night's itinerary had been thoroughly considered, each holding sentimental value to the pair.

They arrived at the small turnoff which led down a steep path into a shallow cave. At the back wall of this cave was a large metal door. Beca halted the vehicle, putting it in park before reaching into the glove compartment and retrieving a small, white remote. She pointed it out of the window, clicking the button on it, and from the ground beside her door rose a keypad. Stacie smirked, always enjoying the top secret, James Bond confidential feel to the entrance. Beca pressed all four of her fingers of her subservient right hand on the cognitive scanner before placing her thumb on the panel as well, a tiny prick she didn't feel drawing a single drop of blood. Osiris had gone above and beyond expectation with the security of the place because when it wasn't in use, it was housing hundreds of the family's luxurious automobiles. Beca pulled inside where the wide trail began. A railing and the cavern wall lined the race track, and beyond the railing was a straight drop into the lower levels of Maryvale Circuit which housed toys such as Osiris's Maserati, his McLaren, several Lambourghini and Ferraris, Zeus's cherished Bugatti, a pair of Maybachs, and a slew of older automobiles, classic American models among others. The track itself snaked through the Maryvale Caverns, a two-lane path built for both speed as well as skill. There was no rugged terrain with the road paved and polished, no worries about getting stuck. The biggest worry would be lack of knowledge of the course itself. With such sharp turns, it would not be hard to collide with one of the walls. The iron railing had been enforced numerous times, not for a racer's safety per say but for the safety of the vehicles below. They would be pulled into a concealed garage later that night however because the following day, Osiris would open up the track for all competitor's to train on. Some would believe he was generous in offering them a week's worth of practice, but many knew that he was only completely confident in his driver. And who wouldn't be? Beca had been driving since she was thirteen, and her skills had been honed by the two men who had made the Barden racing circuit so copious on this storied track.

"You ready for this?" Beca asked now as she paused at the starting line.

Stacie squeezed her hand before moving her own to rest on Beca's thigh, giving Beca freedom to use her right on the gears.

"Let's do it," Stacie sighed.

"Count down for me."

"Three..." Stacie slid her hand up the DJ's thigh slightly, and Beca smirked. "Two..." Higher.

"Don't tempt me, woman."

Stacie flashed a coy smile. "One."

The driver burst off of the starting line, the Veneno hitting sixty miles per hour in 2.2 seconds. They were pressed back into their seats, and it took Beca no more than a millisecond to adjust to their speed. Any inexperienced driver would have been overwhelmed by the sudden acceleration in such an enclosed space, jumping gears too quickly and causing a crash. Not Beca. She easily weaved through the course, Stacie timing the lap on their phone. Here, it was her uncle Dom who held the course record in a Gallardo, his best lap at two minutes and eighteen seconds. The base maximum speed of the Veneno was 221, but with the modifications in weight along with its low profile on the down slope concluding the lap, they were estimating 240 MPH at the least. The NOS would of course top that, but she would see about it. As she crossed the line, Stacie froze the time on her screen with a smile.

"Baby, you hit 2:15, but you were only hitting 210," she informed the DJ, running her hand along her thigh once more. "Show me what you can do."

Without warning, Beca zoomed in reverse, eliciting a gasp from the taller brunette. She halted back at the starting line, flashing her girlfriend a devilish grin.

"That was just the warm-up lap, Babe," she returned smugly.

"Oh, yeah?" Stacie huffed, still trying to calm herself.

"Yeah, I'll show you what this thing can do."

"Will you?"

"Yes, ma'am. But, can we christen the backseat at the finish line?"

"One minute and forty-five seconds."

Beca's eyes bulged. "What? One minute and forty-five seconds? Babe, that's-"

"My offer, and no, it isn't negotiable, so let's see it, Baby."

Beca sighed, her hands gripping the steering wheel tighter. Stacie smirked, leaning over and touching her lips gingerly to Beca's weak point, right behind her ear. The DJ shuddered involuntary.

"Three..." Stacie husked, lips now brushing the shell of the DJ's ear. "Two...One..."

Beca's anxiety smashed down on the gas pedal before Stacie finished the word, and she pushed right past 60, 120, 200 MPH. What she understood was that at these speeds, the lap would never amount to much time at all. It would be over before it started. The race itself lasted about six minutes for her, seven to nine for anyone else, but it was the curves and turns that made it so notorious. In the past decade since the track began its service, there had been fifty-two collisions and crashes, not a clean year on its record. Beca had missed the prior year's collision by less than a second, a hard turn to the left rescuing her from being clipped. With that being said, Beca's extensive knowledge and training on the course would never be matched. What she needed now was speed. Therefore, seconds after hitting 200 MPH, she flipped the switch on her NOS, and the car rocketed forward. No, only Osiris's boys and a few Japanese drivers had ever been bold enough to use NOS on this track, the risk too great, much too terrifying. The handling on the Veneno was outstanding because one small lean of the wheel did what needed to be done, Beca executing each turn with ease. Before she could blink, they were plummeting down the final slope into the starting line, and she slid to a stop. Stacie paused the time as the two caught their breath from the exhilaration. Stacie giggled and looked over at her DJ.

"One minute..._THIRTY-TWO SECONDS!"_

Beca's jaw dropped. "What! Are you serious!"

"Babe, with the juice, you hit 285 on the slope, 275 before that."

"That's what I'm talking about!" She slammed her hands into the wheel. "Hell yeah!"

"Now, we can christen the backseat."

Beca grinned. "Not yet, Baby. We have something else to do."

Stacie groaned in disappointment, and Beca chuckled. "Like what?"

"You'll see. I promise it's worth it."

They headed out of the track after a few more laps, and Beca made her way to the lower level where the vehicles were housed. She and her uncles as well as Osiris had agreed it safer to lock the Veneno inside of Maryvale because a car like that on the streets of Atlanta would undoubtedly apprehend a great quantity of unnecessary attention. She parked the vehicle, helping Stacie into the cream-colored Navigator there before returning to the car to grab the blanket and bag in the backseat. Stacie eyed her quizzically as she placed it in the back of the SUV they now occupied.

"What's that?" the taller brunette asked.

"Patience, Baby," was Beca's only response as they navigated out of Maryvale Circuit.

When they were back on the main road, Beca did not head down the hill. Instead, she ascended towards the top of the mountain. The sun was beginning its own descent now as they climbed the slope. The DJ at last came to a stop on a plateau, stepping out of the vehicle and grabbing the bag and blanket. Stacie exited the Navigator, watching as Beca spread the blanket out near a rock and set the bag atop it. Now that blanket looked rather familiar. The shorter brunette then returned, taking her girlfriend's hand and leading her over to the comforter. Beca sat down, pulling the taller woman with her and sitting her between her legs.

"Uh, B?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this-the blanket-"

"That you saved my life with when I crashed the bike, and my jacket caught fire? Yeah."

"You kept it?"

"Dad kept it, but-I wanted to, uh, make tonight memorable." Now, Beca fidgeted slightly. "See, I realized that I hadn't taken you on a date yet because Taco Bell _doesn't_ count, so I thought we would have a nice night out here," She was only now rethinking the entire thing. She had never planned a date before. "I mean, it was last minute, and I know it isn't big or-"

"Baby," Stacie cut her off, turning to meet her eyes and place a hand on her cheek. "This is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me as cliche as it sounds, and it's perfect."

Beca lit up. "Really, Conrad? You're gonna get all sappy on me when-"

"Oh, shut up and feed me, Mitchell."

Beca chuckled, pressing a kiss to Stacie's lips before pulling the bag towards them and opening it to reveal two very familiar takeout boxes and two small bags. Her eyes bulged.

"Becs!" she squealed, and Beca laughed. "You went to Helen's diner?"

"That was our place growing up, you know, and it means something to us. Just like this mountain. Remember?"

Stacie grinned. "This was where we spent the night when we stole that Civic, and the cops were flooding the bottom of the hill. We came up here, and you freestyled for me for like four hours so that I wouldn't be mad at you for making me miss my date."

"And were you mad at me?"

"Honestly? No. You know I would choose spending time with you over anyone else no matter how much time we spent together anyway."

Beca's eyes widened. "So I freestyled for nothing! And you let me!"

Stacie giggled. "What? It was cute!"

"Sure, Legs, sure."

As the sun set, they indulged in the still warm meals and the special donuts for dessert, talking and laughing about routine bullshit. They were soon reminiscing about times in the past when maybe each had given signs to their true feelings for one another though they were oblivious to the symbolism at the time.

"I took you to prom, B!" Stacie scoffed, nudging her shoulder.

"And I wore a fucking tux!" Beca retorted. "I'm pretty sure that says it all."

"No, it does not!"

"Well, it should! You took me to prom as your best friend. That does _not _count!"

"So had I propositioned you after prom, would you have seen it?"

Beca snorted. "You did, Stace! A lot! 'Come on, B, live the dream and lose your v-card on prom night. It'll be fun!'." Stacie chortled at Beca's high-pitched rendition of her voice. "So no, I would _not_ have taken the hint!"

"But-I gave you a good night kiss!"

"On the side of my mouth! It wasn't even full on the lips! Your sorority sisters got more action than that!"

"Well, I danced with you to my favorite song and not Andrew Morris!"

"I rented a limo!"

"Dad rented the limo!"

"But I let him!"

Stacie giggled. "Really?"

"Yes, really! He could have just given us the Aston Marten or something. And I picked out your first car! The Porsche!"

"Yeah, but-"

"Hey, speaking of which, I made you a birthday cake!"

Stacie paused mid-rebuttal now, eyes glinting with realization. Indeed, Beca had made her a delicious birthday cake on her eighteenth birthday, a three-layer chocolate cake with cherries oozing between each layer and a strawberry fudge finish on the icing. That wouldn't have been the first sign however. She had also constructed one long before that now that the taller woman recalled, for Stacie's fifteenth birthday with Kristin's help. It was a time when Stacie was beginning her love affair with street racing, and she dreamed of having a cherry red Porsche. Three years before Beca and Osiris bought her the actual vehicle, Beca sculpted a cake of it. Yes, Stacie was the only one on Earth aside from Kristin that knew of her best friend's baking and cake decorating skills. She watched a lot of Cake Boss though, so that would explain it. Beca had always vowed that the day a girl was good enough to get a ring would be the day she was good enough to taste one of Beca's cakes, but the DJ only said it because she knew no girl would ever be the one. Well, or so she thought. Yet, she had made two of them for Stacie.

"Holy shit, you did," she gasped.

"Yes, I did!" Beca repeated. "I win!"

"Yeah, but, Becs, I-"

"And don't say you propositioned me for sex because we both know that was a horrible hint."

"FIne. What about-"

"Nope, you always called me cute and adorable then sexy and hot. Doesn't count."

"What about when I-"

"Asking me to go to the homecoming dance with you could have meant anything. Not a date."

"Well, I-"

"Many people gave me Valentine's in fifth grade. It was mandatory. Doesn't count."

"But I-"

"You knew Kit Kats were my favorite. Of course you would get one for me. Come on now."

"How do you know what I'm-"

"I've been your best friend for twelve years, Stacie, of course I know what you're gonna say."

"Ugh, you're supposed to let me always be right, Mitchell. I'm your girlfriend now!"

"Then...I don't think this is working out."

Beca chuckled as Stacie tackled her to the ground. Then she yelped in pain when Stacie's knee was pressed solidly to her groin.

"How is this working out again?" the taller woman asked in a sweet, sing-song voice as her knee pressed harder, and Beca could only mutter. "What was that, honey?"

"You're - the best - girlfriend ever."

Stacie quickly removed her knee, allowing Beca to breathe. "That's what I thought."

"This isn't fair," Beca grunted, sitting up once more. "You can't just use my junk as a weapon."

"Yes, I can. That's the beauty of it." The DJ now shook her head in disappointment. "I can also-"

Stacie lightly ran her hand along Beca's member, and the DJ gasped. "Make it all better."

"Better's good," she managed through shallow breaths. "Yeah, it's good."

"That's what I thought."


	10. It Comes With The Territory

**_A/N: Okay okay! Thank you everyone as always for the followings, the reviews, the faith in me. I was having a bit of trouble earlier because I suddenly realized I had no idea where the hell I was going with this story, and well that isn't me. I NEED a plot line lol but I got it figured out...I think. I mean I always take your reviews and suggestions into consideration whether I use them or not so there's that._**

**_TITLE EXPLANATION FOR ANY INTERESTED: Okay, so let me explain the "Last Call" title since I finally was able to explain it to myself (seriously). At first, it only happened because when I first envisioned this story, I saw Stacie yelling "Last Call" while working at a bar. That bar soon transformed into a club to accommodate Beca Djing. But at a bar, Last Call basically is you know, your last chance to get what you want from the bar. It's a window of opportunity. That's what both Beca and Stacie felt like they had. Beca had last call from the time Stacie broke up with Evan to the time she went back to sleeping around. She took it. Stacie had Last Call from that same time to the time where Beca gave in and took Chloe back. Last call, last chance. I mean of course it isn't the LAST chance because you can try the next night, or for instance, the next time either of them is single, but Beca didn't wanna wait, so she took that Last Call. I hope that makes sense. Any further questions, you can PM me_**

**_Guest and others: Hey I appreciate that you're anxious about another chapter. It lets me know that I'm doing well, so thank you. But also, thank you to everyone for understanding my current situation and sticking with me. When I put out my first story, I never expected this response or even to be writing fics this long, so it says a lot. I love you guys and Im glad that I could deliver_**

**_Oh and one more thing. So the songs performed here by Beca and Tej are "Stand Up" and "What Dem Girls Like" by Ludacris, who plays Tej in the Fast & Furious movies then "Bad" by Wale & Rihanna for Stacie and Beca. In the first two songs, Beca's lyrics are in bold. and in the Steca song, Stacie is in bold. Okay_**

**_Song: 03 Bonnie & Clyde - Jay-Z ft. Beyonce_**

* * *

_Look for me! Young, B_

_Cruisin down the westside - high, way_

_Doing what we like to do - our, way_

_Eyes behind shades, this necklace the reason_

_all of my dates been blind dates_

_But today, I got my thoroughest girl wit me_

_I'm mashin the gas, she's grabbin the wheel, it's trippy how hard_

_She rides with me - the new Bobby and Whitney_

_Only time we don't speak is during "Sex and the City"_

_She gets Carrie fever, but soon as the show is over_

_She's right back to being my soldier_

_Cuz mami's a rider, and I'm a roller_

_Put us together, how they gon' stop both us?_

_What ever she lacks, I'm right over her shoulder_

_When I'm off track mami is keepin me focused_

_So let's, lock this down like it's supposed to be_

_The '03 Bonnie and Clyde, S and B_

_The problem is, you dudes treat the one that you lovin_

_with the same respect that you treat the one that you humpin_

_Now they 'bout nothin - if ever you mad about somethin_

_It won't be that; oh no it won't be that_

_I don't be at, places where we comfy at_

_With no bitch; oh no you won't see that_

_And no, I ain't perfect - nobody walkin this earth's surface is_

_But girlfriend, work with the kid_

_I keep you workin' at Hermes, Birkin Bag_

_Manolo Blahnik, Timbs, aviator lens_

_600 drops, Mercedes Benz_

_The only time you wear Burberry to swim_

_And I don't have to worry, only worry is him_

_She do anything necessary for him_

_And I do anything necessary for her_

_so don't let the necessary occur, yep!_

_ All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend._

**_Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend._**

_All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend._

**_Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend._**

**_And so I put this on my life_**

**_Nobody or nothing will ever come between us_**

**_And I promise I'll give my life_**

**_my love and my trust if you was my boyfriend_**

**_Put this on my life_**

**_The air that I breathe in, all that I believe in_**

**_I promise I'll give my life_**

**_my love and my trust if you was my boyfriend_**

* * *

Beca was withdrawn from pleasant sleep by her phone buzzing near her ear beneath her pillow. Her hand searched blindly for it until it located the gadget, accepting the call and placing it over her ear without opening an eye.

"You better be dying," she grumbled.

"Hey, B, sorry to wake you, but there's a last minute shipment coming in," Cade's voice explained sheepishly.

"I tried to get ahold of the guys, but no one's answering. Can you meet me down there in fifteen?"  
She now lifted her head to consult the clock on the bedside table. Three a.m. "Yeah, see you in a bit, but bring me a fuckin' Red Bull."

He chuckled. "You got it, Boss."

She ended the call, setting the phone on the stand before disentangling herself from Stacie's limbs and sliding out of bed anything but gracefully. This caused the taller brunette's eyes to flutter open. She propped herself up on her elbow as Beca pulled her pants on.

"What are you doing, Baby?" she asked, voice clouded with sleep.

Beca turned, leaning over to press a kiss to her forehead. "Go back to bed, Baby. I gotta meet Cade at the shop. Last minute shipment, and he can't get ahold of the boys."

"You want me to go with you?"

"No, Babe, it's okay. You sleep. I'll be back in no time."

"I can't sleep without you, B."

Beca quirked an eyebrow, chuckling lightly. "Look who's all attached and cheesy now. Who are you and what did you do with my seductive best friend who would just coerce me into staying in bed?"

Stacie smirked. "I _could_ do that, but I promised. Ride or die."

"Damn, I love you, woman."

"Yeah, I know. Let's go."

Beca turned onto the street of the shop twenty minutes later, yawning periodically as well as glancing at her girlfriend to make sure she was okay. Stacie actually seemed wide awake, humming to the radio. The DJ smiled. She would never get tired of having this girl beside her. That was for sure. As the shop came into view however, her smile fell away. The side door was ajar, and they never left it open. Even for a shipment, the main garage door would be pulled up, and Cade's car wasn't there yet. Beca rounded the block, parking in the alley.

"Babe, what-" Stacie began, but Beca cut her off.

"That side door's open," she breathed, opening her door. "Stay here. Call Cade, and ask him if anyone else was here. If not, tell him to hurry up. I think someone's inside the shop."

Stacie nodded as Beca pulled the tire iron from beneath her seat and headed around the wall separated the alley from the shop's back lot. The moment she reached the building, she heard clanking and shattering of glass inside. The anger was pulsing now as she rushed through the door. The first thing to enter her line of sight was a pair of men inspecting Luke's Audi on the lift. A third man was pulling the glass off of the lobby window to make an entrance. Beca wasted no time in swinging her weapon at the nearest man's head, knocking him out cold. The other one yelled in shock as she pushed him against the wall. When his knee came up and caught her in the groin on instinct, she doubled over before rearing up and striking him in the face with the bar. He crumpled to the ground with a thud, groaning in pain as he clutched his nose. Then she heard a click, and she turned to find the third man aiming a pistol at her. She smirked, looking away a moment and dropping the iron before making a move. In one swift transition, she knocked the gun from his hand, catching his jaw with a sold punch. He stumbled to the floor, clutching his face as she picked up the pistol. She followed his retreat, pulling him back up and pinning him to the wall before slamming the weapon into his face. The crack of his nose echoed through the building as he yelped.

"Don't ever point a fucking gun at me unless you plan on pulling the trigger and hitting your target," she growled. "Who the fuck are you, and what are you doing in my shop?"

"Fuck you, dyke," he spat, and she responded with a knee to his crotch. He cried out in agony.

"You wanna answer my question now? I can do this all night, and trust that you won't ever see the sun again."

"We-they paid us to-break in here," he breathed as he gripped his crotch.

She yanked him up to look at her. "Who?"

"The-fucking-Carris's."

"Carris? As in Evan Carris?"

"Y-yeah, the med student. I-I don't know why."

"He still in town?"

"I don't know. H-his brother sent us. Gave us the job about a week ago, but the shop was never empty. He-I don't know why. He just gave us the address and some cash."

The front door now flew open, revealing Cade, Stacie and Han, who had at last answered Cade's frantic calls. Their jaws dropped at the scene before them as they entered the garage. Beca's eyes remained trained on the man before her.

"You tell Evan _and _his brother and his entire fucking family that it's attack on sight. They don't want problems here because I guarantee you they _can't-_" She thrust her forearm into his throat to keep his head up. "buy their way out of it. You got that?"

The man nodded viciously, and Beca released him, pulling the clip out of the pistol and littering the bullets on the floor before shoving the firearm into his hands. He then helped up his two comrades who were now coming to, and they scurried out of the garage.

"What the fuck was that?" Cade asked, anger lacing his tone.

"A mistake," Beca replied distantly, eyes still on the door the men had disappeared through.

"Are you okay, Baby?" Stacie questioned, rushing to the DJ and cupping her face to check for any damage.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Beca sighed, kissing her fingers.

"What was that?"

"Evan's brother paid them to break in here."

"Are you kidding me?"

"They're gonna wish I was."

Once they had unloaded the shipment of seven vehicles, parking them in the back warehouse behind the shop, the crew disbanded and headed home. It was five in the morning by then, but Cade and Beca were too riled up to care. The audacity of some rich kid to break into a Mitchell-Bryant establishment was preposterous. It only subsidized the crew's reasoning for keeping the more valuable assets at interchanging locations such as Maryvale. Stacie could feel the rage radiating from her DJ, but she said nothing. She only gripped Beca's flexed forearm as she drove. When they arrived home, the shorter brunette slammed the door authoritatively, stalking into the house. Stacie followed quietly to the bedroom where Beca stripped down to her boxers and slid into the sheets. Now Stacie had never been one to cower from her best friend's anger. She had learned to deal with it. Now that they were together, she had alternative means of doing so. Rather than slipping into her gown, she shed her blouse and jeans, sliding into bed in only her lacy black undergarments. She could see Beca gulp, but the DJ gave no further reaction as she yanked the blankets up over herself.

"Baby," Stacie purred, but the other only grunted in response. "Don't rip our sheets. They did nothing to you." Another grunt. "You wanna go outside then?" Beca now looked back, eyebrows knitted together in confusion and irritation, but Stacie only smirked. "I ask because you look like a fucking lawn gnome all grumpy and shit."

Stacie laughed heartily, tickling her chin. The DJ smacked her hand away, but her resolve endured only a few more seconds before she chuckled as well.

"I hate you," she breathed.

"No, you don't actually," Stacie remarked. "Not at all."

"Whatever."

"Oh, like that?"

"Yeah, like that."

"Let's test that then."

Stacie's hand trailed down the DJ's bare chest and abdomen as she pressed light kisses along her neck, and Beca groaned. Unable to hold out for any extended amount of time, her hand snaked underneath her girlfriend and pulled her into her side. Stacie's fingers teased the hem of Beca's boxers as the shorter woman turned to capture her girlfriend's lips with her own. Their tongues engaged in a wrestling match that neither would lose nor win, Beca's hand becoming tangled in long tresses. She brought her other hand up, sliding it around Stacie's neck then to her back where she unclasped her bra. Her fingers then came down to massage the supple breasts now pressing into the DJ's side, and Stacie groaned at the contact, her hand instinctively enclosing Beca's member. The DJ now hissed in both pleasure and pain, her hips lifting up into Stacie's hand. She quickly slid it inside of Beca's boxers, running lithe digits along her shaft. Beca raised off the bed once more, causing Stacie's hand to slide down to her muscle's base as it began to awaken. She gently gripped it, moving her hand up and down in a rhythmic motion. Beca was panting into her mouth now, her grasp tightening around her breast. Stacie bit down on the DJ's lip now, egging Beca on. Her hand shot down into Stacie's panties, massaging her slick folds and eliciting a gasp. Now Stacie bit down on her own lip, the irrefutable weapon to unleash the DJ's inner bedroom beast. Stacie watched intently, nearly coming undone just by witnessing those cool blue eyes turn midnight blue centered by black holes in seconds. The hand within Beca's boxers sped up slightly as Beca turned on her side, pressing up against the taller girl.

"Let me," Stacie moaned into her ear between sharp breaths. "See that - rage."

Without hesitance, Beca ripped off her underwear in one clean swipe just as Stacie sprung her member loose, and it pressed into her ball of nerves with such force that it evoked a gravelly wail. Beca's hand was now at her hip as she ground into her, and Stacie swung her long leg over the DJ, wrapping it around her and turning to jerk the DJ on top of her. Beca now kneeled between her legs, and Stacie expected her to plunge in. No, the smaller woman slid her hand beneath Stacie's thighs, gripping the bottom of them and lifting her legs. Stacie's eyes fogged now as she guided the DJ's muscle to her entrance, Beca jabbing forward and into her girlfriend. Stacie screamed in pleasure, hands grasping Beca's forearms as she thrusted. Sharp moans and gruff grunts became the melody that engulfed the room as Beca picked up the pace, releasing the anger of the night as requested. Stacie's head was pinned to the pillow, eyes rolled back as she bit down on her lip. She had not meant to this time, but nonetheless, Beca honed in on it and thrust faster. Long before the DJ was through, Stacie's entire body convulsed to conclude her first round, but Beca did not slow. Stacie pushed against her chest, knowing as well as anyone that restraint would only exhort her to accelerate, and she did. Stacie was begging for more, shouting her name into the heated air around them. Beca leaned forward, pushing Stacie's legs further up in the process and giving herself a whole new depth. The beautiful moan that Stacie discharged caused Beca to groan as well, sending chills down her spine. Stacie's body began to spasm once more as she fell over the edge for the second time, but Beca still would not relent. She spread the taller woman's legs further, deepening the stroke in a way that Stacie had never experienced in her multitude of encounters, and she screaming her girlfriend's name at the top of her lungs now, clawing at her chest and shoulders. Three sharp strokes and she shuddered again, out for the third round. Beca may have lasted several more rounds too had Stacie not put those mile-long legs to good use. She draped them over Beca's shoulders now, constricting around her and pulling her in closer. The DJ's hands now fell to her girlfriend's breasts as Stacie's walls compressed around her erection tighter than ever. This sent Beca into overdrive. Several sharp and quick jabs, and the smaller brunette's body at last jerked wildly as she dove off of the edge of ecstasy. Stacie only loosened her hold when the DJ's body as well as her member went limp, and Beca collapsed beside her.

"Like I said," she panted. "Who can handle me better than you?"

"Nobody," Stacie sung tiredly, and Beca chuckled.

The taller woman pulled her girlfriend into her arms, kissing the top of her head.

"Like _I _said," she breathed. "You are fuckin' sexy when you're angry."

"You're sexy, like, all the time."

Stacie chuckled, and moments later, Beca's light snores billowed through the room. The taller woman sighed in content before closing her eyes as well and following her girlfriend into peaceful slumber. Yes, she knew the perfect way to diffuse her girlfriend's rage.

* * *

The couple entered the studio Thursday morning in order for Beca to propose an endeavor to her girlfriend. She picked up her notebook and opened to the correct page before connecting her laptop to the mixing console's sound system. Stacie picked up the notebook hesitantly. She had not sung seriously since college, so when the DJ had informed her of her idea, Stacie had been taken aback. Beca would not disclose details of the lyrical content or vibe, but the excitement radiating from her while providing the generic summary had the taller brunette's interest piqued. As she read over the chorus that she was being asked to sing, her eyes bulged before the corners of her lips curled skyward. Beca fiddled with a few knobs before bringing up her iTunes window on her screen. She looked up at her girlfriend, and Stacie nodded, prepared to engage in the introduction of the instrumental that would be utilized. Beca pressed play, and the slow and intimate beat pervaded the room. Stacie's body was moving in seconds, eyes closed as she allowed herself to fully indulge. Beca smiled softly at the reaction, always vying for the other woman's pride and satisfaction.

"Will you sing it for me?" Beca asked, her eyes pleading as she put on her best puppy dog pout.

Stacie giggled, patting her head. "All you had to do was ask, Baby."

Beca then went over the chorus with her, demonstrating how she wanted it done, and Stacie flawlessly harmonized with her, adding her own flare until it sounded perfect. Beca prepared the microphones set up in the booth while Stacie practiced, her hips subconsciously swaying to the coquettish chords. When she was ready, she entered the sound booth, donning chunky headphones while Beca resumed her position before the control board. She then loaded the instrumental in and began recording. When Stacie's sultry voice filled the room, the DJ shuddered, the taller woman's vocals billowy and seductive as she rang out the words on the page. It only took a few takes to get it precise, leaving her girlfriend stunned in her seat. Tej and Rome arrived during the final draft, and they were in awe at how perfect the arrangement had worked out. They claimed seats flanking Beca, nodding to the beat and the vocals engulfing the room. Tej smirked over at the DJ, and their fists bumped together.

Once the hook was finished, Beca retreated to the booth as well, and they walked through the verses together so that Stacie knew where to sing along with the DJ's lyrics. She was buzzing with excitement by now as well, anticipating the finished product. Tej took over the control console, and when Beca gave him the green light, he began the recording. The man was completely enticed by the DJ's flow, pride in his gleaming eyes as he nodded along. Their voices flowed so well together that it was almost insulting that they hadn't ventured into collaboration before. Rome was holding in squeals of triumph, his cheeks puffed out as he pressed his fist to his lips. Beca had surely outdone herself on the lyrics, the delivery emphasizing each punchline and metaphor. If this wasn't a hit, they had no idea what was because this was iconic in every sense of the word. The passionate emotion and personal connection to the words was evident in each syllable, everything fitting well throughout the moderate instrumental. If it accounted for anything, it would be for the fact that Stacie was so much more than anyone else would ever insinuate. Well, anyone except Beca.

Several hours later, Beca and Tej were finalizing all mixing and mastering on the song, a clean record that was sure to blow the city wide open.

"So," Tej sighed, leveling a couple faders on the board. "You think you can do it live tomorrow night?"

"Live?" Beca's and Stacie's eyes bulged. "Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I mean, you already know the words, right?" Both nodded. They _had _been working on it all day, Beca even longer. "What's a better way to debut this one than live tomorrow night when all of those radio DJ's and big wigs will be in the house?"

"Oh, yeah!" Beca shouted now, snapping her fingers. "The industry mixer! I forgot!"

"Exactly. Show out, Nephew. Show 'em you're a lot more than turntables. We'll do our two songs to open it up then we'll bring Stace on and shut it down."

Beca now looked up at her girlfriend, question in her eyes. Stacie eyed the trio before her a moment before steering her gaze back to the DJ. She at last nodded.

"Okay," she sighed. "I'm all in. Let's do it."

* * *

Euphoria had never stood witness to a crowd as massive as tonight. Throngs were flowing into the establishment, all floors packed to capacity with some of the biggest names in the music industry in attendance. On top of that, the big race at Maryvale Circuit was later that night, so the racers had reserved their boxes as well in Barden's liveliest location. Beca's entire family was buzzing with anxiety for the surprise that Tej, Beca and Stacie had in store, none of them amenable to provide details. Beca was in the booth mixing her best show yet from the time the doors opened, and everyone was feeling it. Stacie, Chloe and Aubrey had their hands full at the bar, Jesse, Ashley and Giselle handling the VIP lounge as well as the rooftop pool guests. Even in the arrival of fall, all had come to see the upper-level addition. The hookah lounge was teeming, the dance floor full from wall to wall. Just before midnight, Donald came in to relieve Beca so that she could make her way down to the stage.

"Okay, yall!" he roared into the mic, the music fading out. "We got a huge surprise for ya'll as well as tonight's special guests. We got everybody in the house tonight! Are you ready for this!"

The crowd erupted in cheers of affirmation. "Okay, let's go! Please turn your attention to the stage! I introduce to you, Dj Raw B and Taz!"

The lights cut out in many sections as everyone quieted, facing the large stage on the west wall. The music began, a raunchy, hard beat that had that original Atlanta South feel to it. Soon, Tej's voice boomed through the speakers.

_Stand up! Stand up!_

_Stand up! Stand up!_

Now Beca entered their line of sight, and they screamed for her as she waved in greeting, a large grin plastered across her face. Then Tej started the chorus, bouncing to the music, and she joined in as they created the back-and-forth style of words. Stacie and the girls behind the bar were moving thoughtlessly, feeling the music with eyes glued to the performers.

_When I move you move _**_(just like that?)_**

_When I move you move _**_(just like that?)_**

_When I move you move _**_(just like that?)_**

_Hell yeah! Hey DJ bring that back!_

Now Beca took the lead phrase, Tej coming back at her.

**_(When I move you move)_**_ just like that?_

**_(When I move you move)_**_ just like that?_

_(_**_When I move you move)_**_ just like that?_

**_(Hell yeah, Hey DJ bring that back!)_**

By now, everyone was going crazy, pushing towards the stage as Beca began to rap, all in awe that the DJ harnessed more skills than they had ever been aware of. Even Stacie smirked at the lyrics, the women in the club swooning. Beca was working the crowd, hand gestures and facial expressions alike matching the tempo and energy of the song.

**_How you ain't gon' FUCK! Bitch I'm me?_**

**_I'm the GOT DAMN reason you in VIP_**

**_CEO you don't have to see ID_**

**_I'm young, wild, and strapped like Chi-Ali_**

**_BLAOW! We ain't got nothing to worry about_**

**_Whoop ass, let security carry em out_**

Now Tej cut in for one bar, grabbing Beca's collar as if holding her up before she took continued the verse.

_Watch out for the medallion my diamonds are reckless_

_Feels like a MIDGET is hanging from my necklace_

**_I pulled up wit a million trucks_**

**_Looking, smelling, feeling like a million bucks-ahh!_**

**_Pass the bottles, the heat is on_**

**_The team in the huddle all smoking that Cheech & Chong_**

**_What's wrong?! The club and moon is full_**

**_And I'm lookin for a THICK young lady to pull_**

**_One sure shot way to get em outta them pants_**

**_Take note to the brand new dance, like this_**

They broke into the chorus one more time before Tej took his verse, the women upfront grabbing at their legs as they squealed. Tej's hand gestures matched his lyrics as Beca's had, and everyone was moving with them.

_Go on wit ya big ass! let me see something_

_Tell ya little friend he can quit mean mugging_

_I'm lit and I don't care what no one thinks_

_But where the FUCK is the waitress at wit my drinks?!_

_My people outside and they can't get in_

_We gon' rush the back door and break em in_

_The owner already pissed cause we sorta late_

_But our time and our clothes gotta coordinate_

_Most girls lookin right some lookin a mess_

_That's why they spilling drinks all over ya dress_

_But Louis Vuitton bras all over your breasts_

_Got me wanting to put hickies all over ya chest-ahh_

_C'mon! we gon party tonight_

_Y'all use mouth to mouth bring the party to life_

_Don't be scurred, show another part of your life_

_The more drinks in your system the harder to fight!_

_Stand up! Stand up!_

**_Stand up! Stand up!_**

_Damn right the Fire Marshall wanna shut us down_

_Get us out so someone can gun us down_

_We was two songs away from getting some cutta_

_Now we one song away from tearing the club up_

Beca now jumped back in, shoving Tej to the side as she rapped once more.

_Move over! B got something to say_

_Do it now cause 'tomorrow' ain't promised 'today'_

_Work wit me! let's become one with the beat_

_And don't worry bout me steppin all over ya feet_

Once more with the chorus as the beat began to change, merging their second song in seamlessly as everyone put their hands in the air. Stacie was now making her way to the side of the stage, waiting to be called on. Suddenly, the music halted, and Tej turned to Beca.

"Yo, B, look at all these women!" he yelled into the mic.

"I see 'em!" she returned, winking at the crowd.

"Can you handle this?"

"Oh, you know I can."

"How?"

"Because _I _know what the girls like!" The women now whistled, a few moans heard from the hordes.

"Oh, is that right?"

"Yeah, check it."

The music started up instantly, Beca taking the hook without hitch, her silky vocals driving the women mad.

**_UH-OH!_**

**_I know what them girls_**

**_I know, I know what them girls_**

**_I know, I know what them girls_**

**_I know, I know what them girls like_**

**_I know what they feel_**

**_Cause I'm breathing on the heels_**

**_And it's me that they wanna kill_**

**_Cause I give her what them girls like_**

**_I know what them girls_**

**_I know I know what them girls_**

**_I know I know what them girls_**

**_I know I know what them girls like_**

**_I know what they feel_**

**_Cause I'm breathing on they heels _**

**_And it's me that they wanna kill _**

**_Cause I give her what them girls like_**

Now Tej stepped in with the verse, Beca providing backup as she high-fived the crowd.

_Relax & take notes,_

_While I'm put you up on game_

_Get a sweeter connect, as put up on cane,_

_But you should grab yourself a seat and Whisky Double,_

_Because the girls are the world ain't nothing but trouble,_

_They like a little danger, and might not admit it,_

_But, They on for the chase and they want us to come and get it,_

_Plus they love a young thug that's overflowing with swag!_

_And that keeps all his women draped in Louis Vuitton Bags!_

_With Louis Vuitton pumps, look at them walk to 'em,_

_I like open-toed straps, but B talk to em!_

Beca took it to the bridge now, singing it softly before hitting the chorus once more.

**_I gotta whole buncha girls to bring out to the crib tonight,_**

**_Better wear your cape, they bringing that kryptonite,_**

Once the hook concluded, Tej broke with the second verse, Beca having several bars at the end.

_Some of them wanna a family, a sense of security,_

_A necklace, bracelet and all other types of jewelry,_

_So, shop till you drop em, till it makes you psychotic,_

_Here's a triple Black Card, it ain't tricking if you got it!_

_Others'll stay content if you just making them laugh,_

_Send em to the spa, a massage then bubble bath,_

_So later on, they can dance and throw a drink in their hand,_

_And try any and everything they never did with their man, me!_

_So get loose and slide off those garments,_

_Show em whose the boss, cause they take orders from the sergeant_

**_There's places on your body that I'm trying to find,_**

**_So in the sack, talk to me, tell me whats on your mind,_**

**_I got plenty more to learn if you're invested in me,_**

**_They don't love me for who I am but who I'm destined to be,_**

**_And for that I'll give you everything up under the sun,_**

**_Cause in the end, all the girls just wanna have fun!_**

_They wanna talk to ya, so shut up and listen!_

_So if you can't take the heat, get the fuck out the kitchen!_

_Cause that ride or die man for his ride or die chick gets that ride or die pudding for that ride or die shit_

Beca brought the chorus around once more before the music began to transition into the new song. The DJ rushed over to take Stacie's hand, and the crowd quieted, eyes wide in shock. Stacie could sing? Many had known her as the sorority girl in college, not the Barden Bella, so as she shimmied on stage, everyone was dying of curiosity as to what was about to happen. Tej made his way off of the stage, handing Stacie the microphone. As the beat settled in, everyone was moving again, unable to deny the sensual vibe to it. The sound of a bed's springs squeaking was thrown in, and it alone was an aphrodisiac. There were some whistles. CR, Amy, Chloe and Aubrey were enthralled, eyes locked on the stage. Their family had now swarmed the area to get a closer look. Then the tall brunette upon the stage opened her mouth, and the sweetest, most sensual sound spilled out in the form of sultry vocals and alluring lyrics. She swayed her hips, hypnotizing all including Beca who watched from beside her.

**_Is it bad that, I never made love,_**

**_No, I never did it_**

**_But I sure know how to fuck_**

**_I'll be your bad girl, I'll prove it to you_**

**_can't promise that, I'll be good to you_**

**_Cause I have some issues, I won't commit_**

**_No, not having it_**

**_But at least I can admit that I'll be bad no to you, to you_**

**_Yeah, I'll be good in bed, but I'll be bad to you_**

**_Bad that I never made love, no I never did it_**

**_But I sure know how to fuck_**

The club and every single one of its industry big hitters were engrossed at the chemistry they now stood witness to as Stacie began grinding on her girlfriend, Beca nearly forgetting what she was doing as she wrapped her arm around the taller girl's midsection before taking the first verse. Her flow was immaculate with each word dripping seduction, Stacie providing vocals where needed.

_yeah, hold up_

_Bad girls ain't no good, and the good girls ain't no fun_

_Look_**_ (And the bad girls want a real dude)_**

_Yeah, cause real dudes just wanna..._

Beca's hips now thrust forward into her girlfriend with the line that had everyone gawking before they moved apart to work the stage, interacting with each other and the crowd the entire time. They were soon acting out the lyrics, Beca speaking to her girlfriend through them.

_UHHH!_

_So it seems that we caught up in the wrong thing_

_Got a thing for a queen who don't wanna leave_

_You got a _**_(Thing for a king, but you ain't a queen)_**

_Seems like the ones who wrong never got a ring_

_And I can see that you're _**_(bad, no to you)_**

_In the literal sense, I mean the physical sense_

_I mean the, oops, wait, Baby, give me a second_

_I need a minute to vent, I'm only telling you that_

_I heard you _**_(Bad girl)_**

_And I'm tellin' you I could believe that_

_Not the type of fella to yell or be gettin' jealous_

_But we talkin' 'bout game, Raw B got the league pass_

_We at that bed, floor, couch, hold up_

**_(Loud pack boy, roll up)_**

_You know what, what's up? _**_(Wassup?)_**

_Forget it, 'cause all these bad girls always unapologetic_

Stacie husked out the hook once more, Beca shuddering at the sound as she moved with her. They were immune to the deafening roar of the crowd. It was only them now. When Beca moved into the next verse, the music broke swayed as Beca spoke about her to the crowd, gesturing to her. She could see her aunts and uncles and mother smiling madly, but she was only focused on her girl.

_She hurt feelings, she ain't wrong_

_She work hard, she play harder_

_Got a smart mouth, like to speak fly_

_She don't catch feelings, she too busy catching G5_

_She no saint, 'cept Saint Laurent_

_gon' blaze up, take the wheel Jah_

_And my lady got these women in our business silent_

_I'm just tryin' to take a dip ya'll_

_Never did terrible bullshit ya'll_

_Never concerned, she try and live it up_

_No more sucker for love, she probably duck it because_

_You try to follow your gut feeling you get lost_

**_(Cause I have some issues) _**_Yeah and I noticed it_

_You got the coldest corazon, but warmest skin_

_You froze with it, you try and play Sub Zero I be Scorpion_

_Get over here today_

_Smellin' like Jean Paul Gaultier_

_Got about three friends, she don't even tweet them_

_Ain't no IG, but she follow K_

_Yeah we at that bed, floor, couch, hold up_

**_(Loud pack boy, roll up)_**

_You know what, what's up? _**_(Wassup?)_**

_Forget it, only bad bitches always unapologetic_

**_Is it bad that, I never made love,_**

**_No, I never did it_**

**_But I sure know how to fuck_**

**_I'll be your bad girl, I'll prove it to you_**

**_can't promise that I'll be good to you_**

**_Cause I have some issues, I won't commit_**

**_No, not having it_**

**_But at least I can admit that I'll be bad no to you, to you_**

**_Yeah, I'll be good in bed, but I'll be bad to you_**

**_Bad that I never made love, no I never did it_**

**_But I sure know how to fuck_**

When the music faded out, the roar became impossibly louder as Stacie threw her arms around her girlfriend, kissing her cheek. They were fueled with excitement and victory as their standing ovation rang around the building. Tej rushed onstage, hugging Stacie and clapping Beca's shoulder. Dom, Rome, Letty and Kristin followed, pride gleaming in their eyes as they did so. To say that the performance was a success would be an understatement. It was impeccable, but both were still pretty surprised when they were summoned upstairs to speak with several representatives from Def Jam Records. The men expressed their interest in the song, sponsoring release of the single if Beca was up for it, and they believed that it would be an instant favorite. However, they had interest in the song's lyrics, not Beca rapping it. They wanted one of their male rappers, and Tej stepped in.

"Thanks for your interest, gentlemen," he huffed, standing from beside the DJ. "We'll be fine left to our own devices though. It's B's track, B's lyrics, B's _song_, and we're not putting someone else on it."

"We don't mean any disrespect," one man immediately backtracked. "We just-feel it would be necessary to do so for our targeted audience. We're the largest label in the industry-"

"But you won't sponsor someone like B?" Stacie now asked, finding courage in her uncle's.

"We have no problem with who B is. I mean, we come to her club. We're interested in her work, but-"

"You can't use her as a poster child?" Tej filled in. "Look around here, Gentlemen. She _is _Atlanta's poster child. She's Georgia Royalty, has been for years and will be forever. This is our fan base, and honestly, I'm sure we could take this track somewhere on our own. Bottom line, Beca's staying on it. This wasn't just any song. It means something to her. Therefore..."

The conversation ended then, the men conveying understanding but not conformity. However, Beca was unfazed. It would take some time before people adapted to her in the way she didn't hide what she was. It was no longer her burden to bare. She had no time to dwell on it because an hour later, she was pulling the Veneno out of parking and ascending the trail into the track with Stacie shotgun beside her. They pulled into the track just as the final race before theirs concluded, parking in their designated area so that Dom, Han, Benji and Tej could take a look under the hood for the pre-race check. As Beca and Stacie exited the car however, they received two huge surprises, one of which was one to grin about. Before she could close the door, Beca was yanked into a tight headlock. On instinct, she threw a punch into the culprit's gut, eliciting a gasp and release of her. She looked up to find a tall man with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes doubled over.

"I forgot-you were a lefty," he breathed, rubbing his stomach.

She chuckled now. "Uncle Brian! What the hell are you thinking?"

"Surprise!" a tanned woman with dark hair now said, appearing beside him.

"Aunt Mia!" The woman now embraced the DJ. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We just settled into our place in Jacksonville, and we didn't wanna miss the big race, you know."

Mia now enveloped Stacie as Beca helped her uncle stand straight. She was then met with a solid hit to her legs. She looked down to find a small brunette boy with crystal blue eyes grinning up at her, and she laughed.

"Jack! What's up, Dude!" she cried, picking him up.

"B! I here!" the three-year-old announced.

"I see that, Buddy!"

"We had to bring him to his first Maryvale race, you know," Brian informed her.

"Oh, yeah. Has he picked a favorite car yet?"

"The Charger," Dom now answered, stepping beside his brother-in-law with a smile and ruffling his nephew's hair. "He's a Toretto."

"Of course he is."

"Yeah, we'll see when he's older and smarter," Brian smirked.

Brian and Mia were Dom's brother-in-law and sister, Jack his nephew. Brian was a seasoned racer as well, going way back with the entire crew. He had been the one to introduce Tej and Rome to the family, but with a new family of his own, he had settled down away from the circuit. They had been living in California for the longest time before Brian decided he needed to be on the east coast with the others, opening a garage in Jacksonville.

"So you ready for this?" Brian asked Beca after hugging Stacie, Jack now jumping into the taller brunette's arms.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Hey." He put an arm around her shoulders now, cupping a hand around her ear and dropping his voice to a whisper. "So you finally found your balls and made it official with our girl, huh?"

She chortled. "Yeah, I did."

He patted her shoulder with a deep laugh now. "It's about-"

"Damn time! I know, I know!" she huffed with a scowl.

Once greetings were concluded, the crew turned their attention to the Veneno, Brian admiring it from each and every angle. Stacie stood near Aubrey, Amy and Lily (Chloe as well, but she tried to ignore that fact) telling them about the night they had taken the new toy out for a test drive.

"Short Stack's gonna be flying in that bad boy," Amy sighed. "It's time to unleash the kracken!"

"I'm telling you, it flies," Stacie gushed. "It just glides. You don't feel anything."

"Damn, B's gonna kill this," CR buzzed.

Suddenly, Stacie was pushed into Aubrey, and both women's necks snapped to the source of the collision. Two women with dark hair and brown eyes stood their snarling at Stacie, and her eyebrows raised in shock.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she spat, turning to face them.

"Don't worry, bitch," the taller of the two shot back. "No one's here for you, but you should stay the fuck out of our way before we have a problem."

"A problem? You don't want any problems here, Nina, not more than you already have. Trust me."

"Or what? You gonna have your little dyke bitch attack us? Like she attacked our brother? You still mad because Evan didn't want you or that-"

She was cut off by her throat being constricted, a small hand squeezing the life out of her and slamming her against the nearest vehicle. Before Beca could say a word, she was ripped off of the woman by a large man that held striking resemblance to Evan himself albeit larger.

"Whoa there, Pocket Rocket, chill out," the man smirked, standing in front of the two women. "Didn't they give you guidelines or something? Shouldn't you have your privilege of hitting a female revoked or some shit?"

"Who the fuck are you, and what are you doing here?" Beca growled, now flanked by Dom and Rome. "Who the-"

"I'm Trevor, and I'm here to race. My sisters came to support me."

Before another word could be uttered, the man found himself on the ground, blood pooling from his lips. Beca loomed over him, her fist poising to strike again. He wiped his mouth, laughing lightly before standing up.

"What's going on here?" Letty now asked, appearing beside them.

"This is the fuck who paid those guys to break into the shop," Beca spat, eyes never leaving the man. "Evan's brother."

"What gives you the right to be here?" Dom now asked him.

"The ten-figure entry fee that I paid," Trevor sneered.

Beca snorted. "You have got to be fuckin' kidding me. You paid it or your daddy paid it?"

"No, I paid it."

"Did he buy you a nice little tuner car with a spoiler too?"

"No, he bought me that."

The man gestured across from them where another vehicle sat, and eyes all around bulged. All eyes except Beca's and her team's. It was a Bugatti Veyron Super Sport, what was deemed the fastest stock car in existence at its top speed of 267 miles per hour. No one could say what a NOS system would do to that. While everyone gawked, Beca only chuckled. It was men like these who gave street racing a bad reputation, men who believed that they could buy all of the speed in the world and with it, a win. No, she would love to see him handle that speed on Maryvale Circuit, on her stomping grounds. This would surely be interesting.

"Do you know how to drive that, or were you attracted by the pretty colors?" Brian smirked, taking a shot at the neon orange paint blinding the spectators.

"Oh, I can drive it," the man returned. "I beat all of New York to be here tonight."

"Oh, so you're the new team they warned us about? What happened to beating a P1 in a Supra?"

"I thought I would show out tonight."

"Yeah, or you had to show out when your goons failed in stealing our ride. What? Your brother leaves town and sends you for vengeance?"

He snorted now. "Leave town? He said that, huh? He's at Georgia Tech. Maybe he just didn't want this little bitch stalking-" Beca punched him again in the chin, and he stumbled but kept his footing with a snort. "Aw, did I offend you, princess?"

Beca growled. "Just don't bring down the roof on us when you crash it, alright?"

"Your ass is gonna splattered across the wall when he's done," Nina growled.

"Look." Letty now stepped forward, shocking Trevor. "You paid your dues. You race, but your little minions here better keep their mouth shut, or they're not gonna get to enjoy the party."

"What, bitch?" one shrieked. "Do you really-"

Now Giselle broke through the group, stepping in front of the screaming woman and effectively silencing her. "I'd watch my words around here because if you don't, we'll pave the track with you."

"I'm telling you now though," Beca went on. "Once we leave the track, you're free game."

Beca now took Stacie's hand, leading her away from the group while trying to contain her own anger. The crew followed, casting glares back at the smug man near the Bugatti.

"That's Dude's brother?" Cade now asked.

"I guess," Stacie sighed. "I never met him. I only met his older sister because we ran into her once at the grocery store. I-wow."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Beca grunted. "If they start shit, it gets handled."

"Yeah, we'll watch out, B," Letty assured her. "Just get your head in the game. Don't let this prick get inside your head."

"You okay?" Beca now asked Stacie, and the taller brunette nodded. "We're okay, Babe."

"I know."

"Five minutes, ya'll!" Gill now roared. "Get to your wheels!"

Now everyone clapped Luke's and Beca's shoulders, whispering words of encouragement before they made their way to their vehicles.

"Baby," Stacie called, rushing over to Beca and pulling her into a rough kiss. Beca transferred her anger into it as Stacie fused her nerves before pulling away to whisper in the DJ's ear. "Whoop his ass."

"I plan to."

The man was good. Beca would give him that. He weaved through the Maryvale Caverns with expert precision, keeping the swerving to a minimum and staying close on her heals. As they came into the third lap, he closed the distance, the two side by side on the trail. Four cars had already collided and been moved off of the circuit, leaving six competitors. He became bold rather quickly, swerving towards her car to scare her, but Beca was no amateur. She kept her wheel straight. He was sure that she had already exercised her nitrous as she cut through the sharp left turn that opened up onto the slope. She had not, but he did so to take the lead entering the fourth lap. Perfect. The crowd was on its feet in suspense as they disappeared into the caverns once more. Beca had never trailed anyone on Maryvale Circuit, and the blood was pumping. She however was cool, calm and collected.

He continuously cut her off, blocking any path she had to get around him. That was okay. Now Beca reached down, finger twitching above the switch. One sharp turn, and she engaged the NOS, veering left around him, hugging his vehicle as her own rocketed through the path before he could comprehend what was happening. In a last ditch attempt, he swerved, clipping the back of the Veneno just enough to turn it. Beca was floundering to keep control a second later, but with her swerving, Trevor could not move around her. Instead of slowing down, she stomped on the gas, a hard right turn to keep her from colliding with the wall before straightening it out though a bit wobbly. Another sharp left to reach the slope, and she picked up speed on the descent. Now Luke, seeing what he had done to Beca, came up, catching Trevor off guard as his McLaren clipped his back wheel to the right before moving to the left. He was able to stay in it, but the entire right side of his car scraped against the cavern wall with a blood-curdling sound. Yeah, fuck the neon paint job. Beca came barreling through the finish line, Luke coming in seconds later to everyone's relief before Trevor appeared.

"Two minutes and two seconds, Baby!" Stacie squealed as Beca exited the Veneno, rushing into the DJ's arms and wrapping her legs around her waist. "You did it!"

"Would have been faster had that prick not clipped her!" Luke now roared, sliding out of his own car. "Way to handle it though, B."

"Please, that pretty boy had no chance."

Now Trevor jumped out of his car, fury in his eyes as he rushed and shoved Luke. "Look at my fucking car! Look at it!"

The team inspected the deep dents and scratches in the right side of the vehicle, silent for a moment before bursting into unadulterated laughter.

"Maybe Daddy can buy you a new paint job!" Beca cackled, clutching her belly.

"I think it looks better," Brian smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I agree!" Dom, Rome and Tej snorted, falling all over each other as they tried to contain themselves.

"It looked like a highlighter streaking up the track!" Rome burst, causing another round of laughter.

"It probably looks like someone drew on that wall with a highlighter now," Letty chuckled.

Trevor now pushed into Beca, snarling down at her. "This isn't over, Bitch."

"You're gonna wish it was," she smirked, shoving him away. "Pack up Thing 1 and Thing 2 over there and get the fuck on before a carry out my revenge now."

"Is this what you got out of the Crackerjack Box, Stacie?" Nina now scoffed, joining her brother. "You had to settle with a fuckin' she-male because my brother didn't want you?"

"Fuck you, Nina," Stacie shot back.

"He already did, and now you're left with a-"

The swing had impeccable speed, launching the woman off of the ground before her body impacted with the concrete roughly. Beca was in awe, looking up at her girlfriend as Stacie brought her fist down. Before the other sister could attack, Letty grabbed her arm, shoving her into Trevor.

"See you at the next race," she hissed. "Maybe we'll see a hot pink Lambo next time. Now get the fuck out of here."


	11. Angel of Mercy

**_A/N: Wow the response always just goes BOOM out of nowhere. Im sorry it took me a minute. Worst therapy session so far working out my arm, and then I woke up with a chest cold, and it was just a long day. I think Im okay now though so here it goes. Yeah I figured it would be too easy to just let Evan go. Walk away, all that. The guy's a fuck. Let's face that together now, but as we go along, it only adds to the depth of the relationship, and what the difference between that and friendship are. This is where they relearn each other, so yeah. It's gonna get pretty thick, but here we go. and warning. This is a VERRYYYYY GRAPHIC CHAPTER if the intro song doesnt convey that lol. Okay not THAT graphic, but for me it is to have more than one scene in one chapter. Okay go_**

**_Song: Gorilla - Bruno Mars_**

* * *

_Ooh I got a body full of liquor_

_With a cocaine kicker_

_And I'm feeling like I'm thirty feet tall_

_So lay it down, lay it down_

_You got your legs up in the sky_

_With the devil in your eyes_

_Let me hear you say you want it all_

_Say it now, say it now_

_Yeah, I got a fistful of your hair_

_But you don't look like you're scared_

_You just smile and tell me, "Daddy, it's yours."_

_'Cause you know how I like it,_

_You's a dirty little lover_

_If the neighbors call the cops,_

_Call the sheriff, call the SWAT ‒ we don't stop,_

_We keep rocking while they're knocking on our door_

_And you're screaming, "Give it to me baby,_

_Give it to me motherfucker!"_

_I bet you never ever felt so good, so good_

_I got your body trembling like it should, it should_

_You'll never be the same baby once I'm done with you_

_Look what you're doing, look what you've done_

_But in this jungle you can't run_

_'Cause what I got for you_

_I promise it's a killer,_

_You'll be banging on my chest_

_Bang bang, gorilla_

_Ooh, yeah_

_You and me baby making love like gorillas_

_Ooh, yeah_

_You and me baby making love like gorillas_

* * *

Stacie wasn't sure what to think, but many were now pondering the idea that maybe her disconnection from her first boyfriend wasn't all that mutual the way they had originally thought. Beca took her home immediately after the race, not giving any room for outward speculation. The taller brunette was clearly shaken up, the drive home filled with a tense silence. Both of them had bruised knuckles, and Beca was still seething, but there was nothing Stacie could say at the moment. She had never pictured this being the way that she would meet Evan's family. After they broke up, she was sure that she would never meet them at all. Evan had always pretended to be big on the racing circuit, but he was really nothing more than a mama's boy nerd who tried to act bad in front of his friends. She expected his brother and sisters to be no different. He went to races, but he never had much to say, only waiting until he could get Stacie home. Now, even with him absent, she had his family breathing down her neck for whatever reason. She continued to ask the powers that be why as she sat silently in her seat. She had not been the one to do him wrong. The only justification would be Beca's damage on the boy, but that was no reason to bring this on. They had no idea who they were messing with, and Stacie understood that. Her uncles were no joke, and her girlfriend was a dealer of raw rage and vengeance. Nothing good could come out of what Evan had unleashed, and now, her anger boiled at his impertinence.

Meanwhile, in the driver seat, Beca was plotting war. She had wanted to smash Trevor's skull in already after the shop break-in which had prompted Osiris to install high-tech security that he had once scoffed at. A fence was erected around the perimeter as well for the sake of someone else hearing about the attempted burglary and believing they could pull it off as well. And to think, they had taken pre-med pretty boy Evan as no threat. Who knew his family was not as smart as he was, fucking with a Mitchell. Yes, if Trevor survived the race next races, he would be in a whole world of hurt because when you mess with a Mitchell, a Bryant or anyone in their circle, you were proclaiming a death wish. Justice would always be served.

When they arrived home, Beca trudged into the bedroom, kicking off her sneakers and throwing her jacket off. Stacie's anger had been idle though her body was rigid. She bit down on her lip as she yanked off her boots and ran a hand through her hair. Soon, Beca was roaring, the rage becoming overwhelming as she thrashed around in their bathroom. Cabinets were slammed as was the door, and the house seemed to shake with her fury. At last, silence fell again, and Stacie stood from the bed to check on her girlfriend. She found Beca leaning heavily against the sink, catching her breath with her eyebrows knitted together. Many would flee from the wrath of one Beca Mitchell, but not Stacie. The DJ was no threat to her, and she knew this. Without hesitance, she reached down and pulled off Beca's shirt and bra, the shorter woman voicing no qualms. She then wrapped her arms around the DJ, hands at her bare chest, massaging the skin there. Beca's body relaxed slightly, but the anger would not subside. Stacie's hands slid down, unbuckling the brunette's belt and unzipping her jeans before shoving them down her legs. She then removed her own blouse and bra, Beca only casting quick glances in the mirror before her eyes returned to the sink. Stacie saw this, and she pulled Beca back slightly, moving in front of her and perching herself on the edge of the sink.

"What were you looking at?" she asked innocently, sitting there bare.

Beca looked up, her smirk subconsciously appearing. "What are you doing?" Stacie only shrugged. "I'm not-"

"Beca." The taller woman reached out, her hand wrapping around Beca's neck and pulling her closer. "Don't be angry."

"I am angry! I'm gonna fuckin' kill that guy!"

"Then do it on the track."

"He broke into the shop, Stace. People have been gutted for less."

"Yeah, they have, but we've evolved, changed. We handle business on the track now, and if it goes to the streets, then we step up. We don't run after trouble. You have a college degree and a flawless track record behind the wheel. Fuck that guy. I'm mad too, but he's not worth it."

"But you are, and if they wanna fuck with you, they wanna fuck with me, and I don't play that."

"I know that you don't, but...God!"

With that, Stacie surged forward, crashing their lips together violently. Beca's hands gripped her thighs, nails digging into the sun-kissed skin. Stacie's hand shot down, fully grasping Beca's package in her hand with a firm squeeze that elicited a deep growl.

"Take it out on me," Stacie husked.

Beca nearly shot off right then and there, the words thick with lust and desire. She jerked Stacie closer to the sink's edge as the taller girl pushed down her boxers. She then grabbed Beca's hips, arching into her so that the DJ's member slid down her heat. She moaned aloud, her hands still holding Beca's hips and retracting so fast that Beca plunged inside her. The DJ did not stall whatsoever, gripping Stacie's sides as she thrust with vigor. Stacie tangled her finger's in her girlfriend's hair, sharp screams and breaths filling the room. The anger was evident for sure, Beca expelling everything into each lunge. Stacie's long legs wrapped around her waist, her thighs falling open wider to add to the depth that Beca was already reaching. It hurt so good, and Stacie was soon banging her balled up fists onto Beca's chest, only egging her on. The speed and force intensified, Stacie shouting a string of obscenities along with the DJ's name, her head connecting with the mirror on several occasions before she latched onto Beca, holding on for dear life. Her nails were clawing mercilessly at ivory skin, fresh wounds opening up in parallel lines. She bit down on Beca's pulse point, knowing the reaction. Beca's hips shot forward and upward, a bullseye on that sweet spot that had Stacie singing to the Heavens. She once again banged against the shorter brunette's chest as Beca grunted, succumbing to mass exertion with labored breaths. When Stacie's body convulsed for the first time, Beca hoisted her up, heading back into the bedroom. They made it to the desk chair, the DJ plopping down into it. Stacie immediately grabbed the back of it, grinding with all that she had into her girlfriend's lap. Beca's head lolled back, the sensation driving her mad. When she looked up, Stacie's eyes were closed as her teeth sunk into her bottom lip, and that stomped out any mind left in the shorter brunette. She blew out of the chair, slamming Stacie onto the bed with a yelp and driving into her with the utmost force. Stacie gripped at any and everything she could find, her screams growing raspy as her voice box became sore. Her body shuddered twice in succession, only seconds between each, but she knew how to handle her girlfriend's libido. Their stamina had always been unmatched. Put the two of them together, and we have a problem. Stacie wasn't going down without a fight.

Soon, they were rolling around, alternating submissive and superior positions until Beca sat at the edge of the bed with Stacie arching into her, clawing at her shoulders and slamming fists into her bulky chest. At last, as she neared the peak, she slammed Stacie onto her back once more. With one long stroke, she came undone, Stacie's eyes bulging as she grasped the sheets at her sides with a scream that could shatter the sound barrier. She was thrown off the precipice by Beca shouting her name, the DJ's hands gripping her breasts for stability. Then she collapsed atop Stacie, falling into her arms in the purest act of relaxation. Stacie was her gravity. She kept the DJ grounded in all aspects, and Beca would fight a million wars and a billion battles in Stacie's honor alone because she meant everything to her. They situated themselves beneath the sheets, limbs entangled as they held one another. Stacie pressed several kisses to her temple, causing her to smile.

"I never saw the day when my best friend would be reduced to mush," she chuckled.

"Neither did I," Stacie retorted with a smirk. "I like that shit."

"You're a rider, Stace. You're my partner, and I don't think I ever told you how much I appreciate that."

"You showed me though, and I hope I did too."

"You did, but I wanna give you the world, Baby."

"I don't need the world, Babe. I just need you."

"Ooh, extra cheesy." Stacie slapped her arm playfully as she chortled. "I never said it was bad."

"I know, but still. I could be bad to you."

"No, I think I'm good."

"Good. Besides, I've been saving all this cutesy stuff for years. Be lucky you're the one I'm using it on."

"I feel very lucky. Thank you."

"And don't act like you're not cheesy too. What did you tell me the other night?" Beca groaned, covering her face.

"Something along the lines of, 'I'm sorry, baby'." Beca immediately attacked her abdomen with her fingers, tickling the taller brunette, but she continued on through laughter. "And I - asked you, 'sorry - for what?'. And you said 'I'm sorry for not being there to catch you when you fell from Heaven', right?"

Stacie giggled madly as Beca swatted her side. "Don't patronize my pickup lines, woman! It took me years to find the guts to use it."

"Yeah, but it was the cheesiest shit I ever heard!"

"Okay, but you weren't laughing then. You were batting eyelashes and glowing and shit, and your face was brighter than Trevor's car." Both burst into hysterical laughter now. "You think - he'll pull up in a hot pink Lambo next race?"

"If he does, I swear I'm gonna make him wear a Nicki Minaj wig before he can race."

"We'll play the 'Barbie Girl' song for him, rile him up a bit." Stacie giggled again. "Face it, Babe. You dodged a bullet. Our family is so much cooler than theirs."

"Hell yeah, it is. I'm pretty sure the guy was more scared of Aunt Letty than Uncle Dom."

Beca's eyes bulged, her body shuddering slightly. "_I'm _more scared of Aunty Letty than Uncle Dom."

Stacie tensed. "So am I."

They were silent all of two more seconds before falling into laughter once more. No one had ever witnessed this side of them save for each other, and they felt free. They always had. They didn't have to put on a show for one another at any given time, and it was refreshing. Having the ability to act crazy with one another was a Godsend, and it only strengthened the relationship. Slowly but surely, Stacie's doubts were beginning to dwindle.

* * *

It had already been determined that Stacie was making a swift recovery. She was smiling and laughing at work again, the coy smiles and sly winks being reinstated and making the customers enjoy Euphoria more than they ever had. The tension behind the bar had diffused, Chloe making good on her promise to be civil, and she and Stacie even communicated now although no one would yet label them friends. A week after the performance that Beca and Stacie executed, the radio stations were lining up for a copy of the new single. Tej had not lied when he told the label executives that they could make noise all on their own. They were surely doing so. With three weeks between the Maryvale Circuit race and the Adelanto Way race, Beca had fallen into a comfortable routine. The Veneno was exercised each night, she and Stacie were home early making dinner, love and memories during the week, and she was at the shop pulling in orders in the afternoons. They had a studio schedule as well that was not yet too strenuous but productive, and it all worked out. Stacie loved accompanying her to the studio sessions, hanging out with their uncles and making music. It was comfortable, and their relationship continued to blossom. Point blank, that old and familiar Stacie Conrad was beginning to break out of that shell she had resorted to some time ago. What that exactly entailed had yet to be thoroughly unveiled. Regardless of this, Beca was not worried at all. Jealousy had never been an emotion she could relate to. Then again, thinking back on it now, she could remember a time when that ugly green monster had snuck up on her if only for a moment, and she had no idea why at that point in time. She recalled it vividly however, only two months after they had begun working at the club together.

* * *

_"Last call!" Stacie shouted over the intercom twenty minutes before two a.m. _

_The bar was packed in an instant, the late-night happy hour always raking in profit. The gorgeous girls behind the bar didn't hurt at all, not in the least. Beca could see the men passing numbers to Stacie, and it was Friday. She had the reigns. Beca never failed to be impressed at how well best friend kept her Mojo, and Stacie was just as impressed at how well Beca had mastered her own. Tonight though, the DJ felt slightly off, the reason far beyond her. It had actually been so since the night prior, the first time she had ever entered the home to the sound of one of Stacie's endeavors. Usually, Stacie went home with them or at least notified Beca, but no. This time, Beca had heard it, and it had triggered something that she couldn't readily place. Well, she didn't want to admit that it was the cause, so she didn't. Oh, well. She shrugged it off, intending to bag the cute redheaded waitress they would be working with all summer. Beca couldn't readily recall her name at the moment, but who cared? She would get around to it sometime this season. The redhead had been rather adamant on blowing Beca off since she started, but Beca planned to put that all to rest tonight. Pshh, as if anyone could ever _**_really_**_ turn her down._

_"Hey, Red, you need a ride home?" the DJ asked casually as she reached the bar, the patrons dwindling down now._

_"I have my own ride, thank you," the redhead returned, not offering the brunette a glance._

_"Okay, let me rephrase that. Would like to ride with me?"_

_"I have prior engagements."_

_"Are you sure? We can grab a bite to eat, have a nightcap, whatever."_

_The girl looked up now, stepping over to Beca so quickly that the DJ nearly flinched. "Listen, Beca, as sweet as that sounds, I don't date coworkers especially my boss."_

_"Who said it was a date?"_

_"I don't sleep with them either."_

_Beca smirked. "Who said anything about sleep?"_

_The redhead rolled her eyes, but a smile made its way onto her face. "Charming."_

_"How did you know what they call me?"_

_"Everyone knows, and I don't play that game, so you can move onto the next."_

_"I'm not playing any game. Obviously you've been able to hold my attention these last few weeks, so I was just trying to look at this as fate." Wow, this was new, Stacie's eyes bulging at a much more cheesier Beca than the usual 'let's go. I want you' card. "I'm being serious."_

_"So am I. No can do. Now can we please just call this off and not make work unbearable? I'm here to do my job, and I don't want any distractions. Or annoyances."_

_Beca hissed as if she had been burned. "Okay, Red, my apologies."_

_"Thank you."_

Twenty minutes later, as Beca and Stacie stepped out from behind the bar, Beca shot her best friend a warning glare.

_"Don't say a word," she growled._

_"What? Me?" Stacie asked innocently. "I wasn't gonna say anything."_

_"Yeah, yeah. I'll get it in. Don't you worry."_

_"Oh, I'm not."_

_Now Beca smirked. "Who's the lucky guy tonight?"_

_Stacie matched her smirk. "Donald."_

_Beca scoffed without a thought. "Donald? As in Treble-in-college Donald? Our new DJ?"_

_"Yup. He's cute. I always thought so, and don't act as if Aubrey can somehow reinstate the treble-boning rule we threw out sophomore year."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Okay. Sure."_

_Stacie pinched her cheek. "You're so adorable when you're jealous."_

_Beca slapped her hand away. "Please, Conrad, that emotion has no home here. Ever." Then why the hell was her chest constricting?_

_"So who are you gonna call in tonight? I know you have numbers stuffed in your pocket."_

_Beca froze a moment, realization donning on her. "Actually, I think I'm just gonna head home."_

_Stacie raised an eyebrow, cocking her head back with an incredulous look. "What? Just go home?" She now put her hand to the DJ's forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"_

_Beca only shrugged, suddenly overly irritated with her best friend. "I'll see you later."_

And she walked off, panicking as she tried to figure out what the hell was going on in that moment because sending Stacie off was somehow different tonight. Why? Oh well, she would get over it. For now.

* * *

Euphoria's weekends remained lucrative, many more big names from the entertainment industry stopping in when they had the chance with billboards, bus marquees and other forms of marketing taking over the east coast. In addition, the international racing teams were descending upon Barden, and the Mitchell-Bryant family offered the utmost hospitality, skyboxes at the club and discounted beverages during their stay. With karaoke now inhibited during weekday bar nights, the appeal widened, and no one could deny that Osiris, Zeus and their predecessors were inventive and critical businessmen. What was there not to like? They had the state's hottest house DJ, a staff of gorgeous bartenders and handsome men, and the tools necessary to make anyone's experience in Barden memorable. It was why no one questioned how Osiris and Zeus had taken over the city and maintained it long after. They not only ran it, they trained their descendants to do so as well in the same iron-fisted fashion.

If Beca was the brains of Euphoria's operation, Stacie would have to be its spine. She was everyone's favorite bartender of course, making everyone feel at home and welcome with small talk and flirtatious gestures. She was who many came to see after a long day at work, to order a drink and chat with her a moment. Jake was one of those men that would come in shortly after five and make his home at the bar with Stacie tending to him. On bar nights, he would get completely obliterated, so much so that Aubrey would sometimes had to have him escorted out at the start of her shift when relieving or joining Stacie. He thoroughly enjoyed Stacie's company like many others, and he had known her from his own Greek Row experiences just a few years prior. Fame in Barden wasn't hard to come by when you knew what you were doing, and she was a common fantasy. For someone who had grown up like her, utilizing her assets and fabricating happiness from it, old habits were hard to break. Even Beca occasionally blessed women with winks and that smirk that could make them swoon. It was how they were. As a couple however, there were boundaries never to be infracted upon. This was understood, and Beca was able to refrain. Stacie on the other hand began pushing limits because that's who she had always been. It would be much more difficult to diminish mannerisms that had been in operation for over a decade, but Beca was patient, and she trusted her best friend because she had sworn to be there even when the taller brunette had fully recovered.

Beca revved her engine, eyes trained on the straight ahead of her. A cool October night was ideal for a race on Adelanto Palace Way. Three heats, eight cars each, and Beca was not in Trevor's group. She sat amongst a few high-priced vehicles, but this was her turf. She knew every curve and alley, and she would demonstrate that tonight. Her hands gripped around the wheel, a curvy blonde fronting the vehicles as she waved her hands to gain everyone's attention. When her hands swatted downwards, the race begun. Beca was in the final heat, calculated and assembled by the racers with the best times of their race prior to this. Luke had just missed it, but he had finished first in his heat, and his time was looking good. Now, it was up to the brunette, her family on the sidelines cheering for her, praying for her.

She was the first to leave the finish line, cutting into the far right lane and hitting 220 before many had time to react. She knew this race would be quicker than ever in this ride, one lap that should take no more than five minutes. Southside Atlanta was always a lively hood, people on the sidewalks waiting for those exotic cars to come charging around the bend, and they were never disappointed. Beca's missile was a flash of scarlet in the night, gone in a blink of an eye. If you blinked prematurely, you would miss it. She cruised through the circuit, leaning back in her seat with no worry in the world until the business park came into view. This was where it always became interesting for her. There was the skyline tunnel, taking her up onto a bridge that overlooked the freeway below before cutting through Atlanta Bell Towers' parking garage. She descended the five levels before screeching back onto the street and cutting through Mechanicsville, a notorious neighborhood of gang violence and drug trafficking. She then veered off into Decatur's boundaries, pulling through the College Park recycling center and dump. This was her favorite part. There was an old truck ramp that was always erected, and each year, she would ramp over the river onto the other side before taking the last mile stretch to the finish line. She entered the dump site, opting to use all of the speed she possessed. As the ramp came into view, she flipped the switch, engaging the nitrous. She rocketed forward, hitting the ramp and catching air, sailing straight over the river without hitch. She landed as gracefully as possible on the other side without slowing, shooting down the final stretch. One left turn, and the finish line came into view, everyone screaming and cheering as they spotted the Veneno. She slid into home plate, a grin on her face. Stacie rushed towards the car, but before anyone else could run to congratulate her, the sound of sirens permeated the air.

"Fuck!" Beca hollared.

"Everyone move out!" Osiris boomed over the crowd.

People began running quickly. Aubrey, CR, Amy and Stacie jumped into Beca's car, and she peeled out as quickly as possible. It wasn't long before the police chopper came into view over the skyline, and Beca made a quick turn into an alley, racing for the parking garage where most spectators left their vehicles to minimize suspicion. Red and blue blurred past the perpendicular street behind them, but Beca did not slow. The moment she pulled onto the next street though, she nearly collided with a second cop. She made a sharp turn left, disappearing onto the freeway ramp before the officers could get a good look at the car. She would have to be quick in order to protect her identity. The best bet would be to get the vehicle into Maryvale because otherwise, it would be all too easy to track. She quickly took the next exit off, spotting the parking garage and flying inside. Four levels up, she parked beside Aubrey's car.

"Babe, go with them," she sighed. "I have to get back to Maryvale."

"No, B, I'm going with you," Stacie sternly responded, not moving from her seat.

"Babe, no, because if I don't make it, I-"

"Ride or die. You keep forgetting." Beca eyed her a moment, trying to find something else to say. "Babe, we're wasting time. Come on!"

At last, Beca nodded and turned to speak to Aubrey through their windows.

"Wait about fifteen minutes then go," she instructed. "Let us get out of here."

Aubrey nodded, and reversed, disappearing out of the parking garage and heading east for Barden. She picked up her phone, dialing her dad's number.

"B, you okay?" was the man's immediate question.

"Yeah, trying to get back to Maryvale," she replied. "You guys good?"

"The cops are tailing Dom and I in the McLaren. We'll hold them off. Just get back to Maryvale."

"Alright, yeah."

The streets were quiet as they reached the Maryvale neighborhood, and Beca was relieved. This was a common occurrence, so she hadn't been all too nervous, and Stacie had never before agreed to leave her, but she always attempted to sway the taller woman without expecting acquiescence. Events like this only meant to remind her how lucky she was to have the taller brunette by her side, knowing she would never have to endure anything alone. They pulled into the lower level of Maryvale Circuit, locking up the Veneno and transferring to the Charger.

"Hey, you won," Stacie now reminded her before she could start the car, and the DJ smiled.

"Yeah, I did," she chuckled.

"I'm proud of you."

Stacie leaned over, pressing a kiss to her lips before they left the track. The air of celebration was short-lived however. As they entered town, red and blue lights cast a glow on the car, a siren blaring behind them. Beca's body went rigid. She could try and lose them, but why? Everyone knew the Charger, and as of now, they had nothing to pin on her. Yet, Barden police loved to fuck with a Mitchell or a Bryant. They lived for it. She pulled over, flashing Stacie a reassuring smile and rolling down her window. The taller brunette grabbed her hand as the officer appeared beside the vehicle.

"Beca Mitchell," the tall, bulky man, nearing the age of thirty, chuckled. "I figured it was you."

"Of course, Officer Stark, you guys have posters of me all over the precinct, right?" she replied sardonically. "You guys have like a shrine I heard. Barden royalty and all."

"Uh, yeah. Sure. You been racing this bad boy tonight?"

"Oh, no. I took my girlfriend on a date tonight."

"Girlfriend?" He snorted. "The Barden Hugh Hefner settled down?"

"That's right."

He peered into the car now, and when he saw Stacie, he barked a laugh. She only waved flirtatiously, hiding her irritation.

"Seriously, Mitchell?" he chortled. "Two peas in a pod, right? You two fuck everybody in the city then have a happy ending?"

"Yeah, pretty magical, right?" she returned though grinding her teeth together as she was well aware he would be working overtime to get a rise out of her.

He tsked. "Well, no offense, but your girl's kinda had more customers than a Mickey D's dollar menu. _Drive thru_."

Beca gritted her teeth but maintained her smile. "Well no offense, but your wife has also been a loyal customer to Long John Mitchell's for years now, Officer. And she tips well if you catch my drift."

His snide expression turned acidic in an instant, leaning closer to her. "What the fuck did you just say, faggot?"

_Checkmate_. "Leah. That's your wife, right? Or, is that your mother? Oh, no." She face palmed herself sardonically with a grimace. "That's your daughter, right? She's at Barden to be a teacher. Sorry, I get them mixed up, but yeah. They _all_ seemed pretty happy when I left them in the morning. Don't worry though, Officer. I did make them take turns, not all at once, you know. That would just be rude."

Without a moment's pause, he roared in rage and yanked the car door open, dragging Beca out and slamming her onto the ground.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Stacie screeched, jumping out of the car. "Get off of her!"

His boot mercilessly stomped into Beca's groin, eliciting a hiss of pain. His partner, who remained in the car, slyly switched off the camera the moment he opened the driver door. These fucking cops always had their loopholes, didn't they? Stacie was smart however. Osiris had not let her be anything but on the street. She was recording with her own phone in a split second.

"I'm getting all of this, Stark!" she hollared, sending the video to Osiris, Zeus, and Dom only seconds before the officer turned around and slapped the phone out of her hand.

"She assaulted an officer!" he roared as if saying it aloud would make it true. "You're lucky I don't take you in for prostitution, slut!"

In a second, he was doubled over, howling in pain and grabbing his crotch where Beca's foot had swung up and nailed him.

"Bet you wish your partner had left the camera rolling now, huh?" the DJ snorted from her place on the ground. "Let's go, Stark. Take me in so that I can have your badge by the morning, you fucking pig!"

"If she doesn't have your badge by the morning, Osiris will have your fucking head when he gets that video!" Stacie fired at him, picking up her phone and slyly continuing to film.

"Stark, let's go!" his partner now called. "We got nothing! Let's go!"

"Oh, I got something," the officer, now blinded by rage, growled.

Without warning, he pulled out his taser and slammed it into Beca's neck before administering the charge. And with no hesitation, Stacie dropped her phone once more. She dove into the car, pulling the tire iron from under the seat where Beca kept it as protection and knocking the man over the head with all of her force. He slumped to the ground, blood trickling from his ear.

* * *

Osiris wasn't Barden royalty for nothing. Beca wasn't exaggerating when she said that they would have Stark's badge by the next morning. With only the video Stacie had taken of Beca being mercilessly beaten then tased and nothing more, there was nothing the DJ could be blamed for. They of course had to give Stacie a slap on the wrist for hitting an officer with a tire iron, giving her a night in jail, but it was in self-defense. Therefore, Beca now waited outside of the police station for her, Osiris already vacating the precinct with the confirmation that Stark would not be returning once released from the hospital and recovering from his concussion. The DJ's body was overly sore at the moment after being tased, but she was managing. She had also been holding an ice pack in her boxers all morning, but she was fine. Stacie had never been to jail before, but she had risked it many times on Beca's behalf. She was the epitome of ride or die, the type of women bred by Osiris and Zeus. For that, Beca loved her more than anything.

At last, the door opened to reveal Stacie with a smirk on her face. Beca matched it as she stood from the bench slowly and enveloped her girlfriend.

"You're a rider, Stace," Beca breathed.

"Only for you, Babe," the taller brunette replied. "Are you okay?"

"Eh, I'll live."

"How's your little soldier?" She glanced down at the DJ's groin with a smirk.

"Hey, he's a trooper. He'll be fine, and he'll be thanking you later. You were like Hilary Swank from Million Dollar Baby. With a tire iron."

Stacie snorted and shoved her away. "Bitch, please. Swank wishes she were me."

Beca's eyes bulged. "Damn. Prison...didn't change you at all."

Stacie giggled. "Lucky you."

Stacie was a rider, and all of Barden knew it. Gossip in the suburbs traveled fast, and hearing that she was arrested for assault on a police officer after that police officer attacked Beca made her a hot topic. People chattered around the bar about it, coercing her into telling the thrilling tale several times. Beca could only add supportive commentary as everyone continued to wrap their head around the fact that their two favorite bachelors were taken, handing in their player's card for each other. On the brighter side of Stacie at last awakening from her hiatus, she and Chloe were now civil with one another, but they kept alive the bar dancing routine each Friday night with Aubrey and occasionally Amy jumping in. The patrons loved it, and it was just another source of income for Euphoria. With a month before the Circuit of Champions race, everything was looking up, and Barden's most loved womanizer and man-eater had become Barden's most beloved couple, a modern day Bonnie and Clyde if you will.

Aubrey was now aiding Beca with managing her music career, utilizing that secondary business management major she had picked up. Tej had her in the studio more with the way that the "Bad" single by Stacie and the DJ had blown up across the city. Now independent labels were backing her talents, and there was no need for Def Jam. They could do bad by themselves. The boys were back working hard too, bringing in cars to chop up from as far as Florida with Brian's help. They were also having many clients come in to modify their rides, make them sleek, fast, somewhere on the level of excellence that Osiris's car club strived for. In that, Luke and Beca were at the shop more, supervising and controlling the flow of business with the new beef that had arisen between the Bryant-Mitchell organization and Barden PD after the scuffle with Stark. The gripe didn't hinder production at all, but they needed to keep it as so, refusing to allow their success to deter them from command and control. This was another moral drilled into them by their fathers and for good reason.

As Beca worked more at the shop and studio, Stacie found herself alone more often as well. She began hanging around with Amy and Cynthia Rose like old times, before they became all about work. She also had lunches with Aubrey. She even met up with some old sorority sisters, enjoying nights where they could drink and be merry without the pressure of having to take someone home. Nonetheless, men still flirted and propositioned her, aware of her relationship with the DJ but paying it no mind. Beca trusted her however, and she trusted herself, so there was no demure on the subject. As long as her girl was happy, Beca was happy too. She would rather have Stacie out and lively than sitting around at the house waiting for her. This way, she didn't feel driven to rush, and she could talk with her uncles on how things were sounding. They were making magic in the studio with Tej rapping, Rome singing, and Beca doing a bit of both. Life was good for them, much better than it had ever been, and that was saying a lot. Having her uncles and aunts in town only made it that much more enjoyable because she always had someone around.

Each night, no matter what though, Beca took a cruise around Barden once Osiris and the council released the map of the final race. It would be Beca, Luke, Trevor, DGK, a London driver who went by "Creature" and a Tokyo champion named Desheng. This race was no joke. Even with her extensive knowledge of the city, there were so many variables that could easily cut you out of the race. Cops would be roaming, always awaiting the commencement of the biggest race in the league. Traffic played a part in some parts of the city that housed clubs and other late night hotspots. The city would sometimes close streets last minute without notice when they were aware of the race going on. The factors were endless, and Beca had seen her share of them. She had had to change route, nearly falling behind the year before. Luke had blown out his tire, and had he not had such a gain on the fifth place driver, he never would have made it into fourth. The year prior to that, Beca had been caught up in traffic, forcing her to jump the median and cruise the wrong side of the road for a good two miles. Still, she lived for the thrill, and she was only giddy with excitement as the days counted down.

* * *

"Call it a night, B," Aubrey sighed now as the two sat in the studio going over iTunes licensing agreements. "It's getting late."

"It's only five," Beca grunted, eying the screen.

"It's seven, and Stacie did say she wanted you home early tonight."

"Okay, that's right."

Beca quickly exited out of the window, packing up her laptop as Aubrey did the same.

"How are you two?" Aubrey asked.

"Us? Yeah, we're good," Beca returned. "Everything's good."

"She seems to be her old self."

"Yeah, she does. Thank God."

"It doesn't bug you at all? The flirting?"

"No, not at all. It's Stacie, you know. I can't expect her to just change over night, and I don't wanna be all controlling and shit. It's in her nature, and I trust her. I know she won't cross lines, you know. I do the same. It's okay."

The blonde smiled. "You two are lucky. Not many can say that."

"Yeah, I know, but I tell you. You build something like this on twelve years of best friendship, and it's pretty hard not to make it. We would have to be really stupid to fuck this up."

"Oh, no pressure at all!" Aubrey rolled her eyes. "I'm happy for you two though."

Beca paused now, turning to the blonde. "Aubrey, are you trying to tell me something? Do you want me to ask Stacie if I can have another girlfriend because I will, and-"

Aubrey snorted, smacking her shoulder as the DJ chuckled. "Shut up, Becs."

"Well, you make me feel like I'm leaving you out or some shit."

"Well, actually. I, uh, I have a date tonight."

Beca quirked an eyebrow. "Huh? With who?"

"Um..."

"Bree."

"With - Benji."

"What?! You asked him out? I didn't even know-"

"Actually, he asked _me_ out."

"No shit? Wow, I never thought the kid had it in him. I would say that you're way out of his league, but then again, you're out of most people's league."

Aubrey blushed slightly. "Such a charmer."

"Hey, it's true. So you two are going out tonight?"

"Yeah, he invited me to a magic show in the city."

Beca chortled. "I was about to ask if we were thinking the same Benji, but yeah. We are."

"Yes."

"Well, hey, have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, you rascal."

Aubrey chuckled but embraced the brunette before they exited the studio and parted in the lot.

"Look at you!" Beca chuckled as she entered the house half an hour later.

She found her girlfriend in the kitchen working over the stove in Beca's oversized, navy blue Barden hoodie, the old Bella "B" emblazoned on the front. It fit her perfectly whereas it had always hung off of the DJ, but she loved wearing it. In the way that Beca's cake decorating skills were a secret, Stacie's cooking skills were an urban legend because she had never cooked for anyone but her best friend. Being part Italian, the taller brunette had taken on the mission of learning about her heritage back when they were in high school, and she learned many recipes in home economics. It had been a long time since they had had a chance to actually cook dinner, living off of takeout and leftovers. They had started up again in the last several weeks, but they were mostly small meals. Tonight though, Stacie had come home early after closing up the bar with Chloe and Ashley, and she had begun to prepare her girlfriend's old favorite, lasagna and homemade garlic bread. Beca had been at the shop since early that afternoon before going straight to meet Aubrey at the studio, and she was exhausted, but seeing the woman cooking excited her. Yes, very domestic.

She wrapped her arms around Stacie's waist, nuzzling into her shoulder.

"Mmm," she hummed.

"What?" Stacie asked with a smile.

"You smell so much better than sweat and oil."

"Yeah, well you don't."

Beca scoffed, pulling away as her girlfriend giggled. "Rude."

Stacie turned around, pulling her DJ into her arms and pecking her nose. "I missed you."

Beca smiled. She lived for those words. "I missed you too."

"Why don't you go shower, and I'll finish up dinner. I made your favorite."

"What!" Beca glanced over her shoulder. "Hell yeah, what's the celebration?"

Stacie shrugged. "Hunger."

Beca chuckled. "Well let's celebrate the fact that I'm the luckiest muthahfuckah in the world having a woman like you to come home to!"

The taller girl giggled, her cheeks flushing. "I'm down with that."

While Beca went off to shower, Stacie set the table and pulled out a bottle of wine with a smile plastered on her face. She loved having Beca coming home to her. It was her new addiction, and she could not get enough. She took the steaming hot garlic bread and lasagna out of the oven, placing the pasta on a cooling rack before setting it on the table then transferred the bread into a bowl and set it beside the entree. As she turned off the stove, the doorbell rang. She figured that it was Aubrey or one of their uncles or the girls, so she rushed to answer it. When she pulled the door open however, she was met with a sight that she had never anticipated, internally cringing. Her smile fell away to depict surprise on her face.

"Hey," the visitor timidly greeted, lofting a hand.

"What are you doing here?" she shot out, acid in her words.

"I just came to talk."

"I'm actually getting ready to have dinner with my girlfriend, so I can't-"

"So it's true then?" He smiled weakly. "You really made it official with the DJ?"

"Yeah, my best friend."

"So what I said-"

"You helped me, Evan."

"I helped you see that no one could ever love you for what are you?"

"No, you helped me see that the person who loved me most was right here the whole time."

"You really think-" He halted at the scowl on her face and sighed. "Okay, Stace, I didn't come here to argue. I just wanna talk. About the baby."

"There's nothing to talk about. There is nothing here that coincides with you."

"I just-I'm sorry, okay? I was a real asshole to you, and-"

"And you sent your siblings to come handle your battles?"

"What? No, I - Trevor races. I told Nina and Tara what happened, but I didn't think that they would start trouble, so I'm sorry. I never meant to make it bigger than what it was. It was between us, and I'm sorry for that. I made a mistake, and-"

"Okay, what exactly do you want, Evan?"

"I wanna be - around. I wanna be here for you."

"I don't need you. _We _never needed you. I'm over it, and I'm okay."

"Well." He huffed, his eyes going from warm and inviting to stern and businesslike instantaneously. "I guess you leave me no choice then."

She scoffed. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm gonna take him from you. That's my kid, and if I have to take you to court, then my family and I will do so. You're not gonna raise him with some dyke with a dick and not allow me to raise him. There's no way that-"

"Fuck you, Evan! You've been in town. You should already know what happened."

"What? That you're gonna try and put together some makeshift family with your little friend? You can't even take care of yourself much less a baby, and I won't have my kid growing up learning to fuck everything that moves when-"

"There is no baby, Evan! I lost it!"

His body went rigid, face paling. "Wh-what?"

"I lost it, Evan! There's no baby!"

Now, rage filled his face, his body tensing so that it trembled slightly. "What! What the fuck do you mean you lost it!"

"I had a miscarriage! It happened months ago!"

"And you didn't bother to tell me that-"

"Oh, shut the fuck up! You wanted nothing to do with us, and now you don't have to worry."

"You killed my baby, didn't you, you fucking slut! You fucking did!"

"No, I-"

She was cut off by his hands around her throat, the two crashing to the floor. He strangled her, Stacie trying desperately to gasp for air. As her face paled now, he was ready to end her, to punish her for what he believed she had done, but before he could do so, he was tackled to the ground. Beca now loomed over him, picking him up by the collar of his shirt and driving him outside before slamming him on the concrete. Then she was on top of him, ripping into him the way she had the first time. Stacie floundered a moment before standing up. There was no fear or pain or anguish in her eyes, only cold and dead hatred. The rage coursed through her veins as she watched the DJ tear him apart once more. After a few seconds, she grabbed her phone to call Cade and Shane, readying for another pickup and maybe this time, a dump because she wasn't going to stop Beca's rage.

"You didn't fucking learn, did you!" she roared, pounding into his skull ruthlessly. "You _never_ put your hands on a woman! Much less my woman, you fuckin' bastard!"

"Stacie, what's up?" Cade answered after several rings.

"Where are you?" she asked shakily, anger evident in her tone.

"Leaving the shop with Shane, Luke and Han. Why?"

"He-" She gulped, clearing her throat. "Evan came, and - he attacked me, and I - think that Beca's gonna need you to come get him again."

"He did what! We'll be right there!"

Evan was doing his best to fight back, throwing wild and shallow hits at the DJ to no avail.

"Oh, you wanna fight now, Bitch?" she growled, standing. "Get up then. Come on."

He stumbled to his feet, vision blurry as blood poured from everywhere. As he did so, a car pulled up, but it wasn't Cade or Han or Shane. Trevor was off of the car in moments with two other guys, and they rushed for the DJ. Beca wasted no time in knocking Evan back to the ground with one punch. Stacie ran for the shorter brunette as well, but she was shoved away by one of the men as the second unidentified visitor brandished a knife. Beca chuckled madly.

"Oh, that's how you wanna play it then?" she asked. "You got smart and had them on call, right? You pull that knife, bro, you better intend to use it, and that first shot better fucking kill me."

The first shot didn't kill her. In fact, it barely grazed her cheek before she reared back, jumping in the air and slamming her fist into his nose. He crumpled to the ground, yelping in pain. She then grabbed the other guy as Trevor helped up Evan, and she slammed him on the ground, stomping his head into the concrete.

"Don't you ever touch her!" she screeched as Stacie struggled to get up after hitting her head on the concrete walk. "Never!"

As Trevor and the man with the knife now barreled into Beca, knocking her into the side of the Charger, another vehicle appeared. Luke, Cade, Shane and Han jumped out, in awe at the scene before them. Trevor was now wrestling with the DJ, his friend standing over her poised to strike with the knife. Luke only saw red, blindsiding him and taking him to the ground before smashing punch after punch into his face. The moment Cade located Evan, he had him on the ground once more, kicking him over and over as he faded into unconsciousness. Beca now was able to uppercut the much larger Trevor atop her, and the moment he froze up in pain, she rolled them over, beating into him. Beca was unaware of him reaching for the knife that had been dropped beside him. Without hesitation, Stacie ran over, picking it up and driving it through his hand and into the grass. He cried out in pain, but still, she stood up and stomped down on the knife, sending it deeper and nearly slicing his hand in half. Beca now stood up seething, her body trembling as blood dripped from her nose and lip. What had to be said about Beca was that, as ruthless as she was and as her family was, their strength surpassed all. She probably should have, would have, could have killed them all. It would have concluded revenge and prevented further harassment, but Osiris and Beca were both adamant on keeping their faith even if they weren't outwardly flamboyant about it. Cade would have killed Evan the moment Beca gave the green light without hesitation. Luke would have done the same, but they were larger than that. It was why none of them were in a cell, why Barden Police played so lightly with them. They had morals and guidelines, and they were businessmen, damn good ones. So with that being said, Beca hoisted Trevor up, the knife now completely ripping his hand in two between his two middle fingers, and shoved him towards his car as he cried out.

"Get your boys out of here before I lose my damn nerve and forget why I didn't just kill you," she snarled. "I don't care how blurry your vision is. You have both these fucking cars out of here in ten minutes before I'm warranted to put a fucking bullet in your heads."

Luke and Shane now dragged the other two men to the street, slamming them into Trevor's car and shattering a window. Cade was not as merciful. He literally picked up Evan over his head, tossing him into Trevor's windshield and shattering it. They then checked on Stacie, who assured them she was okay before rushing to inspect Beca's wounds. She now realized that Beca was only in boxers and a tanktop, rushing out of the bathroom when she heard the thud of Stacie and Evan hitting the ground. She smiled to herself, wiping blood from Beca's lips.

"You okay?" the DJ asked, looking up at her with concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine," Stacie replied, kissing her forehead. "Come on. Let's get inside."

"Those bastards fucked up my dinner!"

The taller girl couldn't help but giggle. "No, it's fine, Boo. It wasn't too long. Let's feed my baby."

"And get some pants on her as well," Luke smirked, Beca throwing up a finger at him.

Once the boys were cleaned up and Han confirmed that the idiots were off of their property, they agreed to stay for dinner, gathering around the table. Luke had been on the phone with Dom when they had arrived and found the chaos on Beca's lawn, and he now called to assure him that all was taken care of.

"You think that's it?" Shane asked.

"I don't know," Beca shrugged. "I give it until after the last race. If they fuck up again, fuck everything else. I'll kill them. All of them."

"I'm with it," Cade nodded.

"Yeah, we have your back, Mate," Luke assured her.

"They really have a deathwish though, huh?" Cade snorted.

"I guess so," Beca huffed. "That had to be the dumbest thing I'd ever seen. Though, had you guys not come, I may have been in some deep shit."

"But we did thanks to Stacie."

"Yeah, thanks, Babe. You saved my ass."

"I was only calling for an extraction," Stacie scoffed, and the others chuckled.

"Well, thanks for that anyway."

They then ate in silence for the most part, idle conversation popping up here and there. When dinner concluded, the boys headed back outside to clean the blood off of the concrete with the hose while Stacie washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. When that was finished, the four men bid the couple a good night. Once she saw them off, Beca returned inside where Stacie was putting away the last of the dishes. The DJ snaked her arms around the taller woman's waist, and she melted into the embrace.

"Are you okay?" Beca muttered.

"Baby, you asked like a hundred times," Stacie chuckled. "I'm fine."

"You're sure. I'm sorry that I didn't come in faster. I was-"

"Babe, stop." She turned in her girlfriend's arms now, cupping her cheeks. "I'm fine. I'm over it, and you handled it."

"Oh, I can't take all the credit. You cut dude's hand in two!"

Stacie giggled once more. "Well, he won't be putting that hand on my baby."

"Or mine."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Yeah?"

Beca nodded in confirmation as Stacie's eyes suddenly became hooded. "Mmm hmm."

"How much?"

"More than anything."

"Tell me again."

"I love you. I-" she gasped as Stacie's thigh slid against her package. "fucking love you."

"Yeah?"

The taller woman turned around once more, grinding against the DJ as she placed her hands on the countertop. Beca instinctively grabbed her hips, hissing as she came alive within her boxers. Stacie now moaned, sending chills up the shorter woman's spine as she clawed at her girlfriend's jeans. She reached around, unzipping them and sliding her hand into her underwear to find them soaked. Another guttural moan escaped the taller woman, causing Beca to growl predatorily. She wasn't sure why, but after all of the chaos, Stacie craved that touch, carnal urges boiling within her. Even during dinner, she had been casting an oblivious Beca vulturous sideways glances. Seeing Evan had not had the effect on her that would be expected. She didn't feel sad or scared or broken. She felt release, as if she had faced her greatest fear triumphantly and was now free of all worry or woes. She wanted to feel alive, and for Stacie, sex had always been the antidote. She grabbed Beca's hand now, pushing it further into her panties, the DJ's fingers now pressing against her ball of nerves. She whimpered, hips bucking backwards into Beca's growing erection. With her free hand, Beca tore down Stacie's jeans and underwear, indulging in the skin of her hip and ass with delicate touches that made the taller girl shudder. She ground into Beca harder, feeling her member now poking into her. Reaching back, she yanked at the DJ's sweats and boxers, a signal to get rid of them. Beca only reached inside of them, unleashing her muscle so that it swiped across Stacie's folds and elicited yet another moan. Her hips poked out further, trying to take the DJ in herself, but Beca moved back slightly, baiting her into doing the same.

"B, don't - tease me," she growled through gritted teeth.

With Beca's hand still in her own inside her underwear, she jerked the brunette forward, her missile shallowly entering the taller brunette, who whimpered in surprise. She put a hand on Stacie's back, pushing her further down as her legs spread. Beca slid her member up and down her folds once more, coating it with Stacie's arousal before pushing inside of her. In seconds, Stacie was thrusting her hips backwards to meet Beca's, a consistent moaning now playing around them. This would be the song for the next few hours wafting from the kitchen then the couch in the living room then the walls of the hallway and at last, Stacie's room since it was closest to the front of the house. Beca just could not believe her girlfriend's stamina. She never slowed, and she had yet to hit her peak, Beca hitting it multiple times but Stacie only arousing her once more before continuation. This was definitely the Stacie that she had grown up with.

When they at last succumbed to sleep, Beca was much too exhausted to even dream, but she was sure that this would be an encounter that would hold them for the remainder of the week. No, Beca woke up to Stacie's advances, and they held another several rounds into noon. It would continue that night after work, where Stacie was as vibrant and flirtatious as ever. Yes, she was back, and Beca was relieved. However, the question remained. What would happen when the smoke cleared, and the taller brunette was no longer broken and battered?


	12. Winner Takes All

**_A/N: Okay so did everyone enjoy Beca and Stacie whooping ass all over town? Hey what did you guys think of the song they performed together? I forgot to ask. So yeah we're getting into the mud here. Yeah, I know. Its terrifying. Its nerve wracking but I need you to just do what you do best and trust me. _**

**_Guest (Regarding paragraphs): Okay so I understand the paragraphs are lengthy, but if I showed you, the chapters would be super long because the paragraphs generally revolved around an elongated span of time. Apart from the smut and action scenes, which is the only way I can show them, by writing them out. The beginning paragraphs, like of chapter 11, were over a span of time, so it wasn't like one specific scene. They're not speaking aloud. I know many people just write dialogue, and I hate those stories because there's no detail. Short detail isnt my thing. And I know for a FACT that if I don't explain, I'll be questioned on it later, and that's just too much of a hassle to sort out. I mean, I write scripts so there's less detail in those. I have to write out the story line beforehand, but now I have to combine them, so sorry, but there will be paragraphs like that. Like this one lol sorry. I mean, if you guys want shorter chapters then just tell me_**

**_AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR BEAUTIFUL REVIEW KATI92 lol IM GLAD YOU UNDERSTAND_**

**_Song: The Real HER - Drake ft. Lil Wayne & Andre 3000_**

* * *

_People around you should really have nothing to say_

_Me, I'm just proud of the fact that you've done it your way_

_And the weekends here started it right_

_Even if you only get part of it right_

_Live for today, plan for tomorrow_

_Party tonight, party tonight_

_Dying to meet your girlfriends_

_That you said you might bring_

_If they're the ones that tell you that you do the right thing_

_They keep telling me don't save you_

_If I ignore all that advice_

_Then something isn't right_

_Then who will I complain to?_

_But the weekends here started it right_

_Even if I only get part of it right_

_Live for today, plan for tomorrow_

_Party tonight, party tonight_

_You got your guards up, I do too. There's things we might discover_

_Cause you got a past and I do too, we're perfect for each other_

_Atlanta girls, love the way it goes down_

_But I gotta say, oh babe, oh babe, why is this so familiar?_

_I know the real her_

_You must've done this before, this can't be your first time_

_We must've been here before, it's still fresh on my mind_

_You got that shit that somebody would look for but won't find_

_You must've done this before, this can't be your first time_

* * *

"Damn, girl, did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?"

"When you...fell from Heaven?"

Stacie smirked at the man's cheesy line. "That's cute. Did you read that off a gum wrapper?"

"No, Ma'am. You're my muse."

"Uh huh."

"How about you have a shot with me then after the club, I get a shot in with you?"

"I'll have to pass." She flashed a coy smile as he leaned over the counter.

"Are you sure? I'll make it worth your while."

"I doubt it."

"Let's bet on it."

"See ya."

She gave him a flirty wave before heading to the other side of the bar to tend to other customers. A man sat there, his head hung low and his shoulders slouched as he stared at his empty whiskey glass.

"Hey, Sweetie, you need another?" she asked, and this was why people loved her. She made you feel special, at home, noticed.

The man looked up and smiled. He was a young guy, probably enrolled at Barden, with bright blue eyes and spiky blonde hair.

"Wow, did I die and go to Heaven?" he breathed.

"Is that what you were aiming for?" she smirked, refilling his glass.

"Well, if I made it then yes."

"Sorry, Hun, still at the bar."

"You are gorgeous."

She blushed. Yes, the girl had mastered the art of manual blushing. "You are too sweet."

"Sweet enough to get your number?"

She hissed. "Ooh, sorry, no can do."

"Can I get a dance with you? Please?"

She sighed dramatically. "I guess I can do that."

It was another bullet point on Stacie's resume. You were feeling down, she could pick you up. It was common to see her on the floor moving to her best friend's beats, but it was a new sight to see her on the floor moving to her _girlfriend's_ beats. With another guy. A young, handsome, college guy. CR and Amy were a bit taken aback, and they stole a glance up at the DJ booth. Beca's eyes were scanning the crowd, and the bouncers watched as they locked on the taller brunette, but the DJ was not deterred. She only smiled. No, Beca Mitchell didn't get jealous. That wasn't her thing. Even if she felt the makings of such an emotion, she would ignore it expertly because she trusted her girlfriend. You know why? Because first and foremost, they were best friends. She was just glad that their old Stacie was back. Yeah, that's a good thing because in the interim, old Beca was also emerging. That seductive smirk, that blessing of a wink that the crowd vied for, those sultry words to women and passing had all returned. What Beca seemed to either miss or dismiss was the fact that though she could handle Stacie's flirting in trust, Stacie was a bit alarmed by Beca's own flirting which was actually the cause of her own actions and not the effect.

"Hey, B," a tall, curvy brunette greeted as Beca approached the bar.

"Ciara, hey," Beca replied as the woman hugged her. "How are you? Haven't seen you in here lately."

"Working and things, but I needed to come by and see my favorite DJ at some point."

"You know I'll always be right where you left me."

Ciara giggled, gripping the DJ's forearm as she smirked. "Yeah, I know. Still tearing up the club."

"Who does it like me?"

"No one at all, Baby."

"And don't forget it." Beca winked, oblivious to her girlfriend's inquisitive gaze. "Come on. Let's get you a drink. Same usual? Vodka and Cran?"

"Ooh, you know me so well. Inside and out."

Beca smirked. "Can't argue with that."

So this continued through the week, and Beca only did her thing up in the booth, unfazed by occurrences that many would be alarmed by had it been their girlfriend. It wasn't. Truth be told, Beca had abruptly become the one off of her game lately. Her mixing skills had not declined or anything, and she was still pleasing the female population in a more platonic way. The difference was quite subtle, but anyone who took a closer look, like Chloe or Aubrey for instance, could see that her movements had slowed, and her physical appearance had drastically altered. She was exhausted. Stacie had become an animal in the sack once again, and for the first time, Beca was having trouble keeping up with her companion. It wasn't entirely her girlfriend's fault though. With late nights in the studio and at the shop following the late nights at the club, her energy had not been fully replenished in quite awhile. Three or four hours of sleep per night was what she was forced to work with, and she did so with no qualms. She was living the dream in all aspects, and she was providing for them. She planned to move them into a bigger home in Maryvale, closer to all of their establishments once the Circuit of Champions race had passed. She also planned to renovate the home studio and invest in some better equipment. Being young with money had its perks of course, but she worked so much that she rarely had time to remember that money. That was fine. She was simple, always had been. They spent big money on cars and that of the like, and that was just about it because they were more than happy with that.

* * *

"You ready for the race tonight? CR asked Stacie as the two sat down in a cafe for lunch.

"Oh yeah," Stacie replied giddily. "I can't wait."

"B's looking good on the street."

"Yeah, she's been toying with that car all month too. I barely see her."

"Once this is over, she'll have more time."

"I don't know. If she isn't at the shop, she's at the club or in the studio."

CR watched closely as her friend gradually deflated. "Hey, you know she always makes time for you. She'll sort it out."  
Stacie looked away now. "I don't know, C. It's like - she barely has time for anything. She comes home exhausted. We don't even talk, you know. I just - I think that the whole new-couple shine is dimming, wearing off, you know. I don't think that she's prioritizing the relationship anymore. I mean, let's be honest. We got together when I needed her, but now that it's all back to normal, it's changing. It's gonna keep changing."

Now CR understood. "Come on now, Stace. She loves you. She finally got the guts to make it official, but it was brewing for a long time. You honestly think she'll just break it off?"

"I don't know, but - she's just changing too. She's around other girls again, interacting with them and being her old, sly self, and I'm not the only one she sees anymore. I see her at the club and stuff, and I think she misses that life. I want her to be happy though, and I know her, okay? I see that she isn't the same. Well, she is the same, the way she used to be before I got pregnant, but she isn't the way that she was when we started out."

"She's tired. She's been working a lot with everything going on, and you're doing all that again too, you know. You're everyone's favorite bartender again, and you take care of your people. It's in your nature and in hers, but that doesn't mean she doesn't love you. It's B. She wouldn't have started this and risked your friendship if she wasn't serious. She's just trying to keep everyone happy because you know that people come to the club for you two. It's always been that way. You can't change up work habits. She's doing that to keep them coming back, but she only has eyes for you. She would never do you wrong."

Stacie huffed, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe it's me. I mean, I can't deny that I missed it. That's me. I like making people smile, and it's always been my way to make them want me. I guess I'm just an attention whore." They chuckled. "Maybe that's us though. It just doesn't feel like it did in the beginning. That spark is fading, and maybe we weren't ready for this."

"So what are you saying? _You _don't wanna be in the relationship anymore?"

"No, I love B. I do. I really do, and I love when she's all protective and loving and cuddly and shit." They laughed again. "I love that, but - it just doesn't seem like she can do that or be that person forever, so I kinda feel like we're drifting apart, back into that friend zone, so I, you know, I'm doing me. I don't know."

"Well, maybe you should talk to her about it."

"Naw, I'm probably completely wrong. When she's ready, when things fall back into place, I'll know. I can always read her, and I want her to be that person. I want her to prove she still wants this, but if I bring it up, I don't want her to reassure me out of guilt. She'll do that because we're best friends not because of our relationship. I don't want words. Anyone can talk. B's all action, so I have to see it."

"But, Stacie, I mean, what are you gonna do? Keep messing with these dudes to get her attention when you know and I know she won't say nothing? She wants you happy too."

"No, she will. If she wants this, she will."

"But if you want this, wouldn't you prove it too?"

The taller woman shrugged, finalizing the conversation, but Cynthia Rose continued to eye her warily. Indecision was never good, and she only hoped that this didn't go as far as it was looking to be because if it did, there may not be a way to come back from it. Damn, why did these two always have to be so bull headed?

* * *

Stacie agreed to be the one to start the championship race, clad in tight blue jeans, a tighter red, long-sleeved top and a scarf for good measure. Her silky waves fell down her back, and all eyes were on her, many men drooling at the sight. In the two weeks since the big brawl outside of the Mitchell-Conrad home, all had been quiet and peaceful as far as the Carris's were concerned, and the two were falling into their own routines. For instance, while Beca worked more, Stacie was still hanging out with the girls a lot. She had been to more and more sorority parties and Atlanta clubs while Beca was out, and she was the life of the party, her rightful title. The cracks were fading, the scars as well, and she was better than ever.

As she strutted to the front line of the six finalists racing for keeps, she smirked at the crowd. This was it. Winner took the pot and all six cars home. The street before them was silent, but they knew that it would not be for long. Christmas break kept the city alive at all times each year, and it added to the difficulty of this race. This was their Christmas though, the only way they knew how to celebrate it. Beca gripped the Veneno's steering wheel, prepared for the night mentally as well as physically. She had slept all day at Stacie's request, or rather, Stacie's demand. She had not allowed the DJ to leave the house, so Beca at last acquiesced and headed to bed, getting a full sleep that at last fully refueled her. She knew it would be necessary tonight. It was different than any other race. Sure, she had raced the Veneno twice now, but those small maps were nothing compared to this. Last year, she had one in the McLaren F1. The year before, it had been in the Gallardo. Now, she had to shine in the Veneno and juice it for all that it was worth. This ride was by far the most powerful one she had ever been in. She had raced bikes, muscle cars, trucks and tuner cars, but this one was a dream. Four million dollars rightfully spent on the production model right off the line. This night would be theirs.

Luke was to her left, revving his engine. Trevor, whose hand was wrapped with gauze and a brace, sat to her right with a permanent sneer on his face. He had repaired _and_ repainted his Bugatti, now a sleek black with orange skirting. Luke and Beca saluted one another, kissing their fists and knocking on the outside of their doors as always. Stacie put her hands up, calling for attention.

"Okay, boys, you know the deal!" she announced. "One lap, seven landmarks, seven spotters to record your progress! It's all free game. Navigate as you wish! If you get stopped, caught, pulled over, spotted, you are-"

"ON YOUR OWN!" the crowd shouted along with her.

"Okay, this is it for keeps. Get ready. Three..." The anxiety was building up with each second. "Two...ONE!"

Then her hands flew into descent, and they were off. Beca stomped on the gas pedal, burning out of the starting gate and taking a quick lead. She was on Interstate 20 in seconds, weaving through the slower traffic that infested it at the moment. She came to the Memorial Drive exit, flying off of the ramp and into the city. This was where it intensified. Osiris could never possibly account for every police jurisdiction in the metro area. Therefore, they would be playing with fire tonight. Beca came to the first city obstruction, the road closed down Dawson, and she changed directions without hitch. At this point, each car was going their own way. There were only seven spots that were mandatory to cross through, somewhat like flags along the path. They had spotters at each location, and this included the East Lake Golf Club which Beca now passed with a thumbs up from the spotter, Centennial Olympic Park, The Georgia Dome, Atlanta Memorial Park, Six Flags over Georgia in the west, College Park's Delta Flight Museum, and a lap around Atlanta Motor Speedway which would be open for them before heading home.

Beca shifted gears as she entered midtown Atlanta, the traffic now acquiring some form of density. She threaded through the cars, eliciting horns honking and yelling, but she did not pay them any mind. Atlanta Centennial Park soon came into view, and she rounded the fountain, getting the thumbs up from the spotter before moving towards the Georgia Dome just north of her. She heard the update come over her radio so that everyone back at the finish line would know. She caught sight of Desheng making his way towards the dome as well on the next block, but that was Northside Drive. Any Georgia resident would know that even at three a.m., the drive was busy. She weaved into the plaza behind the dome, cutting through the lot and around the curb to enter the parking lot of the infamous field inside. She put her hand up to signal the spotter, and he gestured her on, the radio crackling with her success seconds later. She now rounded the lot, zooming back due north towards Atlanta Memorial Park. Another blockade caused her to get sucked into the traffic on the drive, but she kept cool. She then saw Trevor's car on the drive as well, but he broke west while she continued straight with a chuckle. What the hell was he doing?

She cut through the Georgia Tech campus, passing the rows of bars that lined the street just north of its administrative buildings and heading northwest on a much quieter street. She made it there in a flash, signaling the spotter once more and pushing on. Now this is where executive decisions came into play. She could turn back around, heading for Six Flags via downtown Atlanta. Anyone else would do so, but venturing back into the city would risk detection and a police presence in her general vicinity because the cops were now no doubt alerted of the race. She decided to cut through the backroads via Bolton near Bolton Academy and Spink-Collins Park, flexing her speed on a quieter street. She cut across Interstate 75 onto Moores Mill Road, praying that she had not made a costly mistake. One road construction sign, and she would be done. And here it came. The bridge across Chattahoochee River was ascending rapidly as she turned onto the road. She had no choice but to take it however. She _had _to make it across.

As she moved towards it, Creature came into her side-view mirror. Oh boy. He was coming fast, but only one of them would make the bridge. It wasn't large in the least as a secondary crossing, so they would not be able to fit on that one narrow lane. Without a thought, she flicked her switch, spending her first of three NOS tanks and jetting forward. As the bridge came to roughly one hundred ten degrees in angle, she rocketed over it, flying over the river and landing in the intersection. She stomped on the gas, barely missing the oncoming traffic and making it out of harm's way. In her rearview, she witnessed Creature's car topple backwards on the bridge as DGK's car reversed away from it. The Brit had attempted to make it, and his tires had been caught on the ninety-degree angle. Better that than in the water.

Beca met up with Desheng and Trevor immediately after departing from the flight museum, Trevor making a sharp turn directly into her. She swerved slightly before switching gears and pulling forward. They weaved in opposite directions around several cars, and Desheng stayed steady behind Beca. She knew he was going to try and ride her bumper through the traffic, but that wouldn't fly here. You do it on your own in Georgia. She sped up, heading directly for an Acura in front of her. At the last possible minute, she swerved, watching in the rearview as Desheng barreled into the Acura and screeched across the road. She smirked, averting her attention to the man on her left. Trevor was hugging her pretty close as well, but that trick wouldn't work on him. He could anticipate each and every move. He had obviously done some more modifications to his vehicle, fully prepared for the night. Yes, this would be close.

They entered the gates of the motor speedway side by side, Luke appearing not too far behind them. They completed their lap on the paved track before zooming out of the exit, the update wafting over the radio. They were now on the home stretch, but this would be too easy, wouldn't it? As they raced down Bear Creek Boulevard, north towards the city and Interstate 285, two highway patrol and two Atlanta squad cars came out of the grassy median with sirens blaring and lights shining. Now this would be the fun part.

Beca kept on Bear Creek, sticking to her original mapping, but at his first chance, Trevor broke left in the wrong direction. The highway patrol followed him, but the two patrol cars remained on Beca's tail. Luke sped up, catching the attention of one of them. He pulled a U-turn at the I-75 exit ramp and took the patrol unit with him against traffic. That was Beca's brother alright. She could handle one cop. That was no issue. Then one cop suddenly became three then five, and she knew that the choppers would be dispatched soon enough. She waited another few moments before getting on the radio.

"Standby!" she called to Zeus's device. "I have five blues on me. Luke has one. Trevor has two high tides. Leave the spotters, and put everyone else on standby."

"Got it," her uncle returned.

She zipped down beneath the I-75 bridge. She had to hit 285 before making I-20. That would be easiest. However, that option was soon erased when she saw the barricade at the entrance ramp, spike belts down on the ground. A sharp right turn had her flying into oncoming traffic, but she expertly worked through it. The cops did as well. Meanwhile, coming from the north was Trevor, who now had four patrol cars on his ass in addition to the two highway patrol cars. He was debating on whether to shoot the NOS or not as he closed in on the corner of Jonesboro Road and Thurman Road though he wasn't aware of this. He had no idea that Beca was now flying down Jonesboro in his direction, against traffic. At the last possible second, he hit the throttle, flying forward as his MPH exceeded 300.

It was Beca who saw him coming first, and she knew one thing. She had to make the turn on Thurman. If not, she and Trevor would not be able to avoid collision. One of them would make it. The other would be sandwiched between police officers and swarmed by the chopper now rising to the west of them. She reached down, hitting the switch for her second canister of NOS, and she shot forward. Trevor only now saw her as she came up like a bullet, and he panicked, but he couldn't move in either direction with civilian vehicles flanking him. She made a screeching turn on Thurman, scraping his front bumper slightly, narrowly escaping what now happened behind her. In moments, Trevor was smashed between nine patrol cars, two highway patrol cars and a few civilians. She breathed a deep sigh of relief before frowning. She would have loved to put that Veyron in the lot, and she sort of hoped it wasn't completely totaled. If anything, they could chop it up and use the parts on a build. She did not slow down as she hit I-20 headed home. Her heart was racing almost faster than her car, and she had to chuckle.

"I think we're good," she breathed into the radio. "Collision at Jonesboro and Thurman."

"With who?" Zeus asked.

"Trevor and...all the badges."

He chuckled. "Got it."

She at last made it to I-20 through the early morning fog now settling over the city, and she met up with Luke who was heading home as well with a look of determination on his face. She saluted him with a smirk, and he did the same. Once they hit the straight that would lead to the finish line, they both spent their final NOS canister, careening down the drive as the crowd came into view. The Veneno took the lead in seconds, Luke's McLaren trying with all its might to catch up but no avail.

Beca slid into home to the roar of the crowd, expelling a breath that she had been holding for quite some time. Luke followed, and DGK appeared a few minutes later. Creature came in last, but he finished. That was more than could be said of Desheng and Trevor, whose sisters were now scowling at the street. Beca didn't exit the car right away, taking the time to catch her breath. When she at last emerged, she found herself in her Uncle Brian's grasp then her Uncle Dom's. She wasn't looking for them though. She spotted Stacie speaking to a guy from Desheng's team, a smile on her lips, and the DJ quirked an eyebrow. Stacie was always the first one at her car door, even before they were dating, she stood there with pride in her eyes. Now, her attention was elsewhere. However, the DJ shook it off when Stacie at last bounded towards her, jumping in her arms and peppering her with kisses.

"Congratulations, King B," she chimed.

"Thanks, Babe," Beca smiled, pecking her lips.

There it was. Five cars and eight million dollars in her pocket would be the take here for the third year running. Her father embraced her, the pride of the gods in his bright eyes.

"Congratulations, Son!" he cheered, ruffling her hair.

"It was a close call," she huffed.

"Oh, don't be so modest. You had it under control. Now let's round it up. Get out of here before that chopper hones in on us."

The Mitchell-Bryant organization took the celebration to Osiris's home, the racing teams sans Trevor's group of goons invited as well. Desheng had been retrieved by his team, and he wasn't banged up too bad in the collision. No one knew of Trevor's condition, but no one cared. He was probably sitting in jail right now, and he would probably be giving up Beca's name as the car causing the crash, but that didn't matter. The Veneno was already locked up in the depths of Maryvale with its temporary plates floating down the river somewhere, and the Bugatti had been recovered with some help from a friend with a tow truck. All other cars from the race were in the shop's garage, prepped for chopping the following day. Caterers who had sponsored the race brought out foods and drinks to Osiris's backyard. As they readied themselves for a feast, he stood and raised his glass.

"I'd like to just take a moment to toast to victory!" he roared, and everyone clapped. "B, you only get better with each passing year, and to be your father, I'm so proud. We have molded you the best that we can, but you continue to exceed our expectations. You are amazing in all you do! So tonight, we toast to you. Not only for winning another year but also for your musical success because we were told this evening that your single with Stacie is _THEE _number one most requested song in the state, and it's top ten along the entire east coast. In addition to that, our new friends here will be taking some copies back to Tokyo, so to you!"  
"To B!" everyone echoed.

"And to Stacie as well!"

"To Stacie!"

"Congrats!"

Beca looked up, meeting her father's eyes, and they shared a smile. No one would ever understand just how close the two were. Not many knew that they spoke everyday save for Kristin and Stacie, but they did whether to discuss or just to check in. They talked about any and everything, and they confided in one another. To have a bond like that took many years, but they were stronger than ever despite past instances that nearly tore them apart irrevocably.

After their early morning meal and a few drinks, Beca headed inside to use the restroom. Stacie was outside talking with everyone, more so Desheng's squad as well as DGK's for some odd reason. The DJ blew it off, venturing into the house. When she exited the bathroom, she found a certain redhead in the living room inspecting family photos, a faint smile on her lips.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked curiously, grabbing another beer from the box beside the kitchen island before returning to the living room.

Chloe was slightly startled, but she only smiled. "You were an adorable baby."

She smirked. "I don't even know why he has those up in here. I told him to take them down."

"He's proud of you, Becs. He wants to show you off."

"Well, show my teenage or adult self off, not my infant ass."

She giggled. "It's something to be proud of." Beca made no comment, swigging her beer. Chloe now looked at her. "You did really well out there. I was impressed. It was a pretty long race though."

"Yeah, well it's a big city, and we had to tour the whole thing."

"How did you make it out of that crash? It's already all over the news I bet with those choppers in the air."

"Quick turn. I led them right into it. I had to."

"So that's a casual thing?"

"Yup, it happens. You do what you have to do."

"For millions, right?"

Beca sighed. "For pride, respect, our name."

"Hey, I'm not trying to be on the offensive. I just - wanna know."

"Yeah, I know it isn't ideal. Yeah, someone could get killed, but honestly. That's one guy I couldn't care any less for. He would be lucky to die in that crash, I guarantee you."

"Yeah, it's hard not to hate him the way he strutted around at the last two races."

"Yeah, he isn't a smart guy. You can buy the fastest car in the world, but this sport is five percent speed, ninety-five percent mental capacity. If you don't know what you're doing, or if you have anything less than nerves of steel, you'll never win."

"So what was that last stretch against Luke?"

She smirked now. "That was the five percent speed."

She chuckled. "It was pretty intense. It's good though that you guys don't let it get between you."

"We're family. We grew up together. We have our spats and shit, but it's never big. He's my brother. I have his back like he has mine. He changed routes to help take some heat off of me out there. We have each other's back."

"Well, that's good. You've always been that way though, huh? Selfless?"

"Yeah, I have. It's in our nature, how we were raised. We put family before anything, even ourselves. It's the code."

"It's a good code to live by. Have you been doing okay though? You've been seeming a bit off lately at work and stuff."

Beca shrugged. "Eh, just tired. Working a lot in the shop and with music, so it's catching up to me, but I'll be okay."

"Well, if you need help with anything, I'm here."  
Beca only nodded, slamming down her beer. "Well, I'll see you later. I need to get home, get some rest. I'll see you at work tonight though."

"Yeah, I should probably get home too."

Beca returned outside, searching for Stacie in the crowd. The sun was now peaking over the misty horizon, the sky a deep purple. She strode across the yard, but before she went any further, her uncle Brian threw an arm around her. He said nothing, steering her towards the slope of the hill in the yard.

"You did good, Nephew," he sighed. "I'm proud."

"Thanks for coming," she replied, patting his back.

"I wouldn't miss it. Jack fell asleep pretty quickly, but he was excited to see it."

Beca chuckled. "Are you gonna let him race, Uncle Brian? When he's older?"

The man shrugged. "It's his choice. I mean, I wouldn't want him into half the shit we were into, but if he chooses to race, I'll help him out, teach him the ropes and keep him out of trouble."

"You know, before - Stacie lost the baby, I - I wondered that sometimes. I guess, I really got into the whole idea of having a family, you know, and I started asking myself those questions."

"You will. You'll ask them for a long time once that time comes when you're expecting. Yeah, Letty told Mia about what happened. I'm really sorry, but you know what, B? You showed a lot of heart willing to take care of that baby with her."

"I couldn't just leave her like that."

"Yeah, but being supportive is one thing. Being involved is an entirely different entity, you know. You weren't just planning on being a supporter or like an uncle or aunt or whatever." He chuckled. "You were gonna be a parent, and that's saying a lot. Not many would do that. Still, when it comes time for you two to really start a family, you're gonna question yourself. You're gonna lay in bed at night and think over your past, present and future, but I'll tell you now. Don't think too much. I was so scared when Mia got pregnant because you know me, my history, about my parents, you know. I was scared I would be like my dad, leaving my son to fend for himself to where he didn't remember a damn thing about me like I didn't remember anything about my dad. I didn't have one, so how could I be one? It terrified me, but I had help. I learned a lot in those nine months, did some soul searching. You're not gonna be perfect especially the first time around, but as long as you stick together, you'll be fine. Mia always supported me through it all, and she never doubted me or let me doubt myself. As for racing, well. Our kids are going to get into things, find passion for things, and they're gonna be our seeds. Therefore, they may follow in our footsteps. They may not. All we can do is support them and keep their head straight, make sure that what they're doing is good for them. Racing isn't the safest sport, but if they love it, we can help them master it and keep the risk to a minimal. You'll discuss it for years before he or she's grown up, but just trust in their judgement, and they'll trust in yours."

She smiled. "Thanks, Uncle Brian. I get it now."

He suddenly paused, shoving her with a quirked eyebrow. "Are you trying to tell me that-"

"No! We're not ready. Not yet, but - I wanna have a family with her. I know I do, so when it's time, I wanna be at least partially prepared, you know."

He nodded. "Yeah, just take your time though. You're young, and you have time so... Just remember this. You're gonna be the first role model he ever has. Before you can do right by him, you have to do right by yourself."

* * *

Beca at last found Stacie talking to several guys near the tree in the back. She strode over, accepting the offered hand shakes and high fives from the men.

"You ready to go, Baby?" she asked Stacie.

"Oh, you're with B?" DGK asked. "Wow, winner takes all, huh?"

"Maybe you should work a bit harder," Stacie suggested playfully.

He scanned her up and down, Beca narrowing her eyes at the hunger in his. "I definitely will."

She patted his shoulder. "Good. See you next year then."

"Why wait until next year?"

"You'll be waiting longer than a year," Beca returned curtly, taking Stacie's hand. "Trust me."

"Oh, the king's a bit possessive, huh?" He snorted. "Share the love, B."

"She been sharing," another man chuckled, and Beca gritted her teeth, set on walking away. "Those legs have been around, man."

"Well, Stacie, I'll catch you at the club then."

"Bye, boys," she called over her shoulder as Beca led her away.

The taller brunette was slightly tipsy, and Beca was slightly angry, but the DJ was much too tired to say more about it. So what, Stacie hadn't mentioned she was in a relationship? DGK was a North Atlanta boy, and he rarely crossed into Barden. The couple bade their family good night as well as Aubrey, Amy and CR before heading out to the Charger parked up front. Osiris would be transferring her winnings over to her in the morning, and that would give them means to begin searching for their new home. She couldn't be excited right now however. Beca just needed some sleep. Plus, she had just experienced her first legit case of jealousy, and who the hell in the world, much less Beca Mitchell, could be happy about that? Yeah, sleep was definitely a top priority right now.

"Baby, we should probably stop for gas," Stacie noted aloud as they reversed.

Beca looked down at the meter, and she realized that Stacie was right. They wouldn't even make it home on what they had, and she had not been paying attention to it all day. She nodded as Stacie slid a hand onto her thigh, heading for the closest gas station. She pulled in, but before she could get out, Stacie jerked her back by the front of her jacket to face her.

"Hey," she husked. "I'm proud of you."

Beca smirked. "I know."

"You were amazing, Baby. I knew you would take it again."

"Thanks."

Stacie pressed their lips together in a fiery kiss before releasing the DJ, and the shorter brunette headed inside to pay. Stacie stepped out of the car to open the gas tank's door, watching through the store window for the cue to start pumping. Her eyebrows raised slightly as Beca leaned against the counter, and it sure did look like she was flirting with the tall, curvy blonde behind the counter. Beca wouldn't think so, but Stacie was already convinced. The blonde then leaned over the counter closer to her face then put a hand to _her_ DJ's cheek, and Stacie's eyebrows rocketed upwards as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"B!" the clerk, Allison, greeted when the DJ appeared at the counter. "I heard you won the race tonight! Congrats, Boo. I wanted to go, but I had to work."

"Yeah, it was pretty intense," Beca smirked, pulling out her wallet and handing over a crisp hundred-dollar bill over before leaning on the counter. "I haven't been in here in awhile."

"Shit, I haven't seen you since you graduated."

"Oh, yeah. Our last accounting class together."

"Yeah, I'm working here part-time for right now, but I have one more semester before I get that degree." She leaned over the counter now after initiating the pump flow. "Now I've been hearing that you're still Barden's Beast in the bedroom. How's that been working out?"

She chuckled. "It was working out just fine. You would know, right?"

She moaned in spite of herself, her eyes rolling back, and Beca smiled smugly. "Last year's Christmas party at the SBT house. Oh, yes, I would know."

Beca smirked. "Yeah, well that's how it continued for a long time, but, not anymore."

"What?" she gasped. "Why?"

"I'm settled down. I'm a one-woman stallion now."

"Oh, no, say it ain't so!"

She chortled. "Yes, it's so. You remember Stacie?"

"The tall one with the boobs, right? Your bestie?"

Beca snorted. "Yeah, that's her."

"What! But she was - you guys are together now? Like really together?"

Beca nodded. "Like really together."

"Wow, that's so crazy. Well, as long as you're happy though, right?"

"That's right, and I am."

"Aw, well I'm happy for you too." She now patted Beca's cheek. "Okay, Tiger, you're all set."

"Thanks, Ally, have a good one."

"You too, Boo!"

Beca exited the store to find Stacie leaning against the car, eyes zoned out across the lot. She cocked an eyebrow, surveying her girlfriend a moment.

"You gonna pump the gas?" the DJ smirked, but Stacie did not respond, and that smirk fell away. "Baby? What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. No, I'm fine."

"Okay, well you can get back in the car. I'll finish this up."

Stacie did not object, sliding back into the passenger seat and closing the door while Beca grabbed the gas nozzle, inserting it. When she finished pumping, she returned inside to retrieve her change, and Stacie watched her like a hawk.

"I'm back," Beca sighed, approaching the counter.

"I figured you would be," Allison shot back playfully, handing over the change. "There you go."

"Thanks. Later."

"Bye."

The tension was palpable when Beca slid back into the car, but judging by the look on her girlfriend's face, it was best not to delve into it now. Besides, she had no idea what could have caused the spontaneous loss of content. Stacie could never hide emotions from her, but bless her soul, she continued to try. The DJ could read irritation and exhaustion there in her eyes, and with being so weary herself, she would not ask just yet. When they arrived home, Stacie stepped out of the car with a sigh. Beca opened the house door for her, following the taller brunette into her bedroom. They were silent as they disrobed, Stacie going off to wash up and Beca following to brush her teeth. They did this silently as well, but after a few moments of sideways glances in the mirror at her girlfriend, Beca couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?" Stacie asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Even with soap all over you're damn face, you're beautiful," Beca grinned with a mouth full of toothpaste before spitting it out.

And Stacie at last cracked a smile, her woes of only moments ago dissolving with one look at that dopey, foamy grin. When they finished washing up, they slid into bed, and the DJ pulled her girlfriend into her arms. This was the ending of a perfect night in Beca's mind. She just wanted to sleep, but seconds later, Stacie's hands were roaming along her body, her lips trailing down her jawline and neck slowly. Beca smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Go to sleep, Babe," she whispered.

"You're supposed to put me to bed," the taller brunette retorted against her skin.  
She smirked. "I can't even keep my eyes open."

"Come on, Mitchell. Where's all that ADHD energy?"

The DJ scoffed. "Spent with the rest of it."

Stacie's hand shot down into her boxers, and she groaned as her package was seized. "Are you sure you don't have any lying around?"

"Positive."

"Baby," she whined.

"Baby, I promise that I will make it up to you after a power nap."

The taller girl pouted, but Beca's eyes were shut. "Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"How about I just..."

The DJ's mind was rather foggy at this point in time, so when Stacie trailed off, she was sure that her brain had just shut down. Nope, that wasn't it at all. Seconds later, soft, full lips encased her member, and her eyes snapped open as she gripped the sheets beside her, releasing a deep groan.

"Babe," she breathed, looking down at her girlfriend. "What are you-"

"Wake up call," Stacie mumbled, not halting her ministrations.

Beca flopped back onto the pillow though her hips instinctively lifted off of the bed.

"Babe, come on, I don't -" She was cut off as another groan escaped her, and she gritted her teeth. "Stacie! Oh my God."

The taller brunette had now adopted a rhythm, working up and down over Beca's shaft, and their was nothing more to be said. The way that her tongue and lips and hand were maneuvering right now, there was nothing Beca could really do. Her body was rigid as she was slowly drowned in lust and pleasure. She came all too soon, but Stacie did not flinch. When the DJ heard her gulp, she was aroused once more. Yes, her girlfriend was aware that would happen. Once she had the DJ riled up, she crawled back up towards her, straddling the DJ and sliding down onto her muscle. Beca gripped her hips subconsciously, fighting both sleep and desire at this point. She had no idea which way to go, but Stacie was doing all the work. How could this girl be so energetic so late at night? Or rather, so early in the morning? Beca was seconds away from passing out. Her body movements slowed down, hands going limp, but Stacie only ground into her harder. Harder as in it began to hurt.

"Baby," she whimpered. "I-"

Then Stacie switched up the tempo, and once again, Beca was choked into silence by a moan. She bucked upwards into her girlfriend who was now moaning and yelping with each descent, and all that the DJ could do was allow her to do what she pleased. Well, for as long as she could keep her eyes open. She wanted it. She really did, but exhaustion was not one to be fucked with. Soon, she was losing consciousness against her will, and Stacie could only grind so hard. She knew that Beca was falling asleep, but she continued until she herself fell over the edge. Beca jolted awake albeit barely at her convulsions, her hips automatically shooting upwards again in three quick motions. In her state, it was enough to expel her nerves into her girlfriend before her body went lax. Seconds later, she was asleep. Stacie, now panting heavily, rolled over and curled into the sleeping DJ's side. She pulled Beca's arms around her. Should she be worried? Should she be concerned that Beca had flirted with the clerk then come home and tried to refuse her? In reality, no, not at all because that isn't what happened. In Stacie's reality, yes. She should be because even though she believed she had fully healed, she hadn't. Doubts and insecurities remained, and the more she acted like her old self, the more she saw Beca act like _her _old self. Still neither would voice concern because that's not how the old Stacie and Beca worked, right? Oh, boy, this could cause a problem, but many had already proposed the question of what would come when the healing concluded and they were reintroduced to their best friend.


	13. In The Name of Love

**_A/N: So...All feelings are the same I guess, and that's to be expected. Yeah, our girls have to work it out, but they do have to go through a few bumps in the road to get there. Yes, theyre not being all too smart, but Beca will have some insight here, and it isn't like our girls talked all that much to begin with. Being best friends was different for them. They acted, not spoke. But here we go. Everyone ok though? Everyone really said the same thing, but there wasnt much insight. i appreciate those that did so. But let's how we take this_**

**_Song: Fragile - Tech N9ne ft. Kendall Morgan & Kendrick Lamar_**

* * *

_You said you'd never ever break... down_

_But here I am sweeping... pieces off of the ground_

_You said you'd never, ever play... to crowds_

_But I've seen you hoping to play songs to them now_

_I've spent all night long scared of tomorrow, I broke my alarm_

_Everything is almost lost, pick it up slow, before it's gone..._

_We're fragile_

_(Wish I'd have known)_

_I never thought I'd be so fragile_

_(You're not alone)_

_If it didn't break before, it's about to_

_(We've been here before)_

_I don't ever want to change_

_I'm fragile_

_I don't ever want..._

_I don't ever..._

* * *

When you find yourself on a destructive path...Okay, pause. That's the point. You _find _yourself on one, meaning that, more often than not, you're already on it before you either realize it or acknowledge it. It happens to everyone at one point in some aspect of their life or another. It's natural. It makes us human, and we make mistakes. One thing that should have been addressed when starting a relationship with your best friend is the fact that though you say you'll always be best friends, make sure that you demonstrate that. Best friends talk to one another, confide in one another. They don't withhold information whether it be mental, physical or emotional. Yeah, well. It isn't always easy, especially not for two girls who never really spoke to begin with. They acted, rarely vocalized, and that was the basis of their foundation. Entering a relationship with your best friend changes things even when you vow that it won't. You want to make a good impression. You want to convey strength and diminish weakness. You want to be strong for each other, forgetting to be strong for yourself before forgetting what strength exactly entails altogether, right? Because talking things out is not a sign of weakness. Quite the contrary, but I guess we may pardon Beca Mitchell and Stacie Conrad because in truth, both were actually pretty oblivious to the turn their relationship was taking. Well, maybe we can help them out.

Weeks have passed since the Circuit of Champions Race, the family surviving Christmas and New Year's immersed in work, and no one has seen any trace of a Carris on Mitchell-Bryant turf. Good. Beca and Stacie have narrowed down their choices of new homes. Good. The single they recorded was now on the Billboard top 100, and that made way for more musical endeavors as Osiris talked about investing in a record label. Good. Yeah, it all sounds so good. Let's read between the lines.

Beca's coming home later, if at all. Stacie's staying out more. If they are home together, Beca's asleep or their rolling around in the sheets, more so the latter because Beca rarely gets to sleep. Beca's not only subconsciously flirting at work, but she is also oblivious to the relentless flirting done with her. However, her girlfriend is not. Her girlfriend sees all, jealousy being an entirely new experience for her. This means she doesn't readily place it as simple jealousy, and she mistakes it for something more because the insecurities stemming from her breakup with Evan and her miscarriage are still up in the mix with the hormones her body is contesting with though she believes they are long gone. Nope. She's afraid that Beca will get tired of carrying her, so in turn, she resorts back to her old ways, and you know what that means. Stacie's flirting and Beca's flirting are on two different levels.

Beca's flirting entails a smirk here and there, some slick talk, and a wink or two. Stacie's? Well, this would include flirty touches, coy smiles, a much more engaging smirk, dancing, provocative clothing and, well, intention. In that, Stacie wins, but Beca doesn't acknowledge it. See, Stacie thinks she's ignoring her, paying attention to every girl _but _her. Beca sees it, but she trusts her girlfriend, so she doesn't make a big deal out of it and suffocate her. It's work. Stacie keeps pushing it, striving for a rise out of Beca. Beca doesn't see that because we all know how dense the DJ can be to things of this origin. Chloe sees it. Aubrey sees it. Hell, everyone else sees it except Beca. Dom and Letty are biding their time before they intervene. Jesse's throwing nervous glances at their DJ. Amy's whispering to CR who's whispering back. No one's quite sure why Beca isn't reacting to Stacie sitting in a patron's lap, especially Stacie. Beca's in her own world in the booth, sleep deprived and on a flimsy auto-pilot. Why does this have to be so complicated? They're together. What more does Stacie want here? Well, she wants Beca to prove she cares while Beca believes that this is exactly what she's doing. Neither are just not going about it the right way, but they don't know that yet, right? Because you have to find yourself _on _a destructive path and not at the sign leading you to it. Right.

Beca made her way down to the bar after another hour, and she took a seat on one of the stools. Chloe hastily prepared a rum and coke, sliding it over to her.

"Thanks, Red," she sighed, and the redhead now took in her appearance.

Beca looked like the makings of a zombie, hooded eyes bloodshot and encircled with darkness. Her face hung, and her shoulders slumped. Still, she offered a small smile before downing the glass.

"You okay there, B?" she asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Beca returned, gesturing for a refill.

Truth was that Beca had been overworking herself, and she had been running on fumes for days now. With the shop, music and Stacie's replenished sexual stamina, she was beat. The thing was that there was no denying that girl even if she wanted to. The taller brunette knew how to get her riled up in seconds flat, and she longed for it in the end. Once she admitted that to herself, there was no stopping them from losing control and submitting to their carnal hunger. It was quickly gaining on her though, yet she pushed it out of her mind.

"B, you look dead," Aubrey now stated, coming over.

"I'm just - lack of sleep, you know, but it's alright," she sighed. She now looked around the bar before returning her gaze to the blonde and redhead before her. "Where's Stacie?"

Aubrey huffed, gesturing behind the DJ to where the taller brunette was plopped in yet another patron's lap, laughing and talking like nothing mattered as she caressed his cheek. Beca nodded slowly, turning back to the counter and downing her drink. Chloe quirked an eyebrow when she gestured for another but acquiesced. Aubrey however was not about to dismiss her friend's behavior or state.

"Lily, put Donald on the decks a bit early," she called into her radio. "B, can you come with me to the back please?"

"Why?" Beca asked innocently, eyes further drooping.

"Come on. I have something to discuss with you."

Beca took one last look over at her girlfriend before following the blonde into her back office. She slumped down in the chair as Aubrey perched upon the desk, eying the DJ skeptically.

"B, are you okay?" she asked, her tone stern.

"Yeah, just tired," Beca yawned now.

"You need to go home and get some rest."

"No, I'm fine."

"Donald's gonna take over early, but you have been in that studio all too much lately. Stacie says you haven't been sleeping at all. You can't do that to yourself."

"I just - I wanna make music. We have the new single dropping soon. I want it to be perfect."

"It'll be better when you can actually keep your eyes open."

Beca blinked rapidly. "I just - damn, I guess sleep wasn't a concern at the time."

"Well, it should be. Look at you. You're a zombie right now. I don't even know how you're functioning at this point."

"Your guess is as good as mine. Okay, well, I guess I'll head home."

"It's Tuesday. It's slow. Have Stacie drive, and you two head home. Spend some real time together. She says she hasn't seen you much outside of work lately."

"Yeah, it's true."

"Well, go on."

"Thanks, Bree."

She slammed the remainder of her drink before heading out of the office to find Stacie. Meanwhile, Stacie was at the bar, talking to Chloe. She had appeared before the redhead moments after the DJ had disappeared.

"Hey, where's B?" she asked Chloe.

"In the back," Chloe returned, filling up two glasses of draft beer.

Stacie quirked an eyebrow. "In the back?"

"Yeah, with Aubrey."

Okay, it's Aubrey. This is nothing to be alarmed nor panicked about. However, Stacie had been so paranoid lately that everyone and everybody posed a threat. She didn't see how this was an issue because she was focused on making everyone else an issue.

"Why?" she asked.

Chloe restrained the scoff itching in her throat. "They were talking. I don't know. Aubrey was worried about her. She looks half asleep."

"Well, she -" _Why was she venting to Chloe?_ "Okay, thanks."

As Stacie turned towards the hall leading to the offices, Beca emerged. She headed up the stairs to retrieve her laptop bag, and Stacie watched her intently. Beca nearly bumped into Ashley on the second floor landing as the bartender delivered Donald's drink. Ashley saw the DJ stumble, and she put out a hand to steady her.

"You okay, B?" she asked, concern lacing her tone.

"Huh?" Beca hummed. "Oh, yeah. Sorry. Just stupid tired. I'm heading home though."

"Yeah, you look like you could use some rest."

"Tell me about it. I don't know how I'm awake right now."

Stacie isn't hearing this conversation. She's only seeing Ashley's hand on Beca's arm, rubbing it softly as they speak. Then there's a smile, and they both enter the booth. She can't see them anymore. Beca shoulders her bag, bumping Donald's fist and patting Ashley's shoulder before exiting once more. She sidles down the stairs, now searching for her girlfriend. Their eyes meet, both narrowed for two different reasons. Beca's tired. Stacie doesn't understand that. Yes, she had been much more energetic in bed lately, but it was only because she felt that Beca was losing interest. Therefore, she did what she did best to retain attention. Sex. That was all she had ever known, so now that old Stacie was reinstated, it was all she could do.

"Hey, Baby," Beca mumbled as she reached her girlfriend. "You ready to go? I'm about to pass out, and since it's slow, Aubrey said they could handle it without us."

"Oh, you're ready to go home?" Stacie asked, Beca oblivious to the sarcasm lacing it.

"Yeah, but can you drive? I can't even keep my eyes open."

"Actually, I'm going out tonight. With some of my sorority sisters."

She wanted to hear Beca say she needed her. She wanted to hear the DJ request and insist on her company. She needed to. She...didn't.

"Oh, okay," the DJ sighed. "Sorry, Baby, I didn't know."

"No, it's fine. You go on home though."

"I just - I'll stay awhile."

Before her anger was exposed, Stacie brushed past her girlfriend, stalking towards the bathroom as Aubrey appeared behind the bar. Beca leaned against the counter heavily. How long had she been awake now? Like seventy hours or some shit? It wasn't that she didn't want the taller girl home. No, that wasn't it. Let's put this into speculation. Stacie is her best friend and her girlfriend now, but she is not one to be controlling. She wants Stacie to live her life. She doesn't want the taller brunette to feel obligated to her at every minute of every day. It was in the same way Stacie didn't want to convey that while she was pregnant or after she lost the baby. She had wanted Beca to indulge in her own life, and now, the DJ wanted the same. Stacie didn't see that. Beca didn't see that she didn't see that. So here we are, the makings of a storm.

"B, what are you still doing here?" Aubrey shot out now, running over to pull Beca closer to the counter as she wobbled. "I told you to-"

"Stacie, uh, she's going out with some friends, so she - can't drive," the DJ yawned.

"So she's staying?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'd take you, but Luke isn't here, so we need a manager on staff."

"That's okay. I think I'll just, uh, go crash in the lounge or something."

"The boxes are filled, B. That convention was in town, remember?"

"Oh, right. The NBC TV show stars or some shit, right?"

"Yeah. Just hold on."

Aubrey could not believe she was doing this. This was not the ideal plan, but Beca was nearly brain dead, and they had no other options when her girlfriend couldn't even take her home. She had no idea where Stacie was anyway, and she was nearing the point of projectile vomit. With a deep breath, she rushed over to Chloe.

"Chloe, listen to me," she said firmly, and the redhead stood at attention. "I have no idea what Stacie's deal is, but she won't take B home, and B's about to collapse. Can you please drive her? Just do that and come back please. I beg of you."  
"Aubrey, no," Chloe shook her head vigorously. "Stacie will kill us both."  
"Well, she doesn't want to drive her, and I can't leave. I'm the manager on staff. Just take my car, take her home, and I'll handle Stacie once I find her."

"But, Bree, I can't-"  
"That's an order, Chloe."  
"You're - sure?" The redhead held fear in her eyes.

"Yes, we're out of options."  
"Okay, I guess."

Aubrey handed the redhead her keys, and Chloe rounded the counter to get Beca. The DJ's eyes were only opened slightly.

"Come on, B, we're taking you home," she sighed, relieving the DJ of her bag and pulling it over her own shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I just need - sleep," Beca huffed out.

"Come on."

The alcohol was probably the worst idea on the planet, three drinks heavy on the rum in such quick succession in her state. With no food in her stomach and no sleep in her system, she was certainly feeling it. Her legendary tolerance could not save her now. Chloe aided her out of the club, oblivious to all of those nosey patrons who were waiting on the day that both Beca and Stacie were back on the market fulfilling their fantasies. Chloe helped her into the car before getting in herself, and they left the club with haste. Beca was asleep the moment she had effectively buckled her seatbelt. Light snores filled the cab, and Chloe couldn't help but smile. She had always loved hearing those soft snores in the comforts of her apartment, the first time being the night of their ICCA championship celebration at the old pool. It wasn't a full blown snort like others, but a light whistle in the silence. It was adorable, but Chloe could not focus on that now. She was taking her boss home, well dropping her boss off at home. Yeah, that sounded better.

Stacie emerged from the bathroom and headed back to the bar. She had cooled down, and now she only wanted to get her baby home, get her into bed as per her girlfriend duty. When Aubrey spotted her, she waved her over quickly.

"Come on, Stace, I need some help back here," the blonde ordered, filling glasses.

"Where's B?" the taller brunette asked.

"She went home."

"She drove?" Aubrey didn't answer right away as she busied herself with cashing in a tab, and Stacie now surveyed the bar before her eyes locked on Aubrey. "Bree, where's Chloe?"

The blonde sighed. "She took my car to drive Beca home."

"What?" That anger returned. "You let her drive Beca home?"

Aubrey now turned on her, closing the distance between them to hiss at her without the patrons listening in.

"Stacie, you didn't wanna take her home, and she was about to collapse here!"

"That doesn't mean you send her home with Chloe when you know-"

"I had no choice, Stace. I couldn't find you. I don't know what the hell your problem is. You're over there rubbing on some guy's lap while your girlfriend, your _best friend, _is suffering from sleep deprivation then I couldn't find you to ask why you refused to take her home! I had to watch out for my friend because obviously her girlfriend couldn't!"

"You have no idea what the hell's going on, Aubrey, and that's no-"

"Not now, Stacie. We can talk about it later."

The finality in her tone froze Stacie, and before she could recover, Aubrey stalked off. The brunette stood there, her imagination running wild with all of the possibilities of what was happening in her home at that precise moment. Well, here's what happened. Chloe pulled into Beca's driveway, shaking her slightly in order to awaken her.

"B, we're here," she whispered. "Come on."

"Five more minutes, Babe," the brunette grumbled, and Chloe half cried, half grinned at this.

"B, come on."

"No."

"Where are your keys?" Beca did not answer. "Beca!"

The DJ now jolted awake, looking around in confusion.

"Wha - Chloe?" she asked now, locking eyes with the redhead.

"Come on. I drove you home. Go inside and get to bed."

"Oh. Thanks, Chlo. You're a life saver. I would have crashed."

"You kinda did crash," the redhead giggled.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"No, it's okay."

Beca reached in her pocket and extracted her keys. "Can you - unlock the door?"

"Yeah, of course."

Once Chloe had the door open, she helped Beca out of the car and inside to her room. The moment Beca hit the bed, she was out like a light, and Chloe smirked. She removed the DJ's sneakers and the headphones still around her neck, setting her laptop bag on the desk. She then left the house, and that was it. She returned to the bar, knowing what she was returning to and hoping she was wrong. No, she was right.

The moment she entered the back door, Stacie had her shoved into one of the offices. The redhead stumbled into the desk before straightening up. She would not meet the brunette's gaze, her voice timid.

"Stacie, I-"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing! I don't care what Aubrey said, you should know your fucking place!"

"Stacie, she was barely able to function, and you wanted her to drive?"

"That is my girlfriend, and what happens between us is none of your business!"

Chloe now looked up, her own anger rising as well. "Stacie, you fucking ditched her! What kind of girlfriend does that!"

Stacie scoffed. "Look in the mirror! I'll show you one!"

"Okay, and you're supposed to be better than me, right? You ditched her to go out when she can barely fucking stand! What the hell is your problem? She asks you to take her home, you take her home! She needed you! You're supposed to be her best friend!"

"I am!"

"Then why the hell didn't you take her home! She wasn't even conscious, Stacie! I'm not arguing with you about this. I took her home. I came back. End of story. I don't see why you're so paranoid. You won, remember?"

"Yeah, that's right. I did, so you stay the fuck away from her!"

"Then do your fucking job!"

* * *

Stacie left the club soon after, Aubrey having no complaints whatsoever with the redhead and brunette back at each other's throats. She had expected as much, but she had been forced to make an executive decision. When the taller brunette arrived home, parking the Charger in the garage, she found Beca splayed out in bed fast asleep. Her blinding rage began to dissolve immediately. She could never deny just how adorable the tiny brunette was when she slept, face squished against the pillow with her hair over half of it like a curtain, light snores emanating from her miniature figure. Yes, she should have just taken Beca home when asked. She had not played that well at all. She decided that she would have to make it up to her, cook her a nice dinner that would be ready when she awoke. It was still early, just past five, so she had the time. She placed a light kiss on the DJ's temple before returning to the kitchen. Yes, that was her baby, and she was going to take care of her although it would probably be in everyone's best interest if she also took care of herself.

When Beca awoke, the sky was dark. She rolled over, blinking her eyes and trying to recall how she had wound up in bed. She was still in her attire that she had worn to the club save for her sneakers, which were placed nicely beside the bed and her earphones laying on the desk. She shrugged it off, sitting up slowly and looking around. Empty. Oh, right. Stacie had gone out. Again. Then...what was that delectable smell wafting from the kitchen? She raised an eyebrow as she stood, and she suddenly remembered who had driven her home. Had Chloe stayed? No, no way. That would never fly with anyone. Someone would have come in and beat her to a pulp, well unless Stacie would blow that off too for a sorority party.

Beca made her way into the kitchen cautiously, and what she found elicited a sigh of relief. Stacie stood before the stove, earbuds in her ears as she swayed to the music and finished up dinner. Beca leaned against the door frame, a small smile playing at her lips. They hadn't seen much of each other lately, but still. Beca found herself falling in love all over again each time she came home or woke up to her girlfriend. It was like her own little piece of Heaven here with Stacie, one she would never have her fill of.

The taller brunette now spun around, and she jumped when she saw the DJ standing there. The shorter brunette smirked now, moving further into the kitchen to pull her girlfriend into her arms.

"You scared me," Stacie gasped as she removed her earbuds.

"You scared me too," Beca replied. "I thought you went out."

"Well, I knew I should be here when you weren't feeling well, and I'm sorry I didn't just come home to begin with, Baby."

"Naw, Babe, you don't have to apologize. I want you to go out and have fun. I want you happy."

"I just want you."

Beca smiled now, refraining from some smart ass comment as she nuzzled into the taller girl's chest. Stacie wrapped her arms around the DJ's neck, kissing the crown of her head.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Starved," Beca mumbled into her chest, tickling Stacie and causing her to giggle.

"Well, I made chicken Alfredo."

Beca shot up now. "Really?"

"Yup. Sit down. I'll serve you."

"I love you, Baby."

"I love you too. So much."

Beca met Aubrey the following day for lunch, and they sat in a small cafe near the shop where Beca had to be after their meeting. Aubrey eyed the DJ now as tsshe sipped her coffee, registering her appearance. She looked refreshed and wide awake today, a complete one eighty from yesterday.

"You feeling better?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, great," Beca replied with a smile. "Thanks for looking out for me, Bree, and don't worry. Stacie isn't mad about the whole 'Chloe driving me home' thing."

"I know she probably should be, but I had no other choice."

"I know, and it was fine. We didn't even talk. I crashed in the car."

Aubrey set her cup down now, clasping her hands. "Becs, don't you - think it's a bit much what Stacie's doing? There's flirting and then there's provoking, and I'm not sure-"

"Bree, it's okay. I trust her, like I said. I know anyone else would flip out, but I know Stacie. That's her nature, how she's always been. I'm fine with it as long as she keeps the boundaries."

"Yeah, I just - I don't know. She seems as if it's all intentional, like she's trying to prove some kind of point or something."

"I guess - I don't know. She's been - different since that whole thing with Evan and his brothers at the house. I don't think it's bad though. I expected her to break all over again, but she didn't. I guess that maybe she has to prove to herself that she can be okay. Maybe she's expecting it all to happen again. I mean, it won't. I'm not him. I won't hurt her, but that's her defense, you know. She hated feeling anything less than herself after it, and if she hadn't gotten pregnant, him leaving probably wouldn't have been as big a deal. Before she can change and settle in though, she has to fully heal and be herself again, and I won't smother her. I'm here regardless."

Aubrey smiled. "You know, you are so much more than that cynical alt girl you were in college."

Beca smirked. "Yeah, but admit it. You still wanna strangle me sometimes."

"Yes, but why?"

The DJ rolled her eyed good naturedly. "Because I wouldn't be me if you didn't."

"How many times must I remind you?"

"Too many times." The two chuckled. "Hey, if it's any consolation, you're so much more than the uptight puking machine you used to be."

"Well, I can thank you for that."

"You still haven't talked to your dad though, huh?"

"No. I talked to my mom a few times, but that's about it."

"Yeah, how is she?"

"Still living under his fist."

"I guess that's how Stacie's dad his. Her parents were always so caught up in their psyche that they never had time for her. Skipping graduation and everything else, and he listened to all of Lisa's bullshit. You know, we can thank her mother for how she grew up. That bitch used to make Stacie watch x-rated movies for 'educational purposes'. She was a sick woman, and she transferred that to Stace, but - Stacie had a much bigger heart than that. She didn't completely turn into her mother. She could love when given the chance."

"And you gave her the chance."

"Exactly."

"What if she - decided that she didn't wanna settle down yet, B? What would happen?"

Beca sighed, maintaining composure because she couldn't be completely honest. "Look, it's gonna work out. I made a promise to her when I first asked her to be with me. If it doesn't work out, we go back to being friends. We have to. I can't break that promise. I'll soldier through it."

"Could you?"

She chuckled bitterly, her resolve cracking. "I really don't know. I would have to, you know. That's what it comes down to. I'm in love with her, yes. I don't honestly think I could handle seeing her with anyone else much less everyone else, but I would keep my promise. I would grit and bare it if it made her happy, and I'd be there for her."

"Could you revert back to those ways?"

"I don't know. Maybe. It isn't like I've had the urge to. She's more than enough for me, and I guess, if I had to deal with that disappointment, I would just submerge myself in work. I'm halfway there anyway, you know."

"That isn't healthy, Sweetie."

"No, I know. Worse comes to worse, I end up marrying you out of convenience."

The blonde snorted as Beca smirked. "Yeah, wouldn't that be a sight?"

"Speaking of which, you and Benji? What's going on?"

"Well, we've been going on dates. He's really sweet and all, and I don't know. It could work, but we haven't certified anything yet. I'm not used to dating either, so I guess we're all trying it out at the same time."

"That's all you can do, right?"

"Can I just commend you on being so selfless? You know, you are amazing, B. People look to you for guidance for good reason. You are so smart and benevolent that it's inspiring. I know that you would crawl through the mud for Stacie the way you would have for Chloe, and I - I just really wanna see you happy. You've really become my best friend. I'd do anything to help you be happy because you've been sacrificing for everyone else for so long."

"Aw, Bree, come on," Beca groaned as her cheeks flushed, eliciting a giggle from the blonde. "Don't do that. Don't get all sentimental and shit on me. I can't handle that."

"I'm being serious. You deserve everything that you're willing to give to everyone else and then some because you appreciate the smallest victories. I mean, you're sitting here telling me that if Stacie, your best friend and other half, walked in right now and called it off, you would still be by her side?"

Beca pondered the wording a moment before nodding, her eyes meeting Aubrey's. "Yeah, I would because my misery never wanted company. It doesn't. My mom's misery vied for company, and I was the victim. Stacie's mom wanted the same from her. Stacie's dad stayed so that they could drown together. My dad wouldn't be the company, but he also pulled me out the first chance he got. He's strong for it. I'd save Stacie if I had to. I'd pull her out, not drag her down. You know me, Bree. I don't love a lot. Even when I do, I'd never utter the words to many. Luke and my brothers know I love them through my actions. My uncles and aunts know the same. I was made in my dad's image because though he doesn't say it often, we know it's there. It's just - I don't want to be that person because honestly. I shouldn't have to be. If someone loves me, prove it to me. I shouldn't have to _make _you stay. If I forced her to stay, that would only contradict the purpose."

"And that's why you have always intrigued me. There's so much more beneath all of this, this badass reputation and tough guy attitude. We're lucky to be in your circle, Becs. Just - if it came down to it, I don't want you to forget that. I don't want you to think you have to bare anything on your own, and you have more than just Stacie. I'm looking out for you two. I have been for almost four years now."

"Yeah, I know, and I'm not too high and mighty to admit that, acknowledge it. I'm glad that I let you see that side of me, Bree. You're a good ally to have."

Aubrey scoffed. "Please. You kept me around for my body."

Beca snorted. "That was a plus, but no. Really, you're amazing."

"Thank you."

Beca sighed, now looking down at her lap as she fidgeted, and Aubrey knew that it was time.

"Thank God," she breathed.

Beca's eyes shot up in confusion. "What?"

"You wanna say it, Mitchell, say it. You've been bullshitting more for like half an hour. Fess up."

Beca was in awe. "God, how do you do that?"

"You know I read you like a Dr. Seuss book. Now, out with it."

"I'm scared," she blurted out,no longer able to hold it in. "I'm scared that if I stop her or cut in, she'll be angry, and it'll ruin us. I'm scared that if I do that, she'll be forced to tell me the truth, and the truth won't be - what I want it to be."

"You're afraid that she'll admit she doesn't want this relationship." Beca nodded, blinking back tears as Aubrey reached over and gripped her hand. "B, look at me." Beca looked up slowly. "Trust me when I say this. Never in a million years will a beautiful lie feel better than the ugly truth. It will hurt either way, but the quicker you rip the band-aid off, the quicker the pain subsides. You wanna hear the good news though?"

Beca scoffed. "Please!"

Aubrey giggled. "For all you know, the truth will set you free, and it will be everything you ever wanted to hear. Either way though, it's what you _need _to hear."

"And what if I'm right?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Then I guess you better put a ring on my finger and get it over with."

Beca chortled as did Aubrey. "I love you, Bree. Thanks."

"I love you too, and you're welcome."

"Next time though? Just fucking tell me I'm bullshitting. It gets harder and harder to lie to you."

The blonde smirked. "Deal."

And Beca knew that no matter what had happened or would happen since that conclusion of her freshman year in college, she would always be in good company. The people that had been drafted into her ranks were hand-picked for the best of qualities. She adored Aubrey in so many aspects. Despite what her father believed, Aubrey Posen had her shit together, and Beca was lucky that they were as close as they were. When it all came crashing down, she was never alone, and in that, she found solace.


	14. Pull the Trigger, It May Kill Me

**_A/N: Okay so pretty down to business, right? They're being stupid. They need to talk, point blank. No one else can help them but them, but you know. But umm FOREWARNING. Big chapter. You've been asking about this since like chapter 3 lol but you know, here it goes. This changes everything, right? I just need you to trust me_**

**_Song: How You Gonna Act Like That - Tyrese_**

* * *

_It seems like just the other day that we hooked up_

_(I was ridin', you was walkin' and I swooped you up)_

_From that moment on I knew you were the one, yeah_

_(It took us about a decade, but we fell in love)_

_We would sit and talk for hours about anything_

_(You hang up, no, you hang up, on three hang up)_

_I bought your whip, you paid our rent, and we had everything_

_(Said you'd always be my rider then you bounce)_

_Girl, I never thought that lovin' you would hurt_

_(I did everything a good man would to make it work)_

_Girl, you should have told me you had second thoughts_

_(Like before I put the down on the house we bought)_

_Now I'm thinkin' you and me was a mistake_

_(But then it hits me and I'm missing all the love we made)_

_Girl, I know that we've been goin' through some things, yeah_

_(But the sun is always shining even when it rains, oh)_

_I'll be the one you kick it to_

_I'll be the one that misses you_

_I'll be the one to ease your pain_

_I'll be the one you won't regret_

_And you'll be the one who can't forget_

_You'll be the one that's innocent_

_You'll be the one I can't deny_

_You'll be the one that makes me cry, baby_

_You know I'm willing to do anything_

_Just to keep you in my heart_

_I messed around and gave up everything_

_I thought we'd never part (Yes, I did, baby)_

_I was a player and made the choice to give my heart to you_

_And I gotta keep it that way_

_How you gonna up and leave me now_

_How you gonna act like that _

_How you gonna change it up _

_we just finished makin' up_

_How you gonna act like that (But I need you)_

_How you gonna act like we don't be makin' love_

_You know we be tearing it up, breakin' stuff, that ghetto love_

_How you gonna trip, how could you forget_

_How you gonna act like that_

* * *

"When do you know you're ready?" Beca asked, not looking at her uncles but keeping her eyes trained on the city below.

They sat atop the Maryvale peak that housed the circuit, just the three of them overlooking Barden. They had been moving boxes and furniture all day from Beca's condo to their new house at the base of the hills, a beautiful four-bedroom, two-story structure with a lush four acres of land, an indoor pool and a two-floor garage. The basement was as large as the floors above it, perfect for a studio once the DJ had it insulated. Stacie had been out with Kristin, her aunts, and the girls all day choosing decor and other small things to put in the house. They were also planning a house-warming party the following night, and Beca loved seeing the excitement in her girlfriend's eyes. Something else was on her mind tonight however. Her uncles could sense it, and they had brought her out to relax and possibly ease it out of her. They had gone from talking about cars to music to the club until the conversation gradually gained depth. Now life in general had become the topic, and Beca's indecision about asking the question on her tongue had been dwindling. Her uncles had waited patiently for it, keeping it light until she broke. On this bout of silence, it had been evident that the DJ was about to do so. Then the question, albeit rather vague, had been dropped. The two men took a moment before rushing into it. Brian uncapped another beer, taking a swig and handing one to Dom and Beca.

"Ready for what?" Dom questioned cautiously.

"Marriage," she sighed after a moment's pause, and her two uncles glanced at one another over her head inconspicuously. "When are you ready?"

"It varies from person to person," Brian replied. "It's a big step, a very big step, but remember this. Marriage is not a solution, for anything. It's a commitment. It's the gift for coming up with solutions, not the solution itself."

"B, we know that you're getting a bit worried," Dom huffed now, and Beca shot him a sideways glance. "You can't hide it from us. We've known you all your life. Stacie's - being Stacie again, but marrying her won't resolve any doubt if you don't just talk it out."

"I'm not worried," Beca scoffed though her words held no conviction. "She's Stacie. That's exactly it. I know she wouldn't do anything. I just - I wanna know when. I know I wanna spend my life with her. We will either way, but I know that no one else will ever come before her."

"And that's good. If you're sure of that then you're ready for that commitment, but it takes two. The question is, 'is _she _ready for that commitment?'. You have to know. She has to be sure. It won't work any other way. You knew it would come, the day when she wouldn't be that broken shell of a girl anymore and she would be one hundred percent again, but you can't just turn the other cheek to it because you've fabricated justification. It doesn't matter if that's who she was. She has to make that commitment to not only love you but respect you, respect herself."

The DJ nodded now, slamming her beer. "Yeah, I understand, but do you think - that this can work?"

"You ask that a lot, B," Dom sighed. "If you're asking that, that leads me to question what the hell's going on because we're on the outside looking in. You have to be able to see that for yourself, and if you have to ask, you're probably not ready. You have to be able to answer that question affirmatively before you can take the next step."

Beca nodded again, eyes still trained on the horizon. The truth she refused to disclose was that she was in fact slightly alarmed by Stacie's coquettish ways. They had been gradually building, and though they were familiar, they weren't exactly comforting in the DJ's eyes. After a few silent moments, Brian smirked, nudging her with his shoulder. She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, let's see it," the blonde man urged, and Beca chuckled. "I know you have it with you, fucker, now show us."

"You can't hide shit from us, B," Dom now added. "You should know that."

She shook her head with a small smile, but she obliged, reaching into her pocket and extracting a small scarlet box, handing it over to Brian. Dom leaned over as he popped open the top to reveal a platinum band adorned with a large diamond solitaire in the center. Two smaller stones flanked it, an immaculate arrangement with the stones twinkling in the moonlight. Brian and Dom looked at one another and nodded. Dom wrapped an arm around Beca's shoulders as Brian continued to inspect the engagement ring.

"That isn't just a ring, Nephew," the larger man explained. "That's everything. That one little band is you pledging your life and everything in it to that woman. It took me years to do it, and it only makes us stronger, so just understand that you don't have to rush it. It means a whole lot more than time or money or any of that."

"I know, and I'm ready," Beca nodded firmly. "I never thought I would get married. A long time ago, seeing my dad and Anna split, I was sure I'd never put myself in that position. Even with Chloe, I never expected this, but seeing my mom and dad _now_, seeing you and Aunt Letty or Uncle Brian and Aunt Mia, you know. I know that's what I want. I want to commit. I want to put a ring on her finger so that she knows she's worth the title. She never thought anyone would commit to her, not even me, and I want to give her the world. I want to pledge myself to her for all to see. I want her and everyone else to know that I'm hers so that she doesn't have to be scared about being mine."

"Then just make sure this isn't a long-term proposal on a one-moment decision. Marriage should never be impulsive."

"Yeah, I got it. Thanks, guys. I mean, thanks for always being there."

"Yeah, I guess we just couldn't resist adopting that baby that eventually evolved into a little bullheaded kid," Brian smirked, Beca nudging him with a chuckle.

"Course not," Dom agreed. "We just wanted to see how bad of an influence we could be when you were racing tricycles in preschool."

The trio fell into a fit of laughter, Brian speaking breathily as he ruffled her hair. "Yeah, same bullheaded kid, bigger bike."

* * *

_"I thought she was with B."_

_"Damn, did they split or something? Because it really looks like she tryna make B jealous."_

_"I think it's working. Wow, she really just letting Dude touch all on her like that?"_

_"Whoa, is that Stacie? I thought she was with the DJ."_

_"Hey, B, isn't that your girl? I thought ya'll was official like a referee whistle?"_

_"Did they split up? Damn, I knew they would never last. That girl give it up to everybody."_

_"HA! B should get her girl on a shorter leash, making a fool outta them both."_

Beca bit down on the inside of her cheek, undoubtedly drawing blood. She could not taste it. She was supposed to be acting in a celebratory manner for her girlfriend's birthday bash. One hour on the decks and she would be down there dancing with her and taking shots. No, that wasn't on her mind now. Her fist clenched, her other hand busying itself by scratching the record, something to focus on. No, it just wouldn't do. This guy was getting all too hands on with her girlfriend down on the floor, but Stacie was making no move to prevent it. This was work. This was how it was. Why was it all of a sudden so disconcerting? Maybe it was because it were as if each man Stacie danced with tonight became more and more bold, hands going from her waist to her thighs to her ass. This man had grazed her chest more than once, debunking the theory that it was accidental. Stacie only smiled coyly, grinding against him with her face contorted in bliss. Beca tore her eyes away, gritting her teeth as she mixed another track.

"You good, nephew?" Rome asked as he set her drink down on the table beside the decks.

"Yeah," she growled, eyes set on the turntables.

"You sure? You look about ready to commit murder."

"No, Uncle Rome, I'm good."

"Okay, kid. You can tell me though."

"I know."

He left the booth then though his eyes scanned the crowd, searching out his taller niece and locking on her as she dipped her hips low, rubbing roughly against this guy's junk. Rome's eyebrows shot up, and he took a large gulp of the beer in his hand. What the hell was that?

Really, many had been alarmed by Stacie becoming more and more provocative in the last few weeks. Chloe was sure that her little intervention with the brunette had calmed the sea, but she had been far beyond wrong. Stacie was pushing boundaries, Beca was battling combustion, and their friends were combatting panic. In the three weeks since Beca's run-in with sleep deprivation, Stacie had possibly become worse in the flirtatious department than she had ever been, even before Evan. Still, Beca would not say a word. They would go home, and everything would be fine. This included but was no limited to steamy sex and bedroom wrestling matches. With their lips. And all other parts of their bare bodies. Stacie would be so nonchalant, and Beca was no victim of that green-eyed monster. No sir. She was the badass that concealed negative emotions now, only just breaking through to express the positive ones and _only_ for Stacie. Therefore she was not about to inflict such destructive implements on their relationship. Maybe she should. They had been requesting her to do so, but that wasn't Beca Mitchell. And this encounter occurring on the floor? This _was _Stacie Conrad.

But what the hell was this? Beca's eyes were drawn back to the floor, looking for her girlfriend once more on instinct. She couldn't help it. Where was she? Then she saw her in the corner of the club, body shots with a few college guys. No big deal. The guy now sliding his hand up her thigh under that skirt? BIG. FUCKING. DEAL. Stacie not stopping him from doing so? BIGGER. FUCKING. DEAL. She almost made it too. Twenty minutes until Donald relieved her. Oh, so close. She quickly queued up several songs and rushed out of the booth. When she made it to the floor, she was oblivious to hitching of breath behind her, Amy, Aubrey, Chloe and Cynthia Rose all watching the event unfold. The two bouncers were the first to follow Beca, weaving through the crowd quickly. When Beca reached the group in the back, Stacie's giggling met her ears as the guy pressed up against her. Beca grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt, driving him into the hall and out the back exit.

"What the fuck!" the guy shouted as she shoved him into the wall. "I-"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Beca roared, slamming a fist into his mouth. "Don't you ever put your hands on my girl like that! Don't ever-"

"Hey, she was digging it, Bro. Just chill. Don't hate-"

Beca slammed another fist into his nose then another and another as the door behind them burst open revealing CR, Amy, Rome, Tej and Stacie.

"Beca, stop!" her girlfriend ordered shrilly. "Beca, it isn't-"

"You wanna come into _my _club and disrespect me!" Beca barked, unleashing all of her bottled up rage onto the man. "You wanna disrespect my girl and tell _me_ to chill!"

At last, CR, Amy, Rome and Tej all banded together to pry the furious DJ off of the man, who was now a mess of blood and only just grasping onto his consciousness. Cade, Jesse and Luke appeared shortly after, and they tended to the man.

"Get B inside!" Luke demanded.

Beca shook off those detaining her, storming inside and slamming the door to her office closed behind her. She kicked the chair over though it was muted by the music. She thrashed around, slamming fists into the wall and desk and roaring in anguish before she at last leaned against the desk, catching her breath. The door opened moments later to reveal her girlfriend, who looked angrier than her.

"Beca, what the fuck was that!" she screeched, slamming the door closed.

Okay, let's understand this. Beca was not mad at Stacie. She couldn't be. She didn't know how to be. She refused to give the blame to her best friend for what had happened. If anything, she was mad at herself for submitting to jealousy, an emotion impossibly more reckless than its stem of love. Oh, selfless old Beca, always prepared to take the heat whether it was earned or not. She wanted Stacie to be happy, to retain her freedom and not feel closed in. Had Beca felt trapped, she would have run away. She wasn't aware that Stacie had initially begun this behavior in order to maintain the DJ's attention. Now, she was only enjoying it the way she used to, and here they were, now looking down and registering the destructive path they had been on. Well, at least, they were about to.

"That motherfucker had no business touching you like that!" Beca growled, eyes trained on her shoes. "He crossed the fucking line. I'm sorry, Babe. I should've come sooner and-"

"You just flip out! It wasn't a big deal, B! We were drinking, having a good time! Jesus, it's my birthday! You can't just go around beating the fuck out of everyone in the bar! Be a fuckin' professional!"  
Beca's eyes now shot up in bewilderment. "Professional? Wait, you're - mad? At _me_?"

"That was way overboard, Beca! You nearly killed him!"

"Oh, but with Evan, it was-"

"Evan attacked me, and we weren't at work!"

"That guy was disrespecting you!"

"No, he wasn't!"

Beca's voice remained hollow, rasping slightly. "So you intentionally allowed him to do that? To let everyone watch you get felt up including me? Including the person you're in a relationship with? I've - let it slide all this time. I understand! That's how you do, but that was just - too much."

"Too much? Beca, he wasn't hurting anyone, and it's no one's business if-"

Now Beca burst. "It's everyone's business in the middle of the club! I look like a fuckin' idiot!"  
"You're right! That _is_ me, but I come home to you, B!"

"Are you serious? So as long as you sleep in our bed, our home, each night, it's okay for you to give every guy in Barden access to your goodies?" She scoffed. "Wow, if that's the case, we've been dating for like five years."

"I'm with you, Beca. We're a couple, and you should know that without having to defend your fucking pride all of the time!

"Stacie, I _haven't_ been defending it. That's the thing! I've let it go on for so long, and you keep getting worse, and I - I couldn't watch it anymore!"

"Oh, so you can't now because everyone's eyes are on you? It was okay until people started talking, and now you have to make an impression on them. Your pride and reputation are more important than anything, right!"

"Not more important than you! If they were, I would have intervened a long time ago, Stacie! People have _been _talking! I wouldn't be committed to you! If it was about _my _pride, I'd still be defending _my_ reputation and fucking everyone else!"

"Is that what you want!"

Beca scoffed. "No, Stacie, that isn't-" Then she froze, eyes softening as a sharp pain resonated in her chest.

"Why? Is that what you want?" Stacie now leveled her with a glare but said nothing, and Beca huffed a heavy breath, regaining composure. "Stacie, tell me. Just tell me. Tell me right now. I - we knew it was possible. We knew that you may not want this anymore once-"

"No, we said that _you _may not want this!"

"Okay, but I still do, so do you?"

"I'm telling you right now that you can't just be the big, jealous fucking boyfriend that fucks everyone up when-"

"That isn't what I asked you-"

"But that's what I'm telling you!"

Beca chuckled now bitterly. "Stacie, did you not hear anything I said? I've been standing by watching for weeks. Just-" She now noticed the tears falling from her own eyes, and she averted her gaze. "Look, just tell me, the truth. I don't wanna ruin our friendship. I don't - I'll understand, but I just wanna know if-"  
Now Stacie scoffed. "Are you fucking kidding me? That easy, right! You can just walk away? Go then! Don't use me as a fucking excuse, Beca! If you wanna bolt then do it, but don't make it seem like it's a mutual decision."

"I - I don't wanna bolt, Stace! You are my BEST. FRIEND! That's the last thing I wanna do, but if you're gonna get mad at me for defending us when you won't, what the fuck am I supposed to do?"

"Is that all that it means to you?"

"What?" Stacie's contradictions were making her head spin now. "Well what does it mean to you? Making me look like a fool, disrespecting _our _relationship? Is that all it means to you?"

"But you noticed, right? You noticed everything that I've done, but you never stopped it because you were too busy flirting with every cashier and waitress, and-"

"I just got in trouble for stopping it! And - how can you accuse me right now when-"

"Because I wanted you to notice me! I wanted to know you still wanted me! To be with me!"

Beca gripped her hair now. "What the fuck do you want from me, Stacie! Tell me because you're confusing thee _fuck_ out of me!"

"Let's just be honest, Beca! I'm better now! You don't have to stay! You can go back to just being my best friend!"

"What the fuck is 'better'? You know you're better because you feel like hurting me? Because you're back to wanting to fuck everyone again! Is that it because I'm confused! I never knew what 'better' would look like, but I didn't think it would look like that. I thought you were better when you started smiling and laughing again! When you saw Evan, and you didn't go back to that hole that you were in! What-"

"I'm better because I don't need to depend on you anymore! You don't have to carry me anymore, and therefore-"

"Stacie, I could have carried you without dating you! I always have before just like you carried me! If that was the case, we would have started dating years ago! I'm with you because I want to be! Because I'm in love with you! That's the only reason I gave you the power to destroy me! I trusted you with it!"

"I don't _need _you anymore, Beca!"

The DJ immediately deflated, jaw gaping for a long pause as her shoulders slumped. "Okay, well - that's all you had to say. I mean - I don't wanna lose you, but I want you to be happy. If that's what you want-"

"Don't turn it on me! Don't fucking use that guilt trip, B! You let it all happen because you wanted me to get better, to heal! Now you can go back to doing you!"

And here goes the anger once more. "What the fuck! If that's what I wanted, I wouldn't have just beat the fuck outta that dude! Are you hearing yourself?"

"Just stop pretending! You have no idea what you want!"

"Oh, I'm dead sure on what I want, but I'll be your best friend if that's what _you_ want."

"What do _you_ want!"

"You! I want you!"

"You - you're never around anymore! You're always out! You never pay attention to me. I'm better now, so you think I don't need you!"

"_YOU JUST SAID YOU DIDN'T NEED ME, STACIE!"_

_"_And you believe me because you want to! You want that to be the truth! That's what you wanted to hear, right? So you don't feel guilty about not wanting this?"

"Oh my God!" Beca drug her hands down her face in frustration. "I am so-"

"I'm not priority anymore, and you-"

Beca's fists clenched, slamming down on the desk. "You will always be priority! What do you want, Stacie! What THE FUCK do you want! You want me to give up everything then I will! Just say the word! Say it, and I'll do it! Nothing comes before you! No one! I only want you!"

Now Stacie closed the distance, screaming into the DJ's face as Beca flinched. "STOP FUCKING WITH MY HEAD! Stop lying to me! You never wanted this! You felt sorry for me, but it isn't your duty anymore! Just be fucking honest, Beca! What kind of best friend are you to fucking lie to me!"

"You're lying to your goddamn self! You wanna believe I don't love you so you can go back to being everyone's fucking sex toy! You wanna go back to being the Barden Slut? You fucking tell me, so that I-" She was cut off by Stacie's hand whipping across her face.

"Fuck you, Beca! You're no better than any other asshole that I fucked!"

Beca nodded begrudgingly, wiping her lip as her voice turned cold. "Oh, yeah? Because I love you, I'm no better, right? Because Stacie Conrad can't be loved! Your head's so fucked up that you're willing to tear apart the best thing that's ever happened to-"

She laughed maniacally now. "Best thing? Look what it's done to us!"

"NO! YOU DID THIS TO US!"

"This was never supposed to happen, Beca! This was a bullshit dream. Time to wake up now. We don't-"

Now the door flew open again, and Aubrey stepped inside. She had been listening long enough, hearing as Stacie destroyed not only their relationship, but their friendship. She quickly grabbed the taller brunette.

"Stacie, come on," she demanded, steering her out of the office.

"No, Bree, get the fuck off of me!" she screamed, but Aubrey would not relent.

"No, you need to calm down. Come on."

The blonde was at last able to drive her out, leaving Beca alone with her thoughts. As Stacie and Aubrey disappeared into another office, Chloe made her way down the hall, entering Beca's room and closing the door. Aubrey sat Stacie down, looming over her with a glare that could cut through glass and make a mountain move.

"Stacie, what the hell is your problem?" she snapped at the seething brunette, who gripped the arms of the chair. "What the hell was that? Is that what you want? To lose Beca? To push her away? Is that it? She loves you so much, and she only wanted you to be happy, Stacie! That's it! She didn't want to make you feel trapped or pinned down! I know she didn't mean to lose it tonight because she wanted to give you a choice, a choice she was never given. Not with Chloe and now, not with you! She didn't get a say any time that someone walked out on her. She didn't get to choose if her mother stayed or her father stayed or Chloe stayed. She wanted to give you a choice to keep her or not, and you fucked up because you're selfish. You want her to fight for you when no one has ever fought for her! Even her dad had to wait until Anna died to come back for her, and what did she do? She forgave him, and he redeemed himself, but who else did? NO ONE! She only cares about your happiness, but that does not mean she wants you to leave. You know Beca! She is the most compassionate person on this earth, and she will always take the blame when it's offered. That was reckless, and you swore to protect her from people like Chloe, but guess who's handbook you took that stunt out of?"

"Bree, you don't know shit, so-"

"No, I do! You flirt with all these men and let them feel you up and do all this shit, and everyone's watching! Beca has been biting her tongue even when everyone is talking shit to her and about her, about how you're over there doing that shit with her right there! You disrespected her, you disrespected your relationship as well as your friendship, which should _always _take priority, and you disrespected yourself! Congratulations, Stacie! You wanted to hurt her then you succeeded. You wanted to hurt her before she did it to you, well guess what? You just ripped her fucking heart out, and now you and Chloe are one in the same! You failed her when she trusted you to protect her."

"No!" Stacie cried out, tears now flowing down her face as she soaked it all in. "I didn't-"

"You made a fool out of her! She stood by you through everything, and you attacked her for defending your honor, your relationship when it should've been you!"

"No, it isn't like that. I just-"

"You inflicted the worst damage possible as her best friend, and you betrayed her when-"

"NO!" Stacie shot to her feet. "I didn't mean to! She - she comes home late! She flirts with everyone, and-"

"So do you! At least she knows her boundaries though! No one's rubbing on her junk and sucking on her fucking neck, Stacie! She wasn't over there taking body shots, and-"

"I just wanted her to notice me! I wanted to know that she still cares! I wanted her to fight for me!"

"AND WHO WAS FIGHTING FOR HER!"

"She doesn't need me! I needed her to fight for me!"

"Then why did you attack her when she finally did!"

"Because-" Pain now replaced anger as her body deflated. "I can't believe it, okay? Who could love me? She only got with me when I was a wreck! I needed her, and she's always there, but she deserves so much better!"  
Aubrey's expression morphed into one of disgust. "So you hurt her? You tear her to pieces because you wanted to prove that she deserved better? Did you care to ask her what she thinks she deserves? What she wants and needs? Did you?" Stacie shook her head shamefully. "Everyone else has been behind both of you since the beginning except for the only other person to do this to her because we trusted you, Stacie! Because _we _believe you deserve each other! But you're so blinded by your fucking insecurities and bullshit that you didn't bother to look! She needs saving too! You and Chloe both needed her to be this superhero, but you forget that even superheroes have their kryptonite, and you shoved it down her fucking throat."

"I - never meant to hurt her."

Aubrey scoffed. "I never would've guessed after that show."

"But I - I know she's gonna leave once I don't need her anymore. I know-"

"No, you don't know because she _wants_ to be with you, dammit! She _needs_ you, Stacie, and we both know for a fact that you will _ALWAYS _need her! She-"

"But what about when she finds out that I..."

She trailed off now, choking back a sob and dropping into her chair with her face in her hands. Aubrey eyed her a long time, her body paling as she attempted to decipher the remainder of the sentence.

"Finds out what, Stacie?" Aubrey asked cautiously, but there was no response. "Stacie." Nothing. The brunette only cried harder, and the worst case scenario popped into Aubrey's head. "Stacie, what did you do!" She only shook her head, and the blonde now trembled in fear, her voice cracking. "Wh-who did you do?"

* * *

Chloe eyed the brunette skeptically a moment, Beca flopping down in the chair with her head cradled in her hands. The redhead wasn't sure what to do at this point. Yes, she had first never understood how Stacie and Beca could possibly ever work, but now as she had opened her eyes and relieved herself of envy and hatred, she could see that they belonged together even though Stacie's latest display had counteracted that. She, like everyone else, was still trying to process what had just occurred, why Stacie had attacked Beca and not that man, why Beca had to be the one to step in, why the taller brunette was doing body shots off of some random guy in the first place when her girlfriend was in the vicinity. Or at all. Shock would be a pretty accurate statement, but when they were being honest, their alarm had been triggered long ago. Neither would acknowledge that destructive path they were on. Beca ignored it. Stacie continued to push it. Beca bit her tongue. Stacie went further. Stacie wanted Beca to crack. Beca wanted Stacie to be happy, but neither knew what they had done until it was too late. This is what it had come to, and who was going to fix it when both were so disoriented and confused? They were fighting the right war at the right time with the wrong person in the wrong way.

"Becs, are you okay?" Chloe asked carefully, edging towards the brunette.

Beca looked up now slightly, not meeting her gaze as she wiped her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm completely fine."

"You don't have to lie to me. I know we're not exactly friends, but - we all saw what happened, and - we're worried about you."

"Chloe, please. Don't."

"Don't what?"

"You know you're internally jumping for joy."

"No, I'm not."

"You never wanted us together."

"Not in the beginning, but I could see why you chose her once I allowed myself to."

"Yeah, but now you can say 'I told you so' and all that shit."

"Becs." She softly placed a hand on the DJ's shoulder, and the brunette tensed but didn't move away. "I don't wanna say that. I wanna know you're okay, like for real. I don't really understand, but Bree's talking to her. I'm sure it'll get better."

"Maybe it won't. Maybe I fucked up by believing that I could fall for my best friend and nothing would change. It's so cliche straight out of a movie, and -" She chuckled morosely. "I hate movies, you know. I should've known better. It's - my fault. I took the fucking leap while she was all fucked up, and - I knew that she wouldn't be broken forever. I knew that, and - well. When have I ever made a smart decision? I - forced her into this. I - pushed you away." The redhead tensed slightly. "I just - I just want her to be happy. That's it."

"She does love you, Beca. You know that. She just - she's adjusting."

"We've been together for over five months now."

"But she hadn't healed yet, B. Now she has to re-evaluate things because she isn't afraid of the real world anymore. She isn't running from a past anymore, and there's no bubble of ignorant bliss protected you guys anymore. She faced it. She coped with losing a child, and she's okay. Now she's ready to live her life, and she has to decide what that entails."

"I - love her so much. I just - I never thought that loving her would hurt. I never expected for this to happen, not like this. I - I don't even know what the fuck just happened. I - she attacked me for, stepping in, for being her girlfriend and -ugh, I just don't know anymore."

"Well, maybe she just - isn't ready for this to be real."

Beca froze, her entire body instinctively going livid. The words began to ring in her ears over and over like a broken record.

_...ready for this to be real... ready for this to be real... I'm just not ready for this to be real, Beca!_

Her eyes snapped shut as she began to shake. Soon, those words were joined in context, piecing together a vague conversation that sounded all too familiar. Yes, very familiar, as if she had heard these words before. It was the same voice but varying context. It was another situation although very similar. Wait. It was coming back now. Slowly but surely, it was coming back. She focused, tuning out Chloe beside her and honing in on the conversation playing in her head, a distant memory resurfacing from the depths of her mind. Wait, was that - Chloe's voice?

_"Okay, what's the real issue? You weren't going to tell me you were leaving? You had a breakdown when you found out that I was going to leave, that I never mentioned it to you. Now I'm staying for you, and you want nothing-"_

_"I didn't think you would stay."_

_Beca snorted. "That's your excuse? Really? Did you ever ask me? Come on, Red. Be real. Is-"  
Chloe exploded then. "I'm just not ready for this to be real, Beca! For this to be serious like that! I never expected to get into John Hopkins, but I did! It's always been my dream, and now I can live that dream."_

_"And I wasn't part of that dream?"_

_"I-I'm just not ready for that."_

_Beca scoffed once more. "And I was?"_

_"Beca, it's different. I don't-"_

_The anger at last burst forth from the younger girl, jerking her onto her feet. "No, it isn't different! Dammit, Chloe! You knew how scared I was to let people in! To let _**_you_**_ in! To-to tell you about-what's wrong with me! I let you break down all of my walls after the shit with my mom and how it effected me, and now _**_you_**_ have excuses! When I made them, _**_I_**_ was a coward!"_

_"Then I'm a coward." Chloe was definitely cowering now._

_"That's it!"_

_Chloe said nothing more, shying away as Beca breathed heavily, fists clenched at her sides. There was only one question left to ask, and she wasn't sure if she wanted the answer. She took a deep breath before allowing it to spill out, tears welling up and stinging her eyes._

_"Is it-it-is it because of my-" she began, but Chloe cut her off now._

_"No, Beca, no!" she shrieked. "That isn't it. I never had a problem with it, and how long have I known? I led you on, and I'm sorry, but-I'm not ready for a steady relationship. I thought I was, and I know that I'll probably regret this, but I just-"_

_"I'd try for you. I'll wait if-if that's what you want. Just tell me that's what you want, that you want me, and I'll be here. I'll wait."_

_Chloe's head dropped. "I-I don't think that's going to work, Becs."_

_"You're not even gonna try?"_

Then it was Aubrey's voice filling her foggy mind. She could faintly hear present Chloe calling to her, but she was much too immersed in the images before her. Chloe breaking up with her, leaving to Baltimore without a word, Aubrey coming over when the redhead left to be the one who held her while she fell apart, Aubrey being the one to call and check up on her. Oh, no.

_"Um, have you-is she doing-is she okay?"_

_Aubrey contemplated a moment. "Yeah, she's fine."_

_Beca chuckled bitterly, and that's the exact reason Aubrey had considered lying. "Yeah, I'm sure she is. She's the one that left after all."_

_"Beca." Aubrey ran her hands down her face. "Look, I know she hurt you, and I swear that even though I didn't like you at the start, I can't seem to convince myself that you deserved to be treated that way."_

_"Well, she had her reasons."_

_"Look, I know her 'reasons'. She-she told me about your-your-uh-"_

_Beca growled now. "Of course she did!"_

It _had_ been an issue. Wait, was this...no, this couldn't be. It was. Beca had not wanted her to leave, had never told her to leave. It was Chloe. Then why - why did no one - why would Chloe let her believe that - oh no.

The memory was like a heavy freight train hitting her square in the face, disintegrating her heart as it barreled through her. Everything fell into place before it began to fall apart. Her mind went cloudy, more fog and haze, then it began to darken. Someone was shaking her now, but she couldn't respond. Many voices were calling to her, but all she could here were the words.

_I'm just not ready for this to be real, Beca! For this to be serious like that!_

Then she was running. She may have been running after Chloe or running after Stacie or running away from both. She wasn't sure. They had all become the enemy in a flash. The lies came to light as the pressure and shock of realization, of the truth, bore down on her, crushing her into submission and submerging her in the ruins of her world. Then it all just - stopped. Everything went black. Her brain shut down, barricading itself so as to protect her from the outside forces, the external threat that loomed over her. No more. It could take no more. She did not see the looks of horror and panic in Chloe's eyes as she shouted for Aubrey and Stacie. She did not feel Stacie and Aubrey grab her or Luke and Rome shake her. She felt nothing. Everything went numb, and all was silent. For once, she was at true peace.


	15. Every Superhero Has His Kryptonite

**_A/N: Okay thank you MitchTheBitch for that backup there lol any questions about Beca's gender, refer to that review. Lol. So heads up, I am horrible at multi tasking, but Im gonna try starting another story soon. Also, a collaboration may be on its way. My next story I believe will be Beca-centric. I was set on a Mitchsen for another one, but I may wait on that one. This new one will be open-ended, so endgame will be decided as a group effort so...heads up. It will be a GP story so there's that lol. It could always change you know. ADD and all, but for now, that's the plan. I just figure I could do one where the endgame is chosen because Im torn between Mitchsen and Steca/Becie at this point_**

**_cxcxcx386: Haha it was tough. I literally had to put it in there that is was contradicting. I was freaking out, and I had to read it a thousand times, rewrite and go over it again. it was confusing, but i mean. i think i got it lol_**

**_Song: Kryptonite - 3 Doors Down_**

* * *

_I took a walk around the world_

_To ease my troubled mind_

_I left my body lying somewhere_

_In the sands of time_

_But I watched the world float_

_To the dark side of the moon_

_I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

_I watched the world float_

_To the dark side of the moon_

_After all I knew it had to be_

_Something to do with you_

_I really don't mind what happens now and then_

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

_You called me strong, you called me weak,_

_But still your secrets I will keep_

_You took for granted all the times_

_I never let you down_

_You stumbled in and bumped your head,_

_If not for me then you'd be dead_

_I picked you up and put you back on solid ground_

_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well,_

_Will you be there a-holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side_

_With my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

* * *

_This was a common occurrence. If they weren't in the streets or the shop or the club or the studio, they were in a hospital waiting room. A most deafening silence impregnated the room, abated breath lying in wait. No one fully comprehended the situation. All that they knew was that one of their own was somewhere in this unnerving structure in a self-induced coma. That was all that mattered at the moment. It had taken them half an hour to at last extract the situation from Aubrey, the truth of Chloe's departure and Beca's "recovery" three years prior. The only one who did not react with shock was Letty, but it still pained her greatly. Jesse, Luke, Cade, Benji, Shane and the rest of Beca's overly protective siblings stood near the entrance, unable to sit down without fidgeting anxiously. They showed no emotion, the code of tough exterior coming into play. Lily, Amy and Cynthia Rose sat with blank expressions, confusion and fear masked by indifference. Zeus alternated between sitting down and standing up, his senses unstable now. Letty soothed Kristin and her silent sobs with only a hand on her back, moving continually in a circular pattern as her own eyes lay dead ahead, anywhere but in that lobby. All of the DJ's uncles sat with their heads bowed, hands clasped before them as they continued to process the situation and pray for relief. Dom had long since concluded his assault on the hospital walls which had once again been uncontested by personnel. Aubrey and Chloe, who was now crushed by guilt, stood on either side of the somber brunette sitting on the floor in the corner. Osiris paced back and forth across the white tiles, the only acknowledged movement at the moment. He periodically ran a shaking hand over his beard, throwing nervous glances at his daughter. He would be the only one. No one else was bold enough to meet Stacie's eyes at the moment. What they would see there would riddle them weak. Guilt was a harsh sight._

When Beca first began to come to, she wasn't sure what to expect. The first thing she registered was the fact that each of her hands lay in a gentle grasp of long, lithe digits and soft skin. The second thing was the sound of the heart monitor, confirming that she wasn't deaf. She had been sure that she was only seconds prior. Okay, she could feel. She could hear. Good. She now took in the scent of sterilization and the faint aroma of peaches. That was familiar. There was another scent, a common perfume that she couldn't quite place at the moment. She could also taste the bitter dryness of her tongue, a plastic tube resting atop it as well. Okay, taste, smell, touch, hear. All good, but - why couldn't she see? She couldn't even open her eyes, and after a few moments, she ceased trying. Her eyelids were like lead presently. In fact, her limbs were as well. Her entire body was.

There was an image playing before her upon her eyelids, but a thick, grey mist was splayed over it like a curtain. She could make out imperceptible dialogue and blurry silhouettes but nothing more. It was like watching a film when someone forgot to open the curtain. Or turn on the surround sound. She allowed her mind to process, laying idly without attempting to move or speak. She now experienced the sensation of a thumb rubbing circular patterns on the back of her hand. It was comforting, relaxing. She felt herself release a heavier breath. Then she could clearly hear speaking, but it wasn't emanating from the screen before her. It was outside of her, her mind, her head. Whoever was holding her hand was either speaking or being spoken to.

"We're gonna head home," Osiris softly said. "Get some sleep. You girls should as well."

"We're okay, Dad," Stacie croaked. "I - need to be here when she wakes up."

"Stace, it's been a week." _A week? She had been out a week?_ "I'm sure that if something changes, the doctors will call, but you can't keep sleeping in that chair."

"Stacie, if you want, you can go get some rest," Aubrey offered. "I'll stay, and if-"

"I'm _not _leaving," Stacie shot out authoritatively. "Not again."

With a nod, Osiris and Kristin vacated the room. Something began to eat at Beca minutes later when she distinguished the identities of those whom the voices belonged to. It ate at her, and she no longer felt comfort. She tried to move, but she could not. Then the film rolling before her eyes cleared up. A memory. A reminder of the betrayal, the lies, the coverup, the delusions and fabricated beliefs. Fear was struck in her heart, and it picked up dramatically. She could hear the heart monitor's beep quicken, and it became overwhelming, filling the room. She could not escape. Her body would not respond to her commands, the walls quickly closing in on her. Someone was calling for a doctor or a nurse. The two flanking her were squeezing her hands. She squeezed back if only for a moment, attempting to pull herself from the chasm she was falling into. Before she could focus, it all began to fade again. She fought against the darkness to no avail. She once more lost all consciousness.

Aubrey and Chloe were in a panic as the jagged line on the monitor went flat. Stacie was now up, shaking Beca violently.

"Baby, no," she breathed. "Come on. Come back. Please come back."

"Ma'am, we need you to vacate the room," a nurse softly instructed, but she broke the grasp on her arm, returning to Beca. "Ma'am, please."

"Stacie," Dr. Charles calmly said. "Just give us a moment." And the sequential beep turned into one long wail.

"Okay, I need-"

"Beca, no!" Stacie shrieked, tears streaming down her face as Aubrey and Chloe were swept from the room. Now, two nurses were detaining her. "No! B, you can't leave me! You have to come back! I love you! I love you so much, and I'm sorry! Just please! Come back! I need you! _I _need you! I lied! I said I didn't, but I do! I NEED YOU, B!"

They were at last able to remove Stacie from the room, Dr. Charles, the man who had been assigned to Beca the first time she had gone into a coma, and his team tending to Beca. Before anything could be assessed however, the monitor paused a moment and resumed it's steady beeping. Dr. Charles looked up, and huffed a sigh a relief.

"She's here. She's - here."

She was. That voice calling to her, though she couldn't readily register the words, had been her bait. She had fought to hear, to listen, to reach the one who was begging for her to stay. In her heart, she knew who it was, and she knew she had to stay. Selfless old Beca, who would sacrifice everything to please all those that she loved, who would refuse her own peace to give them theirs.

While the nurses checked Beca's vital signs, Dr. Charles exited the room to speak to Aubrey and Stacie, who was a mess of tears on the hallway floor. He kneeled down, his heart aching for her pain, and he put a hand on her knee. Her eyes shot up with a gasp.

"What happened!" she cried out. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine," he sighed. "She's stable. She was - trying to wake up. She's struggling to. My guess is that the memory keeps overpowering her."

"What does that mean?"

"Her brain first has to process the situation. Until then, she won't be able to come out of it. It will continue to consume her, send her into shock and force her brain to protect itself, but she has to come out of it herself. This isn't something that we can aide in."

"Will - will she wake up? Ever?"

"She's stable now which is good. Her vitals are normal, but the shock has yet to yield. It's looking good right now, but like I've said before. Neurological damage is unpredictable. We just have to wait."

"Will she - can she - die?"

He paused a moment. "The brain is fighting the need to completely shut down. I won't lie to you. It's possible, but she's fighting it. That's always good. She hasn't awakened because her brain is aware that it is not yet stable enough to induce arousal. Therefore, we believe she will wake up and recover, but the time it will take is unknown. As long as she continues fighting, eventually her brain will be able to adapt. Once it does, she will wake up. That's all we can say right now. At this point in time, that's all that can be determined."

And so they waited, losing track of time as they did so. They dozed off here and there, Aubrey, Chloe, CR and Amy taking shifts, but Stacie never left the room. The guilt weighed heavy on her heart, mind, body and soul, and she had no idea how to recover from this. This was her best friend before all else. She needed Beca. She would always need Beca. She had been sure that Beca would leave when she was no longer broken, insinuating that she could ever get better without the DJ. That wasn't true. She would remain broken without Beca beside her. She could never be whole without her other half. She only wanted to make it right. She had overreacted, attacking Beca due to her self-created insecurities and doubt. The DJ had never given Stacie reason to distrust her, but she had done so anyway because in her mind, she was still that provocative girl that no one would ever love for more than a night, or even a few hours. She wasn't the princess. There was no fairy tale written for her. Yet the DJ had continued to assure her, prove her loyalty and put Stacie's happiness first. Now what had Stacie done?

Hours turned to days, but Stacie did not waver. She soon moved from the chair to the bed beside her beloved, clasping Beca's hand and stroking her cheek, pressing soft kisses to her temple. At times, the small brunette would stir or twitch slightly, so slightly that Stacie was beginning to believe that it was a figment of her imagination. Seeing the DJ in this state was beyond terrifying, but she remained. The tears had yet to slow, but she had long since begun ignoring them. Tonight, she lay beside her, a stagnant air of nostalgia filling the room. Aubrey had just arrived, but when she heard the taller brunette speaking, she did not immediately enter.

"You remember when we first drove the Gran Torino?" Stacie chuckled through her sadness, looking down at her best friend. "You nearly crashed into Mom's Prius because you were a bit iffy on the clutch. Or when - we stole my dad's pickup when we were twelve, and we went mudding before running out of gas. Or when, we rode the Ducati through the mall, and the security guards were chasing us on Segways." She giggled again, her sanity now dwindling, but she hung onto the memories with all she had. "Do you remember when you beat up Derek Graves because he wrote on my car as the senior prank, and we had just gotten it like two days before? Or, remember at graduation, when you, Luke and the guys set off the fireworks display, and you were late to receive your diploma? Yeah, Mr. Reddick was beyond pissed. Oh, and the day you learned to drift. Uncle Brian's Supra was practically totaled by the time you finished that lesson. There was no paint left along the sides, the door was missing, but then you were a natural. Remember the first time when we - 'ran away from home' after your mom went crazy, and we stole that Acura. We sat up on the hill drinking red bulls and cheap beer we stole from my mom? We learned that energy drinks and alcohol are complete contradictions." She laughed. "Not many eleven-year-olds know that. You couldn't even talk at the time, but we wrote in the sand up there. We tried cigarettes, but we gagged so hard. Ugh, first time and the last time." She looked down, indulging in Beca's steady yet aided breathing for a moment. "Thank you for coming back to me." She pressed her lips to the DJ's. "Babe, I can't tell you how sorry I am, and I understand if you can't be with me, but I don't wanna lose you. I miss you. I miss us, how it was. You're still a badass, Mitchell, for far more than you think. Even without the BMX bike and the high top sneakers or boots and the - fast cars and the - _junk, _you're amazing. You were always the strong one, but - Baby, you don't have to be anymore. I was your best friend, and I helped you the best I could, but honestly, you got through all of it on your own. It was your strength." She chuckled again. "You know why though? What's crazy? You always fought because you were afraid to let us down, to leave us, to put us through the pain of losing you. You survived for us, but don't, Babe. Survive for yourself, and we'll heal for you now. We'll carry you for awhile. Just - please come home. You just need to come back."

* * *

When Beca's brain activity picked up days later, she was immediately subjected to multiple tests and CT scans so as to gage her progress. She was doing very well, and they expected her to wake up that day. Dr. Charles and Dr. Jackson were awaiting the psychologist assigned to the case, but he had yet to arrive, so they debated amongst themselves whether or not they should clear the room until she awoke.

"She may need something to cling to while she tries to come out of it," Dr. Charles pointed out. "If all she has in that room is that memory, it will continue to push her back. If her friends are present, they may be able to pull her out."

"With their presence alone?" Dr. Jackson questioned skeptically.

"Yes. Okay, remember Helena Gamble?" The other man nodded. "She was in a self-induced coma as well with amnesia, to a very intensive degree. She continued to stir but would not awaken. When we allowed her mother to stay in the room however, even though the woman was a major source of the problem, she was able to follow her mother's breathing into consciousness."

"Okay, but they've been in there, and it hasn't worked."

"Yes, but the other two times she began to come to, her brain activity was sporadic. I'm pretty sure that she wasn't ready no matter what at the time. Now, the activity is consistently building. She's dreaming now, so you know it's only a matter of time."

"So what if we only allowed one of them in?"

"They were all involved, Greg. They all knew the truth, and who's to say which one would be the one that she would best respond to?"

"She's dating Miss Conrad, is she not? They have an extensive history."

"Yes, but she also withheld the information, and when Miss Mitchell first comes to, she will not yet grasp the fact that it was justified. She will be on the warpath with all until she has adjusted."

"What about other family members then? Her parents?"

"When those three girls are in the room, she responds best. Look at the charts. I've made a timeline. Her senses are most active in their presence."

The man was silent a moment before huffing in defeat. "Okay, very well. We let them stay."

"Perfect."

"But the moment she's awake, they _must_ call us in."

"Very well."

* * *

Beca began to come to. That movie was playing in front of her eyes again, but she would not make the same mistake this time. This had happened several times now. The fog would begin to clear, and she would ease into it, but just as she began to focus, she would be drawn to that film and be sucked back into darkness. No, not this time. She focused on the external senses. A hand in hers, warmth to her left, soft breaths on her neck. If she panicked, she would be engulfed by black. No, fuck the nagging feeling in the back of her mind. She needed to get back then she could deal with the situation in its entirety. She flexed her hands, nothing.

_You can do this, B. Come back. Get back to her. To all of them. You have to get back. You're not going out like this. Mitchells don't back down. They don't surrender. They soldier through this shit, and you get back for your family if nothing else. Come on, kid, fight it._

With all of her might, she sprung her eyes open, but all was muddy. She gasped, taking in a sharp breath as if it were her first. It felt as though she had just emerged from deep waters. The monitor was picking up, but she didn't care. She registered the dim lights overhead, the warmth encasing her, the faint bustle of the hospital hall outside of the closed door. A flash of red to her left, a blur of brown to her right, further right a streak of yellow though undistinguished. Her girls, the ones she had loved and cherished, the ones she would have done anything and everything for, the ones she had been deceived and betrayed by. The feeling returned to her body, hitting her with the utmost force. In seconds, all was working, and she pushed away the weight to her left. Stacie jolted awake as she was knocked off of the bed. Chloe and Aubrey shot out of their seats as Beca sat up, blinking. When Stacie hoisted herself up into a kneeling position, she froze. All eyes locked on the DJ, filled with shock. There was no room for relief or gratitude with th deranged look in those navy blue orbs slicing through the room. They were supposed to fetch the doctors immediately, but they could not move. The air had become so dense that they were crushed beneath it, the silence only rivaled by Beca's labored breathing. The small brunette carefully processed reality, clutching the sheets over her. Her vision would not clear, but that was the last of her worries. Then, her raspy voice shattered the silence, causing all three women to cringe at how broken she sounded.

"It's true, isn't it? It wasn't a dream. It was - a memory."

"Becs," Stacie breathed, reaching out for her girlfriend, and Beca's rage instantly engulfed her, swatting Stacie's hand away. "B, I-"

"All of you," she now growled, corresponding to the maniacal glint in her eyes. "You all lied to me. Every single one of you lied to me." Her eyes snapped over to Stacie. "_You _lied to me."

"Becs," Aubrey cautiously called, stepping forward. "You have to listen. We didn't-"

"No! You all fucking lied to me!" She turned on Chloe now, who flinched. "You left _me_, and you let me believe it was my fault! You blatantly used it against me! You tried to guilt me into going back to you! And you!" She turned back to the blonde and brunette. "You let her! You watched while she tricked me! You were gonna let me take her back!"

"No, Becs, we warned her, and we couldn't-"

"You were gonna let her do that shit when you knew the truth! You all knew the fucking truth! You were supposed to be my friends! My _best _friends, and you let it happen!"

"Beca, we couldn't tell you," Stacie rushed out. "The doctor said-"

"Get out," she snarled.

"But we-"

"GET OUT!"

The girls now looked at one another, Chloe and Aubrey nodding before the blonde took Stacie's arm forcefully. She struggled to break free.

"Beca, please listen to me!" the brunette cried. "You have to-"

"After what you've done? My best friend, no better than Chloe."

"Beca, please! I-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Mentally exhausted, Beca laid back in bed though she refused to close her eyes. No more sleep. She needed no more sleep. How long had she been under? How long had they sat there trying to justify their actions? Aubrey was at last able to remove Stacie from the room, closing the door behind them. She sat the brunette in a chair before rushing off to find a doctor. Chloe was already approaching the room with Dr. Charles and another man in tow.

"Dr., she's awake," Aubrey breathed in exasperation.

"Okay, girls, this is where it gets tricky," he sighed. "This is Dr. Abram. He's our psychologist, and he will be aiding us now. This is, after all, a psychological matter."

"She hates us," Stacie croaked. "All of us. She thinks we lied to her. We did."

"Okay, ladies," Dr. Abram now took over with a smile. "I know this is overwhelming, but I will need your help. We can work through this, but you must be willing to do so." They nodded. "Now, first, who was directly involved in the repressed memory?" Chloe raised her hand nervously. "Okay, you're going to need to be the first to speak with her."

"What!" both Stacie and the redhead shrieked simultaneously.

"Now, listen. Miss Mitchell is going to need closure on this situation. She awakened, so that is good, but if she cannot comprehend and face the past, there is no way that she will ever be able to move on from it. She's awake now, but such an intensive form of repressed memory can continue to effect her and pull her right back down whether she's conscious or not. We don't expect acceptance or forgiveness right away. That is based on the human themselves, but we do expect her to be able to begin processing the traumatic event and dealing with it in a way she sees fit. Now, Dr. Charles and I will speak with her now then we will call you in, Miss Chloe."

The redhead only nodded, and the two doctors proceeded to the door, knocking lightly before opening it and disappearing inside. Beca sat up as they entered, conveying no emotion in her steel blue eyes.

"Hello, Miss Mitchell, I am Dr. Abram. You remember Dr. Charles?" She nodded warily. "Well, it's nice to see you awake."

"How long have I - been out?" Beca choked out nervously.

Dr. Abram consulted the charts in his hand. "Twenty-seven days."  
Her eyes bulged. "Really?"

"It's nothing to worry about. In cases like this, that would be considered a very quick arousal. Now, how are you feeling?"

She only shook her head, looking down at her lap. Dr. Charles frowned. He vividly recalled this tiny brunette coming in three years prior, almost to the day, in the same condition. She was so fragile and scared though she refused to admit it, attempting to cover it up as best as she could. He was also a Barden resident, and he was not immune to gossip and reputation. He knew that the Mitchell-Bryant family was the epitome of strength, both physical and mental, and he understood that she had a reputation to convey at all times.

"Beca," he called softly, stepping to the side of the bed. "I know that this is a lot to take in. The trigger of a repressed memory can cause very critical damage to the nervous system, and it is difficult to dissect. You have pulled through it well. We'll have to run a few more tests in addition to those we ran earlier today, but your motor skills and senses are intact, so that is a great sign."

"My - vision's a bit - I can't see all too much."

"That may be temporary, but we will have to run a full test cycle on all senses. First, I want you to understand that your friends out there didn't lie to you, not intentionally. They were on strict orders from us not to tamper with the memory. They could not disclose it to you in order to prevent this from happening. Now, they were aware that this could happen, that the memory may be triggered in some way, shape or form, but they had to let it happen on its own. Had they not done so, the damage would more than likely be much more severe. It was not their call to tell you, and they were right not to tell you. Do you understand?" She nodded. "Now, do you recall what triggered the memory?" She thought a moment before nodding. "Can you tell Dr. Abram and I?"

"Well, it - it was a conversation. I got in a fight with Stacie, and - Chloe and I were talking, and - she said something, something she said back when - in that memory, and I remembered the conversation, like her saying it then. After that, it all came - flashing back."

The two doctors nodded. "And then that was it?"

"Yeah, then I blacked out."

"Okay, so now comes the point where we will need your full cooperation," Dr. Abrams informed her. "You need closure, Beca. As a psychologist, our methods differ. Even with all of these tests, you mentally and emotionally can't begin to heal until you have come to terms with that memory. Therefore, we ask your permission to allow Miss Chloe in here. We know that emotions run high, but it may be best if you can speak to her, if she can speak to you about it."

Beca shook her head. "She lied to me. She used it against me. She let me believe that it was my fault, and - she -"

"I know it's hard, Beca, but if you don't face the truth, you can never move on from it. We'll be right outside, and if it becomes too much, we'll remove her from the room."

"I - I'm not good at that, at talking about - feelings and stuff. I don't-"

"Then let her speak. Let her come clean, and you can reflect on that. Let her lead, okay?"

Beca was idle for a few long minutes before huffing a breath and nodding. Old Beca would have been adamant on leaving the past untouched and running away, but this was serious. This was much different. She only now realized how deeply Chloe's departure had wounded her, but she wanted to move on. She needed to survive for those who had not lied or betrayed her. She needed to live. Death had never been an option. No matter how deep the pain became, no matter how many bottles of rum and whiskey she cruised through, death had never been the goal. Numbness, neutrality, forgetting. Those had been the goal but never loss of life. Many would believe that badass Beca Mitchell had built up her walls and painted them with her own blood. Many had accused her of cutting and other forms of self-harm, but though Beca wasn't as tough as she made herself out to be, she wasn't weak. She could never shed blood for herself, and she would never do so for those who wouldn't care to look. She was strong, and in that, she would survive.

A few minutes later, the two doctors were gone, and a scared redhead stood before her. Beca only waited for her to speak, not offering her a glance. When Chloe at last inhaled a deep breath and began to speak, Beca listened intently but did not react just yet.

"Beca, I didnt come in here to try and justify what I did. They want me to talk to you, and I will. I know you don't want apologies or anything like that, but I am sorry. Plain and simple, what I did was wrong. Aubrey and Stacie told me what happened. They warned me, but they could only do so much. I used this against you. It was selfish and destructive and - stupid, but I did it anyway because I was given a chance to redeem my mistake, to be with you and rewrite our history. I wanted you, and I took what I was given. They tried to protect you, and I took the cowardly upper hand. I know you're mad that they didn't tell you, but they couldn't. There was a chance you wouldn't believe them, and even if you did, and they triggered the memory, it may have done a whole lot more harm than good. They were only doing what was best for you like they always try to, and they continued to warn me, but I didn't listen. I was a monster, and I fucked up with all of you. I only want you to know that this was all on me. They love you and care about you, and they never wanted to hurt you, not like this or any other way."

Beca gulped audibly, knowing that she needed to speak, to understand. If she had any chance at healing, she needed all facts and details. She needed to fully comprehend what had occurred so that she could learn and move forward. This was where strength must be proven, must be found deep within herself. Strength would not be sufficiently manifested through silence.

"I just - why?"

"I wanted you back."

"No, why did you leave? Was it really because of my - being different?"

Chloe now looked away. "I - at the time, I didn't know how to deal with it. I mean, the physical part wasn't the issue. Love is love, man or woman. That wasn't the problem. What scared me was the fact that you could never believe how much you meant to me because you would continue to believe that it would always come between us." Beca smirked in spite of herself, and Chloe caught it, scoffing. "Not like _that_, perv."

"No, I know. Sorry. Go on."

"I thought I could handle the emotional part of it, but - I mean, it was so hard because I love being happy, making people happy, but I knew it was hard for you to be. That's who you are. You're so much stronger than me, B. You are, but - emotionally, you were so much weaker. You were so pessimistic about everything, and each time you're out racing or back then when you were running the streets with Luke, it was like you didn't care what happened to you. I know you would never intentionally get yourself hurt or killed, but you were willing to risk whatever you had for them, and back then, Cade and Luke and the boys were savage when it came to business. And if we tried a long-distance relationship, I wouldn't be able to babysit you."

"I told you that I would go with you."

"I know, but you had your family and everyone here. I couldn't make you leave the girls, leave Stacie or your dad or any of them, and no, I wasn't ready for a serious relationship like that. I needed to focus on school. I needed to make sure my priorities were straight. You - were a flight risk, Beca, and you needed my attention so much more than I ever thought. You were so strong, but you were also very needy. You needed reassurance from me all of the time, and if I didn't give it to you, you started to doubt me and our relationship and everything else. I couldn't handle school and you all at once. I'm not that strong, and if something happened, I didn't want it to come at the expense of you leaving your family."

"I just - Chloe, you made me out to be some superhero, like I know I put on this badass facade, but you saw through it. You found the real me and still expected me to be bulletproof. I wasn't, but it was like, after you finally proved it, you acted as if you didn't know. I don't know. It's so hard to explain because it was like-"

"Ironic?"

"Yeah. You didn't want me to be that person who didn't care about shit, so I let you in, and you just - you took it all for granted. I can't be everyone's Superman. If anything, you were my kryptonite. I broke down around you, and I know that I latched onto you. I needed you, but if you didn't want me to need you, why would you force me to let you into that side of me? Why would you break down the walls that protected me from dependence?"

"Because I thought that I could handle it. I really did. I thought I could carry all of your baggage, but - I couldn't. I just couldn't. Yes, my career came first because I had been working my ass off all of my life to do so. My mother was already sick, but she didn't tell me until it was too late so that I could do it. I swore to my dad the last time I saw him, the last time he was deployed, that I would make it happen. I wanted to make him proud, and - now look at me. I'm working in a club and supporting my mom, and I always wonder if he's okay with that. I know he isn't proud of what I've done to you, to my friends, Stacie and Aubrey. I know that I betrayed all of you, and I never thought I would be that person, but I guess that - when school and everything fell apart, the only other thing in this world that I wanted was you, and I wanted to get you. I wanted to succeed at just one thing, so I took my chance. It wasn't honorable or honest or any of that, but it was all I had."

"Chlo, I just - for the record, I really would have waited. I would have done anything for you, but in reality, I know it wouldn't have mattered. I'm too tired to be mad at you, and I'm glad you did what you did. I'm glad you left because it opened my eyes in the long run. I am so in love with Stacie, and maybe that's worse. Maybe she doesn't want me the way I want her, and she wants to go back to the life she's used to. Maybe I ruined our friendship, the most important thing to me for the past twelve years, but I wouldn't change anything. I don't regret trying with her. I'd do it over and over with the same results because I am in love with her."

"And I'm in love with you, and I would follow you through the fire, Beca, no matter what. I would let you constantly reject me as long as you still acknowledged me. I realized too late that I was completely in love with you, and love is more important than anything because when everything else falls apart, love is all you have left. You will always have love even when you no longer have the _person _you love. At least had I not ran off and school hadn't worked out, I would still have you and Aubrey and the girls. I wouldn't feel so unwanted, but I ruined everything. I just - I wanted you to love me again."

"And I'm sorry, Chloe, but this time, it isn't you. I know in my heart that even if you hadn't left, this was inevitable. Even if you had stayed, it just eventually wouldn't have felt right anymore. I probably would've been the one to bolt for real in the end because it always felt off, but I ignored it because I never knew why. This time, I knew. It will never be you. It's always been and always will be Stacie even if there is no happy ending. Even if it's happy or tragic, she's my ending."

Chloe couldn't help but fight now. "But you're just gonna give up on love if she doesn't want you? You're not gonna love again?"

"I don't wanna settle. If I can't have her, I don't want anyone."

"But Beca, you deserve to be happy."

"But I wouldn't be, not with anyone else, and everyone else deserves to be happy more than I ever will. It wouldn't be fair to them being with me when my heart is elsewhere."

"You can still be happy, Becs. You deserve it. You deserve love, to be loved."

"If that's the case and God believes that, then Stacie and I will work it out because I can't be happy without her. Like I said, I should hate you, but I'm tired of battling this shit. This is a war I don't care to fight because no good can come from it. There's nothing left to fight for, Chloe. This isn't like Evan or Trevor. I'm not gonna beat the shit out of you. Yeah, you fucked up, but this doesn't warrant that, and my dad made me promise that even if only half a man, I'd never hit a woman. That's the only way I can deal with being wronged now. Either I go to war and tear them apart physically or I walk away. I'm walking away, Chloe. This is it for us now. I got my closure. Thank you, but that's it."  
"But - I mean, are we gonna talk anymore? Are we gonna be friends?"  
"I don't know about that. I'm walking away, meaning we're neutral, but that doesn't mean I can just embrace you, and it's all better. Right now, you're - a stranger to me. Maybe it's a cold war, but taking you into my life right now would be masochistic and reckless. I can't do that right now."

"Beca, I love you. So much."

"Okay, then show me. Do me one favor."  
"Anything."

"Send in Aubrey please." The redhead's face fell instantly. "Send Bree in, and walk away. If you love me, you'll let me free. You'll let me heal."

Chloe opened her mouth to object but thought better of it. She nodded sadly and turned to leave the room. Beca slumped back into the pillows as the door shut.

"She wants to speak to you, Bree," Chloe breathed as she entered the hall, facing the two doctors and two women outside of the room.

"You did well, Chloe," Dr. Abram assured her with a smile.

"No, she did."

Aubrey now stood, patting Stacie's shoulder before entering the room. The taller brunette stood as the blonde closed the door behind her, making her way down the hall to call their family. Aubrey strode across the tiled floor, stopping beside the DJ's bed. Beca looked up tentatively, and they only gazed at one another for a long beat.

"Becs," Aubrey sighed when the silence became too thick. "I'm sorry."

"No, I understand," Beca returned gloomily. "You did what you had to."

"Still, we should have tried harder to-"

"I didn't end up with her. Maybe - that's why Stacie agreed to be with me though, you know. Maybe it was the only way to protect me, so she-"

"No, B, no. That's not why. She loves you. We - talked that night while you were talking to Chloe, the night you collapsed. She was - scared that you're drifting away from her. She was afraid that you didn't want her anymore, that you only said everything you said to make her feel better and that she was forcing you into staying."

"But that's not true. I wanna be with her."

"I know, but - okay, let me blunt here."

Beca huffed. "Aren't you always?"

Aubrey smirked, reaching down to squeeze the brunette's forearm gently. Beca placed her hand over the blonde's with a small smile.

"Beca, you two are so hard-headed that it's irritating. You wanted her to be happy, so you let her flirt and parade around the way she did. She wasn't just doing it for attention. She was doing it for _your _attention. She wanted you to fight for her, and then when you fought for her, she was confused. She wanted to be right. She wanted to believe that you couldn't love her because that's her mentality, and it has been since Evan. She was confused and scared, and her hormones were still abnormal. It takes time, Beca, and not even five months had been enough time. It's still fresh, and you knew that she would have to heal."

"But - if she's healing and going back to that, maybe she wasn't ready for this after all."

"I think you have to talk to her about that."

Aubrey turned to head for the door, but before she could take a step, she was surprisingly jerked backwards and into the DJ's strong hold with a gasp. Once she had processed it, she smiled and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman.

"Bree, you - thank you," she breathed. "I don't know where the fuck I would be without you, and - I trust your judgement. I trust you, and if you didn't tell me the truth, I know there was a reason. I'm not saying I don't trust Stacie, but you gage things better, so I know - I get it."

"I'll always have you, Becs. I'll always be here, and I won't ever let you down if I can help it. You may not know that now, but I'll continue to do my best. You deserve more than you think."

"I just - I - man, I hate getting sappy with you." The blonde chuckled. "But to be honest, I don't know how I got so lucky to find you at my door that day, to have you sit there and watch me fall apart and let me, to help me back. You are amazing, Aubrey. Don't ever let anyone else tell you otherwise, and damn. Just like Chloe, had it been any other story, it would have been you."

"I know, but I'm pretty proud of how this one's going. I love you both, and I know you need each other, but I'll be here every step of the way to pull your heads out of your asses."

Beca smirked. "Thank God for that."

She softly pecked the brunette's forehead. "I love you, B."

"I love you too, Bree." There was a moment of silence. "Can you, uh, do me one little favor?"

"Anything."

"I, uh, I need you to get something from my car."

"What do you need?"

When Aubrey emerged from the room, she signaled them all to wait a moment, asking Stacie for the keys to their car. When she returned, she disappeared inside of the room for a few moments before appearing once more and gesturing to Stacie. The taller brunette stood instantaneously, but she didn't move forward right away. Her nerves were becoming overwhelming, her body trembling slightly. The blonde gripped her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze accompanied by a small smile, and Stacie nodded. She then made her way into the room where Beca sat picking at the corner of the sheet that covered her. Seeing her best friend in such a condition, so vulnerable and broken, reminded her of a time when it was her on the other side of this spectrum. Anyone else would continue to allow Beca to be the strength, to initiate solution and fight for them. Had it been written for anyone else, Beca would have to fight while the other stood by. No, Stacie had been doing this long enough, and she had made a vow while the DJ was unconscious that she intended to keep. She was Stacie Conrad, raised by Mitchells and Bryants alike, and she always took what she wanted. She wanted Beca, _needed _Beca, and she would fight for everything that they had. She had stood by for far too long, lost in her own doubts and self-conscious woes. No, not now. Yes, there was one obstacle still to be faced with her _girlfriend_, but first, she had to come clean and help heal her _best_ friend. Every superhero had their kryptonite, and now Beca needed Stacie to take the cape and be there to save her. It was her turn to prove herself.

She closed the distance, shocking Beca by plopping straight down on the bed beside her though the DJ did not look in her direction. The taller woman clasped her hands in her lap with a deep breath now.

"I fucked up," she began. "I can admit that. I was afraid of you not wanting me anymore when I was better, but in reality, no one can really pinpoint when you're okay. I guess I was okay the night I saw Evan, and it didn't hurt. I was over it. I survived, and I figured that you realized that being best friends did as much help as being together would, so you wanted to go back to that. I - wanted you to fight for me. At first, I started flirting with all those guys again to get your attention, but then, soon, it just came like second nature. Or - first nature the way it used to, so when you finally did come to the rescue, it caught me off guard. In that moment, I won't lie. I forgot we weren't just best friends anymore because we were seeing each other less. You're always working or too tired and stuff, and it just felt like we were friends again. I - I thought you wanted to just be friends, and when you attacked that guy, I was shocked because I had been wrong, but - I didn't know if I wanted to be wrong. I was so confused because I couldn't accept that maybe you really still did love me."

"I do," was Beca's breathy response, barely audible.

"I love you, B, so much, and I realized that I won't ever get better without you. Remember what you told me about the future? That I _have _to be there. Well, you have to be there too."

"But - did you only agree to be with me to protect me from Chloe?"

Stacie looked over at her now, being bold and placing her hands between Beca's which were resting in her lap. The DJ instinctively gripped the offered hand with both of hers like a rope had just been thrown down to her to hoist her up.

"Baby, I wanted to protect you from Chloe, but I wouldn't fuck with your emotions to do it, not after what I went through and never to my best friend. I fell in love with you a long time ago. I mean-" She chuckled now. "Jesus, it was the dream to be badass Beca Mitchell's lady. God, it was something girls whispered about, but no one had the guts to approach you. You were in your own world, and only I knew how special you were with your - 'not so little friend'." Beca smirked as Stacie grazed her groin lightly. "But I knew you better than anyone, so I knew what was behind that mask. I lived inside of that fortress you built, and I loved you with no limitations. I just - never thought you would want the girl that lost her virginity at fourteen without flinching and never slowed down afterwards. Being friends and being lovers are two different things. I thought that in college, maybe there was a chance, but then there was Chloe then - you know, but B, I never wanted to hide that from you. Had the doctor not warned us so hard about it, I would have told you, but I couldn't. Protecting you was just a perk to being with you, and I always will."

"So, tell me what it is you want. Do you want this? Us? Can you do a relationship because I don't think I can just stand by anymore and watch you-"

"I won't. I know that I went about my doubts the wrong way, but no man means anything to me. You're more than enough for me. Why go get sex somewhere else when I have that plus the rest of the world in my own home? I'm so sorry though, Baby. I disrespected both of us, and I never meant for that to happen. I just wanted to make sure you still wanted me."

"I do. I always will, but - I don't want you to do that every time you feel threatened."

"And I won't. I know we have to add a new dynamic to this friendship and learn to talk. It's vital. I want this though, B. I want you. I need you. I - well, but-"

She hung her head now, the nerves returning as she knew she had to come clean before they could ever heal and move forward. It had come so fast, having to confess to her mistake and pray for forgiveness. Would this be categorized as betrayal? She would think so, but she had to say it. It obviously could not be erased or altered. She took a deep breath, eyes welling up.

"B, there _is_ something I have to tell you."

Beca froze, her body going rigid as Stacie looked down at her lap, gathering her thoughts. The worst of possibilities flooded the DJ's mind on instinct. It was automatic. Stacie gripped her hand tighter before turning to look into her eyes.

"Well, you know," she began cautiously. "after the... I - I -"

Beca was shaking with anxiety now, her words choppy as if they hurt to say. "Stace, just - say it."

The tears were falling before either of them knew it, Stacie's body shivering with sobs. "I - please don't - hate me."


	16. It Can't Be THAT Bad

**_A/N: Okay so you broke 20 reviews. simple as that. here you go! lol im really glad the last chapter worked out. this one's...stupid fluffy. let's get it over with, right? Okay here goes! And yeah, that last chapter was a bit nerve wracking. I know, but Im here to save the day...which I put in jeopardy to begin with lol_**

**_Song: Hold On, We're Going Home - Drake_**

* * *

_I got my eyes on you_

_You're everything that I see_

_I want your heart, love and emotion endlessly,_

_I can't get over you_

_You left your mark on me_

_I want your heart, love and emotion endlessly_

_Cause you're a good girl and you know it_

_You act so different around me_

_Cause you're a good girl and you know it_

_I know exactly who you could be_

_Cuz you're the girl_

_You're the one_

_Gave you everything I love_

_I think there's something, baby_

_I think there's something, baby_

_You're the girl_

_You're the one_

_Gave you everything I love_

_I think there's something, baby_

_I think there's something, baby_

_Cause you're a good girl and you know it_

_You act so different around me_

_Cause you're a good girl and you know it_

_I know exactly who you could be_

_Oh just hold on we're going home_

_Just hold on we're going home _

_It's hard to do these things alone _

_Just hold on we're going home _

_Hold on_

* * *

_"I want like, two boys and a girl," Beca quipped, staring up at the ceiling as she stroked her girlfriend's tresses. _

_"That way, there's more of us to protect the princess."_

_Stacie giggled. "She already has all of her uncles and her scary ass daddy."_

_"Yeah, but two more scary ass big brothers won't hurt."_

_"Yeah, I guess you're right." She paused a moment. "When do you think we'll be - ready?"_

_Beca huffed. "We've been together four months, Stace. We have time. I mean, yeah. I was all with it when you were pregnant, but now that we can plan this out, I just think that we should wait, give it some time, you know. We don't have to rush."_

_"Well, the doctors recommend trying soon after a miscarriage. It gives a better chance of a healthy pregnancy."_

_The DJ fidgeted slightly. "I just don't think we're ready for all the emotional stages that come with it yet. We have to let you heal mentally, physically, and emotionally, and you may feel okay now, but we don't want you relapsing once you get pregnant again, you know."_

_"But - what if - you don't want a family anymore later?"_

_Beca glanced down at her. "Is that what you're afraid of? That I'll change my mind?" Stacie nodded once. "Baby, I love you. I want a family and a future with you, and I know that for sure. I'm not gonna change my mind. I just - I know that we're not ready yet. I'm not ready yet because it's scary to think we - lost one already, and it's gonna be scary to risk that again. With _**_our _**_baby, as selfish as that sounds. I know I'll be ready again, just - not now."_

_"Yeah, I get it. You're right. We'll wait."_

_"I'm always right." Beca chuckled, pecking her forehead as Stacie smacked her abdomen. "I love you though."_

_She smiled. "I love you too."_

* * *

"Well, you know," she began cautiously. "after the Adelanto race, I - I -"

Beca was shaking with anxiety now, her words choppy as if they hurt to say. "Stace, just - say it."

The tears were falling before either of them knew it, Stacie's body shivering with sobs. "I - please don't - hate me."

Now anger was beginning to stir as the DJ gritted her teeth. "Just. Say. It."

"I - forgot to - take my - pill a few times, or they didn't work. I don't know really, and I know you weren't ready, and I didn't mean for it to happen. I mean - I never thought it would happen so fast, but - Beca, I'm - pregnant."

A moment's pause. "From who?" she blurted out.

Stacie gasped. "From you!"

Beca's heart skipped a beat, her breath catching in her throat. Her eyes were about ready to pop from her skull as she clenched her fists. She then whipped around to face Stacie, who was sobbing harder than before.

"What the hell are you crying for, woman!" she snapped, catching the taller brunette off guard.

"Wh-what?"

"We're gonna have a baby, and you make it sound like you killed somebody!"

Stacie froze, horror and shock on her face before she half cried and half laughed. Beca wrapped her arms around her, kissing her cheek and her forehead and the crown of her head lovingly before leaning down to pepper her belly with kisses. Stacie giggled, falling back onto the pillows, her hand resting on the back of Beca's neck. When she came back up, their lips met in a soft but heartfelt kiss, their tears meeting between them. Stacie cupped the DJ's face as she melted into her embrace, fully indulging in the moment. When they pulled away, Stacie rested her forehead on Beca's.

"I - I thought you would be mad," she confessed with a sniffle. "You - you said that - we weren't ready for that, and - I didn't do it intentionally."

"Well, how do you feel?"

"I - I'm afraid, but I - I'm afraid that I'm gonna lose you. I - I didn't want to tell you before we talked because I didn't want to trap you into staying, and I didn't want to tell you right away because - I was afraid that if I lost it again, you wouldn't be able to handle it. I didn't want it to tear us apart, you know. I - I pretended to still be out partying all the time, but really, I haven't had alcohol in months, since I found out the week after the big race. I've been going to appointments alone, and I just - I didn't wanna get my hopes up again, to tell you and it fall through. This really is our baby, and I know neither of us could handle it if something bad happened. I mean, I know it's still a possibility, and all of this stress isn't helping, but - I'm trying so hard to stay strong for the baby. I just - I needed to know that you wanted to-"

Beca reached up, putting her hand to her girlfriend's cheek. "No, Baby, no. I'm here, for good, and I wanna be here. I love you, and I told you I wanted to start a family with you. I just - wanted to make sure that you were ready, that we were both ready. Yeah, it's fast, but just because I wanted to wait, doesn't mean I would just leave, Babe. You have to stop thinking that I don't love you simply because you're you, that I could just walk away so easily. I couldn't even if I wanted to. I didn't fall in love with broken pieces and tragedy. I fell in love with who you are, what you are to me, for me. I will always love you no matter what changes or stays the same. My heart will never change. It's yours, and-"

She pulled away now, reaching across the small dresser beside her bed for the item that Aubrey had retrieved for her. When Stacie caught sight of the small box, she gasped, clapping her hands to her mouth as fresh tears cascaded down her face. She did not notice the door opening carefully to reveal Aubrey, Amy, Cynthia Rose, Osiris, Kristin Dom, Letty, Brian and Mia, who had only just arrived. Aubrey had informed them of the DJ's plans, the blonde waiting at the door for the signal, '_it's yours_', and they were thrilled. They had to be present. Chloe had disappeared, but they could pay it no mind, not now. They silently watched from the doorway.

"Baby, let me be the one," Beca breathed, her own tears further clouding her vision though she didn't seem to notice or care. "Let me show you that you have every right to be loved in the best way, for far more than some - warm sheets. Everyday for the rest of your life, let me come home to you. Let me - take you out to Taco Bell during those late - night cravings, and - let me hold you in my arms when you cry because you think you're fat when you're really not." Stacie chuckled through her tears. "Just - let me love you, Baby. I don't know how else to say it because I'm still your pale, awkward best friend who can't put an inspirational speech together. Just - marry me. Let's grow old together because let's face it. We were going to do it anyway, but at least we don't have to worry about our wives or wife and husband bitching because we spend all of our time together. It can just be us, and I swear that we won't stop having sex after marriage because that's just a horrible urban legend, and even if it wasn't, I mean, come on. It's _us_." Stacie giggled, and Letty smirked while Kristin shook her head, a small smile adorning her lips. "Just - come on. Trust me. I'm your best friend, and you're supposed to trust me. You trusted me the day you jumped onto the back of that BMX bike to take you home and not to some cabin in the woods where my serial killer parents chopped you up, so, trust me now. We're going home."

Stacie shook with nerves and excitement, trying to catch her breath before nodding viciously. Then she lunged forward, nearly tackling the DJ off of the bed in the hug she gave her. The clapping erupted from the door as Beca slid the ring on her finger with her own trembling hands, pulling her into her arms and kissing her lips softly.

"You - wanna marry me?" Stacie asked breathlessly.

Beca's face fell serious. "No, I just thought this would be a fun prank," she deadpanned.

Stacie giggled, smacking her arm as she donned that rare, goofy grin. "Jackass."

"Well too bad. You already said yes. You're stuck with me."

"I never said it was a bad thing. I love the fuck out of your pale little ass."

"Oh, yeah? Is that why you tried putting me in a tanning bed for your twentieth birthday?"

Stacie shrugged. "A little color never hurt."

"A lotta red hella hurt. For like two weeks!"

She giggled, kissing the DJ's neck. "You're still handsome, baby."

"Damn right."

"She finally found her balls," Dom smirked.

"No, they were in Stacie's pocket the whole time," Letty retorted, and the others laughed. "But when you get married, you share everything, so now, she can sign them out when needed."

"Well, I guess I really do have a daughter now," Osiris chuckled.

"Whoa, hold it there, Old Man," Beca now warned him. "It's too late for all that shit. You're gonna be a grandfather soon."

Everyone froze, eyes widening in surprise. "What!"

"We're preggers!"

They couldn't help but fall into laughter before rushing into the room to congratulate the couple. To this family, this was what they had been anticipating for years. To at last witness their predictions materialize was beyond surreal.

"Now you both have to keep your heads out of your asses," Letty warned, and they nodded. "My niece or nephew comes first now."

"I'm going to be a grandmother," Kristin gasped, placing a light hand on Stacie's belly. "Oh my goodness, I can't believe it."

"You're ready, Kid," Brian whispered to the DJ, tussling her hair. "You got this."

"Thanks, Uncle Bry," she returned.

"But we can do this together. You don't have to figure it all out on your own."

She smiled. "I know. I know."

"Yeah, you can have the baby books your Uncle Brian didn't read until three days before I went into labor," Mia smirked.

"Oh, come on! They were long as hell!" Brian defended, and his wife only smiled. He then turned back to Beca with a serious look. "You're naming him after me though, right?"

She snorted, shoving his arm playfully. "Yeah...no."

"Fine."

Dr. Charles and Dr. Abram remained at the door, clapping one another's shoulders. They were passionate about their work, and for Dr. Charles, the DJ's condition had been no walk in the park. Yet he had been set on bringing her home, and he had. He was only glad that her family was there to welcome her warmly when he had seen so many others left alone to fight a most rigorous battle. Yeah, Beca was going to be okay.

* * *

There were many tests, many scans, a whole fuck load of monitoring, but after another bedridden week of whining and being a big baby that Stacie had to cuddle with, Beca was released from the hospital. Oh, and that whole "big baby that Stacie had to cuddle with" fact stays there too. It would ruin her badass reputation if that escaped. I don't know though. Stacie _does_ have vows to write, so eh, maybe not.

It was another week before Beca was cleared to work, but she had passed each test and scan with flying colors apart from the eye test. Her vision remained cloudy, and it scared her, but the doctors found no others symptoms of cataracts or anything of the sort, so she was prescribed some stylish new Ray bans, which Stacie assured her she looked sexy in, and some eye drops that should clear it in a few weeks' time.

Many had sent flowers and cards to the DJ during her hospital stay, her condition making headlines as so many people were distraught after seeing her carried out of the club on a gurney. Osiris had given a statement, not disclosing details but only saying she was in a coma due to sleep deprivation. Seeing her come back after over a month was cause to release breaths that had been held since her fall, glad to have her reinstated. What they had yet to be informed of was the development between Stacie and the DJ because last they had speculated, the two were on their way to a quick yet painful separation and had been so for awhile. Now, they all focused on Beca as the short brunette made her way on stage, the crowd roaring.

"What up!" she boomed into the microphone, and everyone screamed and hollared. "It's good to be back. Thanks for holding it down while I was away. I'm here though, and it feels good, but uh, what do ya'll think of my glasses?" The women screamed and whooped as she glanced over the spectacles with her trademark smirk in place, her girlfriend matching it from across the club. "Thank you. Thanks. So I have a new song I wanted to perform for you guys tonight, and, well, it's dedicated to my fiancee. Yes, fiancee." More cheers to the couple's relief, Stacie leaning against the face of the bar watching the DJ. "And our unborn child, so I hope he or she digs my music too." More screaming and shouting, cameras flashing from the few journalists who had been granted access at Aubrey's discretion. Beca had become an even hotter topic than before, it seemed. "Okay, so I wrote this some months back, when I first realized I fell in love with my best friend, but I only just recorded it, so she hasn't heard it yet either, but here it goes."

The beat that began was billowy, cloudy, calm and light. You could barely hear it at first. Beca's voice started before the instrumental became clear, her tone soft but deeper than usual.

_You're still the one that I adore_

_Ain't much out there to have feelings for_

_Guess whose it is? Guess whose it is?_

_Guess whose it is? Guess whose it is?_

_Yours_

_A few bottles on the table, a few waters_

_It ain't a secret, baby, everybody saw us_

_Guess whose it is? Guess whose it is?_

_Guess whose it is?_

_It's yours_

Now her vocals gained vigor, the DJ strongly carrying out the end notes, eyes closed as she indulged in the passionate emotion it held. In the background, a deep voice, chopped and screwed, repetitively said "Own It". Stacie moved her hips unceremoniously, a genuine smile gracing her features in the dim lighting.

_Next time we fuck, I don't wanna fuck, I wanna make love_

_Next time we talk, I don't wanna just talk, I wanna trust_

_Next time I stand tall I want to be standing for you_

_And next time I spend I want it all to be for you oh oh_

_Peaking, I'm peaking, wake up with me this weekend, weekend no oh_

_Guess whose it is?_

_Guess whose it is? Guess whose it is?_

_It's yours_

_I said go own that shit_

_Own that shit, own that shit_

_Own that shit, go own that shit_

_Own that shit, own that shit_

_Own that shit, own that shit_

_Go own that shit_

_Dudes talk more than bitches these days_

She paused now. "Just let that shit sink in," she chuckled, and everyone roared with agreement and laughter at the statement before she broke into a smooth flow of rap.

_Dudes talk more than bitches these days_

_Who could get the pussy quicker these days_

_Still straight off the weed, just the liquor these days_

_Cause the new drugs got the kids trippin' these days _

_Bunch of journalists been searchin' for a story_

_My ex-girl been searchin' for a "sorry" (and u know)_

_Couple bitches tryin' to have me up on Maury _

_like Raw B it's yours, You should be supporting_

_ but where you been at? On tour, gettin' money_

_Y'all don't even really check for me_

_You ain't even hit me when your friends had threats for me_

_Girl, you don't love me, you just say that shit to get to me_

_Girl, but my main got the Bat phone in my work line_

_You should call_

_When's the last time you did something for the first time?_

_You have done it all, I swear to God_

_Dudes talk more than bitches these days_

_Got you thinkin' that I'm different these days_

_Broken telephone for every single conversation_

_By the time it gets to you, shit switches these days_

_It's yours, it's yours, it's yours, it's always gonna be yours_

_Baby, own it_

_It's yours_

_Own that shit, own that shit_

_Own that shit_

_Next time we fuck, I don't wanna fuck, I wanna make love_

_Next time we talk, I don't wanna just talk, I wanna trust_

_Next time I stand tall I want to be standing for you_

_And next time I spend I want it all to be for you_

Beca moved forward now as the song faded, pointing out to Stacie with a wink. The taller brunette blushed as women cooed and men whistled.

"You own this, Baby!" Beca called. "Can you handle it!"

All eyes snapped to Stacie as she nodded with a smug smile, holding up her hand to flash the gleaming ring on her finger. Everyone clapped and whistled, and Beca smirked, jumping off of the stage and rushing towards the taller brunette before picking her up in her arms. Indeed, it was Stacie Conrad's fairy tale, and she was not just a background character.

* * *

Engagement parties were a given. In the house of Mitchell, all things were celebrated lavishly, the memory glittered in gold and coated in chocolate before it was complete. Beca and Stacie were a bit apprehensive, but they allowed their family to handle all preparations. All they had to do was show up to the club on Wednesday night once it shut down early. They would also be celebrating Beca's birthday with the date passing while she was in the hospital on the fourth of February. It was only right they put it all together. Their entire family, many friends and a few music agency acquaintances were in attendance to give their blessing to the couple and the start of their family. It was still surreal, and Beca felt as if she were floating on a cloud as she stood on the balcony with her mom, the woman who had been her mother figure since she was thirteen. For her, this development was just as important. The two kids she had watched grow up, doing her best to positively influence them, were tying the knot and starting a family. She had always been beyond content with them, never stressing over having children of her own, and no one would could ever convince her that Beca was not her child. She was, and the DJ would fight beside that to the death.

"Tell me you saw this coming," the DJ sighed, looking out over the horizon.

"I did," Kristin chuckled. "Mother's intuition. I saw this happening ten years ago, Baby."

"Stop lying, Ma!" They both chuckled. "Seriously though. Were we that fucking oblivious?"

"Oh, God, yes! You two have the thickest skulls on this earth, I swear."

"Why didn't you guys ever say anything?"

"That isn't the way love works, honey. Letty and Dom had been telling me about your father for years before I figured it out. Of course, he had Anna, but even before that, they had told me. Your uncle Zeus had said the same thing, that we would be good for each other. I didn't believe that for the first eleven years, and you can't convince someone of love. You have to let them find it for themselves no matter how infuriating it is. They had to let me figure it out. Therefore..."

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For figuring it out."

Kristin smiled, wrapping an arm around the DJ. "I'm really glad that I did. Thanks for giving me a chance because though being your mother wasn't always easy, it was the greatest adventure."

Beca scoffed. "I really had no choice, woman. Every Saturday, you were trying to get me to bake cookies and shit, and eventually I had to cave to shut you up."

The older woman swatted her arm as she chortled. "But now look at you, the secret cake boss in the closet now, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so, but - does this mean you and I can, uh-" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "decorate the wedding cake."

The glint in Kristin's eye was all the answer needed. "I would love that."

"And - well, as Mitchells, we rarely do shit conventionally, and I figure Dad will probably end up walking Stacie down the aisle if this visit with her parents goes anything like I'm picturing it, so, uh, would you care to escort me down the aisle to my doom?"

Kristin giggled though her eyes were glossed with tears. "Really?"

"Yes, Mama. You've been there, day in and day out. You picked me up from school, from the security office, from the police precinct, from the hospital with no judgement, no questions asked, but you always gave me that look that let me know you were disappointed. That look made me reflect and wanna be better because I respected you. I wanted to make you proud. You helped me with homework. You answered my calls at three in the morning when I was freaking out over finals or when Stacie was sick, and I had no idea what to do. You picked me up when I would run out of gas halfway down the interstate because I was just reckless. You have been the best mother anyone could ask for, and - I want you to know how much you mean to us. We wouldn't be here without you."

Kristin was fully crying now as she pulled her DJ into a bone-crushing hug.

"I love you so much, Becs."

"I love you too, Mama, and I wouldn't trade you for the world. I'm supposed to hate you, but you never gave me that chance, and I'm grateful. I'm glad Dad has you because he couldn't do better than this. They were right about that."

"Oh, you are an amazing person, Baby, and you deserve the best. I'm glad you found it."

"I'm glad it stuck around long enough for me to find it."

"You've always been dense, honey."

Beca glared at her playfully as they parted, and she giggled. It was then that the door leading back inside slid open to reveal Luke. He smiled, raising the second drink in his hand to Beca.

"May I have a moment, Aunt Kris?" he asked.

She nodded, kissing Beca's cheek then Luke's before disappearing through the curtains and shutting the door. Luke handed Beca the rum and coke as they leaned against the balcony. Now, Luke, Stacie and Beca had always been tight because of the fact that none of them spoke of feelings or emotions or anything too invasive. They had grown up together, and he and Beca had been running the streets, earning a reputation and carrying on their names, their father's legacies. They had an unspoken bond however, fathomless and pure in all aspects. They never asked anything of one another because the other always did as much as possible for them without being told. Luke would distribute heat on the street evenly, would kill for her or take a bullet for her without a moment's pause, as would she.

"We don't do this, Mate, so I don't know what the hell I'm doing really, but -" He paused, each taking a sip of their drinks. "You're my brother. I love you. That's my sister. I just ask that you take care of each other. No one in this family is going to ever choose sides. You know that, but you're best friends. You're everything for each other, and well, fuck!" Beca snorted, gripping his shoulder reassuringly. "It's just - you know, I don't know the first thing about relationships or marriage or any of that, but - I want you to understand first and foremost, that I want you to be happy, and - just don't forget that I'm here for you. I'll be here for my niece or nephew."

"Godchild."

He raised an eyebrow now, looking her. "You want me to be godfather to 'em?"

She scoffed. "No shit, bro, you earned it."

He smiled. "Well, I don't know how to be a godfather exactly."

"You know, you buy 'em a bunch of shit, spoil 'em, and-"

"We build 'em a car?"

She grinned. "Yeah, we do."

He matched her grin. "I love you, and - I don't know. I just wish that I had been able to talk more all of those years because, damn, Mate, even though I hate to admit it, you scared the living hell out of me, and - I just wonder what the hell I would do if the last thing I ever said to you was anything less than meaningful. If anything I ever said to you was, you know, it's scary. I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"I love you too, but it's not your fault, Luke. I just-"

"No, it is. You couldn't even tell me what Chloe had done. Stacie couldn't even come to me while you were in the hospital the first time. and she should have been able to. I should have been approachable, and I may have been able to avoid this."

"We're not emotionally stable people, Luke."

"But you are for Stacie, right?"

"Yeah."

"So I don't think family should be all that different. You talk to Uncle Osiris and Uncle Dom and Aunt Letty. I should be able to handle it, you know."

Beca smirked, looking out over the balcony and sipping her glass. "You remember when I was like, I don't know, nine or ten, right after my dad left, and you let me ditch school with you to go see the foreign exhibition?"

"Oh, hell yeah. That Audi Keygen had just come out, and damn, was she a beauty."

"Yeah, and what else happened that day, Luke?"

"Well, you, uh, you told me you liked girls while we were checking out the Gran Marquis."

She smirked. "Exactly, and you remember. And what did you tell me?"

"That I was happy because I liked girls too, and we really were brothers, but-" He hung his head now. "we promised that we would wait to have girlfriends because our mothers weren't good girlfriends to our dads, and we didn't want to end up like that."

Beca nodded sadly. "Exactly, but - we talked. We did. You were there. You were always there. We didn't need to talk all of the time. We grew up, and we had a job to do, and we had to be tough. It was in our nature. I knew if it was absolutely vital, I could tell you, but most things went unsaid because we understood each other. Like, I mean, I don't even count you on the list of people who found out about my junk."

Luke snorted. "Well, I didn't find out on accident. You came home from that doctor's appointment, pulled down your pants and showed it to me, Mate."

The two chuckled. "Hey, don't act like you didn't flash yours, you fucking pedophile."

"I was only nine, Mate! I was just as innocent as you!"

"I was six, and you said it yourself you wanted to compare!"

"You challenged me, Mate! I couldn't just back down!"

They chuckled at one another again, patting each other's shoulders. "Damn, I just - you know, Luke. We were always on the same channel, you know, but we were the sons of Osiris and Zeus. That changes everything. We're not just part of this family. We're the heirs, the predecessors. I mean, we have to be stronger than everyone else, and that was in our nature. I mean, we can't blame ourselves for that."

"I just - still kinda feel like a douchebag for hiring Chloe."

Beca snorted. "Yeah, a bit of a dick move, but I don't blame you."

"And you shouldn't!"

"Then stop blaming yourself."

He froze a moment before chuckling. "Okay, you got me."

"Thought so."

Meanwhile, another discussion was taking place on the lower level of Euphoria.

"Now, since you're the bride-to-be, I'm going to give you my own warning," Aubrey began sharply. "You're gonna take care of her, Stacie. That is not a suggestion nor a question. That is a fact. You fuck up, I fuck you up. Is that understood?" The brunette nodded. "As tough-talking as she is, she's fragile, and the next time you have concerns, you'll talk it out like adults before I go down there and hang you both over a fucking balcony. Clear?"

"All clear," Stacie agreed shakily. Aubrey sure could be intimidating.

"And don't worry. Beca will be receiving a similar discussion.

"Good." They shared a smile. "Uh, you know, Bree, I wanted to know if, you know, you would be my, uh, maid of honor."

Aubrey gasped. "What? Really? B-but, Stacie, what about-"

"Amy and CR will be bridesmaids, but I - I know that Beca and I would have destroyed ourselves had it not been for you always looking out for us."

"Well, uh, yeah. Yes! I would love too!"

Stacie now enveloped her. "Yes! Thank you, Bree, so much, for everything. I - I know I've been her best friend, but - you were always the one that could fully understand her and get her to open up, to face her demons and not bottle it up, so thank you so much."

"Oh, I love you guys."

"And one more thing?"

"Anything."

"Godmother? To our baby?"

"Oh, of course! Yay!"

And just like that, it was all beginning to fall into place. Happiness didn't seem so mythical. Love didn't seem so dangerous, and all was at peace.


	17. Bad Decisions, Good Intentions

**_A/N: Okay, so Im glad that everyone enjoyed the last chapter, and don't worry. I don't know if I could ever really do the whole 'cheating scenario'. Bad experiences i guess lol but yeah. I figured now is as good a time as any, right? And I've also been contemplating shorter chapters. I mean, based on reviews, I dont believe that anyone ever grasps the entire chapter with so much going on. I get reviews on the ends of the chapters but not so much on the rest of it. Now let me tell you though. There a few like cxcxcx and Kate, my two belles lol, they always grasp it in its entirety. There are a few more too, but I think for many its a lot. I dont know. I feel odd if its anything less than 5000 words, but i think that many aspects of the story, humor and fluff and angst dont get equally retained, but we shall see. So there it goes! Okay, let's move right along to all the fluff and whatnot. Okay, go_**

**_Song: I Walk the Line - Johnny Cash_**

* * *

_I keep a close watch on this heart of mine_

_I keep my eyes wide open all the time_

_I keep the ends out for the tie that binds_

_Because you're mine, I walk the line_

_I find it very, very easy to be true_

_I find myself alone when each day is through_

_Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool for you_

_Because you're mine, I walk the line_

_As sure as night is dark and day is light_

_I keep you on my mind both day and night_

_And happiness I've known proves that it's right_

_Because you're mine, I walk the line_

_You've got a way to keep me on your side_

_You give me cause for love that I can't hide_

_For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide_

_Because you're mine, I walk the line_

_I keep a close watch on this heart of mine_

_I keep my eyes wide open all the time_

_I keep the ends out for the tie that binds_

_Because you're mine, I walk the line_

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Aubrey asked, a critical stare trained on the redhead beside her.

"I'm good," Chloe replied with a nod of confirmation, taking a sip of her coffee. "I feel - a lot better now that everything's out in the open, but - you know, it takes some getting used to."

"The fact that they're engaged?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, all romantic relations aside, it's still Stacie and Beca. Things have changed so much, and it just seems like a brand new color in the rainbow, I guess."

"I think that maybe it's the rainbow as a whole, Chlo. They should have been together years ago. This shouldn't be such a surprise really."

"Yeah, but I really thought that Beca and I would end up together, even after I left."

"And that was the problem. You took it for granted. You expected to sit her on a shelf where she would wait for you and be right there when you came back. Don't be deceived. She tried. She really did, and she tried to make herself numb while doing so. Eventually, it was too much."

"I - I'm a bad person, aren't I?"

Aubrey wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "No, you're not, Chloe. Good intentions, bad decisions. You didn't go about it the right way, but you're a good person. I know you are. It was hard seeing you that way, but you're my best friend. I love you so much, and I just want my best friend back, you know. We all do. Even Beca misses the old you, and I know once she's that, she'll be able to talk you. Right now though, we just want her again."

"Yeah, I do too."

"I'll always be here, and eventually, I'm sure the others will come around. You just have to be patient. Force is not substantial. We learned that."

"Yes." She nodded. "We did. I love you, Bree."

"I love you too, Chlo. Now chin up. We're going to be fine."

* * *

Beca removed the glasses from her face, rubbing her eyes with her thumb and index finger warily before running a hand through her hair. Her vision had yet to improve substantially, a milky filter shading her eyes at all times which frustrated her to no end. It had to be no earlier than two in the morning, and she had been listening to the track for at least five hours now. She had recorded it prior to that, seven hours of takes in the booth with the buttery thick club beat serenading long before the words came into play. Stacie had become accustomed to Beca's work schedule, but she had also learned how to manage it. Aubrey was attempting to get her into a steady and less strenuous routine, the DJ vowing to give it a try once she finished the mixtape they were working on.

The taller brunette strutted into the studio baring two coffees. She found the DJ slumped back in her chair, the silky track permeating the air. Stacie smirked, immediately throwing her leg over her lap to straddle her thighs and kissing her forehead. Beca looked up and smiled, accepting the offered drink. She took a long swig of it before placing it on the desk adjacent to the mixing console and resting her hands on her fiancee's thighs.

"Hey, you two," she greeted, pecking the brunette's lips before leaning down to kiss her belly.

"We missed you," Stacie confessed before surveying the area. "You're here by yourself?"

"Yeah, Rome just left and Tej is at the shop."

"Baby, you need rest."

"I know." She massaged the woman's legs thoughtfully. "I think I can call it a night now."

"Although." She set her coffee down now. "This beat is pretty amazing."

The DJ smirked. "Can I do anything less than that?"

"No, only your modesty competes."

Stacie leaned down, pressing her lips to her girlfriend's as Beca grasped her hips tighter. She moaned into the DJ's mouth subconsciously, her hands gripping her neck and pulling her closer. Their breathing soon became labored, Beca reaching out and bringing down the fader that would dim the lighting in the room.

"Oh, the hormones," Beca breathed, causing Stacie to giggle. "I almost forgot. How do those work again?"

Stacie leaned in, lips brushing Beca's ear with a light flick of her tongue.

"Let me show you," she husked.

Her hips dipped, grinding into Beca and eliciting a groan, the DJ's hands unbuttoning her jeans and clawing at her back. She moaned, grabbing a handful of Beca's tresses as their tongues wrestled for superiority. Stacie now detected the throbbing muscle pressing up against her heat, and she ground into it without restraint before sliding her hand down and massaging it through the DJ's sweatpants. In response, Beca bit down on her neck mercilessly, hands sliding into the back of her underwear and teasing the bare skin before they trailed back up. In one swift motion, she removed the taller brunette's shirt, revealing her bare chest.

"Someone came prepared," the DJ smirked as Stacie attacked her neck.

"Hormones," the taller woman mumbled against her skin.

"Yet, you couldn't wear a skirt?"

Stacie leaned back to look at her. "It's like sixty fucking degrees outside, Babe!"

Beca chuckled. "Oh, right. Still, you could have worn sweats or anything more accessible than-"

"Shut up and work for it, Mitchell."

"I'm just saying that-"

The other woman rose from her seat now, Beca groaning from complete loss of contact. She perked up however as Stacie turned around, seductively shimmying out of her jeans and looking back at the DJ, biting her lip. The shorter brunette gripped her growing erection, standing up to drop her own pants and boxers as her eyes darkened. Stacie whirled around, sliding onto the console in the barren space between the mixing knobs and faders. She pulled Beca towards her, the DJ's member making a shallow entrance and earning a sharp grasp.

"We've never done it in the studio," she whispered.

"It's always good luck to christen the control room," Beca returned.

Without warning, she reached down, gripping Stacie's hips and plunging inside of her. The taller brunette's teeth sunk into her neck, hands clawing at her shoulders. She tore her plaid button-up off, lacerating her shoulders. She pleaded with her fiance for more, whatever more that could be given, and Beca acquiesced without hitch, pulling her closer and further spreading her legs. A guttural wail resonated around the room over the beat still looping through the sound system as Beca thrust into her. She leaned down to take one of Stacie's breasts into her mouth, biting and licking in sequence. Stacie was tearing her back apart, alternating between this and gripping her hair. Her legs wrapped around Beca's waist, urging her on. She soon reached down to cup Beca's cheeks, bringing her up to eye level and smashing their lips together, teeth clashing and tongues battling. On one particularly long stroke, she pulled back, releasing a whimper as her eyes rolled back and biting down upon her lip. She then looked up to see cloudy blue turn to midnight navy in seconds. She would never grow tired of that. Then the moment became all the more memorable, Beca leaning forward to where her lips were at Stacie's ear.

"You are beautiful," she whispered, and Stacie shuddered involuntarily, falling over the edge that she had been teetering on for several minutes.

* * *

Waking up in Beca's arms was magical. Stacie nuzzled her face into the crook of the DJ's neck, wrapping her arms tighter around the tiny figure. Beca sighed in content while she slumbered, her hand immediately beginning to massage Stacie's belly. At twenty weeks, the growth of another human being wasn't all too noticeable, but Beca knew that it was there. Her child was there, and nothing else mattered.

The taller brunette fell back to sleep instantly just as Beca came to. As it was each morning, her eyes opened to a grey mist that she could not escape. It was frustrating, and it seemed to her that it was getting worse though Dr. Charles would insist it was progressing positively. She would stand to debate, but she refrained, only praying that the fog would clear when it was time to meet her son or daughter.

The DJ shut her eyes once more, intent on going back to sleep, but before she could do so, the doorbell rang. She immediately decided to ignore their visitor. It was only eight in the morning on a Saturday, but as the ringing persisted, she didn't want Stacie to be awakened. She carefully disentangled herself from her fiancee, leaving a soft kiss on her temple before grabbing her glasses, pocketing her phone and making her way downstairs with caution. Slipping on the spectacles, she opened the door to find a tall, older man with mocha skin in a tailored suit and Ray Bans more expensive than her own. He held a manila envelope in his firm hands, and his lips were pursed. She was instantly confused, quirking an eyebrow in question.

"Stacie Conrad?" the man asked curtly.

"That's my fiancee," Beca replied with a yawn. "She's asleep."

His face now conveyed shock. "It's eight o'clock."

The DJ had never been irritated so quickly. "Yeah, and we work late, man. It's Saturday. What do you need? Are you a Jehovah's Witness or something?"

He chuckled. "Oh, no. I am Edward Carris."

"Carris?" Her demeanor went from lax to rigid in moments. "As in Evan Carris?"

"Yes, I'm his father as well as his legal council. Now, I understand that - well, I believe that this only concerns Miss Conrad, so-"

"No, if it concerns her, it concerns me. This is my house, so I suggest that in the next ten seconds, you give me good reason _not_ to fuck you up."

The man smirked. "Now, now, there's no need to be hostile."

"Oh, no? After your sons came to my home, put hands on _my_ fiancee, broke into _my _shop and completely harassed us, there's no need to become hostile at the very mention of that name? I beg to differ."

"Look, Miss-"

"Mitchell."

His eyes widened though he tried to hide his sudden alertness, but Beca could see him tense slightly.

"Oh, a Mitchell?"

She smiled now. "That's right. A Mitchell, so let's make sure you know exactly what you're doing before you go any further."

"My son has legal right to take Miss Conrad to court."

She chuckled now. "Jesus, I gotta hear this. Proceed."

"We want full custody of his child to be granted to-"

She laughed once more. "Look, I don't know where your son is digging up his information, but we've already told him. She had a miscarriage. His child is gone."

The man nodded now, opening the manila envelope and extracting a newspaper clipping. Beca accepted it, scanning the page.

**_Local Star DJ announces engagement, now expecting first child..._**

She looked up at him, question remaining in her eyes. "Okay, what's this?"

"You announced it," he went on. "You admitted that she's pregnant."

"No, I announced that she's pregnant _again_. She's twenty weeks. If you do the math, you'll realize that would be way off from a pregnancy that occurred last May, Mr. Carris."

He snorted in spite of himself. "What are you insinuating here?"

"_My_ fiancee is carrying _my_ baby, so I need you and your ignorant children to stay away from my family because I guarantee you that I am the last person you wanna cross in that department, and your 'legal council' won't have any way of saving you."

"Are you threatening me, Miss Mitchell?"

She shrugged. "You take it as you please, Mr. Carris."

"You can't expect me to believe that you impregnated that woman." He barked a laugh. "That's preposterous."

Her hands moved to the hem of her sweats. "Is this you requesting to see my dick? I'll be more than happy to let you do so, and you can kiss my ass while you're at it."

His eyes bulged. "Wh-Excuse me?"

She reached down, grabbing her crotch. "Extra piece of functioning equipment here. Ask about me. Hell, your wife may know. They usually do."

He scoffed though rage was evident. "Don't you dare-"

"Don't go there, captain. Get the fuck off of my property."

"We will take this court, Miss Mitchell. We'll have a paternity test, and-"

"Hey, I'll even pay for it. Twice. I'll laminate and frame it for you. I got you. We'll see you then."

"You are delusional if you think-"

"Go fuck yourself, Carris."

With that, she closed the door. The last thing she wanted to do was get back into this war with the Carris's, but the way it was looking, they would be around at least until the baby was born. Still, with a child on the way, composure was key. Sure, as a Mitchell, ninety-five percent of trouble could be handled accordingly, but it was no longer worth the risk. Anger remained for all that had transpired between them and this high-class family, but she had to keep it in check. It was vital now.

Beca knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so she put on a pot of coffee and tea for Stacie before extracting her phone and dialing her own legal council. Sure, there were more seasoned lawyers, ones that had finished grad school and all that, but she trusted Aubrey with her life, and she doubted anyone would dare test her. Besides, this was simple.

"B, you're up early." Aubrey answered, breathing a bit heavily after her morning jog. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Beca huffed.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "No. What is it?"

"Carris."

"Carris? Oh God, what now?"

"The dad came to my door just now, their lawyer, and they will be taking us to court for custody of Evan's baby."

"Okay, but it _isn't _Evan's baby."

"Yes, I'm aware."

"Well, that's fine. It's rather easy. We'll just go request Dr. Emerson's reports on the miscarriage, and then we'll speak to Dr. Kendrick about her current pregnancy. We shouldn't even need to wait for a paternity test, but if they want it so bad, they can pay for a prenatal DNA test to get it over with. It's like sixteen hundred dollars for the safest procedure, and we won't approve of any other. We'll handle it though, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Bree."

"And how are you guys? Sonogram on Tuesday?"

Beca smiled now. "Yeah."

"There you go. Keep focused on that. We'll be fine."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, B."

After hanging up, the DJ began preparing some waffle batter. As she did so, Stacie entered the kitchen, digging the heels of her palms in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around the DJ's waist, kissing her head. Beca slightly relaxed into the embrace, but Stacie could still detect the rigidity in her stance.

"Did I hear the doorbell ring?" she asked, wondering if a visitor had something to do with this.

"Yeah," Beca sighed. "Don't worry about it though. It's okay."  
"Babe." She stepped back, twirling Beca around to face her. "What happened?"  
The DJ would not meet her gaze. "Nothing. It was just some-"  
"Beca Cole Mitchell." She put her fingers beneath her girlfriend's chin, guiding her eyes to meet her own. "Don't lie to me."  
Another heavy breath. "Evan's dad. He's going to subpoena a DNA test from the baby."  
"What?"

"Yeah."  
"But - the timeline is-"  
"I know, I know, but fuck it. If they want it, they can have it. Aubrey's gonna handle it. We'll get the miscarriage information from the doctors, and it'll be fine."  
"And until then?"  
"I just need you to be careful. I mean, they have their dad involved. That's fine, but - I mean, come on. Evan and his brother and sisters obviously know about me, so they really can't be that dumb. I could easily hit right back, counter sue them for harassment, but you know what? I already won. Money is no issue. I've made over eleven figures in the past three years on top of the race, and we're set up. We just let them do what they do, and we-"  
"Babe, Evan's a bitch. Simple as that, but Trevor? He has all those guys always with him, and I don't know if-"  
"Hey, we'll have the gate finished up in a couple days. Security system's functioning, and - I'll figure something else out. I'll let the guys know. It's fine. It's gonna be fine."

"I know." She cupped the DJ's cheeks, pressing a kiss to her lips.  
"Just don't stress, okay? Please don't stress."  
Stacie smirked. "I'm not worried at all. I'm working with a badass."

Beca smiled. "That's right. Now, are you hungry?"

"Are you kidding me? You _know _I'm hungry."

The DJ chuckled. Yeah, I know."

* * *

Seeing the tiny pulsating mass on the screen before her was enthralling. She had been to Stacie's appointments when she was first pregnant, but they had not reached this stage where their child was so distinguishable. To see the makings of their child was a surreal experience. Since Mr. Carris's visit, they had yet to have another issue with the Carris family, and that had eased Beca's mind only slightly. She remained on alert, but she was trying to enjoy their journey. They had the house armed to the teeth in security measures. The shop was overflowing with spring business. Beca was now sticking to a pragmatic and strict schedule regarding work at the club, shop and studio. Stacie was working less hours, and they had hired Ashley's old friend Jessica on as another bartender. Chloe was still there, though she and Stacie were no more than civil with one another at the redhead's discretion.

The DJ was in awe, eyes trained firmly on the monitor beside Stacie. The taller brunette clutched her hand, a smile on her lips. It was obviously still difficult to see for the DJ, but she strained to do so. As frustrating as it was, she had been able to remain optimistic.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" Dr. Kendrick asked, her voice soft.

Beca now tore her eyes away to look at Stacie, who met her gaze in question. The DJ then grinned, turning to the doctor and shaking her head.

"I'm all for surprises," she assured her, and the woman smiled.

"I agree," Stacie replied.

"That's always fun," Dr. Kendrick agreed.

They had chosen a new, much more renowned gynecologist for this venture, and both were happy with the woman. She was much more easy to get along with than Dr. Emerson, their prior doctor. She reminded Stacie greatly of Beca, with her small figure and lack of height. Then again, most people lacked in that department in comparison to Stacie, but the woman was down to earth, a bit shy at times while only speaking when needed and not too chatty, so it was comfortable.

"Do we get - pictures?" Beca now questioned.

"Yes, of course," Kendrick returned. "Let me get those for you, and you can be on your way. Stacie, you may change once we get you cleaned up."

The moment they were in the car, Beca took one of the ultrasound print-outs and placed it on the dashboard, using the tape that she had specifically put in the car for this task. Stacie grinned at her, the glint in the DJ's eye warming her soul. There was a hint of tension now however because after such a good morning, they still had one more stop to make before heading home. Stacie wasn't thrilled about it, but now that they had set a date for the wedding in September, they knew that it would best be done sooner than later to eliminate the excuse of time.

Beca drove towards a familiar location, one with many memories both good and bad, more so bad, but they pushed that out of their conscious minds. They both knew that Beca would not be racing anytime soon with her immense loss of sight, but she had been cleared to drive nonetheless, so she did so after appointments or when Stacie was tired. They tried to limit her, but with a pregnant fiancee, she knew that it was more often than not unavoidable.

As they pulled into the old drive, Beca squeezed the hand she held in her own, giving the taller brunette a reassuring smile. With a few deep breaths, they stepped out of the car and approached the door. Stacie rang the bell, waiting patiently and moving closer to her girlfriend. When the door at last opened, it revealed a tall, frail woman with a sunken face and hollow eyes, a once bright emerald turned to a dull and lifeless green. The resident conveyed no immediate emotion as she registered her visitors.

"Hi, Mom," Stacie greeted tentatively, mustering as much enthusiasm as possible. "How are you?"

"Stacie," Lisa breathed. "I'm - okay. This is a surprise."

"May we come in?"

"Actually, now wouldn't be a good time."

"It's important though. I - you know I wouldn't just show up unannounced if it wasn't."

Now the woman's face held a sliver of irritation. "Stacie, what do you want?"

"Can we speak inside please? Is Dad home?"

She scoffed. "Of course he's home."

Stacie only looked at the woman, pleading with her eyes. Even after all of this time, these were her parents, and she wanted them present on her special day. It was worth a shot. Someone had to give the taller brunette some credit. She had the biggest heart, rivaled only by whom she was to be married to soon enough. She had always strived for her mother's acceptance, and though she did not dwell on it nowadays, she still dreamed of it at times.

When Lisa accepted that her daughter would not relent, she moved aside. The couple stepped into the house, met with the strong scent of stale cigarettes and alcohol permeating the air. Beca only hoped that Stacie and the baby would be okay in this environment for a moment. Damn, she had always despised, not the Conrads, but their way of life. They had made her best friend what she was. The good and wholesome side of Stacie Conrad had been cultivated outside of this place. That was for damn sure.

Lisa led them into the living room where a small man with a bald head and scruffy brown beard lay on the couch, a bag of chips on his bulging stomach and a TV remote in his hand as the screen blared some show tune. The couple remained standing while Lisa slumped down in the remaining seat, a ragged armchair Beca remembered vaguely.

"Hi, Dad," Stacie offered, smiling at the man.

Aaron looked up as if only just noticing their presence, and he squinted at his daughter before sighing. He didn't bother to sit up, only looking over timidly at his sullen wife before smiling at Stacie a few seconds.

"Hi," he replied friendly, as if it weren't his daughter that he hadn't seen in years.

"Mom, Dad, we have something to tell you," she went on, buzzing with excitement now as she clutched one of their baby's pictures in one hand and Beca's in the other. "It's good news."

"You're still hanging out with this one, huh?" Lisa snorted now, eying Beca up and down.

"It's nice to see you again, Lisa," Beca replied with a smile though she wanted to spit in the woman's face.

"You too, Aaron."

"The Mitchell kid, right?" Aaron asked, eyes hooded.

"Yes, Sir."

"Well, what is it then?" Lisa huffed, interrupting the moment.

"Mom, we - we're getting married in September, and we would like you to be there," Stacie returned. "Also, um, you're going to be grandparents."

She held out the picture now, but Lisa only eyed it skeptically before glaring up at the taller brunette. Aaron completely ignored the news, eyes intent on the TV as he began to feel his wife's radiating agitation. There was a moment of dense silence save for the show he was watching before Lisa scoffed.

"_That's _good news?" she asked. "You're having a kid and a shotgun wedding with this hoodlum?"

"It's not - a shotgun wedding, Mom," Stacie replied, maintaining her smile albeit pained. "We've been dating, and we're starting a family."

"This is a joke, right? You guys fuck everything with two legs, and now you're starting a family? Whose baby is that anyway, Stacie?"

"It's Beca's, Mom."

Her eyes floated over to Beca now, a maniacal smile on her face. "Oh, that's right. The chick with the dick. I completely forgot about that. Of course, you never told me, Stacie. I heard it at one of our corporate parties." _Avon scam meetings. _"All of Barden's driven that stick, right? Did you get it checked? Are you sure that baby's the only thing you've given each other?"

Stacie sighed, tears now stinging her eyes. "Mom, we didn't come here to argue with you. I'm - getting married. I want my parents to be there."

"And what makes you think we would go watch our daughter make a fool of herself? Marrying this?" She chuckled now. "Oh, but my daughter's smart after all, isn't she? She's marrying the money. Finally got something good through that thick skull."

"Mom, that's not - it isn't about the money. We're going to have a family. Together. We love each other. Daddy? Won't you come?" No answer. "Dad?"

"Yeah?" Lisa went on, her husband's eyes remaining on the TV though there was a twitch in his lips. "Still stealing cars there, Mitchell? Is that how you're gonna support 'em?"

"Actually, I was thinking of selling Avon products," Beca shot back instinctively, eyes narrowed.

"Oh, really?"

"Or maybe I'll drop one of those cars on myself. Get a fat disability check each month." Stacie cringed but continued to hold the DJ's tensed hand, knowing where this was headed. "You know, then I can invest in a sixty-four inch screen, camp out on the couch and be a real man or some shit, forgetting I had a daughter while my wife goes out and fucks everything that moves." Beca now smiled at Stacie. "Oh, that's right! That can totally work because that's what your mother has been training you for since you were a kid."

"Excuse me?" Lisa screeched now, standing up, Aaron's eyes wavering at last in panic. "You got something to say, you little shit?"

Beca looked back at her, cool and calm as ever. "Oh, I'm saying it, Miss Lisa. You think that we can get all of those porn videos from Stacie's old room that you put in there and made her watch. You can think of it as a present to your grandkid."

"No matter where that kid comes from, it'll never be my grandkid."

"Man, our kid is luckier each and every day."

Lisa now smirked at her daughter. "This is what you've settled for? I raised you the only way I could, Stace, because let's face it. This is as good as it gets, and you're better off on your back if this is how it ends up. I prepared you, Sweetie. You won't be worth more than that unless you put a price on it, and hookers come a dime a dozen."

Before Beca could do anything, Stacie rushed from the house sick to her stomach with tears cascading down her face. The DJ did not follow immediately. She turned back to the two before her, reaching down and turning the TV off. Aaron's eyes jerked up to look at her, but he said nothing. She took the remote out of his hand, tossing it over the couch into the small kitchen.

"That's your product?" she asked, pointing towards the front door. "That's your life's work right there, and this is how you fucking react? Let me tell you something. Stacie is the only accomplishment that you have ever had in your entire sorry ass existence. She is the best thing you've ever done, and you're fucking pathetic for ignoring that. You wanna judge me and talk down on me, but look at you. This guy hasn't left the couch in twelve years. You've been sucking him dry. Oh no, wait. You've been sucking everyone else dry, but not him. Just his wallet. You're pathetic. That is your daughter, and she comes here despite all the shit you put her through, and she doesn't shed blame. She doesn't argue with you. She isn't angry with you. All she wanted to do was share the biggest day of her life with you, and you act like this? Let me tell you something, Lisa. You failed, okay? Not only did you fail as a mother, you failed in transforming her into _her _mother. My wife is going to be the best damn mother to ever walk this earth, and it won't even be to spite you. It'll be because she's a good person, the best fucking person, and I'm gonna be a great fucking father because of _our _father, not the fucking sperm donor who wasted away on this shitty couch. You disgust me. I'm so glad that you did this because now, we don't have to regret anything we've ever done that didn't please you. She has a family that loves her, and you're gonna die here, right here in this house with no one to attend your funeral. Way to be a man, Mr. Conrad. Yes, Lisa, the man you married was such a better choice than Stacie's, right? No, she won't end up like you. She changed. You're the same, and even though you're drowning here together, you're both gonna die alone. I guarantee you."

With that, Beca left the house, leaving the two people, whose only good deed was giving her Stacie, in shock. The ride home was silent, Stacie wiping away the tears as they fell and not making a sound. Beca's hand rested over hers which was set on the DJ's lap. When they arrived, Beca followed her inside of the house where she prepared her some tea. Stacie sat idly at the table.

"Are you okay, Baby?" the DJ asked, setting down the steaming mug.

"I'm fine," Stacie replied. "I just - you know, that's never easy. You would think it would be, but-"

"No, it doesn't get easier, Babe. I know that if I had to face my mother today and take another minute of her bullshit, I'd crack. Trust me. I understand, and you handled that so much better than me."

"I just, no, Becs. Don't. Don't let me do that. I don't wanna be sad or angry or any of that." She smiled now. "I mean, we saw our baby today. We're getting married. Everything I always dreamed of but was scared to want is happening, and no one can take that away from me."

Beca grinned, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "That's right. They can't. Now come on. Lazy day. Let's get changed, and we can cuddle on the couch and watch TV or something."

"Wow." Stacie wiggled her eyebrows. "Say 'cuddle' again, Babe."

The DJ rolled her eyes. "Shut up, and come on."


	18. Burying The Hatchet

**_A/N: Okay time to clear some air lol my bad. So from Beca's viewpoint, her vision is cloudy, but her eyes are the same color. You can't really see the effects from the outside, only she can, so she isn't permanently blind. I've been there before. Not from a coma, but when I was 16, my dad thought it would be cool to give me a job where he was working. we cleaned out those huge chemical pots, you know. theyre like water tanks but they hold chemical waste. anyway, we had to get in there with these huge ghostbuster-type vessels attached to our back and spray them out to clean them. So okay here's the fucking irony that still gets me to this day. I fell off the latter and hit the bottom. It's like a seven-foot drop from where I was, so I banged my head pretty bad in addition to a dislocated shoulder. Anyway, I had a concussion, but the thing was that I couldn't see for like the rest of junior year. Then one day, it just went away. I had to clean them with solution every day though and I still have to wear glasses or contacts. Then when I wake up sometimes, it's cloudy again, but it goes away over the day. So anyway, I had asked them if it was because of the chemicals because there was still gunk at the bottom where I landed, and they said that they couldn't tell, but it may have been the concussion. "Sight is a sense, so your brain is in fact involved" (duh lol), but those nerves in my eyes were damaged, and the solution helped heal them. I dont know. its still weird to me, but whatever. I can see now, and I thank God everyday for it lol, but yeah. same color eyes, but its the nerves in her eyes. So in reality, its not really misty. our vision was just super blurry because the nerves weren't distinguishing shapes and colors. I just thought that misty and clouded was a simpler way to explain it lol_**

**_Song: Next To You - Chris Brown_**

* * *

_You've got that smile,_

_That only heaven can make._

_I pray to God everyday,_

_That you keep that smile._

_Yeah, you are my dream,_

_There's not a thing I won't do._

_I'd give my life up for you,_

_'Cause you are my dream._

_If you had my child _

_You would make my life complete _

_Just to have your eyes on a little me._

_That'd be mine forever_

_We're made for one another_

_Me and you_

_And I have no fear_

_I know we'll make it through_

_And baby, everything that I have is yours_

_You will never go cold or hungry_

_I'll be there when you're insecure_

_Let you know that you're always lovely_

_Girl, 'cause you are the only thing that I got right now_

_One day when the sky is falling,_

_I'll be standing right next to you,_

_Right next to you._

_Nothing will ever come between us,_

_I'll be standing right next to you,_

_Right next to you._

* * *

The couple was situated on the couch, Beca nestled between Stacie's legs with her head beside her belly, her fingers tracing random patterns beneath her shirt. It had been a long day of wedding plans. Both had been enthralled with the cake tasting. They had to know which kind of cake they wanted Beca and Kristin to make and decorate, so they went around seeking out inspiration all afternoon. In addition to that, Beca had been working on a playlist as well as their wedding song, and they had also gone shopping for items to put in the nursery. Trust that it was Beca who refused to leave the department store for over three hours, and they came home with three carts worth of purchases. Both were exhausted, and now, they were at last able to relax.

"So should we pick boy names _and_ girl names just in case?" Beca asked.

"I say we let it just happen when they arrive," Stacie shrugged.

The shorter woman scoffed. "Baby, I hate to break it to you, but your spontaneity is a hazard to society." Stacie smacked her shoulder as she chuckled. "Sorry, but it's true."

"Okay, fine. We'll choose names. What about - we name him Cole if it's a boy?"

Beca groaned. "Not Junior though, right?"

Stacie giggled, running fingers through the DJ's hair. "No, Baby, not Junior."

"Okay, cool. What if it's a girl? I think it's a girl."

"How do you know?"

"You're only twenty-four weeks, and your hormones are explosive. Only a woman could bring that on. I don't know if I could handle two of you."

"Please, you would be the luckiest motherfucker on this planet."

Beca looked mortified now. "Babe! Watch the language. There's a baby on board."

"Oh, sorry. Hey, what about room themes?"

"Room themes? I never had a room theme."

"Me either. That's why our baby gets one."

"Okay, room theme."

"What about-"

"Nothing cheesy or cliche like Disney movies. I say you let me hook it up with like some vinyls on the wall and cassette tapes hanging from a mobile."

Stacie smiled. "I would actually like that. On one condition."

"What?"

"We make that mobile ourselves, and we pick the records together."

"Really? You're with it?"

"Of course. It's music, Babe. It's been our life. We want to share that with them."

"I knew I loved you for some reason."

Stacie smirked. "Sure. Now, boy names."

"Okay, uh, Cyrus?"

"Ugh, no, Babe! Then if he gets teased, they'll call him Cyrus the Virus, remember?"

Beca chuckled. "Oh yeah! That kid in like fifth grade." She suddenly sobered. "Damn, I was an asshole when I was a kid."

"Some things don't change."

"Hey! I don't even talk like that anymore!"

"Yeah, because you don't really talk. You critically injure or _maim_."

"Right. Great, now karma's gonna come after me."

"You better start a charity."

"Right."

"Okay, what about if it's a girl?"

"I say we name her-"

"Miley."

Beca's face fell. "You're fired."

"Fired?"

"Yes, fired."

Stacie pouted. "You can't fire me. You love me."

"Then don't you ever speak that name in this house again."

The taller woman rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine."

Beca chortled, pressing her lips to the brunette's stomach once more. "I do love you though."

"I love you too." She paused a moment. "Oh my gosh. This is so crazy."

"What?"

"Who would have thought that Beca Mitchell would be starting a family with me?"

Beca snorted. "Or at all."

The taller woman sighed in content. "I love this."

The DJ placed another soft kiss on her stomach. "So do I."

"Like I really do." She carefully pulled the DJ up to eye level, pressing their lips together. "I will never understand how I got so lucky."

"Eh, well. Let's just face it. At ten, even with those big ass glasses and that hideous sweater, you were gorgeous, so I picked you up."

Stacie giggled, slapping her arm. "Becoming your best friend was the easy part, B. I'm talking about this."

"Well, I don't know. It took me twelve years to figure it out, but - I mean, I feel like the lucky one. You were - the diamond in the ruff."

The taller woman smiled. "It's gonna be fun. Being parents."

"I don't know. We were fu - freaking trouble when we were kids. I just know I'll be paying my dues for this."

"Yeah, you probably will be, but eh. It'll be a fun ride."

Beca looked at her, quirking an eyebrow. "Do you think you can handle two of me?"

"Who handles you better than me?"

"Nobody!"

* * *

Beca slid into the booth opposite Aubrey, calling the waitress over and ordering a burger and a beer. A dinner meeting to discuss business and catch up. It was one of the few nights Aubrey wasn't out galavanting with Benji or planning the wedding with Stacie and the girls, so the DJ had taken advantage to hang out with her friend while Stacie went out to dinner with Letty, Kristin and Mia.

"What are you thinking about?" Aubrey asked immediately.

"I wanna cut it down," Beca replied without hitch. "I - don't want a huge career. I like working at the club, working at the shop. That's me. It's what I do. I know labels are calling. That's great. I know the singles can sell, but I'm content putting out free mixtapes and maybe some singles or EP's here and there. I'll even write for other artists. I just don't want it bigger than that."

"B, you made the Billboard Top 100."

"And that's fine, but I just got a call earlier about a deal with a show promoter, a tour in sixteen states with the right marketing behind the mixtape. I don't want that, Bree. I wanna raise my family. I need to be here. I wanna get ready for my wedding and my kid."

The blonde smirked. "I always knew you were a big teddy bear, Mitchell."

"Bite me, Posen."

"Been there, done that. How's Stace?"

"She's good. The whole visit with her parents was a bust, but she's okay. Any word from the Carris family?"

"No, I sent copies to the courthouse as well as Mr. Carris of the miscarriage report and Dr. Kendrick's check-up reports fixed with confirmation of your medical condition. The courthouse said that if they still want to continue with this, they will have to dish out the money to cover a DNA test."

Beca huffed. "I know they're lurking. Those guys are so hard-headed."

"B, they're just spoiled brats used to getting everything they want and throwing a fit when something doesn't go there way. It's simple."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, how are you and Ben doing?"

The blonde smiled fondly. "Great."

The DJ smirked. "You guys going to Comic Con?"

"Yes, we are. He's so excited that it's adorable."

Beca rolled her eyes. "And _I'm _the teddy bear."

Aubrey reached over to smack her shoulder. "Shut up. What about you, B? How are you?"

"Still blind as a fucking bat, but I'm managing."

"Ugh, the language."

"Sorry, we're not cussing in the house anymore or around Stacie, so I have to get it out while I can."

Aubrey chuckled. "I guess that's a good thing. So you're excited?"

"Hell yeah. Oh, speaking of which." She reached into her coat pocket now, gingerly extracting the ultrasound photo.

"Here you go, Fairy godmother. The most recent ultrasound."

Aubrey took it and gasped. "Oh my gosh. Did you find out what it is?"

"We opted to be surprised."

"Oh, I bet it's a girl."

"Yeah, me too, and so does Amy. She and CR already bet on it."

"Of course they did. And Osiris?"

"He's excited either way. He cried when we gave him the picture. He tried to deny it, but I saw the tears. It was the first time I'd ever seen the guy cry."

"Wow, that must have been a sight to see."

"It sure was. It's just so crazy, you know. This is real. It's really happening."

"Yeah, it is. You're going about it all the right way though. Give yourself some credit."

"I know. I'm trying. I just - this whole 'fog machine' shit going on in my eyes gets old."

"Hey, it'll get better. Just watch. You'll be fine." The DJ nodded. "Have you two decided on a venue yet?"  
Beca shook her head. "We don't want it too big, but I don't want it too small, you know. I guess I let the Conrads get to me with their 'shotgun wedding' bullshit, so I wanna show out. The club's too cliche. I mean, we can get married at the estate, but I guess-"

"What about the hill?"

"Huh?"

"The hill. Maryvale Peak. It's where you did a bunch of stuff together, right?"

Beca's eyes lit up. "Yeah. Our first cruise, test drives, our first real date, the first time we technically ran away from home." She chuckled. "Yeah, that would be awesome. I'll ask her."

"I think it would be beautiful in September, you know."

"Yeah, I agree. You're so smart, Bree."

Aubrey scoffed. "As if I didn't know."

* * *

Beca and Shane gently lifted the engine out of the vehicle, Jesse controlling the crane it was now entrapped in. They placed it on the work table before returning to the body.

"Ben, Tej, you rip out that audio system yet?" Shane asked.

"Working on it," Tej replied.

"Anything good?"

"JBL boxes. Not too shabby. They took some hits, but they aren't completely destroyed."

"So you wanna build your firstborn a Bugatti?" Jesse smirked, coming over. "Can you adopt me?"

"Uh, no," Beca snorted. "That's just creepy."

"I think he could pass as your son," Tej reasoned. "And Stacie's."

Beca shuddered, shaking her head. "Anyway, I figured that I didn't want the parts to go to waste, you know, and when Dom was able to find this body for chump change, I figured 'why not'?"

"Hey, I'm all for it," Cade agreed, removing the obstructed metal now. "You have a design laid out already?"

"Yeah, it's on the board over there. I know that a Bugatti isn't much of a custom car, but hey. I know we can switch that up."

"Of course we can. No problem."

"Color code?"

"Black and blue. It's up there."

Shane now inspected. "Huh, that's nice. You decided on a paint type?"

"No, not yet. If it's a girl though, I want that pearl paint. You know, where it changes colors in the light. If we have a boy, I want that metallic two-tone. Uncle Dom and I can handle that. Tej and Ben can take care of the computer and audio. Cade and Shane have the tires and engine. Jesse and Han can help me with detail, and I'll pay you guys double the hours."

Everyone froze instantly, eyes bulging as they turned to the DJ. She quirked an eyebrow at them, cocking her head expectantly.

"What?" she asked.

"You honestly think we would let you _pay _us, much less extra, for working on our niece's or nephew's first car?" Tej slowly inquired, his eyes narrowed.

"Well, yeah. You're working, and no one else is gonna pay for it, so-"

"B, we're a family. If it was us, you would do it without a problem. We _wanna_ do this."

She smirked now. "I'd definitely make you pay me."

Cade smacked her shoulder now with a chuckle. "Well, lucky this is for the little one and not you, huh?"

She laughed. "I guess so."

Hours later, following a long afternoon of building, Beca sat at the desk in her office going over paperwork for a shipment coming in from Baton Rouge. She rubbed her eyes frequently as if the mist would dissipate at her command, but it was in vain as usual. With approximately seven weeks until Stacie was due to deliver their child, Beca was trying to get as much work out of the way as possible. On top of the shop, the club, and the gym with the boys as their new hobby to substitute for her racing, she had been working restlessly to finish up the nursery. While Aubrey and the girls planned a baby shower as well as the final preparations for the wedding, the DJ was handling the dirty work in order to have everything perfect for the arrival of their new edition. She had been trying her best to get home early, but it remained a difficult task.

"Hey, B, I'm headed out," Jesse informed her from the office doorway, removing his hat.

"Okay, J," she returned with a nod.

"Shouldn't you be out of here too? It's midnight."

"Yeah, but this paperwork for this bulk order is taking a bit longer due to my lack of vision, so I'll close up in a bit."

"You sure? I can stay and help you-"

"No, it's okay. I'm almost done here."

"Okay, good night, B."

"Night."

The man disappeared into the hall. Seconds later, she heard the front door unlock and open as he exited the building. She ran a hand through her unkempt locks, huffing a heavy breath. She then adjusted her glasses for the nth time in the past half hour, and it didn't do any good this time either. This was certainly getting old.

At this point, Beca was overly agitated. It had been months, and her vision had not cleared in the least. Yet, the doctors insisted that there was nothing wrong with her, therefore there was nothing that they could do. They only stated that her brain was having trouble distinguishing shapes and colors, things that separate matter in a mental image. On top of this nerve-wracking predicament, earlier that day, she had also at last agreed to having coffee the next morning with Chloe, so there was that. In the past few months since her discharge from the hospital, the two had been on civil terms, nothing more and nothing less. They exchanged routine pleasantries and employment communication, but they had yet to have a real conversation. Now, Chloe was making more of an effort here. After speaking with Aubrey on countless occasions about it, the blonde had put in a good word with the DJ for the redhead, and Beca was at last acquiescing to meeting up. She had informed Stacie, and though the taller brunette was sure that she would never be able to have a solid friendship with the redhead, she wanted her fiance to be at peace with the situation. Stacie herself had begun to actually converse with the redhead these days in her short shifts at work, so all figured that maybe it was time to bury the hatchet and move forward.

When the clock signaled two a.m., Beca called it a night, shutting down the shop and exiting the building. She hated making Stacie wait up for her, and the taller woman would no matter what. As she reached the house gates however, she could make out a very familiar vehicle across the street. With a deep breath, she pulled out her phone.

"What up, B?" Cade answered.

"Where are you at?" she asked. "Are you up?"

"Yeah, we're at Luke's with the guys, having some cold ones."

"I just got home, and I'm pretty sure that the fucking Carris's are sitting outside my gate."

"Are you fucking serious? Shane, Luke, let's go."

"Where?" Luke asked across the room.

"B's getting home, and those fucking Carris's are there."

The boys were up in seconds, and tonight, Luke wasn't going to put his pistol in his glove compartment. He tucked into his jeans. Beca was also grabbing a wrench out of her toolbox in the back seat, shoving it into her pocket as well as a box cutter. As much as she had not wanted this, it was literally set on her doorstep, and she had to be prepared.

"On our way, B," Cade relayed. "Be there in ten."

"Got it."

"Just sit tight."

"Yeah."

She hung up before shutting off her engine and exiting the vehicle. As expected, the doors to the awaiting vehicle opened up to reveal a fully healed Evan and Trevor as well as three other men. She smirked.

"We really have to stop meeting like this," she sighed as they stood feet away from one another.

"I told you it wasn't over, bitch," Trevor growled.

"That was before we whooped your asses. Now tell me what it is that you need. What is it you seek by jumping me with five guys?"

"Either you killed my baby, or you're trying to steal him!" Evan roared.

"Okay, let's back up. First point. You left. _You_ walked out after Stacie told you. Therefore, you have no right coming in here with that bullshit. Second point. She miscarried. You can thank yourself for that, stressing her the fuck out to the point where she made herself sick. Third point. As stated before, she miscarried. Your baby is gone. My baby will be here in a few weeks, and your 'lawyer' has received all necessary paperwork. If you need anymore proof, you can dish out to have my DNA compared to my kid's, and we can all have a nice day. Apart from that, I don't see the need for you to be a pussy and have your whole crew here." She paused. "Okay, scratch that. I do. Neither of you could take me alone, and for that, well. Yeah, I get it."

Evan scoffed. "So you got the Barden Slut pregnant too? Well that proves my point."

She sighed. "Really, Evan? Dude, you're fucking pathetic. Do you think insulting her is gonna change anything? I mean, you can set me off if you'd like, but I just hope your brother is set to pull the trigger on that piece he has in his back before I reach you. Otherwise you have issues."

"Fuck you!"

"Well, if that's it, I'll be heading home, gentlemen."

"You think we're just gonna let you walk away?" Trevor snorted.

"We let you," she shrugged. "But I can tell you that my mercy has run its course. If you're going to do anything, I just hope you plan to follow through with it to completion because I'm not doing this again. I promise you."  
He snarled, reaching behind his back. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Before he could do anything else, he was halted by blinding lights appearing and two cars speeding into the vicinity. They slid to a stop, Luke and the boys jumping out with the blonde already holding his pistol in his hand.

"Do we have a problem here, boys?" he asked, heading straight for Trevor.

"Yeah, we do have a-"

Trevor was silenced as Luke slammed him onto the ground with a hand to his throat, kneeling down beside him. The others moved to help, but their attempts were ceased by Shane, Cade, Han, Rome, Cade's older brother Ron and Shane's brother Alex, each pointing a firearm in their direction. Beca moved forward, standing in front of a panicking Evan.

"Now," Luke sighed, pressing the barrel to Trevor's head. "This is the last time I'll be warning you, Mate. You're not just fucking with my brothers and my sister now. You're fucking with my godson. Therefore, I'm not going to play cat-and-mouse with you. B won't kill you. I most certainly will with that kid in the mix. It isn't your brother's. Get that through your thick skull. All I have to do is drive you inside of this here gate, and you're on our property. Then I have full discretion. I can fucking kill you and be pardoned for it! Hell, I'd be pardoned for it anyway, but if I really wanted to make it that easy, I'll do it. So final warning. Three strikes. Do you fucking understand me?" He slammed the pistol into the man's mouth. "Do you!" Trevor nodded quickly. "Okay, but in case, you don't, I think that we'll give you a little reminder. Guys, get his friends in the car before they're subjected to the same thing."

With that, the boys smirked and ushered the others towards the car. Opening the doors, the excess visitors were shoved inside, Rome and Han guarding exit. Evan shrieked, running towards his brother, but it was Beca that caught him by the throat, halting his movements. She gave him a hard knee to the groin, and he howled in pain.

"I think we should grace him too," Beca informed her crew.

Cade quickly unsheathed his own large blade, handing it to her. Evan screamed for mercy, but without hitch, she drove it downwards millimeters in front of his body. When his eyes bulged and his breath caught, she knew she had done what she had intended to. He wouldn't be leaving anymore kids around. That was for sure. He dropped to the ground as Cade and Alex held Trevor's hands down, Shane clapping a hand over the older brother's mouth as he screamed. Luke took the blade in his hand, flicking his lighter and holding it beneath the metal until it turned orange then white. Then he quickly pressed the blade to Trevor's eye, and the screams muffled by Shane's hand were of the highest pitch laced with agony. Luke held it there, the sizzle and scent of singed flesh emanating until the blade lost its bright color. He then retracted it, standing up and yanking a crying Trevor to his feet as he slapped his hand over his blistering maroon eye. Cade and Ron dragged Evan to the car now, blood seeping through his jeans, and they tossed him in.

"Don't ever come around here again, or you'll lose much more than that," Luke warned a final time.

The man who had been pushed into the driver seat did not hesitate to revive the engine and flee down the hill. Luke clapped the DJ's shoulder as the men watched their car disappear.

"I think that should do it," Cade huffed.

"Let's hope so," Beca sighed. "If partial castration doesn't do it, I don't know what will."

"Well I think we handled that rather well," Luke said. "Not too bad, for us anyway. It was - classy."

The men chortled heartily, checking one another for any damage before heading off for the night. Beca knew she could always count on her brothers, and she also knew that her child would be thoroughly protected no matter the situation. For any parent, that was a vital peace of mind to have.

* * *

Beca took a seat in the booth where the redhead was already settled, and Chloe slid her one of the two coffees before her. The DJ nodded thankfully and took a sip. The two were quiet for several moments.

"So how are you?" Chloe asked. Though they worked together, they rarely had time to interact.

"Other than being half blind? I'm good."

"Still nothing then?"

"Nope. Still can't see."

"And the doctors say to give it time."

"For the last like four months, yeah. Apart from that though, everything's good."

"I saw the ultrasound picture at Aubrey's. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

Chloe smiled now. "Are you ready for that? That kid's probably going to come out as tall as you, you know."

Beca snorted. "You're probably right. Maybe I should try hanging from the monkey bars or something."

"You know you've tried it before."

Beca shrugged her shoulders, narrowing her eyes in deliberation. "Maybe a few times."

"When you were little right."

"Eh, like high school."

Chloe giggled. "Ah, that's priceless."

"Can it, Beale. It's hard out here for a shrimp."

The two cackled. "Yeah, I'll bet it is. Your toddler will be asking you for cereal, and you'll have to put them on your shoulders to reach the top of the fridge."

"No, that's what Stacie's long ass legs are for."

"Oh, right. Damn, that kid is definitely going to be taller than you."

"Can you just let me enjoy my final moments of badassery, please?"

"Oh, yeah. Of course."

"So how's your mom?"

"She's - better, I guess. She's up and around now."

"So you going back to school?"

"Yeah, I'll start at Tech in September."

"That's good. Congrats. You'll still be able to make the wedding though, right?"

Chloe froze, her cup mid-air as she had intended to take a drink. "You - want me to go? To the wedding?"

Beca shrugged. "Well, I'd say we're some semblance of friends, and it wouldn't feel right having an odd man out."

"Yeah, of course I'll be there. I was also wondering if, you know. Maybe I could still hang out at the club when I get some time."

"Well, when you're not slaving over patients, I'll even let you work for me."

The redhead giggled. "Thanks."

"Or you know, if you find out that you would rather be a bartender instead of a doctor, I'll give you a raise. It won't be surgeon money, but-"

"We'll see how this year turns out then."

"You know, Chlo. I think we're at a point where I could say this now, as a friend. I miss you. I do. I mean, apart from the romantic relationship and all that. I miss my friend. I miss hanging out with you, studying with you, late-night taco runs and sleepovers at your dorm trying to piss off Aubrey." They chuckled. "I do. I miss you."

"I miss you too. I just - I do want that back. I want my old life back with my friends. I mean, I don't really expect Stacie to ever really forgive me, but I miss her too."

"Well, I mean, you got _me_ here. You can give it a try with her."

"Maybe I will." Chloe nodded as she sipped her drink before setting it down. "And Becs?"

"Yeah, Chlo?"

"I'm happy for you. I like seeing you happy, and I'm really glad that you are."

Beca smiled at her, reaching over and patting her hand. "Thanks, and I hope that one day, I can see you happy too."

"Actually, uh-"

Beca's eyes instantly narrowed. "What?"

"I got asked out."

"By?" Chloe's cheeks were instantly flushed. "Please don't say Jesse. Or Luke. Or-"

"Shane?"

"Shane?"

"Shane."

Beca paused a moment before barking a laugh. "Wow, that's - well, what did you say?"

"I said - 'maybe'."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I'm - scared as hell of your family."

Beca snorted another laugh. "Yeah, you probably should be for a bit longer, but - Shane's, you know. I think we would all like to see her settle down. One day. Now, _she's_ been a background character for far too long."

Chloe giggled. "Yeah, I guess so."

"I never expected that one, but hey. She's family, and I trust her. I mean, if she asked you out, that's saying a lot. Just-" She leaned forward now, eyes narrowed once more. "Hurt her, Chloe, and I'll murder you."

The redhead chuckled nervously. "Got it."

Beca smiled now, standing up and gesturing Chloe to do the same.

"Come here, Red."

She did so, and the moment she was up, Beca pulled her into a tight hug. The redhead was taken aback, tensing for a moment before wrapping her arms around the DJ. And maybe it wasn't exactly what Chloe had initially desired, but after all that had transpired, it was more than she could ever imagine. For that, she was grateful, a true ode to Beca's kindest heart.


	19. Glory Be

**_A/N:Whoa! Quiet chapter, huh? Thank you to those that reviewed. I greatly appreciated it. Great insight as well. I loved it. MitchTheBitch is my hero. Kati92 you're precious. cookie, and LaraAelric, i love you both. I think I may just marry Kate. She's really been my Aubrey lately lol. Lackluster, you are very much appreciated so as long as you guys are with me, I stay in it. I know there are a few things I'm missing from this story and Im sorry, but my ADD is pulling me elsewhere so I hope this chapter suffices. Im already working on the next, but here you go! Fluff! There will be a few more chapters such as unveiling the car build in the future, but i cant say when. And I think these may be the best vows ive ever written so therefore... And I love this song. Jay-Z's "Glory" is touching_**

* * *

The most amazing feeling I feel  
Words can't describe what I'm feeling for real  
Maybe I paint the sky blue  
My greatest creation was you  
You, Glory

False alarms and false starts  
All made better by the sound of your heart  
All the pain of the last time  
I prayed so hard it was the last time  
Your mama said that you danced for her  
Did you wiggle your hands for her?  
Glory! Glory! Glory! Sorry...  
Everything that I prayed for  
God's gift, I wish I would've prayed more  
God makes no mistakes, I made a few  
Rough sledding here and there, but I made it through  
I wreak havoc on the world  
Get ready for part two  
A younger, smarter faster me  
So a pinch of Hov, a whole glass of B  
Glory, yeah

The most amazing feeling I feel  
Words can't describe what I'm feeling for real  
Maybe I paint the sky blue  
My greatest creation was you

My Mama died of liquor failure  
Then she died of liver failure  
But your grandma's a good woman  
God damn I can't deliver failure  
Bad ass little Cole,  
Two years old shopping on Saville Row  
Wicked ass little B, hard not to spoil you rotten, looking like little me  
The most beautiful thing in this world,  
Is Daddy's little girl.  
You don't yet know what swag is  
But you was made in Paris  
And Daddy woke up the next day  
And shot her album package  
Last time the miscarriage was so tragic  
We was afraid you disappeared  
But nah, baby you magic  
Today you have it, shit happens  
Make sure the plane you on is bigger  
Than your carry-on baggage  
Everybody produced her  
Life is a gift love, open it up  
You're a child of destiny  
You're a child of my destiny  
You're the spawn of my better half  
That's a hell of a recipe  
Glory! Glory! Glory! Sorry...

The most amazing feeling I feel  
Words can't describe what I'm feeling for real  
Maybe I paint the sky blue  
My greatest creation was you  
You, you, you...

* * *

Beca pulled her mask up, inspecting the third coat of paint they had just applied to the body of the Bugatti. She had been apprehensive about the outcome seeing as paint clouds did not help the grey mist that remained over her eyes. She was slowly coming to terms with the idea that she would never see clearly again, but the agitation remained. Still, she closely looked over the coat. They would wait to apply the final coats since they had yet to find out if they would have a girl or a boy. Dom nodded in satisfaction at the level paint job, eyes scanning over the hood. They would add some custom artwork to it once they finished the initial paint job. Shane and Cade had been modifying the engine while Tej and Benji mapped out the audio system. Of course, over the next sixteen years, more modifications and maintenance would need to be carried out, the prospect of building a car for their new family addition was much too exciting to put off. As Beca stepped out of the paint room, her phone rang on the table. She strode over, picking it up to see Aubrey's name on the screen. She quirked an eyebrow. She had just talked to the blonde an hour ago, Aubrey informing her that she was heading to the Mitchell house to check on - oh God! Beca quickly picked up the device, answering the call and putting it to her ear.

"Hell-"

"Beca! Hospital! Now! It's happening!"

The DJ didn't immediately process the words though she had anticipated them. "What are-"

"Beca, the baby's coming!"

Her eyes bulged. "Oh!"

"What is it?" Dom asked as Beca ripped off her mask and gloves.

"Baby's coming!"

And everyone was scurrying around, tearing off gloves and throwing down tools. Minutes later, they were loaded into vehicles and heading to the hospital. Beca cruised through the Barden streets. It was just past noon, August seventeenth. The entourage was quite a sight weaving through the city, eyes watching in awe. When they reached Barden Medical, they zoomed into parking spaces and jumped off of the car. Dom was calling Letty, Kristin and Osiris while Luke called Zeus and whoever else he could think of that needed to be there. Beca raced through the doors, sliding into the reception area so fast that she passed the desk altogether. She shot her hand out to break her fall, reaching the desk at last.

"Mitchell!" she breathed.

"Ah, yes, Mitchell," the receptionist replied. "Labor and delivery room 218."

She was gone in a flash, the others in her wake as she climbed the stairwell onto the next floor, flying down the hallway. She saw Aubrey, Amy, Lily and Cynthia Rose were pacing the waiting area, and she halted before them. Aubrey's eyes widened.

"Get in there!" she screeched, pointing to the door.

The DJ nodded, stepping inside of the room. She unzipped her coveralls, removing the sleeves so that they hung at her sides, and the doctors immediately draped her in a gown. Stacie was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I need my - where's Beca!"

"Baby, I'm here," Beca breathed, grabbing her hand and immediately losing all feeling in her own. "I'm right here, Baby."

"I hate you! I hate you! You did this! I fuckin - oh, I love you so much, Baby! Please don't leave me! Please don't!"

Beca was much too flustered to be amused. "I won't, Baby. I'm right here."

"Ugh, GET. IT. OUT!"

"Come on, Baby. Just breathe. Just breathe, baby. It's okay. It'll be okay."

"NO! IT WON'T! IT'S RIPPING ME APART!"

"No, Baby, it's okay. We're gonna be just fine. You just-"

"You're gonna be fine 'cause you're not pushing a baby out of your vagina!"

"I know, but, Baby, I-"

"Shut up, Beca! Just shut the fuck - ahhhhhhh! Baby, talk to me! Please talk! Anything!"

"Okay, uh, well, hey. When our baby gets here, we finally get to use all of the baby clothes, and - and the nursery. We get to - hold them and hug them and kiss them and-"

"You're not going to love me anymore! I - I won't be sexy anymore!"

Beca now smirked. "Baby, you will always be sexy. You're the epitome of sexy."

"You - you - can we still go to Taco Bell!"

"Hell yeah we can! What! You think being a daddy is gonna come between me and midnight tacos? Uh uh."

"How can you think about food at a time like this! I hate you! I hate - ahhh, God!"

"Hey, I'm here. Just, come on. I-"

"Baby! I - it's gonna be like - a construction site down there! You won't want me anymore! Ah!"

"I'll always want you, Baby. I love you so much, and you are beautiful. You will always be beautiful!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"H-how does it look?"

Beca looked over, and she wished she hadn't, quickly snapping her eyes back to Stacie. "Uh, it - it looks gorgeous. It's great. Just great."

"STOP LYING TO ME! STOP IT! Tell me the truth! I just need the truth!"

"It - it, well there's a baby coming out at the moment, so, uh-"

"You think I'm hideous! You think-"

"Oh, no, Baby, you're face is fine. It's just-"

Stacie gripped her hand tighter, knuckles now popping as Beca grimaced. "You won't touch me ever again!"

"Not if you break my hand," she ground out.

This went on for what seemed like ages, Dr. Kendrick now sitting at the foot of the bed talking Stacie through it. She screamed, she cried, she yelled obscenities. She reached over and slammed a fist into Beca's arm and chest to the DJ's chagrin, but the shorter brunette did not falter. She held fast to Stacie's hand, or rather Stacie crushed hers, but she remained. After the initial panic, Stacie's assault became rather amusing. The love-hate battle she had engaged herself in made it hard for Beca not to chuckle. When she did expel a snicker, Stacie punched her in the arm again with a frail fist. Beca only placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Then it seemed as if all went quiet for a split second before the room was filled with a high-pitched wail, a wail that made Beca's heart soar with the utmost pride and love. Stacie's body went lax, Beca's hand flushed with blood as it tingled. The DJ pressed a soft kiss to her fiancee's head, all the love and adoration in the world housed in her steel blue eyes.

"Congrats, Mitchells!" Kendrick announced, her small figure barely visible over Stacie's drawn up legs. "You have a beautiful babygirl!"

Beca grinned now as the nurse approached her with scissors. She then cut the umbilical cord, and the baby was taken to be cleaned. Soon enough, though it felt like ages to Beca, the nurse returned with the small bundle in her arms. Stacie gestured to Beca to hold their daughter first, and Beca shut her eyes as tears clouded them, trying to blink them away. She then opened them as the nurse handed her the little girl, and her breath hitched. More tears rushed to Beca's eyes now, completely blotting out her vision. She tilted her head back to blink them away to no avail. Using the sleeve of her gown, she reached up and rubbed at them vigorously. No, this could not happen now. She couldn't just _not _see her daughter. No. She squeezed her eyes shut for a long moment, rubbing at them before breathing deeply and opening them again. Then she looked down, and a most beautiful miracle occurred. It were as if this had been the solution all along, the cure they had been waiting on. The tears were gone, and the mist instantly dissipated as she descended her gaze to find a beautiful babygirl with a thin layer of brown hair, chubby cheeks, and a very small form. Her hands flailed slightly, but her crying ceased the moment she was cradled in the DJ's arms. Her daughter's face was in high definition now, crystal clear. Colors were brighter than ever, the image itself sharper, and she could see things she would have never noticed before. She gasped, more tears forming from the moment itself. Stacie watched her lovingly, a tired smile gracing her lips.

"I can see you," Beca breathed with a light laugh. "I can see you, Baby, and boy, are you beautiful. Look at you. You're gonna be as beautiful as your mommy."

"Do you have a name picked out?" the nurse asked now.

Beca met her fiancee's gaze, and the two shared a nod and a reassuring smile. Beca looked back up at the nurse.

"Yeah," she said softly, her eyes flickering down to her daughter again. "Genesis. Genesis Briella Mitchell."

The nurse smiled, writing it down with Beca spelling it out before handing over the clipboard for each of them to sign. Stacie signed it first then she took her daughter in her arms for the first time while Beca signed. It was magical. She had been dreaming about this day for ages, but she had never imagined it to be so uplifting. The clarity that had been missing from their lives now lay before them wrapped in hospital blankets, and it was inspiring. Stacie's eyes welled up with tears as she ran her fingers lightly over her daughter's cheeks. Genesis. The beginning of something new, something beautiful. Briella, the Italian title for strength. She had always been curious about having a family with Beca, but she had never dared to dream of it. Now it was here, and it was remarkable. The greatest blessing on Earth now lay in her arms, and throughout the pregnancy, she had never had doubts. Regardless of the prior miscarriage, she had never been afraid of losing their child. While she sat in the hospital with Beca every single day, the nurses tended to her, made her comfortable. She had been more afraid of losing Beca because in her heart, she completely believed that they would meet their child. Her faith was harvested in the ideation that all would go well as long as Beca came home, and she had been right.

Stacie fell asleep soon after, and Beca now held Genesis in her arms, cooing softly. The little girl slept soundly in the DJ's arm, her hand subconsciously wrapping around Beca's finger.

"Wow, you are an angel, aren't you?" Beca questioned softly, tickling the girl's chin. "I know I should go introduce you to the rest of the family, but - I'm not ready to share you yet. There are like thirty people out there." The baby gargled softly. "Yeah, exactly. Too many, but we'll go over it, okay? Well, let's start with, uh, Grandpa and Grandma, yeah? They're super excited to meet you. Grandpa's a tough guy, but he taught me how to be strong and tough both physically and mentally, how to forgive and seek closure, how to be a Mitchell, and I'm gonna teach you. Just because you're a girl doesn't mean the standards of the family don't apply to you, Princess." She smiled. "Grandma. Well, she's the most caring woman in the world, and she's gonna be good to you. She's gonna teach you how to bake and all the girly stuff, you know, and she has the biggest heart. She's gonna love and smother and spoil you to no end. Then there's your godmother, Aunt Aubrey. She's - a bit wound up most of the time. She's very - proper, like the opposite of Daddy, but she's going to love you. She'll protect you from the sharks and piranhas of society. She always protects Mommy and Daddy, and who knows? Maybe she'll even loosen up when she meets you. Wishful thinking, but anyway.

Then there's Aunt Amy and Aunt Cynthia Rose, the best body guards on this Earth. Cynthia Rose will teach you all about soul and Motown music. Daddy knows a bit, but CR's the expert. Aunt Amy will always make you smile. Don't believe anything she says though. Then your godfather, Uncle Luke, he's more of the protection detail. He's gonna love you. He's been super excited to meet you, and trust me. That's saying a lot. Then there's Aunt Letty, Uncle Dom, Aunt Mia, Uncle Brian and Jack. They're tough too, but they're gonna love you. More protection thank God because you're gonna be a stunner like your mother. Aunt Letty and Uncle Dom will help me teach you how to drive, how to work on cars if you wish. Jack will be your first buddy. He's a bit older, but he's a good kid. Uncle Rome and Uncle Tej will help with the music, and Uncle Tej is really smart. He can teach you a bunch of cool stuff, like - how to blow stuff up. Just don't tell Mommy. Then there's all your other uncles and aunts like Cade, Jesse, Benji, Shane, Lily, Ron, Alex, Han, Giselle. Then there's Chloe. She may be your aunt by default pretty soon." Beca chuckled to herself. "She's nice though. She, well, she isn't perfect, but she's really smart and - happy most of the time. If there's no one else to cuddle you and baby you, your Aunt Chloe will certainly be there. Yeah, we have a huge family, but you'll always have someone to go to for whatever you need. Then - there's Mommy. Mommy's gonna be your favorite. I know it. She's beautiful inside and out, and she's been the most anxious to meet you. I still don't know how I got so lucky. You know, we've been attached at the hip since we were ten. I saved her on a BMX bike after school one day, and we were best friends since. That means we have to get you a BMX bike because it's good to have a best friend. They help you through the roughest stuff. It wasn't easy, but we made it. We just wanna be the best Mommy and Daddy we can be for you, and I know she will be. She loves you so much, and if we're lucky, you're gonna look something like her. Then again, no because that means I'll have to beat up every teenage boy in the state. Nope, that won't be good at all."

"It won't be any different if she looks anything like her daddy," came a soft voice, and Beca turned to see her wife smiling at them. "Then I'll have to hang a bunch of teenage girls by their toes off of Monte Christo Peak."

Beca grinned. "Naw, I think she'll be just fine. Won't you, Baby?"

"You should really take her out there. I bet Aubrey's about to barge in here."

"Yeah, probably."

She walked over, pressing her lips to Stacie's before the taller woman kissed Genesis's head and sent them off. She entered the waiting area to find their family members, save for a few, there in the waiting room. Kristin was the first to notice their presence, alerting the others with a gasp as she shot out of her seat. Osiris looked up, and he smiled when he saw Beca. Aubrey stood followed by Letty, Dom, Mia and Brian. Shane, Cade and Alex had gone to get pizza for everyone. Luke had postponed opening the club, having Lily write so on the doors in honor of the birth of the Mitchell child. Well, people weren't all too mad with that reason, and flowers and cards were already pouring in, decorating the waiting room to be moved to Stacie's recovery room.

Genesis was passed over to her grandparents, and they were in awe at the little girl. Aubrey and Chloe stood, and the redhead hugged Beca first before Aubrey did, embracing the DJ tightly.

"She's beautiful," the blonde breathed.

"Thank you," Beca replied. "Bree."

"Yeah?"

"I can see."

Aubrey jerked back to look at Beca, and she smiled widely. "Oh my gosh. Beca, that's - so good! I'm so relieved. Thank God."

"Right? It was all thanks to that little girl."

"So we're gonna be okay?"

"We're gonna be okay."

* * *

The sun was shining, the cool autumn breeze keeping the temperature comfortable. Cars were parked along the trail leading up from the Maryvale Peak base. The DJ booth was set up near the edge, and the plateau was covered in chairs, a flowing arch covered in silk white curtains acting as the entrance, and canopies set up on either side of the scarlet aisle. The Veneno and the Charger flanked the altar, cleaned and detailed earlier that morning. The large tents on the two slopes on either side of the plateau now housed the couple as they readied for their big day. Chloe sat up front with Shane, Letty, and Dom, who held little Genesis, or Genna for short, in his arms. She was calm today as well, just over a month old. It was a very intimate ceremony though the Bryant-Mitchell clan spanned vastly, and everyone was excited to finally see the day they had been waiting on for years.

When the soft and enticing music, mixed by Beca herself, began to play, all stilled themselves. Walking up the path with Kristin at her side was Beca with Luke striding behind them as best man. Stacie had chosen her outfit, her scarlet and black, leather racing jacket and and black pants plus those storied Converse sneakers because this was the Beca she had grown up with, grown to love. Plus, we all know that Mitchells were anything but conventional. Her uncles stood, patting her shoulder as she passed before she reached the altar where the justice stood. Kristin held her arm and hand until they arrived there, and she released her, planting a kiss on each of her cheeks then her forehead. With a watery smile, she then moved to sit down beside Letty. The music seamlessly transitioned into a slower beat, and all turned their attention back to the archway. Osiris appeared with Stacie by his side in her immaculate wedding dress that accentuated her perfection in every aspect. Beca's breath caught the moment she laid eyes on her bride, the taller brunette's long, chocolate tresses cascading around her in flawless curls. Beauty would be an understatement. She was radiant in every sense, capturing the undivided attention of all present. She smiled up at Beca, and the DJ fell in love all over again. The gurgling of their daughter could be heard in the tranquil silence, and Beca smiled over at her. Her family. All that she had never dreamed but would ever need there with her.

Osiris took Stacie's hand from his forearm, placing it in Beca's hand and pressing a kiss to each of their temples before taking his seat beside his wife. Aubrey, Amy and CR followed in navy blue pant suits because a Mitchell wedding was anything but conventional. The chords of Beca's mix of "Lucky" by Jason Mraz and Whitney Houston's "I Will Always love you" faded into the background as the justice began to speak.

"We are here today to celebrate the lifelong vow made by two people who have loved one another, sheltered one another, carried one another through the good times and the bad. It was a love cultivated through years of tight-knit friendship until it was ripely picked. It endured times of tragedy, trauma and life in its entirety, forever emblazoned in the hearts of these two before me. Stacie Elaina Conrad and Beca Cole Mitchell are here to verbally solidify the vow that they have taken to love and cherish each other for as long as they both shall live with you as their witness, to build upon the foundation they created as best friends and built upon as lovers. If there is anyone here who believes that these two should not be betrothed to another, please exit through the back for your own safety." Everyone chuckled. Yes, Beca had written that part of his script, and she smirked at him as he did the same. "Because these two have proven themselves to one another in countless instances, and they are believed to be two halves of one soul. So with that, Beca, please recite your vow to your bride."

Beca sighed, gripping Stacie's hands in her own. "I guess, for years, there has been so much that I've wanted to say to you. It was never the right time or the right situation or the right choice. We were best friends, and that always made sense. It just worked. It was what was to be expected from us growing up. You shielded me from - getting expelled or arrested. You locked me in your dad's shed for two hours in the cold when the cops came. You traded cars with me when they were on my tail through Southside Atlanta. You always carried me without even acknowledging it. I always thought I was tough and strong. I always believed I was carrying myself, but then I saw the footprints that were much bigger than mine with a stride _way _longer than mine." Everyone laughed. "And I knew that I wasn't doing it myself. I never was. No one knew you like that. You didn't find it substantial to prove to other people how strong and tough you were, how intelligent and compassionate you were, but you always let me in to see it. I built walls. I closed myself in, but you were never alienated from that castle I were always my person, and it all makes sense now. You were chosen for me a long time ago, and it took me a long time to see it."

"Yeah, it did!" Tej, Rome, Brian and Dom chorused, and she grinned over at them.

"But great things take time. Greater things take longer, and the greatest things seem to take an eternity, and I got it. You have given me everything I could ever hope for or dream of or need and so much more. Stacie, you never believed that you deserved anything of value. You always sacrificed for me. You were ready to put your heart, your freedom, your life on the line for me at the drop of a dime, and you never questioned me. I was reckless, bull-headed, stubborn. I still am, but you loved me regardless. You stuck by me regardless. Yeah, had it been any other story, it would have been anyone else standing here before me, but the day I realized I had fallen in love with my best friend was the day I took the pen and wrote it myself. This _is _your fairy tale, Baby. You're the princess. You're everything, and I promise that everyday for the rest of my life, I won't just be your lover or the father of your child. I'll be your best friend, and with that, you'll know that before anything else, I will have your back."

Everyone clapped now, Kristin's tears rushing down her face. Aubrey was tearing up as well behind Stacie as she clapped, and Stacie's eyes were brimming with tears. She leaned forward, pecking the DJ's cheek and leaving a scarlet flush there when they parted.

"So, Stacie, please state your vow to Beca."

Stacie took a deep breath. "I'm about to be your wife, Mitchell. You're supposed to let me win, not set the bar that high."

Everyone chuckled as Beca shrugged. "My definition of high is different from yours, Legs."

"Right. This can't be too hard. I guess, in a sense, I've been writing this promise for thirteen years now. In wild dreams and and rabid thoughts, in the imagination that ran away with me at times. I never saw this day though. I knew I wanted it, but I was afraid to try for it it. I - I was who I was. Everyone knows that. It always came back to that, so who was I to win the heart of my best friend? Well, I didn't think I had a shot. In fact, I never thought I could be - loved for a lifetime. I never expected it." She choked back a sob, and Beca squeezed her hand. "Baby, it was you that showed me the light. It was you that saved me, that taught me how to love, that showed me who I really was. I never had to wear a mask or put on a show for you. You loved me for me. You always did. You gave me the most precious gift on this Earth, and that was love. Love for you, for our daughter, and the one gift I never would have been able to find anywhere else. You - you taught me how to love myself, Becs." She was just about sobbing now as everyone cooed, and Beca's dams at last broke as her eyes welled up. "You have no idea how much you mean to me. All that I did for you was only to be able to say that if I was never able to give the world anything, I at least gave my world to you. I would do anything for you. You were always my superhero. You came into that park that day like the little badass you are on that super cool BMX bike with the pegs. You picked me up off the ground, took the helmet off of your head and put it on me. Then you took me home, and it was in that moment that I knew. Even if no one else took me home, to _our_ home we built or - even to their mother, I knew that you always would. You would always take the shirt off your back or the air out of your lungs or the helmet off of your head and hand it to me without question or debate. You were always completely ready to hand anything and everything over to me because you were my Superman. So my vow to you is that you don't have to be anymore. I'm going to protect you and love you and come to your rescue whenever you may need because let's face it. Many believe you're titanium, but my baby is just a big, cuddly teddy bear that needs saving sometimes too." More laughter rang out. "So I promise that from now until the end of time, I will be beside you, and I will never hesitate to take the weight of the world from your shoulders and carry you both for as long as it takes. Just know that you're never alone, and I'm your other half. That means we stand by each other."

More clapping filled the area as Beca grinned through her own tears, lifting up her hand to kiss Stacie's softly. The DJ could only find herself lost in that hazel green as the justice resumed his speech.

"Beca Cole Mitchell, do you take Stacie Elaina Conrad to be your lawfully wedded partner to have and to hold through the good, the bad, and the ugly for the remainder of your days on this earth?"

"You know I do."

"And Stacie Elaina Conrad, do you take Beca Cole Mitchell to be your lawfully wedded partner to have and to hold through the good, the bad, and the ugly for the remainder of your days on this earth?"

"You better believe I do."

"The rings."

Aubrey handed Stacie her ring while Luke handed Beca's her, simple platinum bands. Beca slid it onto Stacie's finger before Stacie did the same. Then they clasped hands.

"Ride or die?" Beca asked, her uncle Dom and Aunt Letty grinning widely.

"Ride or die," Stacie returned, matching her smirk.

"With the power invested in me by the great clan of Mitchell and Bryant in their pride lands of Georgia, I now pronounce you partners for life."

Stacie needed no further permission to grab the back of Beca's neck and crash their lips together as everyone stood clapping and cheering. Beca wrapped her arms around her wife's waist, pulling her impossibly closer as Stacie wrapped her arms around the DJ's neck. They were being patted on the back and congratulated, but they were lost in one another. As it had been written so many years ago, they had at last been bound to one another. Yeah, falling for your best friend was as cliche as it gets, but this was one cliche (and only one) that Beca would let slide because she had never been happier in her life.

As the reception commenced within the walls of Euphoria with drinks flowing and conversation light, Beca watched the clock strike nine p.m. She made her way to the stage then, Tej and Rome following to set up her microphones. Donald gave her a thumbs up as he faded out the music, and she climbed onto the stage. Tej handed her the microphone, and all eyes were drawn to the tiny DJ. Stacie, who had been talking with Amy and CR, looked up now to see her wife. Kristin, who was up in the skybox with little Genna, stood up and went to the window.

"Look," she told her granddaughter. "There's Daddy."

Beca cleared her throat now. "So, I know we haven't had our first dance as a married couple yet, but I'm a little hyperactive at the moment." Everyone chuckled. "Therefore, I have a surprise for my wife. Baby, I wrote this song for you, hmmm. Maybe, six years ago?" Stacie's eyes widened. "I did a bit of tweaking and editing and stuff, and I think we finally got it. So uh, here goes nothing."

Rome now handed Beca the acoustic guitar, placing a stool in front of the mic stand before adjusting it to accommodate her height. She strummed the guitar a moment, and when she was pleased with the tuning, she began to play. It was a soft and sweet rhythm that floated through the air, offering serenity to the area. Stacie moved closer to the stage, Beca's eyes following her with a small smile adorning her lips. Rome and Tej began to clap her percussion, and others joined in.

_You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart_

_Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out_

_How to love_

_How to love_

_You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_

_Now you're in a corner tryna put it together_

_How to love_

_How to love_

_For a second you were here_

_Now you over there_

_It's hard not to stare, the way you moving your body_

_Like you never had a love_

_Never had a love_

_When you was just a youngin', your looks were so precious_

_But now your grown up_

_So fly it's like a blessing but you can't have a man look at you for five seconds_

_Without you being insecure_

_You never credit yourself, so when you got older_

_It's seems like you came back ten times over_

_Now you're sitting here in this damn corner_

_Looking through all your thoughts and looking over your shoulders_

Now Donald added some electronic keyboard from the booth for the chorus.

_See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart_

_Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out_

_How to love_

_How to love_

_See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_

_Now you're in this corner tryna put it together_

_How to love_

_How to love_

_For a second you were here_

_Now you over there_

_It's hard not to stare the way you moving your body_

_Like you never had a love_

_Had a love_

_Oh, you had a lot of dreams that transformed to visions_

_The fact that you saw the world affected all your decisions_

_But it wasn't your fault_

_Wasn't in your intentions_

_To be the one here talking to me_

_Be the one listenin'_

_But I admire your popping bottles and dippin'_

_Just as much as you admire bartending and stripping_

_Baby, so don't be mad_

_Nobody else tripping_

_You see a lot of crooks and the crooks still crook_

_See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart_

_Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out_

_How to love_

_How to love_

_See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_

_Now you in this corner tryna put it together_

_How to love_

_How to love_

_Oh,_

_See I just want you to know_

_That you deserve the best_

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful_

_Yeah_

_And I want you to know, you're far from the usual_

_Far from the usual_

_You see you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart_

_Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out_

_How to love_

_How to love_

_See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_

_Now you in this corner tryna put it together_

_How to love_

_How to love_

_See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart_

_Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out_

_How to love_

_How to love_

_Yeah, see you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_

_Now you in this corner tryna put it together_

_How to love_

_How to love, mmmm..._

As the song faded out, Stacie rushed on stage, jumping into the DJ's arms and kissing her as a round of "awww" filled the room. She then took Beca's hand, leading her off of the stage and to the center of the floor. Beca was slightly confused as Rome placed a wireless microphone headset on the taller brunette's head. Donald gave Stacie the thumb's up now, and the taller brunette nodded.

"Okay, Baby," she sighed into the mic. "Now I knew you would have our song planned out, and we decided to let it be your surprise and not pick one, but there was a song I always listened to growing up that spoke to me, hitting home hard, and I knew that it was our song for years to come even if I never told you. Remember our first slow dance at prom?" Beca nodded, and seconds later, realization donned on her.

"You planned that, didn't you?" the DJ asked with an accusing smirk, and Stacie giggled.

"I may have requested it."

"Wow, you are -"

"Amazing? I know." Everyone chuckled. "I - you always are the one to be romantic and loving. You always sing to me, and this time, I wanna sing to you."

"But I can join in right?"

"Of course." She pecked the DJ's lips now. "Okay, D!"

The music began, and everyone immediately melted as Stacie's smooth voice filled the room. Beca couldn't even fight the tears as they began to dance just as they had at their senior prom. This song said it all, and she now realized it. For the millionth time again, she fell in love with her best friend all over again, her heart soared. Each word rang true.

_For all those times you stood by me_

_For all the truth that you made me see_

_For all the joy you brought to my life_

_For all the wrong that you made right_

_For every dream you made come true_

_For all the love I found in you_

_I'll be forever thankful baby_

_You're the one who held me up_

_Never let me fall_

_You're the one who saw me through through it all_

Beca now joined in with the chorus as the tears intensified for all, knowing that this was as honest as it could be. Stacie had been her sight when her vision had declined. She had been her strength when she fell apart whether she initially remembered or not. She was the one who was the DJ's voice during her bout with mutism at age eleven. Stacie had always been her superhero, and she had never been forced to carry any burden alone.

**_You were my strength when I was weak_**

**_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_**

**_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_**

**_You saw the best there was in me_**

**_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_**

**_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_**

**_I'm everything I am_**

**_Because you loved me_**

_You gave me wings and made me fly_

_You touched my hand, I could touch the sky_

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_

_You said no star was out of reach_

_You stood by me and I stood tall_

_I had your love, I had it all_

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

_Maybe I don't know that much_

_But I know this much is true_

_I was blessed because I was loved by you_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_You were always there for me_

_The tender wind that carried me_

_A light in the dark shining your love into my life_

_You've been my inspiration_

_Through the lies you were the truth_

_My world is a better place because of you_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

"I love you, Mrs. Mitchell," Beca breathed against her wife's lips as everyone cooed once more.

"I love you too, Mr. Mitchell," Stacie smirked, kissing her once more.

"And you are my fucking hero. The wind beneath my wings."

Stacie giggled. "I'll always be your cape, Superman. I promise."

"And I'll always be your superman."

* * *

_"All that I did for you was only to be able to say that if I was never able to give the world anything, I at least gave my world to you."_


	20. Next Generation

**_A/N: So...Im not really sure, but, uh...I think i may have been threatened last chapter. But uh, yeah. I don't know. Thanks to everyone who had my back. Youre the best! Uh Kati92, no I didnt write it. We worked on the arrangement and helped on the chorus but its "How To Love" by Lil Wayne. So uh yeah. Not sure how many chapters this will be. I know I SHOULD at least do one more, but we'll see. here's a short one shot. We get to meet the baby! lol but im working on the next story so hopefully that will be up soon._**

* * *

_4 lbs and 9oz. lookin' up at me_

_Like I have all the answers_

_I hope I have the ones you need_

_I've never really done this, now I know what scared is_

_Sometimes I'll protect you from everything that's wrong_

_Other times I'll let you just find out on your own_

_But that's when you'll be growin',_

_And the whole time I'll be knowin_

_You're gonna fly with every dream you chase_

_You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay_

_Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there_

_You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good_

_We just have to believe things work out like they should_

_Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me_

_You're gonna be_

_I'm afraid you'll have to suffer through_

_some of my mistakes_

_Lord knows I'll be trying OH to give you what it takes_

_What it takes to know the difference_

_Between getting by and livin'_

_'Cause anything worth doing is worth doing all the way_

_Just know you'll have to live with all_

_the choices that you make_

_So make sure you're always givin' way_

_more than you're takin'_

_Someone's everything_

_You're gonna see_

_Just what you are to me_

_You're gonna fly with every dream you chase_

_We just have to believe things work out like they should_

_Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me_

_You're gonna be_

_Always loved by me_

Beca places her hands over her eyes once more, the only sound being the soft breathing emanating from the only two in the room. Beca waits, biding her time like a seasoned hunter. The other is anticipating the inevitable, but she has yet to react differently each time that it occurs. Her eyes are locked on the DJ, patiently waiting though her hands are balled up in anxiety. She tenses periodically, estimating the time of launch, but she's always wrong. Oh, well. She'll get there. Her eyes never waver, an intense stare boring through the DJ. Then it happens. Beca swiftly retracts her hands.

"Peek-a-boo!"

"Ahh!" Genna squealed before giggling at her Daddy.

"Ha! I got you again! What's that? Like sixty times in a row? I win, Baby!"

"Ahh!" she says again, urging Beca to go once more.

"No, come on, big girl, let's get you fed."

The DJ picked her daughter up from the couch and headed into the kitchen. Sitting her in her high chair, she retrieved a snack for the both of them, Genna digging right into her small crackers. Beca gazed at her for a long moment, taking in her long brunette locks that already reached her jawline and those hazel teal eyes that would become a bluish color when she was irritated or grumpy and a bright green when she was happy. She wasn't as pale as Beca to the DJ's relief, her skin a light brown color like her mother's, but she was still small for her age. Nonetheless, she was crawling, sitting up by herself, standing with the aide of tables, taking a few steps, and she was healthy. That was all that they could ask for.

"I can't believe you're already gonna be a year old," Beca sighed, eyeing her daughter. "My baby's growing up too fast. You're gonna be taller than me soon."

As she picked up a slice of the pizza she had prepared, the front door opened to reveal her wife. Stacie had been out for lunch with Kristin. Yes, the women were already planning their daughter's first birthday, and Beca was not yet ready to face it at all. Her little girl was growing up too fast. She loved playing with the model cars Beca built for her as well as store-bought ones, and she screamed her head off at her first race just a week ago. In the past ten months since the wedding, they had settled into a comfortable routine. Beca worked from home more often than not apart from DJing at the club and working on the Bugatti that they continued to modify as they built it from the ground up. She was also racing again to her relief and joy. Stacie was still working weekends, and the Mitchell family had not been bothered by a Carris since the final warning given in front of the estate. Yes, life was good, and Beca was more comfortable than she had ever been.

"My babies!" Stacie cooed as Genna screamed at her, flailing her hands.

The taller brunette kissed her daughter's head before pressing one to her wife's lips.

"Did Daddy take good care of you today?" Stacie asked in her baby voice as she sat down.

Beca rolled her eyes with a huff, throwing her hands up. "Jeez. She bumps her head _one _time, and all of a sudden, I'm an incapable daddy."

Stacie smirked, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "I'm only kidding, Baby. I know you did fine."

The DJ took a bite of her pizza, sliding Stacie a plate. "We played peek-a-boo for like two hours though. How did the party planning go?"

"Great. How's your special surprise going?"

"Good. Almost finished."

"I can't believe you won't even tell me what it is."

"Nope, no can do."

"Benji won't even tell Aubrey, and I think Shane told Chloe, but she won't budge."

"They were sworn to secrecy, and it's a surprise, Babe, for everyone accept the ones working on it. I promise it's worth it."

"I know it will be. We're just excited, huh, Mamas?" She tickled Genna's chin, eliciting a squeal. 'Yes, because we know Daddy's the best surpriser in the world."

"D-Da-Da-" The couple's eyes bulged as they snapped over to one another. "Da-Da-"

"Get the camera," Beca hissed before turning to their daughter. "Come on Baby. You know you wanna say it. Come on. Daddy. Daddy." Stacie quickly began recording on her phone. "Daddy."

"Da - da - Da - Da!"

Beca grinned as Stacie's eyes welled up. "Who am I?"

"Dada!"

"And who's this?" She pointed to Stacie. "Mama? Mama?"

Genna now knitted her eyebrows, deep in concentration as she sounded out the word before her eyes widened. "Ma - Mama!"

"Oh, my babygirl!" Stacie shrieked.

"Dada! Ma - Dada! Ma-Mama!"

Beca quickly picked up her daughter, squeezing her tightly and peppering her face with kisses. Stacie joined in, running her hand over the little girl's head and kissing it. She then sent the video in a mass message to the family before posting it on facebook.

"My little girl's growing up _way _too fast," Beca breathed, tears stinging her eyes. "Slow down, Baby. We don't have to rush."

* * *

Everyone was buzzing with excitement for what the boys had in store for Genna. The little girl toddled around aimlessly, giggling at her Aunt Amy's expressions and her daddy's bickering with her Aunt Aubrey. Chloe fed her cake and ice cream, and her grandma and grandma just about cuddled her to death. To see big bad Osiris in that light cooing and snuggling? Well, it was quite entertaining, and Stacie, ever the documenter, got it all on tape for future evidence.

Beca, Jesse, Luke, Cade, Shane and Benji disappeared into the basement where they had earlier hidden the big surprise, and each of them aided in carrying it out and setting it in the backyard. Stacie picked up her daughter, kissing her cheek and moving over to where the surprise was. Genna was squealing instantly, clapping her hands together when she caught sight of Beca. Beca first pulled out a smaller box from underneath the sheet hiding the gift, handing it to Jesse before taking her daughter in her arms.

"Okay, Baby, you ready for this?" she asked.

"Dada!" Genna squealed, and everyone cooed.

"I'll take that as a..."

"Ya! Ya!"

The DJ chuckled, kissing her forehead. "Are you ready for this?"

"Ya! Ya!"

"Okay. Uncle Luke." Beca kneeled down to stand Genna up. "Reveal it."

Luke pulled off the sheet, and everyone gasped. There sat a miniature Dodge Charger which the boys had modeled and pieced together themselves. It had shiny rims and large tires like that of a wagon. The interior was white leather with Genna's name stitched in the dashboard and the headrests. The car itself was a sleek blue, a few shades lighter than navy and darker than cerulean. The hood was removable, and Luke did so. Jesse then opened up the smaller box, extracting a large remote control for the car. Genna was jumping up and down, and Beca picked her up to sit her in the car. She immediately banged on the steering wheel, causing the horn to beep, and her lips formed an "O" shape before she giggled gleefully. Stacie placed her hands on her wife's shoulders, kissing her cheeks.

"Holy cow, you guys did that!" Zeus chuckled.

"Yup," Beca sighed. "We couldn't wait to give her the Bugatti, so we decided to go small-scale. Every Mitchell needs a Charger, right, Uncle Dom?"

"That's right," Dom smirked, coming over to inspect it. "This is amazing."

"We started building it just after Christmas, and she can drive it if I put it on manual control, but I'd have to do it so she doesn't run off out of nowhere. Then if I want, I can control it."

She now took the control from Jesse, moving the joystick, and the car moved forward. Genna jolted, unsure of what was happening. Beca chuckled.

"Jack, why don't you get in there with her?" the DJ suggested.

The four-year-old instantly rushed from Brian's side and climbed into the passenger seat. Genna immediately grabbed his arm, squeezing him for dear life as everyone laughed.

"We're gonna have to get him one too," Beca informed the boys, and they nodded.

Beca began to control the car once more, and once the little girl adjusted, she was having the time of her life. Beca passed the control over to Luke, who took over from there as Stacie pulled the DJ into her arms.

"I told you it was worth it," Beca smirked.

"You are unbelievable, Mitchell," Stacie replied, shaking her head.

"But the good kind, right?"

"The best kind. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Thank you for this, for loving us."

"I think I'm the lucky one in this arrangement."

Stacie shrugged. "Eh, maybe a little."

"Maybe a lot!" They chuckled. "That little girl was the best thing you could ever give to me, Stace, and no one else could ever give to me what you did. That's my pride and joy."

"Well, you're ours, and we love our daddy very much."

Beca grinned cheekily now, and Stacie smacked her arm. "Perv." She then leaned in, her lips brushing the DJ's ear. "Although, that dedication sure does deserve a reward."

"Oh, yeah?" Beca shuddered under the woman's touch.

"Yes, I believe so."

"I'm gonna hold you to that. For like, ever."

"Keep surprising me like this, and I won't complain."

With that, Beca surged forward, fusing their lips together.

"Hey!" Aubrey snapped. "This is a children's party!"

"There's only two kids!" Amy shot back.

"Still!"

"Well, they're preoccupied as well. Let the DJ be thoroughly rewarded."

Beca gave her a thumb's up without looking away.

"Yeah, DJ! Wicka Wicka Wha!"

"Yeah, I can definitely get used to this," Beca sighed when they parted.

"What?"

"This crazy ass family thing."

"So how many do you wanna have?"

"Eh, like five. That's enough of a legacy I think."

Stacie smirked. "More than enough."

"But you're with me, right?"

Stacie nodded. "Ride or Die."

The DJ smirked. "Ride or Die."


End file.
